The Voice within
by She Elf of Hidden Lore
Summary: The Fellowship has just arrived to the borders of Lothlorien. As they rest Legolas percieves a presence nearby. He spots a mysterious cloaked figure that bears a dark aura. Is it a threat, or will this person change the outcome of the Quest?
1. Chapter 1: A mysterious figure

**Chapter one: A mysterious figure**

Everyone in the camp slept deeply for it was the first time in over a week that they camped somewhere where they were sure they were safe. No one bothered to stay and watch. Everyone was far too tired and wanted to take advantage of being in a safe place as the forest of Lothlorien. But not everyone slept so deeply. In the dim light of the morning Legolas was awoken by the sound of footsteps. The sound was so low that it was impossible to be heard by any human. But Legolas' keen ears were able to hear it. Yet whatever was waking was being too careful and it was hard for him to tell what it was. He slowly raised his head and looked around the camp. Then he stood up with utter silence, covered his face with his cape, grabbed his weapons and walked towards the source of the sound. He crossed the woods with such stealth that no human could have ever been able to know he was there even if he was standing right behind him. After a few minutes he found the source of the noise. A hooded figure stood looking at what stars were left in the dawn. He could not tell what the figure was since the figure's body was covered with a light red tunic from head to feet. Legolas examined the cape and could tell that it was elven since it prevented him from seeing the other's face more than a normal cape would. It had a bow and quiver on its back. Legolas could sense a strange aura emitting from the figure. It was a strange aura, almost evil, yet Legolas being able to feel when danger was at hand, did not truly feel a threat. That was why he set out alone to find the source of the sound in the first place. Still he would not take any chances with this strange matter. Legolas pulled an arrow and placed it on his bow. He slowly took a step front before tightening the arrow on the bow. The sound was almost impossible to hear but the mysterious figure was able to hear it and almost at lightning speed pulled out a sword and turned to see a figure with a cape with and arrow in place. Legolas found it strange that the figure heard the weak sound of the arrow being tightened and figure that the person might be an elf. The figure seemed to figure that a sword would not be of much help against the other figure's arrow and put the sword back in its sheet. Both of them stared at each other in silence for a moment. Legolas decided that he had the upper hand in this situation and broke the silence.

''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' he said in a commanding voice.

The figure did not answer.

"I said, who are you and what are you doing here?'' he said now more sternly.

''An elf?'' whispered the other but Legolas heard it. It was a female voice.

Legolas was taken with this behavior. She did not seem to be paying much attention to his question.

''I don't suppose you will be answering any time soon?'' said Legolas losing his patience.

''That voice, its…familiar.'' muttered the stranger still Legolas heard her. These words took him by surprise.

''I am warning you, answer or I will shoot.''

''And what reason have I given you for you to kill me?'' she said talking strait to him.

''You are not answering me. Only an enemy would have a reason for not answering.''

''And how can I know you are not my enemy?''

''A good observation, but seeing that I have the upper hand I think you should answer.''

''You take your hood of and I will answer.''

Legolas consider this and at first thought it was a fair trade. But then thought of the strange behavior of the stranger in recognizing his voice and thought it was safer for him to stay anonymous.

''I think I shall keep my hood on, until I get a straight answer.''

The figure stood quietly for a moment. Then as if realizing something obvious she said in a low tone:

''Wait a moment.''

Then with no reason she drew her sword and charged Legolas. This action surprised Legolas and he shot his arrow. The woman blocked the arrow with her sword and broke it in half. Legolas greatly surprised, but quickly shot another arrow which she avoided by skillfully bending and spinning to the side. Legolas shot a third arrow which she avoided by jumping to a close tree and before falling to the ground she impulse herself against the tree making herself fly higher. Still in the air she grabbed a branch and twirled in the air and fell behind Legolas. At that very moment she gave a low sweep kick on Legolas' legs making him fall with a grunt more of fear than of pain, but still the cape did not fall of.

''Darn elvish capes. Never do they fall of even if a hurricane blow's on them.'' said the woman with a bit of frustration in her voice.

He quickly jumped on his feet and shot another arrow at her which she dodged. He shot once more and this one she blocked with her sword. Before he could shoot again she bent to an almost laying down position and barely lifting herself from the except for her legs, she spin and kicked the bow right of Legolas hands. At lightning speed she stood up, grabbed her own bow and pointed an arrow towards Legolas. He was forced to stay still in his half sitting half laying down position. She loosened her arrow just enough to have the arrow long enough to reach the edge of Legolas cape with the tip of the arrow and push the cape of his head revealing the petrified face of Legolas. She gasped in shock. His fair face filled with surprise and a hint of anger looked at her with stern eyes in wait of what was to come. Before anything else could happen the strong voice of a man was heard.

''Stop!''

Aragon was running with sword in hand towards them and in his eyes there was terror though he was in control of himself.

"You." said the woman putting back the arrow and began to run. Aragon helped Legolas up.

''Are you alright?'' he asked.

"Yes. Should we go after her?''

''Yes, come on.''

Both of them ran after her. Legolas being an elf got a bit ahead of Aragon. The woman had reached a cliff and the only way to cross it was by walking on a string. She pulled an arrow with a rope. Then she climbed a tree near the cliff and shot the arrow which winded around a branch of a tree on the other side. Then she swung to the other side. While she was still swinging, Legolas reached the string. He looked back at Aragon before starting to cross on the string. The woman landed and before Legolas could even reach half of the way she pulled out her arrow and pointed at Legolas who froze in his steps.

"No." whispered Aragon to himself. "No, don't!" he then yelled at the figure.

Legolas thought this was the end. There was nowhere for him to run or hide. As the woman in the cape tightened the arrow, Legolas closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow that would send him falling into the abysm. He shuddered when he heard the twang of the arrow being released, but the blow never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the figure with the bow on her hands but she was not reaching for another arrow. He stared at her, not knowing if he should move. After a moment the hooded figure left into the woods. Legolas looked back at Aragon and slowly headed back. As he reached land, he saw the arrow stuck on the ground.

"Did she miss on purpose?" Legolas asked.

"I think so. He pointed to you at first, but then he pointed at the ground not too close to me and he shot. I think it was a warning shot."

"She."

Aragon looked at him puzzled.

"It was a woman."

"Could you see who she was?"

"No. But it is the strangest thing. She could tell I was an elf even when she had not seen my face and had only heard me speak once, and she seemed to know who I was, and even who you were."

"How can you tell?"

"At the beginning she muttered that my voice was familiar. Then it was as if she realized who I was but wanted to be sure, so she attacked me so that I would take off my cape. Then when you came, she muttered '_you',_as if she knew you."

"Strange, very strange."

"And that is not all. You should have seen her Aragon. When she attacked me I shot an arrow but she had sharp reflexes and blocked them. But that is not what surprised me. Her fighting style is one I have never seen before. She was jumping and spinning in the air as if she was a puppet being wielded from above. Her body moved with so much speed and agility that it almost took my concentration away. In a different situation it would have been a pleasure to see her in action."

"And what of her intentions? Did you feel her aura?"

"Yes, but it was strange. It felt evil, yet there is something odd about it. I can't make out what it is though. Yet she had the chance of killing me twice today, and still she did not."

"Whatever her intentions are, we must stay alert. If she knows who we are, it can make our journey more dangerous."

Both men returned to camp and told the rest of the fellowship what had happened. Later they continued their journey entering Lothlorien. It was beginning to get dark again so the fellowship decided to stop and rest. Everything was quiet in the camp, when suddenly Legolas heard something the others did not. It came from the other side of the cliff where they were resting.

"Aragon, there is something on the other side."

"Is it the woman?"

"No, I think not. Should I go and see?"

"It could be dangerous Legolas, and none of us can cross the rope after you."

"It can be dangerous for us to leave it unchecked."

"Then do what you must, for that is why you are here. But be careful."

Legolas stood up, grabbed his weapons and crossed the rope to the other side. Quietly he walked to the source of the sound with an arrow loosely on the bow. After a few minutes he found his pray. There was a camp of orcs there in Lorien. He could not believe it. In a place that should be so safe there were orcs. Then he noticed that they were the same orcs that attacked them in Moria. He pulled the arrow and shot, killing one orc. The rest of the camp got up bewildered and looked for the source of the arrow. Legolas shot three more arrows before the orcs noticed him and charged at him. He shot two more arrows before pulling out his twin blades. There were many orcs but Legolas managed to kill them all. Or so he thought. Before being able to detect if there were more left, a dart was shot at Legolas from behind, striking him on his neck. He quickly pulled it off, but it was too late. Some of the poison had already penetrated his skin and he immediately began to feel drowsy. He turned to see three more orcs that had emerged from a bush. He sliced open the chest of the first one that attacked. The other two stayed behind for a moment, waiting for the poison to make effect. But Legolas was no fool. He charged them and killed another one. The third one putt up a fight. Legolas countered his attacks, but was losing himself fast. Then the orc swung his sword and opened a wound on Legolas chest. Legolas lost his balance for a moment and that is where the orc charged again. But Legolas was not about to lose. He reached for his bow and shot an arrow right through the orc's throat. Breathing heavily, Legolas got up and tried to go back to the camp. But as he walked, his body weakened and he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed Identity

**Authors note**: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was a bit short but they will increase in length as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Lord of the Rings or any J.R.R Tolkien related materials.

**Chapter two: Revealing identity**

Legolas began to wake up, but could not open his eyes yet. He smelled something being cocked and he smelled herbs. Slowly he tried to move, but he couldn't, there was no strength in his body. He tried to talk but no words came out. He then realized that he could feel the dark aura from the hooded woman. Fear crept on him. He tried his best to move, to open his eyes. But the more he struggled, the weaker he felt. As he continued to try and move, he only managed to give a small whimper. He felt himself freeze when a hand was placed on his shoulder. But no hurt came. The hand just rubbed his shoulder. It was as if the person doing so was just trying to comfort him. He felt himself being slightly lifted and placed between someone's legs and his head rested on that someone's shoulder. Then he felt a cup softly forced on his mouth. He feared for a moment whether to allow himself to swallow or not. But then he thought that if this person would have wanted to hurt him, they could have done it while he was unconscious. He allowed his mouth to open and swallowed a warm liquid. It was a terrible flavor, but there was only enough for one mouthful. He was released on the floor again. After a few minutes he felt a bit of strength come back to him and he was able to open his eyes. He was in a clearing in the forest. He then saw the woman in the hood kneeling in front of him, the hood still on her face. He stared at her, a bit of fear remained in him.

"Are you feeling better?" asked the woman in the hood.

Legolas could not talk yet. But now he realized how young the voice of the stranger was, and how soft and delicate. After a minute he found his voice, yet he could not think of anything to say.

"The drink I gave you is an antidote for the paralyzing poison you were shot with. I only had one leaf, so it will very be long before you are back to normal. You are lucky you received a small doze. Even if I had not found you, you would have been alright, but it would have taken nearly two days for you to be able to even move."

"How did you find me, and how did you know it was paralyzing poison?"

"I heard the fight and came over. I found the orcs dead, and saw you lying on the floor a few feet away. At first I thought you were dead, but I felt your faint breathing. I could not find why you were unconscious though. I saw the wound on your chest, but it's just a flesh wound. Not enough to kill someone. So I kept searching you for a clue as to what had happened. There was no bruise on your head. But then I saw the swallowed dot on the back of your neck. I did not know what kind of poison it was and I feared I could not save you."

When Legolas heard this he was shocked. The woman had not just spared his life twice before, she know had feared for his life.

"I went back to the scene of the fight and found the dart on the floor. Two of the orcs were still alive and I… well I forced the answer from them."

Was he hearing right? Not only had she feared for him, she went through all means to save him, even if she after realized that he was not in mortal peril. But still, when she thought he was dying, she did all in her power to save him, even torturing orcs to get an answer.

"Then I brought you here and began to work on the antidote. I realized you were going to be just fine when I saw you began to wake up. But still I had the antidote and it would help you recover faster."

Legolas stared at the woman. So many questions ran on his mind. Who was she? Why was she in Lothlorien? Did she really know who he and Aragon were? If so, how did she know? Why did she have that evil aura if she had been nothing but good, even if she had attacked him earlier? And what face was under that hood? Was it a young girl? Yet even if her voice was young, he found it hard to believe she would be very young, for she was very skillful and skills like that were neither easy nor quick to achieve. In fact, he himself had never seen or heard of the things she did in battle with him. Or maybe she was an elf after all. That might explain her young voice and her skills. Yet he had never seen anyone able to move their body like that. Legolas could not decide how to begin. So he started with the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Do you know who I am?" he knew this came out very stupidly but he had to ask.

The woman tightened her fist on her lap. This brought some fear back to Legolas. If she really knew him and did not want to answer that could not be good.

"Will you not answer?"  
"If I do, there will be many more questions to answer."

"So you do know me?"

The woman sighted.

"Can you at least take your hood of? I want to see your face."

"You don't need to see my face. You have never seen me before, so you will not know me."

"But you know me. How could you know me, if we have not met before?" Legolas was trying to keep a calm voice, but this situation was getting him nervous.

"It is hard to explain, and it is possible you will not believe me. It is best to leave it like it is. It can save you from danger."

"Danger?" this was very strange to hear. She was protecting him.

"What danger can you bear?"

She tightened her fists again and lowered her gaze. Legolas then felt something that stunned him. He could feel sorrow and distress from her aura. Never before had he felt the emotions of another being, except their aura and the danger they could be. And he had never heard that an elf could feel the emotions of others. This brought concern to him.

"Are you in danger my lady?"

The woman raised her head quickly as if stunned by the question.

"I will tend to the wound in your chest. Open your shirt."

She leaned forward kneeling beside him. When she waited for him to open his shirt, Legolas gathered every bit of strength and with the speed of lightning grabbed the woman's left wrist and with the other he yanked the hood from her head. She tried to pull away but it was too late. When Legolas released her wrist she fell backwards. Legolas looked at the fallen woman. It was a beautiful young human girl, no more over than twenty he thought. Her hair was a dark shiny brown which reminded Legolas of the Noldor elves. It reached all the way down her back, and it had soft waves. Her skin was not the slight olive color of the men of Rohan, nor the more light color of the people of Gondor. It was a slight tanned color which was not common at all in these lands. Her eyelashes were long, dark and abundant. But her strangest attribute were her eyes. They were big and her iris was large and they were a very bright fiery hazel, a color he had never seen in anyone's eyes. Her lips were small and thin. All in all, a very strange, but beautiful girl in Legolas eyes. All of these observations were made in barely five seconds. The girl stood up. That was when Legolas noticed her height. She was around five foot four, and this was considered fairly short for a human, even a girl of her age. Legolas could not help but stare at the girl somewhat bewildered. There was anger in her eyes as she looked down on the elf.

"That was a very big mistake." said the girl as she pulled out her sword.

Legolas was frozen in place, unable to move yet, having used up all of his energy to pull the hood from the girl.

"Why did you do that?" She asked with a harsh voice.

"I am sorry, but I needed to see your face."

"I told you that it would not help you seeing me. Now you know, or at least you can infer my origin."

"You are not from this world are you?" asked Legolas surprised at his own words.

"No." the girl said with a sigh.

Now Legolas understood what she meant with danger. She was an intruder in these lands, and if he was caught with her, he might be considered a traitor. Yet he did not understand how she knew she was a danger to him.

"How did you know you are dangerous to me?"

"I have been in Middle Earth for over a month now. I've done everything I can to learn about its rules and ways of life."

Legolas thought for a moment about the situation.

"There is still the question about you knowing me."

"I have known you for years." She said in a dream like voice. "In my world, this world is just a fantasy. This journey you are taking it's a story for us. Something we use to entertain ourselves. A legend you might say. You and Frodo, and Sam, and Aragon, and Gandalf… all of you are part of the stories."

"But those are stories. You recognized my voice and Aragon when you saw them."

"See? This is why I did not want to tell you in the beginning. What I know of you is actually the things I read in a book. But almost everything I ever knew from this place I have been forgetting. To be honest, it just comes to me as if I already knew you before in person. When I saw you and Aragon it clicked into my mind as if I had seen you before."

Legolas raised a confused eyebrow.

"I honestly do not understand, but I apologize for my behavior."

Before any more words could be said, an arrow flew from behind the girl. She dodged it but having caught her by surprise, it scratched her left arm. She turned to see more arrows flying towards her. She dropped to the ground, and then jumped back up. She tried to run out into the forest, but was cut off by two elves that shot an arrow each. The girl had to drop and slide on her knees to avoid being shot. Still sliding she jumped to one side and pulled out her sword and blocked more arrows. But she had to stop when she found herself surrounded by arrows. She stopped and guarded her sword. Two elves closed on her and seized her arms. When she felt that they were not very tight, she used her right hand to grab the left elf by the arm and yanked it over herself giving him a body slam that sent him flying to the ground. The same thing she did with the other elf and began to run. She was met by a sword that nearly sliced her breast. She barely was able to block it with her own sword and before the elf could attack again, she jumped, twirled in the air and kicked the elf on the head. Everyone was surprised at this attack, for no one had ever seen something similar. Just when she thought she was free, several elves appeared in front of her with arrows pointed. She tried to turn back but was met by a fist in her stomach. She was wrestled to the ground, receiving a few more punches to get her to stop fighting and her hands were tied to her back. Everyone was surprised at her strength, agility and her will. In all of this, Legolas had been laying on the ground watching the scene.

When she was firmly tied, a tall, strong looking elf stepped in front of her. He looked at her from top to bottom. There was a bit of disgust in his face.

"Haldir." said the girl so low that it would have been impossible for a human to hear her even if he had his ear on her lips. But Haldir heard her and was surprised at this.

"So you know me. And who are you?"

There was no form of expression in her face. But Legolas could sense the fear that was running in her blood like lava in the eruption of a volcano.

"You better answer little girl, if you know what's good for you."

"Aria." she said softly.

"That name is from the peoples of Rohan, but you don't seem to be from there. And your aura is quite dark. Care to explain why?"

He received no answer. Just a blank expression, as if this was of no importance at all. At that moment Aragon arrived running and landed beside Legolas who had a face reflected with fear.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Yes."

Aragon looked over to the restrained girl who was looking at them deeply. Her gaze was piercing. Haldir once again stood in front of her and looked back at Legolas and Aragon who were on the floor.

"So you tried to kill this elf. We will see what we'll do with you. Bring her to the camp site, and one of you help Aragon bring Legolas."

Aria gave Legolas one last look before being pulled away. She was blindfolded while she reached their destination. When her blindfolds were off she found herself in a cell inside the lower part of a very large tree. There she was left with her hands still tied to her back.

Meanwhile the rest of the fellowship was on the top of the tree with Haldir and other elves. Legolas was being tended by Aragon in a corner.

"Aragon, you have to listen to me. She is not evil. She saved my life. I faded after the fight with the orcs because of some paralyzing poison they shot me with. She even tortured the remaining orcs to get an answer as to what had been done to me. She gave me an antidote. When I tried to know who she was, she warned me that it was dangerous for me to know, but still I forced the hood off her face. She was captured because of me and she did nothing wrong. I have to help her."

"But there is nothing we can do. She is an intruder and her aura is dark."

"But I don't understand. How can it be dark when she has done nothing but help?"

"Still, all of the elves sense the dark aura and they will not let her go."

"I need to see her."

"What excuse will you give Haldir?"

"First I will explain what really happened."

"Alright, let's go. But you have to promise me you will talk like if it was of little importance, otherwise they might suspect something. "

"Alright, I promise."

Aragon found this strange, but decided not to ask why.

They talked to Haldir and Legolas explained that she had cured him and that she was not wielding her sword at him. But other details of their chat were left out for their sake. Haldir cared very little for this, but allowed Legolas to go down and talk to her, since Legolas told him that he would try to get information from her. Aragon helped Legolas walk down to the cell.

"Can you offer to stay and guard? I want to speak to her in privet and if the elves are on the cell I know she will not talk."

"Of course."

They reached the cell.

"Legolas is going to speak with the prisoner." said Aragon. "I will stand guard for a while."

The elves nodded and left. Aragon opened the door to the cell which was pitching black. Legolas entered the cell struggling not to fall. He sat beside the small figure.

"Legolas, is that you?" asked Aria.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I don't know. I guess you would be the only person to come in and just sit beside me."

"Why is your aura dark Aria?"

"I swear I don't know. I have never been a bad person. I always do everything in my power to help people. I have never harmed anyone except in self defense. I can't think of anything that could explain why this is happening." Legolas heard a bit of distress on her voice.

"What about your arrival here? Can you explain that? For everyone that has arrived here before has done so because of strange devices that they use and they only seek to harm our world."

"But I don't even know how or how I got here I did not know this world was even real! I appeared in Bree and I stayed there for a week learning all I could about this world. But there were too many men who wanted to take advantage of me, so I had to leave. I wondered for a month around Middle Earth. I was recognized once by a group of elves traveling near Rivendell and I had to flee for my life. I kept wandering until I reached Lothlorien. I stayed on the borders because I knew the elves hardly came this way."

"You know much of this world indeed. I really am sorry. It is my fault you are here. I should have never forced you to take your hood off."

"It is alright. I was lost and now maybe something will happen. Whether I am killed or I find help, it is better than to live the rest of my life as a criminal fugitive."

These words struck Legolas. He could actually feel her sorrow as if it was his own. This was so strange since this had happened before when they were talking in the forest, but he could not think of it at the moment. He only thought of her heavy heart and wanted to comfort her. But at that moment Legolas heard someone approaching and quickly stood up. Aria felt his movement and kept quiet.

"The prisoner is to be left alone until we depart Haldir's orders." said the elf guard.

"What will happen to her?" asked Legolas trying to sound none caring.

"She is another one of those intruders. Her aura is dark. My guess is that she will be taken to Lady Galadriel, and when she sees her darkness, she will be condemned to death."

Legolas heartbeat rose hearing this. Guilt got a hold of him for being the cause of this innocent girl's death.

"Now come. Let her have her last night in peace. For even I pity this young girl's fate. A waste indeed, for she is young and fair, and a very skilled fighter."

Before leaving, Legolas looked back with pain in his heart and saw tears that were starting to fall from her eyes, yet she kept a small smile looking in his direction even if she could not see him, but she knew that he could see her. Legolas left with a very heavy heart, almost with tears in his eyes. When he reached the cell door, Aragon greeted him with a concern face.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Legolas realized that he had tears in his eyes and quickly whipped them away.

"Yes." he said in a murmur.

Every step that he took up weighted him in his heart so much that if it had not been for Aragon's help, he would not have been able to reach the top. Aragon noticed the struggle of his friend as they ascended. And when they reached the top, Legolas looked as if he was about to pass out.

"You are not alright. Tell me what happened." said Aragon with concern.

"The blood of an innocent girl is in my hands."

"It is not your fault. The elves would have traced her aura anyway."

"But she always stayed away from them. She came to rescue me and she was caught."

"But Haldir told me that she was found pointing a blade at you."

"She took it out only after I revealed her identity. And she was not going to hurt me."

"You cannot blame yourself." said Aragon more insistently.

"I have to do something."

"There is nothing you can do. No matter what you tell Haldir, he is going to take her to Lady Galadriel. No matter what you say, he will not listen. He has had very bad experiences with others that have come to our world and he bears a deep hatred towards them. There is nothing you can do for her now. Whatever judgment she gives will be done no questions asked. And we can't risk a confrontation with the only people who can help us right now."

Legolas spent the night thinking of Aria who was alone in a cold cell, probably crying thinking of the fate that was coming to her. Early in the morning Legolas waited to see the elves bring Aria out. When he saw her, his heart sank. Her eyes were swollen because she spent the night crying. The rest of the journey Legolas followed Aria closely. This time she was not blindfolded. Sometimes she would turn to look at him and every time she did, Legolas felt guiltier about the situation. She also spent her time looking back at the hobbits whom at first felt uncomfortable with her but then began to return the sweet smile she gave them, especially to Frodo. Her smile to him was of great tenderness, and he felt as if she understood his pain. She once or twice glanced at Aragon who did not know how to react, but she would just smile warmly and turn again.

The day seemed to be going peacefully when suddenly Haldir and the other elves stopped. After a moment a hoard of orcs appeared from the bush. A fight began and Aria was left alone. She quickly jumped and passed her hands underneath herself and passed them to her front. Everyone that was there, including the members of the fellowship was astonished at her ability. An orc charged at her but she did not have any sword and her hands were still tied. Just when it was about to strike her, she dodge his attack, jumped and did a summersault in the air and landed with her feet kicking the orc's back who fell to the ground. She used its sword to cut her bindings. Then she ran to were the elf that had been carrying her weapons left them. After taking them she began to make for the forest.

"Captain Haldir, the prisoner!" yelled an elf.

"We cannot do anything about it now. We have to care for our own first."

The fight was beginning to get out of hand. No elf had died yet, but more orcs were arriving. As Aria ran into the forest, she stopped in her tracks. For a moment she stood still, and then she ran back to the fight. When she arrived, she began to fight the orcs. Aragon was the first to notice her presence and was stunned.

"You have to get them out. Take some of the elves of Lorien to help you. I can distract them." She told him.

Aragon was shocked but was not about to argue with her. He called to a group of elves and began to run with the members of the fellowship. Aria stayed with the rest of the elves to fight. Everyone admired her fighting style. Even Haldir had to admit she was an excellent fighter. After a few minutes the fight was over. When they were sure that there was no more danger Haldir turned to Aria.

"You came back. Why?"

"You needed help."

"You do know we still need to take you to face judgment. The laws of our land declare so."

"I figured as much."

"Tie her hands." he said to another elf. When he came close to her, he at first hesitated before deciding to follow orders. Still he tied her hands gently this time.

While they were still tying her hands, Aragon and Legolas returned with some of the elves.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." said Haldir.

"We had great help." said another elf that was near looking at Aria with a smile.

Legolas seemed both happy and distressed. He was happy that Aria was alive, but he would have preferred that she would have escape. He approached Haldir who was in front.

"The girl helped in the fight?" he asked trying to sound normal.

"Yes. And I have to admit, she is a great warrior."

"And you are still going to condemn her?"

"Our laws state that it is done. Besides, for all we know she could have returned because she knew she was too far from the borders of the forest and that we would track her down soon."

Legolas was stunned with his answer.

Nighttime fell when they arrived to Caras Galathon. They were taken to the top of an immense tree. Then they saw Celebord and Lady Galadriel emerge. Much talk went on before Aria was attended.

"Lady Galadriel," said Haldir. "We bring you a human that passed from her world to ours. She was seen in Rivendell a month ago, and now she reached Lorien. Her aura is very dark. Yet she helped us in an orc attack. Still we don't know the real reason for her to aid us. She knew who I was before I spoke to her. For all we know she could be a spy. We wait for your judgment."

Lady Galadriel's gaze fell upon Aria. It was as if she was piercing her with her eyes.

"Indeed her aura is dark. An aura like that can only mean evil."

"Then what is your decision?" asked Haldir.

Galadriel looked at Aria with penetrating eyes. Just when she was about to declare her decision, Legolas could not hold himself and spoke.

"I vouch for her."

Everyone was shocked at the elf's words. Legolas walked to the front and got on one knee and lowered his head.

"My Lady, I know I am not worthy to speak in your presence, but this girl is innocent. She saved my life and went through all means to do so. She then escaped when the orcs attacked, but she returned to aid us. And I know that it will sound mad, but when she was healing me, I could feel her emotions. I do not know how this is possible, but I could feel what she felt as she talked to me and I knew she was honest. She is just lost and wants to go back to her world."

Lady Galadriel looked at Legolas for a moment before she smiled.

"Indeed, I see what you felt. This girl's dark aura is not her own. She bears the aura of the evil of her world. But her true aura lies beneath it, and it is bright and pure. Even if I could not see it before, I could see that she had no bad intentions and my decree was that she would have to stay here until I could understand better her intentions. But through you Legolas, I was able to see what you missed when her thought and feelings went through you. Yet I do not understand your connection with her. It is strange, and I think that your connection is of importance. It could be the reason of why she was brought here. This is my decree; Aria is to join your fellowship and help you in your quest, and maybe along the way she will find the way to return to her world."

Everyone was surprised and could not talk. Haldir did not seem pleased with this, but still he said nothing about it. After a deep breath he spoke.

"Cut her bindings." he ordered to another elf.

Everyone stared at her, some with care, some with curiosity, and one in particular with irritation. Legolas was still on his knee looking at Aria with relief.

"Rise, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. You don't have to grieve for the fate of this girl any longer. Your heart can now be at peace." said Galadriel.

Legolas rose, still looking at Aria with a deep look in his eyes. He deeply desired to hug her, to hold her. For a moment he felt strange about this feeling, and he looked away. In her heart, Aria had the same desire, but she dared not do it.

They were taken to a great tree with roots so big that they served as beds. Everyone chose a spot, and Aria chose a spot on a root on the farther side of the tree. Before she continued preparing her bed, she went to the part where the rest of the fellowship was.

"Before anything else happens I would like to tell you something. My name is not Aria, its Juliet."

Quietly she walked back to her side of the tree. Pippin and Merry walked over to her. "Well Juliet, since we will be traveling together we shall introduced ourselves. I am Pippin and this is my cousin Merry."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said with a smile.

"We really are happy that you are joining us. From what we have heard, you are a most excellent fighter."

"Thank you. I am happy to be of service to you."

Just then, Juliet noticed that Sam was peaking at them from behind a root. She smiled at him and gestured him to come over. He gave her a shy smile a slowly came over.

"Evening my lady. I am Sam Wise Gamgy."

"A pleasure Sam."

Juliet looked over to where Frodo was sitting. He noticed her gaze upon him. She gave him the same condolence and compassion smile. He returned it with a warm smile.

"Well, we should leave the lady to rest." said Pippin.

"Indeed Pip. Good night my lady." said Merry.

"Good night to you lads."

"Night my lady." said Sam.

Juliet continued preparing her bed. When she bent to pick up her sheet, a small grunt escaped her lips. No one was able to hear it but Legolas who at the moment was unawarely attending her every move and heard it. He quickly gazed at her and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?"

She stared at him at first, surprised that he had heard her.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Are you sure? Now that I think of it, we had not tended to your wounds."

Legolas held up her left arm where she had received the wound of an arrow when she was caught.

"It's just a flesh wound. It will heal soon."

Legolas thought for a moment.

"What about the blows you received when you were captured?"

Juliet opened her mouth but no words came out. Indeed she still felt pain over those bruises. Especially the first punch she received in her stomach. But the one that was really hurting her was a punch she received in her lower right side of her back. And she also had a cut behind her neck from an orc.

"You see? Just tell me so I can see what I can do for you."

"Is it really that necessary for you to know?"

"Yes, please."

Juliet sighed.

"Well if you really need to know, some of your elf friends really did a number on me." she said smiling. "For starters I have quite a bruise on my stomach from my little fight with the elves. And I received a cut on the lower part of my neck by an orc. But the reason why you heard me whimper is because of a punch an orc gave me on the low right side of my back."

"An orc hurt you? That could be very dangerous." he said with concern. "Tomorrow we will take you to get cheeked. But at least let me see your cut on your neck."

"That might not be a good idea. Under my cape, the clothing that I have is what most of the girls in my country wear while they are in their home and is not appropriate for you or any of the men here to see."

"How can they be inappropriate?" he asked with confusion rather that curiosity.

"Well, they are very short. I am barely covered. We don't wear what girls here wear. We use mostly shorts and other things you have never seen I'm sure."

"Then you must be freezing. We are in the middle of November and the winter coldness is strong even here."

Juliet simply smiled.

"Well then, tomorrow we should get you into something more appropriate for traveling. I take it is not very comfortable to fight in that kind of cape."

For a moment they just looked at each other, Juliet with a childish smile and Legolas with a profound smile.

"Well, I will leave you to your rest. You've earned it."

"Good night Legolas."

When Legolas returned to his side of the tree, Aragon called him.

"Legolas I wish to speak to you. Can you join me in a late night walk?"

"Of course Aragon."

The two men walked in silence for a few minutes. When they were away from the group, Legolas broke the silence.

"So what is on your mind?"

"I have been thinking about Aria, I mean Juliet. Lady Galadriel declared that she was to join us. But she is just a child. She might have stood her ground in that orc attack, but I could not bear to see such a young girl withstand the terrors of what awaits us. She might have fought, but I could see in her eyes the burning fear of the upcoming battle. And I fear she could be traumatized"

"I understand what you mean. I also think that she is too young to be involved in something so dangerous."

"Still she would be a valuable ally. She has good sword skills and incredible skills with her body to fight with no weapon at all."

"Yes she does seem to have the ability to control her body beyond what we have ever seen. But all this I already know. Is there something else you wish to tell me?"

"Actually yes. You did not tell me before that you could sense her emotions."

"I was not sure of what I had felt. The first time I did not know if it was real. But when I talked to her in the cell I was sure it was real. And after feeling so much sorrow and fear, it was impossible for me to talk about it."

"Have you any idea of why this happens?"

"Not at all. It confounds me deeply."

"Still there is something that bothers me. You said that she knows our story since it is a story in her world. Will it not change if she joins us? And I would like to ask her which is the outcome of our journey from what she knows."

"Yes, I too wish to ask her, but tonight she was tired and I think that it would be rude to be asking such things in so short time."

"I figured as much. Also, you seemed very eager to put your life on the line for her." he said in a knowing voice.

"She did the same for me. I owed it to her."

"She looked very surprised and grateful."

Legolas did not respond to this. The two men changed the subject on their way back.

**Well I hope you like where this is going. I will try to update every two to three days if the internet is good. Please review! I really want to know if it sucks, if it's good or anything you have to say about it at all; from one or two words reviews to a paragraph if you desire it.**


	3. Chapter 3: A voice in the woods

**Author's notes: First of all I would like to thank the ones who have reviewed. It is my first story I publish and it meant a lot to me. I apologize for my grammar errors. I will do my best to correct them before I submit any more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any lotr or J.R.R Tolkien material.**

Chapter three: the voice in the woods

As they reached the camp site, Legolas heard the whisper of children from Juliet's side of the tree.

"I will be right back Aragon."

When Legolas turned to Juliet's sleeping space he saw two elfling boys and a girl, none over eight years old.

"She is very pretty." said the girl.

"They say that she was a great fighter, like no one has ever seen before." said one of the boys.

"It is also said that they wear strange clothing." said the other boy.

Legolas was quietly walking over to them to tell them to come back in the morning when she was awake, but the children were so concentrated on Juliet that they did not noticed his presence. Just when he was two steps away from them, one of the boys lifted Juliet's cape up to her waist revealing her bare legs covered only up to her buttocks by a pair of shorts. Legolas jumped and grabbed the cloth from his hands, and they immediately dashed away and disappeared in a second. He was about to slowly put it down when Juliet opened her eyes and caught Legolas holding her cape up and her bare legs exposed. She quickly pulled away.

"You…you…I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

All of a sudden Legolas could feel the sense of treason, anger and sorrow coming from her.

"No wait you don't understand." he said grabbing her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" she said pulling with such force that Legolas lost his balance and was forced to let go and she dashed away into the woods.

When Legolas regained his balance Juliet had already disappeared into the forest. Before Legolas could go after her Aragon arrived.

"What happened? I heard Juliet distressed."

"I…Some kids lifted her cape to see her clothes. I stopped them and as I was about to cover her up, but she woke up and saw me and thought that I had tried to…"

Aragon's eyes widened a moment. "Go after her." he said in the most serious tone he could muster.

Legolas darted after her. Juliet had crossed the forest and had reached an open field.

"Juliet wait!"

When she saw Legolas she tried to get away but Legolas being an elf was much faster. Legolas grabbed her wrist. When she tried to pull away, Legolas pulled her with such strength that she was forced to turn and bump into Legolas. Both of them stayed still for a moment for they were nervous to suddenly be so close to each other in such an awkward situation. Juliet then tried to move away but Legolas held her tight and close enough see her face. Now he could feel her emotions again, but this time they were fading from him as if she was closing her heart to him. This alarmed Legolas greatly.

"I thought you were different. I never thought you would do such a pervert thing!"she said not wanting to look at him.

"Please Juliet, look at Me." he said with a soft voice.

When Juliet's eyes fell upon him they were ice and fire daggers that pierced him.

"Please Juliet; it's not what it looks like."

"Really? I feel my cape moving, but I think that I am dreaming. I keep feeling it and when I open my eyes what do I see? I see you with the cape on your hand, looking at my bare legs, right after I told you about what I was wearing."

There were tears threatening to come out, but she held them in. She was far too angry to cry in front of him.

"Please listen. I was arriving from a walk with Aragon when I saw a group of children around you. They wanted to see your clothing so one of them lifted your cape. I quickly stopped them and they ran away. I was about to put your cape back down when you woke up. I swear I had no bad intentions."

"I saw no children."

"They ran off fast."

"As in a second they disappeared?" she asked angrily.

Legolas didn't know what he could say. He knew that everything pointed that he was guilty. It all had happened so fast.

"I promise," he said with pain in his voice. "I would never do anything to hurt you, ever. I would sooner die. Please."

Juliet stayed quiet. She looked down to Legolas' hand which was still holding her wrist and pulled away. He was trying to feel her emotions to so he could know what she was feeling to try and figure out what to do or say next. Juliet looked into Legolas profound blue eyes. She inspected them deeply and with a piercing gaze, but found no lies. Suddenly her icy and fiery gaze began to soften. And as it became softer, Legolas could feel her emotions flowing into him slowly. It felt as if a door that had been closed was opening and the light inside the room was being set upon him.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I never should have doubted you. I didn't give you a chance to explain and I treated you unfair. I was hurt and I was stupid. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive."

"But there is. I acted rash and judged you wrong."

"You judged what you saw and that was me looking guilty. I would have thought the same thing if I was you."

"Still I should have listened. Please forgive me."

"But what is there to forgive? You did what was obviously right in that situation."

"You say that for your kind heart. But I will not be at ease until you say you forgive me. If you really don't want to forgive me, then just say it. At least that way I will make amends for you to forgive me. If you don't have it in your heart to say it, then say nothing at all and leave. It is better to know the truth, than to be victim of bearing the silence of pity. "

"Pity? You judge yourself far too harshly. But if it is for your heart ease, then I forgive you, even if I see nothing wrong in your actions."

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart."

Legolas for a moment felt her emotions. They were of happiness, trust and comfort. He stared at her taking in the last bits of those feelings before they disappeared. Juliet noticed Legolas strange attitude.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes. I am…" then he stared into her hazel eyes.

"Is there something in my face?"

"No it's just that…"

He looked into her eyes. They were like fire. It was a fire that held her will power, her lively spirit and her constant happiness. But at the same time it was a warm fire. A fire that showed how young she truly was, and how small and innocent she was. "Legolas you are scaring me.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sorry. My mind flew off for a moment."

"So um…That thing you said to Lady Galadriel, was it real?"

"What do you mean?"

"The part where you could feel what I felt."

Legolas smiled shyly and looked down before answering.

"Yes, it is true."

"And how often can you feel what I feel?"

"Seldom. I felt you when you were in the forest and when you were in the cell. I also felt you when you woke up and saw me. But when you became angry with me, I lost you. I could no longer feel you. It was as if a door had closed. When you softened your heart and I said I forgave you, then I felt for a moment your emotions. But it is strange. When it is fear, or sorrow or those kinds of emotions, I can feel them for long. But when it is happiness, I only felt it once, when I forgave you. But it seems that I could only feel you…when you trusted me again."

Juliet crossed her arms shyly.

"And can you feel me now?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason. So you only feel sorrowful feelings?"

"It seems to be like that. At least for now it has been like that."

"Hmp, it is weird having someone knowing your feelings."

"I'm sorry if it's inappropriate and uncomfortable. I honestly do not ask it to happen. It just does."

"And how does it feel?"

"Well, I feel it as my own."

"Then how do you know they are not yours?"

"I cannot explain it. I just know. I mean, it is…it is like sensing something but stronger."

For a moment an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Well, we better go now." said Juliet.

"Yes, we should."

Both began to walk back to the camp site in silence. When they reached the crossing of the forest where Juliet had ran, it was pitch black and Juliet could not see a thing. As she walked she tripped and fell.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I don't know how I ran though here before without falling."

"Stay close to me and I will lead you."

As they began to walk back, Legolas was surprised when he felt Juliet embrace his arm but allowed it since he knew she was almost blind in the dark and this way she was secured from another fall. They reached walked out of the darkness of the forest and reached the camp. Still Juliet did not let go of Legolas' arm. But neither of them really noticed. They stayed like that until they reached Juliet's side of the tree.

"Well um," said Juliet letting go of his arm. "I guess this is my stop. Thank you for leading me in the dark."

"My pleasure." he answered.

The next morning the whole fellowship was up at nine in the morning. But Juliet was still asleep. Everyone could not help but stare at her and wait for her to wake up.

"Will she really join us?" asked Pippin.

"It seems like that." said Aragon flatly.

"I doubt it is prudent to bring one woman among so many men, especially one so young. She is still a child." said Boromir and there was a mix of concern and annoyance in his voice.

"I have thought the same. But it is the will of the Lady. And she is a great warrior. Even at such a young age she has skills far beyond what we have known." said Aragon.

"But is it really necessary to put a child through all of this?" said Gimli. "I mean no disrespect for the girl. We dwarves consider woman just as capable of hacking a head off an orc. But she is just a child."

"If she wants to return to her home land, then she must join us. Her future is linked or even tied to Legolas. She has no choice." said Aragon.

"But can we trust her?" said Boromir. "I mean, hasn't every human from the other world had only bad intentions for our world? What if this is a trap? She could ruin the whole mission and even our whole world."

"I doubt that she ever thought that she would be told by Lady Galadriel to join us." said Aragon.

"How do we know that? She said she knows our story. It could have been part of the whole thing. Or even if she did not know she would be told to join, she was where we were when we needed it. Maybe her intentions were to find a way to join us."

"The Lady saw no darkness in her heart. I doubt that she was wrong."

"Yet the elves all saw deep darkness. She might have been fooled."

"I seriously doubt it. She has never been known to fail." said Aragon sternly.

"Well for all the stars in the heavens!" said Gimli. "Give the girl a chance. I am not in agreement that someone so young should go through something so dangerous and traumatizing. But we should not be judging the girl so harshly, especially after she stood her ground and fought for us with no ties to us."

"Gimli is right. Juliet has done nothing to prove to be bad. We should not be speaking so harsh of her." said Aragon.

"What do you think elf?" said Gimli. "You have spent some time with her. Last night I saw you emerge from the forest and she was clinging to you."

Legolas was annoyed by the commentary but he kept his cool.

"We had a misunderstanding and Aragon was witness of it. She ran off and I had to follow her. After everything was cleared we came back but the forest path was to dark for her to see and she fell. So she held on to me to guide her." he replied naturally.

"You are right." said Gimli teasingly. "After all she is far too young for you. She is barely a girl and you are several hundreds." then he laughed teasingly but softly. But then Legolas gave him a severe look it only made Gimli laugh out loud. This woke Juliet. Gimli kept laughing while everyone stared at her. Legolas did his best to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, well, "said Gimli still half laughing. "If it isn't the best time to wake up, just when the elf is blazing red."

Aragon thought of saying something to Gimli but decided that it would be best to stay quiet for Legolas' sake. Juliet looked at all the men who were staring at her. Boromir gave her a strange look before turning and walking away. This concerned Juliet and she showed it on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

This she asked in such concern that Aragon could not help giving her a tender smile.

"No you did nothing wrong, do not worry."

She smiled back, but as the men stared at her she felt uncomfortable and could not help to lower her face. At this Aragon decided it was enough.

"Well, let us give her some space. It is rude to be woken up by a bunch of people staring at you."

Legolas remembered about getting her to have her wounds checked.

"She needs to have someone check her wounds. She received from both elves and orcs."

"You were wounded by orcs? Then we need to take you to be checked. Come with me."

She stood up and followed Aragon who was accompanied by Legolas. They reached the healing house. A group of elves, both male and female, received them with curious looks in their eyes. One of them, a male who at a human age would be described as in his late twenties stood up and approached them with a smile.

"Welcome. What can I do for you?"

"This is Juliet. She received some wounds during the last two days. I just want you to see her." said Aragon.

"Right this way." he said extending his arm and leading Juliet to sit on a chair.

Juliet explained every wound and bruise she had received to him.

"Well, let me start with the cut behind your back."

He had to pull down on her clothing a little to reveal the cut on her back. This made Legolas feel a bit jealous and protective but he had to swallow it.

"Yes, the cut is deep. This will help." he said rubbing an ointment o her back. Then the elf seemed to notice something inside her shirt and he frowned a little.

"You seem to have some strong bruises on your back."

When he opened her shirt to see her back, Legolas frowned. Another she elf noticed that Legolas was a bit restless so she stood up an intervened.

"Here Jalon, I will take her to the back so that I can examine her more thoroughly."

Juliet was behind a curtain where the she elf was going to examine her.

"O my, you must be freezing. You hardly have any clothes on." said the she elf from behind the wall, and Legolas smiled at this for he knew this before anyone. "You really received a beating from the elves and from those orcs. You have three big bruises and several others that are not so strong. Yet I have never seen such a young girl with so many wounds on her body. Not even with our she elves. They do not fight until they are much older. How old are you?"

"I am soon to be nineteen."

"So you are eighteen! That is so young. I heard that you are an amazing fighter; that you are able to do things that no other has ever seen before. And yet you are so young."

"It is because I started young. Since I was five I have trained in my combat."

"What is your combat style?"

"Is something we call "martial arts". It is a form of combat that is based firstly on fighting with no weapons. We only use our body. We learn to use our body as a weapon. Then we learn to fight using our surroundings. And then we learn to use weapons. I learned to use the sword, the bow, the staff and throwing knives."

"Quite impressive. I have not seen you, but from what I have heard I hope to see you someday in action."

"Thank you."

Through all this Legolas and the others had been listening. Legolas had been meditating on her age and her skills. It was very fascinating to know that such a young girl who was a human could do such incredible things with her body. He remembered how she had attacked him. At the moment it had scared him more than impressed him. But now he remembered how she gracefully soared through the air avoiding his arrows and how she would jump or did some stunt before hitting someone.

As he thought of all this, Juliet came out dressed with a simple white dress that was not tight on her shoulders, but rather fell off her shoulders a little because she was so small compared to the taller she elves. The dress fell all the way to under her knees and on her hand she held the piece that was to be worn to cover her legs during cold times. She had her hair tied in a braid and was still barefooted. She had a gauze on her left arm and the remaining of healing oils on her shoulders and what was visible of her back. This all gave her a beautiful ethereal appearance. Both Aragon and Legolas stared at her; Aragon with a fatherly stare and Legolas with a more profound stare.

"You could pass as a she elf if you keep your ears hidden." said Aragon with a tender smile.

"Thank you." she laughed.

The other she elf handed her cape and Aragon gestured her to follow him out.

"We will be spending some time here in Lorien so you might want to see the forest. If you want to join us or to go alone is your choice."

"Thanks."

Juliet was not sure if she would go alone or join them. She was shy about staying with them, but it might be rude to decide to go alone. She followed them back to camp where the rest of the fellowship was. The hobbits gazed at her with enthusiasm.

"You look most beautiful Lady Juliet." said Pippin.

"A very fair maiden my lady." said Merry. "If I did not know of your origin I would say you were an elf."

Juliet laughed gently at these comments. Then an idea came to her mind.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk through the forest?" she asked the hobbits.

"It would be an honor to escort you my lady." said Merry bowing to her followed by Pippin.

Juliet laugh and the three of them began their walk.

"Well lad, guess you were right." said Gimli. "She might not be so into you after all. She left without even inviting you to go with her."

This commentary annoyed Legolas incredibly but he hid it very well.

"I told you nothing was going on." he said simply, but inside this had hurt Legolas. It had not hurt him or even bother him before while he saw them leave. But when Gimli commented this, it made the matter seem more serious. But throughout his thoughts he did not show any displeasure about it.

Meanwhile the other three walked happily through the forest. They tried to go where there were not many people because they did not want to call much the attention since all three of them stood out like a black stain on a white dress. They reached a part of the forest where people did not seem to go often where many strange flowers grew. There they stopped.

"I love this place. It's so peaceful." said Juliet sitting on her knees.

"Yes, it is peaceful." said Pippin. "I could sleep here tonight."

They spent a long time just lying around enjoying the peace and quiet of this place. But some time later Juliet, being always more attentive to her surroundings, realized someone was watching them. When she turned she saw Haldir standing looking at her from afar. He gestured her to come to him.

"I'll be right back. I just want to do something." she told the hobbits as she got up and walked towards Haldir.

As she reached the spot where Haldir had been standing she realized that he was gone. When she walked further to see where he went, she felt a hand grip her shoulder roughly. She turned ready to defend herself when she saw that it was Haldir. She stared at him with confusion and a bit of fear. He had a sword on his other hand.

"Haldir?"

"Let's get something straight." he said with a threatening voice. "I don't believe that story of yours. The Lady has always been quite merciful and sometimes too much. But I don't believe that an aura this dark means nothing. And I am not about to let you destroy all that we have worked so hard for, and that so many of us have died for."

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt your people or the peoples of Middle Earth. I care for them more than you can imagine."

"You care for them?" he said tightening his grip on her shoulder almost digging his nails in her yet she knew better than to provoke an angry elf with a sword.

"How can you care for them? Your people have done nothing more than to try to destroy our world and everyone in it!"

"But I'm not those people am I?" she said with a bit of defiance on her voice, but then she lowered her tone. "I am just lost and wanting to return home."

"I don't care at all about your little…"

"Juliet!"

At that moment the two hobbits were standing some feet away staring at Juliet and Haldir. Haldir released Juliet's shoulder.

"I'll be watching you." he whispered at Juliet before leaving.

Both hobbits ran to her side.

"Juliet are you alright?" asked Pippin, then his eyes widened as he looked at her shoulder. "Did he do that?" he said pointing at the wound.

"What this? No, of course not."

"He was holding your shoulder when we saw you." said Pippin more anxious.

"Don't be silly Pippin. Now let's go back."

The three of them walked back to the camp site. The two hobbits kept asking about the wound but Juliet had no true reason that could explain the bruise and the shape of nails dug in her skin. As they neared the camp site Juliet asked the hobbits not to talk about it.

"Please just keep it between us. I don't want to make people think wrongly about him not knowing what really happened."

"Well you give us an explanation of those wounds and we will not tell." said Merry crossing his arms.

Juliet stopped and sighed deeply.

"Alright, Haldir is just a little worried that I am going to do harm to you or the people of this world. He is just trying to protect you all. So please, just keep it between us."

"So he did hurt you!" said Pippin.

"I think we already knew that Pip." said Merry sarcastically. "But that still does not give him the authority to this to you."

"Actually it does. What would you do if you thought someone was trying to hurt those you love?"

Both hobbits tried to respond to this but nothing came to their minds.

"So will you keep it a secret?"

"I guess it would be the best thing to do." said Merry solemnly.

"Thanks." she said giving them both a hug before they set out to the campsite.

They reached the campsite but only found Boromir.

"Boromir, where is everyone?" asked Juliet.

"They all left to take a walk some hours ago. I'm the only one who stayed."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess we can see if there is anything to eat."

"The elves left us some food. You can check that."

"Thank you Boromir."

The three of them sat to eat some fruits and sometime later they saw the fellowship

arriving to the campsite. As they walked in, Juliet looked at Legolas but he just ignored her.

This surprised her and even made her feel somewhat embarrassed. For a while Juliet

did nothing about this. But as the rest of the day passed Legolas seemed to ignore her

all the more. She did not show any bother at this behavior but she wondered why this

was happening. At the end of the day when the sun was begging to go down she

decided to approach him and find out the reason of his behavior.

"Here, it's cold." she said handing him a blanket.

"Thanks, you can leave it there." he said giving her a slight look before going back to attend to his occupations.

"So where did you go today?" she said trying to sound normal.

"Around the forest. Some elves showed us around."

"Oh, that is great. I kind of wanted to join you all, but I was a little shy about being around you all. Guess I felt more comfortable being with the hobbits."

Legolas gave her a quick smile and nodded.

"Well, good night."

Juliet quietly walked away. Legolas breathed in deeply. He sat for a moment to think about what she had said. She was shy about being with them but then again she could still have invited him to go with her. He knew he had acted rather immature and that was saying something. He didn't know what led him to be like that but he decided he should apologize to Juliet. He turned and walked to her spot but she was not there. He looked around but could not see her. He decided to walk around to see if he could find her. As he walked away from the camp he heard a strange female voice.

_I'm here. I'm here._

The voice was soft and beautiful, and it sounded as if it was the residue of an echo so the owner was very unclear to him.

"Hello is anyone here?" he asked but no one answer.

_Here, I'm here._ Then the voice laughed a sweet laugh. _Here, follow me. Follow my voice. I'm here. _Then she laughed again.

Legolas tried to follow the voice but as he walked forward the voice disappeared. He walked for almost a minute when he distinguished a figure kneeling on the riverbank. It was Juliet. He approached her silently and sat at her side. She was looking at her reflection in the water. She smiled when she saw him.

"It's three nights 'till full moon. I love to just see the reflection of the moon on the water, but I will enjoy it more when it's full."

"Was it you who were calling me?"

"Calling you? I didn't even know you were here until you sat by my side. Which brings up the question; how did you find me?"

"I don't know. Coincidence probably. I took a walk and as I told you I heard a female voice. I followed it for a while until it disappeared. Then after a minute I found you."

"A voice you say? I didn't hear anything. What did it say?"

"It said "_**I'm here"**_ various times. _**Then "follow me, follow my voice".**_ And she laughed."

"Maybe it was some she elf flirting with you." she said without realizing she was thinking out loud.

Legolas looked at her a bit surprised at the comment. Juliet realized what she said but ignored it. For a while they stayed in silence. Then Legolas noticed the scratches on Juliet's shoulder.

"What is this?"

"From the fights." she said simply.

"No, this is new. I remember the wounds you showed Jalon at the infirmary. This was not part of them. These look like nail scratches. Who did this to you?" he asked now more concerned.

"No one Legolas. It was during a fight."

"Juliet I'm an elf. My eyes are always extremely observant. You got those wounds recently. Besides, if they were from a fight they would have been healed by now with the elven medicine. So, care to tell me how they truly appeared?"

Juliet had nothing to counteract this reply and choose to stay quiet.

"So someone did hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

Yet Juliet stayed quiet.

"Why won't you answer me? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't want to cause any problems, especially to the people who are giving us their hospitality."

For a moment they were quiet. Then Legolas stood up irritated and said:

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me I will go." and he started to walk away hastily.

"Wait Legolas. Why do you need to go?" she asked running after him.

"Maybe it's fun for you to play the little innocent girl who smiles always even when she is being hurt. But there are moments when it becomes irritating." he said in a harsh tone.

Juliet was stunned by his words and deeply hurt. She then ran away leaving Legolas with the memory of her pained expression. He realized what his words had done to her and raced after her. When he saw her she was about to jump over a small ravine.

"Juliet wait!" he yelled at her.

When he reached her he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Juliet stop. I'm sorry; I did not mean what I said. I…" he saw tears running down her face. His heart sank and he released her wrist and she continued running. He was completely taken aback having seen that he made Juliet actually cry. He had never made anyone cry. He stood there for a long time. At first he thought he would just go back to the camp, but at the end as swift as lightning he ran after Juliet. It had been several minutes since he last saw Juliet so she could be anywhere by now.

"Juliet!" he shouted as he ran. "Juliet please come out! Juliet please, where are you?"

He ran and walked around for a long time with no luck. He then got frustrated and for a moment he stopped and sat on the ground. It was then that he heard the strange voice again.

_Here, I'm here. Come. I'm here._

"Juliet? Juliet is that you?"

_I'm here. Follow my voice._

The voice was sweet and gentle. It was almost a consoling tone.

"Who's there? Juliet is that you?"

"_Here"_

Legolas then stood up and ran towards the voice. But the voice seemed to be more coming from the air rather than from a person. Legolas ran with all his might. The voice kept repeating the same thing while laughing tenderly. Then after a while it disappeared. Legolas began to walk around and after a minute or so he spotted someone sitting on the riverbank; it was Juliet. He approached and sat beside her. For a moment none of them spoke.

"I used to go camping with my parents. At night we would go down to the river and look at our reflections. Mt mom would always say that it was like seeing inside our souls. She said that if you looked at yourself in such calm waters and really focused on it, the reflection would allow, you to see yourself the way you truly are and sometimes hide." she sighted. "I can be a bit too unconcerned about myself, and that always annoyed people, especially my mother. I'm sorry I'm like that to you. I just can't bring myself to accuse people to others. If I can keep it to myself I will."

"No I'm sorry. I did not mean what I said. You have no obligation of telling me anything if you don't want to. I…I was just…"

"It's alright, don't say anything. I get it."

"No, I was a terrible person with you. I have made you cry two times now."

"Yeah well, the first was actually my rash judgment and not your fault."

"Still, it was on me. I am sorry." there was an uncomfortable silent pause between the two for a moment.

"You look tense." said Juliet. "Here, let me give you a massage."

"A what?"

"A massage. Don't you people have massages?"

"I have never even heard that word before."

"Well, there are many types of massages. But basically they are all for the same purpose. They help you relax your body and even clear your mind. There are many levels in a massage. But the normally we use the basic one with friends. It is simple and it does not go too far."

Legolas gave her a strange look with that last sentence but did not ask any questions.

"So do you want one?"

"Alright." he said more from the curiosity of what a massage really was.

"Okay, then I'll just sit behind you."

Juliet moved behind Legolas and removed his hair from his back. He felt nervous for a second as her hands ran through his back pressing lightly on it until she found a place to start. She began to rub his shoulders softly in a very pleasant and pleasurable way. It tickled him softly lightly and he could not help to shiver as a chill ran down his back. Juliet laughed softly and Legolas felt embarrassed and blushed slightly. Juliet did not say anything about it even if she did noticed it and Legolas was thankful for this. Then she began to press her fist on his back making little circles on it. Legolas sighed at the pleasant sensation of her handwork. A few minutes later she stopped.

"I cannot remember the last time I felt this relaxed. How did you learn to do this?"

"I used to work in a spa. It's a place where people come and we give them these massages. Normally since I was "the baby" there, I worked with women mostly, since there things can get a little hot with men that do not know how to control themselves."

"How can it get so out of hand?"

"Well for one thing when you give a good massage, the person receiving it doesn't have clothes on. They only wear a towel around their um, principals, and the massage is more deep. I just gave you a light one."

"Well it really helped me."

Juliet smiled satisfied. Legolas looked at the floor with a thoughtful look.

"What is it?" asked Juliet.

"Nothing, just thinking that I came here to apologize to you for hurting you, and I came out with a gift from you."

"You are so dramatic."

Legolas raised an eyebrow in wonder but Juliet just laughed. They looked at each other and for a moment. But after a moment Juliet looked to the sky. She yawned deeply.

"We should go back. You look tired."

"Right, let's go."

It was a long walk back to camp but through the whole way they talked of many things. Legolas, having lived hundreds of years, had many tales to tell. And Juliet, even if she was only eighteen, had a lot to tell and explain about her own world. Especially Legolas asked about her fighting style. She was able to explain much of what martial arts where and how they embodied mind and body to fight as she did. Legolas was fascinated all the more. He did not dare to ask but he really wanted to learn from her. Juliet, being so perceptive of what he wanted, offered it herself. at the same time she asked him for help on her bow skills and he accepted. They made it back while everyone was asleep so no one noticed them. They each settled on their own spot and went to sleep.

**Well I think this chapter was a bit longer. If anyone wishes to make any suggestion of any kind they are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4: The voice in the dream

**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is a little short but the next one will come out soon. For those of you that read the last chapter before last Thursday, it went through a few little changes so you might want to cheek it out. it was nothing major, just little changes with the conversations between Legolas and Juliet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Tolkien and/or lotr.**

Chapter four: The voice in the dream

As Legolas slept that night he dreamt of the voice calling out to him and laughing. The dream was quick and soon vanished. The next morning he only gave minor importance to this and soon forgot about it. The fellowship spent that day walking around Lorien, receiving little gifts from other elves that were grateful for their sacrifice in this journey. That night Legolas had the same dream only this felt a little stronger. Still he decided to ignore it. But the next night he had the same dream and it had become quite real and strong. That morning he decided that he should discuss it with Aragon.

"Aragon, can I have a minute from you?"

"Yes Legolas?" he answered a bit intrigued by his tone.

Legolas pulled him away from the group and explained everything; from the first time he heard the voice in the woods, to the dreams which seemed to become stronger each night.

"So you said that both times when you really heard the voice it lead to Juliet?"

"Not exactly, but she did appeared soon after it was gone."

"And the first dream you had it that same night."

"Right."

"But it seemed to you like a weak dream you hardly remember. Then the next night the dream was repeated only it was stronger, and last night it happened again but stronger still."

"Yes, that is right."

"We should see if Lady Galadriel can help us. Do you want to go now?"

"Actually today Juliet will begin to teach me her fighting style and I will be training her with the bow."

Aragon looked at him with beaming eyes and a soft smile.

"You are training under her?"

Legolas smiled and nodded. Aragon put his hand on his shoulder as he laughed.

"Who would have thought it that an eighteen year old would ever be teacher of a two thousand seven hundred and thirty one elven Prince? Good luck."

Legolas returned to the camp and found Juliet waiting for him. They found a more secluded place and she began teaching him the basics. Since he already knew the basics of punching and just a bit about kicking, she moved on to stands. She made him do the horse stand which was one of the most common stands. He felt awkward in such a position.

"How is it that this helps you fight?"

"The horse stand nails you to the ground. When you get it right you become almost unmovable by your opponent. It can help you if a stronger foe locks swords with you. But that stance is not really part of my martial arts. I practice two of them; Wing Chun and Tai chi Now, a correct Wing Chun stance is like a piece of bamboo; firm but flexible, rooted but yielding." she then walked over to him and gave him a small push by the shoulder catching him by surprise and he fell down. Juliet laughed as Legolas got up sulk on his face.

"Again." she said to him helping him go back to the stance.

"Wing Chun is based mostly on fast attacks especially with the fists. But in my case I do not like much to punch people. So I rather mostly use Tai chi when I fight. In Tai Chi we are thought not to directly fight or resist an incoming force, but to meet it with softness and follow its motion while remaining in physical contact until the incoming force of attack exhaust itself or can be safely redirected." in all of this she had been performing the solo techniques which marveled Legolas. "In Tai Chi we mostly train to use our enemies force against it. We train to disarm him and then attack. What is most common between these two martial arts is that neither of them is based on using all your strength during attacks, but rather to exhaust the opponent and then give the final blow."

After a while they changed to blocking.

"Okay I want to know just how fast you really are. I will attack you and you will block me."

"Alright."

Legolas readied himself to block her.

"Ready…Go!"

At this very second she threw a punch to his face so fast that he had to almost jump back to avoid being hit.

"You are fast." he smiled.

"I was hoping you would block instead of dodging, but I also wanted to see how fast you are. In martial arts we base our attacks on speed. Some styles are more than others. Wing Chun is greatly based on speed." At this she threw a few fast punches and kicks.

"You are very fast for a human."

"I would love to see how fast you could be when you learn. If you think me fast, then you should be like lightning once you learn."

A while after she changed to attacks. She wanted to give him a taste of everything in one training session. She showed him several attacks from punching to kicking.

"Now you can choose the way you will use your attack. For example, in Tai Chi a palm strike that looks to have the same movement may be performed in such a way that it will have a completely different effect on the target's body. A palm attack that could simply push your opponent backwards could instead be focused on a way as to lift the opponent vertically from the ground."

"That sounds like something to see." said Legolas with a smile.

"Now, let's start with some solos from Tai Chi."

They spent the rest of the day practicing solos. Legolas liked the solo practice because it helped him focus and clear him mind from all else for the first time in years. In the afternoon Legolas begged Juliet to teach him the Tai Chi and Wing Chun stances.

"So like this?" he asked positioning himself in a Tai Chi stance.

"Hm, your arms are too extended. They should be closer to you to protect your center. Here, let me help you." she said as she stood behind him and held his hands to position him better.

But just as she was holding him Aragon and Gimli appeared from the bush.

"Hey you two, isn't all that touching and hugging too much too soon?" said Gimli startling them both. Aragon just laughed.

Both of them ignored the commentary and Juliet ignored the commentary and finished helping him get in the correct position.

"There, that looks perfect."

Aragon and Gimli stared at Legolas with curiosity.

"And what is the elf suppose to be doing?" asked Gimli.

"This is a battle stance."

"Hrm, I don't see you actually fighting a strong foe."

"Then perhaps you would like to test me." she said politely.

"Aragon, would you like to see just how good this girl is?"

"I do not want to fight her Gimli."

"Actually Aragon, you are just like my master. And it is part of my training to face him. If you don't mind I would like you to test me, just to show you some of what I can do."

Aragon nodded and walked over to her.

"Maybe we can start by showing the basics. Punch me."

"What?" asked Aragon rather worried.

"Thrust me, just do it."

Aragon nodded and got in position. When he threw his punch Juliet just meet his punch with her left arm and instead of just blocking it she deflected his arm and at the same time her right fist was an inch away from his neck. Aragon hardly had time to back away.

Aragon smiled and nodded impressed.

"Very good, I did not even see you moving your hand."

"Yes well she knew you were attacking. Let's make this a real fight." said Gimli.

"As you wish master dwarf." answered Juliet.

Aragon stood in a stance similar to kick boxing but with his arms more extended. As he threw his first punch Juliet meet it by breaking his attack and immediately punching him back making him fall on the ground. He smiled in amaze and quickly got up and attacked again deciding not to go to gently with her this time. Juliet smoothly deflected his attack, grabbed his arm and crossed her leg behind his making him fall hard on the ground. Aragon grabbed her leg and pulled her making her fall. She managed to kick his hand to break free and jump to her feet. Aragon got on his feet and charged Juliet. He dodged her punch and grabbed her arm and pulled her bringing his fist to her stomach and stopping inches away. He released her with a smile and they continued their attacks for a while. The last intent to attack Juliet stopped his punch by grabbing his arm and body slamming him to the ground.

All three were amazed at her strength seeing she was able to throw Aragon to the ground.

"What do you think master dwarf?"

"I think you might survive a battle if it was an unarmed battle. But how do you do against a sword?"

"That is a skill I would like to improve. I have only a year's experience in training with it."

"Then maybe you would like me to teach you?" asked Aragon with a smile.

"I would be grateful if you did."

They all went back to the camp. After a few hours everyone settled down to sleep. That night the silence was broken by Legolas gasps and groans. Aragon, Boromir and Juliet were the first to wake up by Legolas cries. Just as they approached him he woke up with a strong gasp, panting and cold sweat covering his face.

"Legolas are you alright? What happened?" asked Aragon as he helped him sit up.

"It was… the dream." he said still panting.

"What dream?" asked Juliet.

Legolas looked at Juliet, then at Aragon who nodded, then back to Juliet. By this time the rest of the fellowship was awake.

"For the last four nights I have had the same dream. But each night the intensity of the dream seemed to increase. The first night I dreamt that I was walking through the forest and I heard the same voice I told you about when we were in the forest. But the dream was like those you forget soon after you wake up. The next night I dreamt of the voice calling me again. This time the voice was clear and strong. But I gave no heed to it. The third night the voice in the dream was very strong, almost real and it even gave me fear. It had some kind influence on me. But tonight the voice was stronger than ever. In my dream I was walking and it seemed that day and night passed as I walked. Then the voice started to call me. It whispered things I could not understand. All of a sudden that voice seemed to take over me. I was scared and could not run away from it. I fell on my knees and covered my ears. But it was no use. The voice was inside me. The world circled around me. Day and night kept passing as the voice grew stronger. Then I woke up."

The three of them seemed completely puzzled by this.

"Do you feel that the voice in your dream is menacing?" asked Juliet.

"It doesn't feel menacing, but it is very strong and powerful and sometimes it frightened me. But I did not feel an actual threat from it."

"You said you began to dream about it four nights ago?"asked Boromir.

"Yes."

"So this began just one night after Juliet arrived. And you said you have actually heard it in the forest, when?"

"When I was looking for Juliet, it called out to me."

"And soon after did you find her?"

"Yes, but she said she had nothing to do with it."

Boromir gave her a suspicious look.

"I promise you I know nothing of it. I really don't."

"Well everything points out that when you are close is when it happens." he said with coldness in his voice.

The hobbits were trying to think of something to say but in the middle of everything they felt lost.

"But how could I do such a thing? How could I go into his dream and control it? And what good could it possibly bring me?"

"I do not think Juliet did this Boromir." said Aragon. "Like she said it is not possible for a human to do this. Even elves cannot go into other's dreams unless they have the gift which is not even common and even then they cannot control it, only send a message. Besides, what good could it bring her?"

For a moment everyone was quiet. Then Legolas realized something.

"I just remembered something. Juliet, you said you know our story in your world. Is this part of it?"

Juliet seemed to lose her heart at this. She sat on the ground and looked down.

"Actually, ever since I arrived to Middle Earth I began to forget everything that had to do with what happened to you all, but it is not a normal forgetfulness. It is not forgetting like you would with something that is long past. It is like the thought was taken away from me by force. I cannot seem to remember anything from the point we are in and forward. All I know is that I obviously was not a part of this. All I could remember when I got here was the name of the places, where they were and I seemed to know some people when I saw them as if I knew them from before. But things were never clear and lately more and more have left my mind."

The three men were disheartened.

"I'm sorry." she said to them a bit embarrassed.

"It is not your fault." said Aragon. "Well, I guess there is nothing we can do about it now. We should get some rest."

Juliet walked away looking almost miserable. Legolas went after her. She sat on her bed looking down. When Legolas approached her she got startled and jumped to her feet.

"Legolas, I did not hear you!"

"What's wrong Juliet?"

"I…Legolas I honestly tell you with all my heart that I have nothing to do with this." she said distressed.

"I do not doubt you." he said with all honesty.

"But I don't get it. It's true what Boromir said; it all points that I am responsible for this."

"Juliet, if you tell me you didn't do it then I believe you, I thrust you."

"But the others doubt me."

"Aragon believes you."

"But Boromir does not. And with one that doubts me others may follow."

"Trust me, Boromir has been an uncomfortable companion from the beginning, you should know…or did at least."

Juliet looked down embarrassed and Legolas felt bad he made her feel that way.

"Listen to me Juliet. Even if the others may doubt you I will always believe you. if you say it is not you, then I know it is not you."

"Those are very big words."

"And they are true. Now forget about that and get some rest."

"Alright, good night." She said in a sigh.

The next morning they all woke up in silence. Juliet was one of the last ones to awake. As she did she noticed how everyone was staring or making quick glances at her. Even the hobbits were quiet. After walking to where the others were, Juliet tried to see if someone would say something to break the silence. But all she got was more silence. She knew everyone suspected her for the incident of the other night. Seeing that everyone was awkward with her she decided to just go away for a while.

She walked for a while until she found a place where no one was around. She settled and began to practice her Tai Chi. After a few minutes she realized that someone was watching her. It was Aragon. She stopped and stared at him while he approached her.

"Were you watching me?"

"I was, but I do not know what you were doing."

"Those are Tai Chi forms. Before you are taught to battle you must spend many hours learning these forms. When you gain control of your body, then you are taught to fight."

"Very interesting. I still cannot bring myself to understand how it is that that you do all those things and make them look as simple as walking." He said smiling.

Juliet stayed quiet for a moment. She bit her lower lip a little afraid of what she wanted to say.

"Aragon, do you think I am behind Legolas' voice?"

"There was a part of me that thought that. But there is a part of me that believes that you are here for a reason. A connection like the one you and Legolas have is not common and much less with someone like you. Whatever the reason you were brought here for I believe will be important or even critical in the fellowship."

"That didn't answer my question completely. Do you believe it or not?"

"I think that if you are behind it, it is not on purpose. Like I said this connection is not common and we have yet to understand it by far. But I do not think the Lady would put you in such a critical mission as the one we have if she thought in the slightest you could be harmful. She believes, as do I, that you are important for it."

"What if I screw up?"

Aragon gave her a questioning look when he heard "screw up".

"I mean what if I prove to be no good?"

"You already proved to be great in battle. Though you are young and I do not think you should be joining such a dangerous quest. But still you are a valuable ally, and not just in battle. There is something inside you that even I am beginning to sense. Some sort of energy that is above human and you posses it. Do not fret. You are part of our fellowship and that means that we will always be there to help, especially Legolas." this last part he said it teasingly.

Juliet just ignored it. Yet there was something else in Aragon's little tease that for a moment made Juliet think that this was not the first time he had teased her. It was as though she had know Aragon before.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he saw how deep in thoughts she looked.

Juliet was snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes sorry. It's just that for a moment…uh, forget it, silly thought." she laughed.

For a while they stayed there to talk. Aragon grew fond of Juliet's charming, respectful and polite personality. Soon those days they found themselves taking long walks together, talking cheerfully and with open hearts and Aragon would take time to train her in sword fight. For Aragon, Juliet had become like a little sister. At the same time Juliet would spend much time with Legolas teaching him martial arts or just taking walks while talking and Legolas would help her better her bow skills and at the same time their relationship would grow. Gimli had also joined the two and would spend most of his time with Legolas. Juliet also loved to spend time with the hobbits who loved her so much. Though usually Merry and Pippin would be with Boromir, Juliet would every now and then join them, though Boromir remained a little skeptical of Juliet. This continued for a month while they were in Lothlorien.

**What did you think? Please review even if it's just one word, but I want to know how I'm doing. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

**Notes: I am glad to see that some of you are following. Thank you very much! Disclaimer: again I do not own lotr or anything related at all to J.R.R Tolkien**

**Chapter five: Departure**

Time passed and everyone in the Fellowship grew closer to Juliet and began to trust her more. Legolas had sought council from Galadriel about the dreams, but she had simply smiled and told him that someday they might know, but that for now it was really nothing to worry about. Since there was really no point in questioning the Golden Lady, the subject was put aside.

A month passed and it was time for them to continue with their mission. The days before, Aragon had been telling the plans to the fellowship and now they were getting ready to departure the next day.

"Remember that you will pack only the new supplies the elves gave us, so everything that is not necessary that you had before you must leave behind." instructed Aragon to the fellowship as they too were preparing themselves. "Juliet you must go to Irel's house. She will give you the clothes you will wear for the trip."

"Yes Aragon I will go now."

Juliet dropped the blanket she was folding and headed to Irel's house which was some thirty five minutes away.

"Irel are you home?" she called out while entering the open door.

"Yes Juliet. I am glad you came early in case the clothes do not fit you. Here try them on."

The new clothes were made of a comfortable cloth that was both warm and fresh. They were a soft beige color. The bottom was a pair of leggings and the top was a dress that was a bit tight on the top and fell to just above her knees where it opened in a little skirt just above her knees. The sleeves were about three inches from her elbows and they were loose to allow better movement. She also received a pair of leather braces for her arms with elven designs which she would keep in her quiver while she didn't need them. To finish her outfit she had some boots the same color as her outfit. Everything fitted perfectly.

"It's perfect Irel, thank you."

"And here is your quiver. Alhast made the pockets for your um, _throwing stars_ you called them?"

"Yes, thank you Irel."

"You look ready for this mission. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Juliet left the house dressed in her new garments. As she walked back she found herself face to face with Haldir. He looked at her up and down. There was something in his eyes that told Juliet he wasn't happy to see her.

"I still don't trust you girl. And I warn you, if I find out you caused any trouble I myself will come for you and finish you."

At this moment Haldir was just inches from her face. She knew that the best thing to do was to stay quiet until he decided to leave her. As she waited for this to happen they both heard a soft voice call out.

"Juliet?"

It was Legolas who was a few feet from them and had a worried expression in his face. Haldir gave Juliet one last look before leaving without a word. There was still a trace of fear on Juliet's face which she couldn't hide. Legolas walked over to her with concern in his face.

"Juliet are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Haldir is just worried for all of you."

Legolas gave her a confused look.

"He just still doesn't trust me. But it is nothing to worry about."

Legolas wanted to ask more about the topic but he knew Juliet would want it to end there, so he dropped it. He observed her new outfit and smiled.

"You really look good. You only need your weapons and you will be complete."

"Thank you."

They returned to the campsite where the others too complemented Juliet's outfit.

The next day they all received the elven capes from Galadriel as well as the other gifts she had for them. When she reached Juliet she stopped and smiled lovingly while Juliet bowed with respect and a little intimidation. The Lady put her hand on her face to raise her.

"Do not fear Juliet. The road is long and the dangers many, but you will find your courage. Whether you find your way home in this journey or not, you are here for a reason. Your help will be important both in battle and in other thing you will discover along the way. And to help you I am giving you a sword from Lothlorien. You already proved worthy of wielding one. And also I give you a bow of Lorien. It soothes you in your young age for its delicate appearance. Bear them with care and use them for the good of the fellowship. Now go, and whatever happens, always trust your heart. It knows what is best."

Juliet bowed again and Galadriel left. She gazed at her new weapons. Her new sword shone and had a smooth surface, and its hilt was almost the same beige color as her clothes. Her new bow was made of white wood and it had designs that decorated the whole thing. She turned to the ones who were already in the boats. Legolas was already there packing some things into Boromir's boat so she went to check on her own boat. As she did she heard Legolas speak to the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin and she turned intrigued by the conversation.

"Lembas, elvish way bread." Legolas took a miniature size bite from the bread in his hands. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

With a smile Legolas walked away from the boat leaving two slightly stunned hobbits. Merry moved to sit beside Pippin.

"How many did you eat?" he asked his cousin with much intrigue.

"Four." replied Pippin.

Merry nodded as he thought of his answer then gave a bemused look at his cousin when he belched. Juliet shuddered almost violently as she tried to hide her laughter at the behavior of the two hobbits. Aragon came bedside her with an amused smile.

"May I know what caused you to laugh like this?"

Juliet bit her lower lip still trying to hide her laughter.

"Merry ate four full Lembas breads." she whispered.

Aragon smiled widely and chuckled.

"Well then he should be glad that elven food has not yet been known to harm anyone, not yet at least."

Both of them shared a small laugh before they continued on their own matters.

The journey began and soon the three canoes were far from the shores of Lothlorien.

"I have taken my worst wound of this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Ah hence fort I would call nothing fair unless it be her gift to Me." exclaimed Gimli.

"What was her gift?" asked Legolas gently.

"I asked for one hair from her golden head…she gave me three."

Legolas smiled happy for the dwarf. He then looked over to Juliet and saw her playing with something made of metal but he knew not what it was.

"What is that you have in your hands Juliet?"

Juliet was so deep in thoughts that she did not hear Legolas. Legolas frowned slightly wondering if she heard him.

"Juliet?" he said a little louder.

"Hm, yes Legolas?"

Legolas smiled.

"What is that in your hands?"

Juliet held out her throwing star.

"It is my throwing star."

Legolas and Gimli both stared in confusion with the term "throwing star." Even the ones in the other boats stared at the glimmering metal with curiosity. Juliet saw the confusion in their faces and laughed.

"It is a weapon, kind of like an arrow, except you throw these with your hand. My father taught me to use them. That is why I had Irel's brother make pockets on my quiver; to keep them there for battle. I only have ten with me now. They are very thin so they are easy to carry anywhere."

"But I never saw you carrying these when we first met. And the elves would have taken them away when they captured you."

Juliet smiled mischievously.

"Well like I said, they are very thin and easy to hide if you know how. The elves could not search me _**everywhere**__._"

Gimli chuckled.

"Ha ha! Now that is what I call a clever lass. You may just live longer in this quest."

Juliet chuckled and returned to looking to the front of the boat. After a while Legolas looked over at her weapons and saw the new equipment.

"Did the Lady give you those weapons Juliet?"

"Yes, and I am glad she did. The others that I had were not very good. The sword was quite big and heavy since it belonged to a man, though the bow was good. Still I like this one much more."

"Where did you get those other weapons?"

"I won them in a bet in Bree."

Legolas's expression was of amusement and curiosity. When Juliet heard no reply she turned to see his expression. She laughed and returned to her thoughts. There was a lot of time for her to think while they were on the river. For once she realized that she had the constant urge to look back at Legolas and that she wished to be closer to him. She tried to put the thought away sometimes, but other times she thought of how she might not return home and if she could stay with Legolas then it would not be so bad. That month she spent in Lothlorien with him made her develop some feelings for the elf. Her head would spin in debates of whether she wanted to return home or not. While they moved down the river they were all mostly quiet.

On the second day while canoeing small raindrops began to fall. Everyone looked up to see the sky beginning to get dark. Legolas noticed how Juliet became tense.

"Juliet are you alright?"

"Yes." she said almost in a whisper and without looking at Legolas.

He was concerned but he knew it would be best not to bother her.

"We must find cover soon. A storm is coming." said Aragon. "There should be some caves near the riverbank not too far from here. Let's make haste to get there before the storm falls."

Everyone doubled their speed and soon they were on shore pulling the boats to land and tying them to avoid the wind from blowing them away. Aragon had everyone gather as much wood as they could before it began to rain hard. Everyone scurried into the cave and Aragon lit a fire. Soon thunder and lightning joined in. At first Juliet had tried to hide her great fear of the storm, but now that the thunder clashed so loudly she could not hide the fear that was evident on her face and the shudders that would be visible through her body. Her hand was clutching hard to something on her neck. She was further far than the rest of the fellowship from the entrance of the cave. Legolas was sitting on the opposite wall beside Aragon and saw Juliet's distress. Aragon too was now aware of Juliet. Legolas got up a little doubtful, and sat beside Juliet. She hardly gave him a glance before looking at the floor again.

"Juliet what is wrong? And do not say nothing. I know something frightens you."

"I…I don't want to talk about it." She said hiding her face to the side.

"Why not?"he asked gently.

"Because it's not important."

"It is not unimportant either. Please Juliet just talk to me."

"Listen to the elf child." said Gimli. "You would do well to speak up and not hide your fears. They only make you weaker."

Juliet looked up to see the whole fellowship looking at her waiting for her reply. She sighed and decided that it might be a good idea to let out these feelings that had been pressuring her.

"Well, my fear actually began seven months ago. I, my mom and my dad were out coming home from picking my dad from where he worked and there was a very big storm. We were going home and our…ride broke down." she said avoiding saying car. "We had to start running to our house in the rain. But there was also lightning that night. As we were running, lightning struck…and it got my father."

At this moment she felt the tears in her eyes and her voice brake. She pulled in the tears and cleared her throat.

"My mom and I kept running a little further not knowing what had happened until I turned to see my dad but he was not there. We had to go back and we found him on the ground. We carried him back but he didn't make it. My mom was so heartbroken that she fell gravely ill the next day. I tried to take care of her. I took her to the doctor but she didn't make it. She died eight days after my father did. And so I have been afraid of storms ever since; because one took the life of my parents."

The last sentence she said it in tears. After she finished she hid her face between her legs and cried. Everyone in the cave was shock. None expected to hear such a thing and now they felt sorrow for her. Even Boromir had softened and was taken by her story. Juliet was a newly orphaned girl. Legolas slowly put his arm around her shoulder. Juliet leaned on him, placing her head on his chest. Legolas finished wrapping his arms around her and Juliet continued crying until she fell asleep in Legolas's arms.

Juliet awoke thirsty because she had cried a lot of her liquid during the night. But she was too tired and didn't open her eyes for a while. She then felt someone's chest rising and falling slowly against her. She felt the heat of another body and arms holding her. She opened eyes and found herself still in Legolas's arms. She had fallen asleep on him and he didn't let her go though the whole night. She smiled loving the feeling of being in his arms. She forgot she was thirsty and just closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Soon after though, Legolas awoke. When he looked down to Juliet she opened her eyes and both of them smiled meaningfully.

"Good morning." he said in a low voice to avoid waking the others.

"Good morning." she replied in the same tone of voice.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much." then she stopped for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Juliet blushed but tried to continue to avoid him thinking of it much.

"For keeping me through the night in your arms. You didn't have to."

Now it was Legolas's turn to blush.

"It was my pleasure."

_And it is mine now. _Juliet thought to herself.

"What were you holding so dearly last night Juliet?"

"Oh," she said pausing for a moment as she searched under her clothing. "You mean this?" she said pulling out a small necklace. It was a white flower with ten petals Legolas counted. "This is a necklace that my mom gave me. She gave me several but this one is the one I would use the most. It has a secret meaning that can only be revealed when the time comes."

Legolas raised a curious eyebrow.

"That means I am not to know now then." He smiled.

"No, not now."

"How do you know when the time will be right?"

"That is one of the best things about this necklace. The secret treasure that it holds is not to be taken lightly and neither it is to be shared with just anyone. When the time comes I must be as sure of it as I am sure that I breathe every day to stay alive."

Legolas had to smile. It was indeed an intriguing thing to hear. He hoped he would someday be part of that secret.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. There was something so right about them being there just in each other's arms. It felt like it was suppose to be that way. But then Legolas' eyes seemed to sadden.

"Legolas what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

For a moment Juliet thought it could have been her imagination.

"Um, nothing. Just forget it." she said with a smile.

Again they stared at each other but Juliet realized that the sadness in Legolas's eyes was truly real. She wondered if she should ask again or not. But she had no time for it because Aragon woke up. He sat and the two looked at him a little embarrassed. Aragon only smiled and got up and left the cave since the storm had passed.

"Are you thirsty? You cried much last night."

"Yes I am."

"Then let us get some water from the river."

Juliet nodded and sat up leaving Legolas's body. She missed his warmth immediately and secretly so did he. They both stretched. Then Legolas got up and helped Juliet up. They walked out to the river and Juliet drank and washed her face. Legolas knelt beside her and drank some water. Juliet observed him remembering the sadness she had seen. She continued to wander what it could be about. Legolas saw her submerged in thoughts.

"Is everything alright?"

She looked at him with a nearly blank expression to hide anything that would say what she was thinking.

"Yes, I was just thinking a little."

"What of?"

At this moment Juliet continued washing her face and spoke without looking at him.

"Well, mostly about, well I can't really put my thoughts in order. I have been thinking lately, what if I can't go home? What will I do if the mission is over and I survive it but can't return?"

Legolas chuckled when she said _and I survive it._

"You think it's funny?"

"No I am sorry. But do you think you will not survive this mission?"

"Well I am just a girl after all. And the rest of you have a lifetime of practice facing these creatures which I will not lie, they scare me to death. I've only encountered them twice; in the woods with you guys and when I was traveling near Moria. Oh and when I found you. And I already knew what they were because of…well you know the story. But I don't know if I could actually live long in a real battle."

"Do not say that. You will live. And you will be home soon." this last part carried something else, a hint of sorrow.

Juliet bit her lower lip feeling nervous.

"And if I do live but don't go home?" she said trying to break the silence.

Legolas looked at her and a small smile appeared. But before he could answer though, Gimli, Merry and Pippin came out of the cave talking while they headed to the river close to them.

"…when I began to run since that farmer can be…Juliet!" called out Pippin.

"Happy to see that you are feeling better m' Lady." said Merry as he bowed.

"A pleasure indeed." said Pippin bowing also.

"Thank you boys." laughed Juliet.

Juliet turned to Legolas hoping he would answer her question, but he just got up.

"I will begin to bring the boats to shore."

Juliet felt something stir in her heart. But she shook it off and put a smile on her face as she continued to wash her face. A moment later, Aragon arrived at her side. He knelt beside her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better. Thank you Aragon."

"You never told me you were an orphan."

"You never asked." she said smiling and Aragon smiled at her wit.

"Who do you live with?"

"With my grandparents. They are great." she stopped and sighed deeply. "I just hope I did not give them a heart attack when I disappeared."

"Well, I may not be able to do much, but if you ever want to talk about anything I am all ears to you. You can trust me." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

They exchanged a meaningful stare for a few seconds and Juliet smiled lovingly and Aragon smiled tenderly. She was so happy to have spent so much time with Aragon in Lorien and now be good friends with him. Again she had the same feeling she had once in Lorien; she felt as if she and Aragon had know each other in another life. She wondered why she had such a feeling. Aragon then noticed something he was sure he had not seen before on Juliet.

"Is that what you were holding onto last night?" he asked looking at the white flower necklace that hanged on Juliet's neck.

"This is one of the necklaces that my mother gave me. It is my favorite and consequently the one I use more often."

"Why have I not seen it before?"

"Because I try to keep it hidden and safe. It is the only thing I have now that links me to my past home."

Aragon smiled and returned to washing his face and thought of asking her about Legolas. Juliet noticed he seemed to want to say something.

"Can I know what is on your mind?" she asked while bending slightly to reach his eyes.

"It is nothing. I just thought that, well…" he said looking at her and laughing softly. "It is nothing Juliet. Come, let us eat breakfast."

Aragon stood and helped Juliet to her feet. She was left with that question but soon forgot it. They all ate and soon they were off again. The journey was silent almost all the way. It was mostly interrupted by Pippin when he felt the need to break the silence at least for a while. But other than that, conversations were few. That night they made camp near the chore. Aragon and Boromir left the group a while to make watch on the riverbank and the hobbits and Gimli were knocked out fast. While Juliet was still making her bed she looked over at Legolas who was putting away his things to go to sleep. Juliet dropped her blanket and walked over.

"Hey."

"Hi." said Legolas frowning questionably with a soft smile.

"I just wanted to repay you for having stayed with me all night last night."

Legolas looked at her incredulously.

"Why would I ask to be repaid? I just wanted to help you."

"I didn't say you asked. I just wanted to give back a little of the kindness you showed me."

"Juliet you don't have to repay me anything. I was glad to be there for you last night."

"I know Legolas. Still your back must be sore from having sat all night with me on you, and from paddling. Maybe a little massage would help?" she said with a childish smile and rocking herself on her toes.

Legolas smiled truly happy with this offer.

"Well then I shall take your offer."

"Great! You can just sit there. The rest are asleep."

Legolas nodded and sat on the floor. Juliet sat behind him. She slowly began to rub his shoulders. Legolas relaxed into her touch. She slid her hand under his garments on his shoulder. Legolas almost gasped when he felt her direct contact with his skin. But her fingers dug deep into his skin making him get goosebumps and he was happy that she could not see them under his clothes. After a while her hands moved lower on his back. When she reached the bottom of his spine he took a deep breath and arked his back slightly.

"Is that where you need it the most?"

"Yes. I did not notice how much it hurt until you touched me."

"Well then let's get rid of that pain."

For a moment she was silent looking at his back where she would work on.

"Is everything alright?" Legolas asked while turning his head to her.

"Yes, but I was thinking, this is a tricky part of the back and you seem to need it done well. Can…can I lift your shirt just enough to get my hands on your back?"

Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I am a professional Legolas. I used to do this every day for a living." she laughed. "But if you prefer it the other way then-"

"No it is alright. I trust you."

Juliet smiled deeply. Legolas turned back his face and Juliet again looked at where she was working. She had to steady her hand when she tried to grab the edge of his clothes.

_Come on Juliet you've done this a thousand times before. It's your job. Why are you so nervous now?_

She recomposed herself and lifted his shirt just enough to put her hands under it. Legolas twitched inside when he felt her hands touch his skin. Juliet began to draw deep circles in his back and she felt the soft shudder that ran down his back. She had to shut her eyes tight and tried desperately to keep her breath in a normal pace because she suddenly felt a hot sensation in her stomach. She felt the desire to just touch him, to caress him…to kiss him.

_Come on Juliet! Pull yourself together or you will embarrass both of you! Why are you acting so stupid?_

Juliet was able to keep her emotions well hidden and under control. She continued massaging him until she knew there was nothing else to be done. She removed her hands almost dreading having to do so.

"Well I'm done. I hope you feel better."

"I do, much better. Thank you Juliet. I should hurt my back more often." he teased.

"No need." laughed Juliet. "They are not just for when you're hurt, but to keep your muscles relaxed and they can be done as often as you like."

"Well then that is good to know."

"Yes, whenever you want one you can just ask."

Legolas smiled shyly and Juliet knew he wouldn't dare to ask her.

"Tell you what, why don't we make this like an appointment thing?"

Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow and Juliet laughed.

"It means that we can do this regularly. Like every two nights?"

Legolas smiled brightly happy to see that Juliet understood him so well.

"Then we have an _appointment_." he said smiling still.

Juliet nodded and smiled. Just then they heard Boromir's voice resounding in an angry tone.

"_You are afraid! All your life you've hidden in the shadows; scared of who you are, of what you are!"_

Juliet and Legolas looked at each other and seconds later Aragon came over looking irritated. When he saw the two staring at him his face softened and he smiled.

"Shouldn't you two be resting?"

The three of them smiled. Aragon walked away. Juliet yawned and stretched.

"You should be going to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I am not tired. I will go join Aragon in the watch."

"Alright then. Good night."

Juliet returned to her spot and was asleep almost instantly. Legolas went to find Aragon and found him looking at the night sky.

"Is everything alright Aragon? We heard Boromir's raised voice."

"You know Boromir. He can speak his mind with no reserve if he wants to."

Legolas nodded and looked to the horizon in thoughts. For a moment neither of them spoke.

"What about you Legolas?" asked Aragon out of nowhere.

"Aragon?"

"I mean you and Juliet." said Aragon with a teasing smile.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. He thought of what he should say, but in the end he found no words to defend himself and stayed quiet. Aragon looked at him with a little concern. When the elf didn't answer nor looked at him, Aragon returned his gaze to the forest. There was silence for a while.

"You know, I have not seen you act that way towards a woman before. In fact I have heard it has been many centuries since your last relationship. But Juliet seems to awake something in you. You should not hide your feelings for her." said Aragon softly and in a brotherly way.

"She is leaving soon Aragon. She is looking for a way back to her own world remember?" he replied with a flat tone.

Aragon thought of this and sighed silently. He was right; Juliet might be leaving them soon. This brought to his mind Arwen. She too was supposed to leave with her kin to the Grey Heaven. This brought sadness to him and Legolas saw the change in his friend's mood.

"Are you alright Aragon?"

Aragon smiled a bit sadly and placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"I understand your pain Legolas." he said softly.

Legolas quickly understood what he meant and smiled softly. The two men stayed there for some time in thought until sleep caught up with them.

The days passed as they traveled down the Andurin River. Legolas and Juliet would spend most of the time they were on land together but it had always been bitter sweet time. They both knew in their hearts that they would not be together forever, but they could not help to want to spend every possible moment they could together even though neither had revealed their true feelings for one another. Legolas often wondered if Juliet truly had feelings for him or was it all just a strong friendship they shared. And Juliet as well wondered the same, yet coming to the conclusion that he could never love her because he was an elf and she was a mortal.

The day came when they reached the Falls of Rauros and they made camp on the shore. Everyone seemed tense and this had Juliet nervous.

"…hide the boats and continue on foot. We shall cross Mordor from the north." instructed Aragon.

"Oh yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emen Muil? An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better! Festering, stinking marsh lands far as the eye can see." said Gimli with clear discontent.

"That is or road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master dwarf." said Aragon a bit cold in his voice.

"Recover my…?" said Gimli and growled in frustration.

Juliet saw Legolas walk over to Aragon and saw that he seemed distressed. She focused on hearing what he was saying. Legolas was telling Aragon that they should leave but Aragon refused.

"A shadow and a treat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel It." said Legolas but Aragon didn't reply.

Juliet waited anxiously for an answer but instead she heard Merry.

"Where is Frodo?"

Everyone suddenly looked around to see where Frodo was but he was gone. And soon they noticed Boromir was gone as well.

Aragon immediately gave orders for them to stay while he went to look for him. Legolas separated just a little to see if he could spot Frodo. Juliet stood there nervous. She watched Legolas walk to pick up his weapons. Something really was wrong. Juliet silently walked to take hers. She tied the belt with her sword around her waist, her quiver around her back and she put on her leather braces. She turned to tell the hobbits to be ready for anything when she noticed that Sam was gone. She turned to look around anxiously hoping to see him but he was not there.

"Sam? Sam! Has anyone seen Sam?"

The rest of the members who were there looked around.

"He was here a minute ago." said Merry.

Legolas looked around and even though he always kept a cool face, this time he was looking unease. He stood and just stared into the forest with a nearly dark look in his eyes. Juliet walked to his side and stood there silently.

"There is something very wrong isn't there?" she asked softly without looking at him, but rather staring out like him.

"Something evil is near, something big. Be ready to fight at any time."

"Already am."

Legolas looked at Juliet and saw that she already had her weapons at hand.

Both stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity. All of sudden Legolas snapped to look back with a face that told Juliet that whatever he had been feeling had begun.

"We need to get to Aragon now! The hobbits must hide."

"What is it elf?" asked Gimli coming to his side fast.

"I can hear fighting. We need to get there now."

"But we can't leave the hobbits alone." said Juliet.

"You two must hide. We are up against a new and stronger evil."

The two hobbits nodded and ran to hide while the other three ran to where all the sword clashing was coming from. Juliet's hearts raced as she heard the fight closing in until could see the Uruk-hai just feet away. She prepared her first arrow and a few seconds after her arrow was whistling through the air and hit its first target in the chest.

"Aragon go!" yelled Legolas after shooting an arrow to the Uruk-hai that was attacking Aragon.

Aragon ran down to where some of the creatures where running and the three stayed to hold the rest back. Juliet shot a few more arrows but while she was doing so an Uruk-hai approached her too closely and she had to duck from a direct blow. She had to dodge three more swings until she was able to pull out her sword and slash the Uruk-hai in its stomach. When the creature bent in pain, Juliet was able to cut off its head. Juliet had to put away her bow and continue fighting with her sword. Legolas who had seen the attack looked back anxiously to see if she was safe.

"Are you alright?" he asked not being able to move close to her because he was trapped between several Uruk-hai.

"Yes." was all she was able to say before having to dodge another attack and continue cutting her way through the creatures.

They continued their fighting until they reached Aragon again. The swarm of Uruk-hai invaded and surrounded them.

"Stay close to me." said Legolas to Juliet as he moved in front of her to shield her and she had no complains about it.

From behind Legolas, Juliet began to shoot arrows once again. Time passed and the four were managing to take the creatures down well enough until they heard a horn sound in the distance.

"The horn of Gondor." said Legolas.

"Boromir." said Aragon as he stormed off to find Boromir.

The other three continued fighting. Juliet had come to the point of using her throwing stars since she had no time to put and aim an arrow on the bow with the ferocity of the battle. It seemed endless but finally they were able to make their way through following the rest of the dead bodies until they reached Aragon and Boromir. Juliet's heart seemed to stop when she saw Boromir lying on the ground. She knew he would not make it, though in her heart she prayed feverously that he would make it.

"I would have followed you my brother, my Captain, my King."

These were Boromir's last words before he took his last struggling breath, and then his body relaxed and he was gone. Juliet's eyes were full of tears as she watched Aragon bend to kiss Boromir's forehead.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor." He took a pause and tears fell from his eyes. "They will look for him from the white tower, but he will not return."

After a while of silence, Aragon stood and faced them. He told them how Boromir had died and that the two hobbits had been taken. Before anything could be decided Legolas and Juliet went to recover their arrows as well as Juliet's throwing stars. Then they decided they would put Boromir in one if the boats and let him go with the river since they had no tools for making a grave for him and no time either.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Exclaimed Legolas as he pushed one of the boats into the water. But when he turned he saw that Aragon didn't seem to intend to follow.

"You mean not to follow them?" he asked in a soft disheartened voice.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." said Aragon simply.

Legolas walked back up looking disheartened and stood before Aragon.

"Then this has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed." said Gimli with gloom in his voice as he stood besides Legolas.

Juliet stayed a little behind. Aragon sighed and slowly walked towards the two men and placed a hand on each one's shoulder, and looked at Juliet deeply.

"Not if we hold true to each other." he said with a profound tone. "We will not abandon Marry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." then he moved to pick up his things and placed his knife in its sheet. "We travel light, let's hunt some orc."

With this Aragon began to make his way up the forest to where the Uruk-hai had run. The other three stayed there for a moment. Gimli snarled softly and looked at Legolas who immediately looked at him.

"Yes! Ha ha!" said Gimli excitedly as he followed behind Aragon.

Legolas turned with a smile to Juliet who had already reached his side. With a smile she dashed with the "race ya!" attitude thing. Legolas smiled brightly and followed. It seemed for a moment that the sorrow that was invading them had evaporated and was replaced by new hopes.

**Well what do you think about it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review ****I was a little flattered when someone wrote in the review that it seemed as if I was a Martial Artist. The truth is that I researched a lot before I wrote the chapter. **


	6. PART TWO Chapter 1: The four hunters

**Notes: it has been raining none stop here so internet signal has not been an option, that is if there is even electricity to begin with. But here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: as I said before I do not own lotr or any Tolkien related material.**

Part two

**Chapter one: the four hunters**

The four companions ran as fast as their legs would allow them. Aragon had told them there could be very little rest for them if they wanted to catch up to the party of

Uruk-hais. Still Aragon worried for Juliet knowing that never in her life she had had any occasion to push herself this hard and hoped she would make it. They continued running until very late in the night. In the cool hour before the dawn they stopped to rest. Juliet wasted no time and in less than a minute she was out. But rest was short and very soon Aragon had woken up, having trained himself to wake up when he needed to. He asked Legolas to wake Gimli and he went over to Juliet. He felt terrible having to wake the child but he had no choice. He gently shook Juliet's shoulder and narrowed his eyes in worry when the girl didn't respond. But a moment later Juliet opened her eyes. She smiled tiredly at Aragon and straightened up fast. Aragon was relieved at the strength the girl was demonstrating. During those hours it had been difficult for Aragon to uncover their tracks to see where they were heading and this was a rest for them since they could not run so that they were sure not to lose the tracks. The chase continued for hours unending when the sun rose. They ate from the lembas and drank the water the Lady had given them. There came a moment when Juliet began to feel she would not make it any longer. Legolas could hear her struggling breath and wished he could carry her the rest of the way, and he would have if Juliet had not declined the offer saying that until she had to crawl she would go on by her own strength. The second night there had been a discussion of whether to keep running or stop and rest so as to not lose the tracks again. But for the sake of not losing the trail Aragon decided it was best to sleep. When the order was given, Juliet fell on her knees and collapsed.

"Juliet." exclaimed Legolas as he ran to her side.

Aragon gave her a quick examination.

"She is just tired Legolas. She will be better after she rests. You better rest as well. Even elves cannot go on forever."

Legolas laid his head reluctantly. He took one last look at Juliet before drifting into sleep. Right before the sun came out Aragon had them up and running again. Juliet still looked weak but she kept going as if her life depended on it. Legolas would randomly look at back at Juliet who kept an expressionless face that worried him. He didn't know what to make of it. In truth Juliet kept that expression because she was trying to clear her mind of all the exhaustion and pain her body was bearing. It was something she had learned through her life in martial arts training. Her mind could be more powerful and stronger than her body. Night three came but the four seemed to be adjusting to the conditions and it proved easier for them to wake up after their short rest.

The fourth day they were still running as the sun came up. Legolas stopped for a moment and looked at the rising sun.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

Juliet gave him a questioning look not understanding what he meant. After all a sun would rise red every once in a while in her home and she never heard anyone say something like that. They continued running until they heard the sound of galloping horses approaching. Aragon made a sign for them to run and hide behind a large rock. A second later they saw a large group of riders who passed without noticing their presence. When they had all passed, Aragon stood and called out to them.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

At once all the riders turned towards them. The four companions were shock to see that the riders were now surrounding them. Legolas pulled Juliet behind him. At the end she was almost hidden behind the other three men. All the riders pointed their spears at them. After a moment of silence a rider who seemed to be the leader came up front to them.

"What business does a man, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? And what is this, a woman travels with you? Rather young to be out from home and among only man."

Juliet felt offended to be thought of weak the man a dark look. Legolas also looked unpleased by the comment and stood before Juliet showing he would protect her.

"I asked a question, so speak quickly!" repeated the man.

"Give me your name horse Master, and I shall give you mine." said Gimli arrogantly.

The man had a dark expression on his face as he dismounted his horse and walked towards Gimli. Aragon placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder and Juliet had her and ready to reach for her throwing stars.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stroke fell!" said Legolas bending his bow and pointing an arrow at the man in speed that no man could catch with their eyes.

All the riders closed in their spears at them. Before more damage could be made, Aragon lowered Legolas' bow. Legolas and the man stared darkly at each other.

"I am Aragon son of Arathon. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Juliet, and Legolas from the woodland realm. We are friend of Rohan, and of Théoden your King."

The man's face lost some of its hardness.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." he said removing his helmet and the rest of the riders removed their spears from them. "I am Éomer son of Éomund, nephew of King Théoden. Sáruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White wizard is cunning." he said darkly. "He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." he said looking at Legolas threateningly.

"We are no spies." said Aragon. "We track a party of Uruk-hai Westford across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" asked Gimli anxiously.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." added Aragon quickly.

Éomer's face changed to a glum.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." he said pointing at a layer of smoke that rose in the distance.

There was a heavy silence in the company.

"Dead?" asked Gimli softly.

Éomer nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry."

Juliet took in a cjoked breath and closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling. After a moment of silence Éomer whistled.

"Hasufel, Arod, Chase!"

Three horses came to Éomer. The first was a dark brown horse, the second a white horse and the third a dark grey horse.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Éomer mounted his horse and placed back his helmet. Before leaving he took another look at Julie and then at Aragon.

"Is she safe traveling with you?" he asked, now with true concern for her.

"She may look young and small, but she is as great as a warrior as any you might have ever seen."

Éomer nodded though in his face it was clear that he did not completely believed his words.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride North!"

The whole group of riders galloped away following Éomer. When the riders were distant Aragon mounted Hasufel.

"Legolas, you and Juliet ride on Arod, and Gimli will ride on Chase."

"I would sooner walk than sit on the back of any beast so great." said Gimli solemnly.

"But you must ride with us or you will hinder us." said Aragon.

"I am sorry. But no dwarf ever rides such a noble beast. I rather run behind than to guide it to do it for me."

"Then ride with me my friend, and I will guide It." said Legolas.

"Juliet, you can ride Chase and Legolas will travel with Gimli."

"Quick question Aragon." said Juliet. "Why did you tell them I was from the woodland realm?"

"Because they would not ask questions if they thought you come from any of the elven realms. It saves us some time and possible trouble."

Juliet nodded and approached the dark grey horse. After caressing its forehead and kissing it lightly she mounted the horse. The four companions carried on their quest. Very soon they found the pile of dead burned orcs. Especially for Juliet it was a horrible sight. After checking around the pile, Gimli used his axe to search through the pile for some clue as to where the hobbits could be. After a while he turned to the others and held out a knife case.

"It's one of their wee belts."

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath."

Legolas spoke something in elvish in a soft sorrowful voice and Juliet, even though she could not understand what it meant she knew it was a mourning for the hobbits.

Aragon felt all the anguish and frustration of having gone through such a quest and still fail their friends come down to a heavy realization. He kicked an orc helmet and screamed to the top of his lungs and fell to his knees. Juliet could not hold now the tears that fell freely as she thought of how horrible it must have been to die that way. There was silence for a moment. Then they heard Aragon speak softly.

"A hobbit laid here, and the other." He said pointing at some marks on the floor. Then he narrowed his eyes and studied better the marks on the floor. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." he said as he moved further following the tracks. "Their bounds were cut!" he walked further rapidly and the others followed. "They ran over here. They were followed." He began to run. "The tracks lead away from the battle! ...into Fangorn Forest." He said stopping at the entrance of Fangorn.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?"asked Gimli in an almost whisper.

Juliet felt confused at Gimli's commentary.

"Is there something wrong with this Forest?" she asked.

"It is said that there is great evil in this ancient forest."

"The forest is angry because man have abused it and cut down trees for their wood and it has been said that there have been strange assails from the trees. But men also tell stories of the Lady of Lorien, and you have seen how they are not true."

"True or not, we must follow the tracks in if we want to find our friends." said Aragon.

The companions entered the forest and followed Aragon who led them for a few hours. Juliet could not see what could be so terrible of this great forest. The trees towered and looked as old as time. She wished there was time to climb a tree and sleep under one. As they walked deeper in, Aragon stopped.

"These are strange tracks." he said.

"The air is so close in here." said Gimli.

"This forest is old, very old." said Legolas in a profound tone. "Full of memory, and anger."

At that moment they heard strange noises and rumbling filled the forest.

"The trees are speaking to each other." said Legolas and both him and Aragon looked at Gimli who was holding up his axe in defensive position.

"Gimli!" called out Aragon.

"Hu?"

"Lower our axe."

Juliet could not stop a giggle from this and Gimli shot her a look.

"They have feelings my friend. The elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about hum? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Juliet laughed once again. She was glad that there was a reason to laugh after all these days of struggle they had to face. And she was sure there were more and worse to come. At that moment Juliet heard Legolas call out to Aragon and say something in elvish.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" he said urgently. Aragorn came up behind him.

"Man cenich?" he asked.

"The White wizard approaches." said Legolas darkly.

The atmosphere became tense for the four companions.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

Aragon put his hand over his sword. Gimli gripped his axe tightly, Legolas had his hand on his bow and arrow, and Juliet had taken out a throwing star.

"We must be quick." said Aragon almost in a whisper.

Suddenly a bright light shone behind them. Everyone turned to face the figure covered in light. Gimli threw his axe which the wizard blocked. Legolas shot his arrow and Juliet her throwing star but they were deflected by him. Then Aragon's sword lit up red hot and Aragon had to drop it. The four stood in front of the figure waiting to see what was next.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." said the figure in a deep voice.

"Where are they?" asked Aragon in a demanding tone.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" asked Aragon realizing something was not right. "Show yourself!"

At that moment the light dimmed to reveal an old man dressed in white. Juliet didn't know how she knew, but she knew that this was Gandalf.

"Forgive me." said Legolas kneeling. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell." said Aragon incredulously.

"Through fire, and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgot. Until I threw down my enemy and smoked his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I have been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf." said Aragon still trying to believe that what he was seeing was real.

"Gandalf? Yes…that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." said Gimli with pure happiness.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you, at the turn of the tide. But I see that there is also someone else helping you. Someone rather unusual." He said looking now at Juliet.

"Gandalf this is Juliet. We met her at Lothlorien." said Aragon with a smile.

"Yes, I spoke with the Lady, for she was the one who clothed me in white. And she told me all about Juliet; her origin, her skills, and her quest to return to her own home. But I can also feel what she said." He said approaching the girl until he was merely a foot and a half from her. "There is something rather extraordinary in this girl. I believe too that you are here for a reason."

Juliet smiled and blushed at Gandalf's words.

Gandalf wrapped himself on his old grey cloak and they walked back out of the forest and Gandalf told them that they needed to head back to Edoras to help the King. When they were out in the clear, Gandalf whistled and they saw a majestic white horse running towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." said Legolas amazed by the beautiful creature.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

**This was a little short but the next one is coming soon! please review and say whatever you feel the need to say, but remember that I am human too ;)**


	7. Chapter 2: Heavy hearts

**Note: I don't think I have anything to say so thanks again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: it's getting old to say that I don't own lotr.**

**Chapter two: Heavy hearts**

The five companions began their journey back to Edoras. When night fell they made camp. Gandalf had moved further from the camp site to look into the distance and Aragon joined him, leaving Gimli asleep and Legolas and Juliet sitting by the fire. Legolas had taken off his over shirt and kept only his tunic, something Juliet liked.

"Some days these last four have been right?" said Juliet making conversation.

"They have. But I still cannot believe Gandalf is alive. It feels like a dream."

Juliet chuckled.

"Yeah. I may not have had the same feelings of seeing him like this as you three did, but I recognized him as I did with you and the others. And I thought that I was messed up because he was supposed to be dead. I thought that all that running had affected me more than I thought."

Now it was Legolas's turn to chuckle.

"I must say, I thought that Éomer would say something about my appearance as you all did. But I was relieved that he did not seem to notice."

"I think he thought you were elf kind. Your ears were hidden in your hair, and your clothing and beauty would confuse those who do not know you."

Juliet felt herself blush. _Did Legolas really just called her beautiful? And not just beautiful, but elf beautiful!_ She felt awkward as she turned to face him. The moon light shone behind him making him look breathtaking. His face looked even younger now. The last few days he had looked older to her. An effect, she thought, from all the worry and uneasiness about the many losses they were facing and the uncertainty of the hobbit's fate. But now that they finally saw that Gandalf was alive and they were able to rest a while, he seemed to lose years of life. There was also something else, a spark that glistered in his eyes. She was beyond taken by him. She realized the long stare they shared and she felt embarrassed.

"Hey, do you want that massage? We kind of missed the last one. And I cannot think of a better time to get one than this. I know I'm beat to the core."

"Then maybe I can try to give you one first." Legolas immediately regretted his words for they had come out before he had even thought them. But now it was too late.

"Do you really want to give me one?"

"Of course. I mean, I may not be at all good like you, but I have to begin somehow. I think I have learned a little from the last ones."

"Alright then. You do me first and I will do you after." she said smiling rather thrilled, though she hid her real emotion.

Juliet sat crossed legged and Legolas sat behind her. He felt nervous as he thought of how he should start. He cleared his mind and remembered how Juliet would rub his shoulders and back and imitated it. Almost as soon as he squeezed her shoulders a shiver ran through her spine. She hid it very well but Legolas' keen senses caught the change of her breath. He smiled to himself pleased by this. He continued down her back with a shiver once in a while down her spine.

"Well I must say Legolas, you are better than I thought. You really learned fast. Soon you will be as good as a professional." she said when he had finished.

"Thank you. Though I know I am not as good as you by far. But I will get better, I promise."

"Well, in the mean time it's your turn."

They exchanged places and Juliet began as usual. She loved feeling the shivers run down his spine and hearing the change of his breath. As Juliet ran her hands over his back, she decided she would take it farther this time. She reached for the helm of his tunic and slightly pulled it up. Legolas said nothing to stop her so she continued slowly until she pulled it up to half his back. Legolas shivered as the cold night air hit his bare skin. Juliet caught her breath at the sight of his bare back. The beautiful well muscled and creamy skin exposed before her was almost irresistible. Juliet pressed deeply into his bare skin giving him a very thorough massage. She continued pressing deeply into his skin until there had been no part in his back untouched by her. She brought her hands to her lap and kept silent. She felt rather embarrassed about her actions, but still she did not regret it. After a few seconds, Legolas turned to face Juliet. As he did, Juliet's eyes fell on his abdomen. He certainly well toned and muscled. It took her breath away. He was utterly beautiful. The tunic dropped a little but still left part of his abdomen uncovered. Her eyes went from his body to his eyes and he looked into hers. For a moment they stared at each other deeply. They battled themselves on whether they should or not do what their hearts were begging them to. Legolas saw Juliet's hands twitch slightly. Her hands were ardent to reach for his neck and pull him to her. He smiled softly and meaningfully and returned his eyes to hers. But then his eyes snapped at where Aragon and Gandalf were and Juliet instinctively did the same as she pushed herself a little away from Legolas. Legolas hardly had enough time to pull down his tunic when Aragon and Gandalf entered and saw them. They both smiled rather amused. Legolas's shirt was all rumpled and it was eminent that someone had trashed with it.

"Oh, sorry to have interrupted you. We shall leave you two alone." said Gandalf still with his smile.

"No!" they both said at the same time more to the amusement of the other two.

"No Gandalf, nothing was happening. Juliet was just giving me a massage."

"A massage?" asked Gandalf raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is a technique used to help relax the muscles. I use to do this for a living when I was home. A massage can help in many ways to liberate stress, heal muscles when you've had an accident or suffer from any muscle condition. But it is mainly used as I did now; to help the muscles relax after much use and to keep oneself relaxed." replied Juliet in the most common and relaxed tone there could be.

Gandalf had to admit to himself that Juliet was clever enough to hide her true feelings. If it had not been for Aragon who told him that he knew that Legolas and Juliet shared feelings for one another he might have fallen for Juliet's little act.

"Well then, we were only on our way to the ravine. As you were children." he said as he and Aragon walked away and Aragon still kept his grin on his face.

"Did he just call me a child?" asked Legolas amused.

"Well to him you might as well be." she said as amused as him.

A moment of silence went by. Juliet looked at Legolas' tunic and realized how messed up it looked. She worried that Aragon and Gandalf thought wrong about it, but she ignored the thought. She approached Legolas sitting less than a foot from him. She gently pulled Legolas's shirt to straighten it. Her hands wrapped around his body when she reached for the back of his shirt. Legolas felt so tempted to enclose her in his arms, but he could not find the strength in him to do it. When she finished she moved away just slightly and stayed silent.

"Thank you, for the massage, and for this." said Legolas in a low soft voice that almost made Juliet squeal.

"You're welcome." she said simply.

Juliet stood up and Legolas followed. She cleared her throat and kept her eyes down for a moment. Now Juliet felt her heart ache. She had let herself act foolishly. What would Legolas think of her now? She was stupid having forgotten she was mortal and he eternal. And she might soon be leaving as well. Juliet felt like she was about to cry.

"I need to um, do something. I'll be back later."

"Alright. Good night." said Legolas trying to sound normal.

She walked down trying to avoid the place where Gandalf and Aragon had gone to. They were still on the borders of Fangorn so she sat down behind a tree and just sobbed as silently as she could.

Legolas felt a strong pain in his chest. It had been a minute or two since she left and Legolas was still standing in the same place. He wished he had gone after her at once. But he could not find the strength in him. He had never felt this way. He felt weak for the first time, out of strength. He had fought in great battles and had had great wounds, but nothing had made him feel weak like this. He had given into the moment and now he realized he had almost kissed her. It amazed him to think that she made him feel something so strong that made him so weak. He was not sure of what he felt. He knew he cared for Juliet like he had never cared for any other woman. She had truly awakened something in him that made him feel like he would do anything for her. He stood there until he knew there was nothing he could do right now. He laid his head on the floor and allowed himself to be taken by sleep.

After a few minutes Aragon and Gandalf returned to the campsite, but when they arrived they found Legolas looking asleep on the floor, and Juliet was nowhere in sight. They exchanged looks and they both imagined the same thing.

"I will see if I can find her." whispered Aragon as he left.

Gandalf walked over to the sleeping figure of Legolas and looked at him.

"Oh Legolas, what a sad sight to see two young ones so in love, and yet so out of reach. May you find what your heart seeks."

Aragon followed Juliet's soft footprints to where she was. He slowly approached her and saw her sitting under the tree with her eyes closed as if she was deep in thoughts.

"Juliet?" called out Aragon softly.

Juliet snapped her head towards Aragon and jumped to a defensive position taken by his sudden appearance.

"Aragon! You scared the soul out of me!"

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to take a moment for myself." she replied as she sat back down.

Aragon sat by her side and smiled.

"Is there a problem?" he asked in a brotherly way that both amused and touched Juliet.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"So there is a problem."

"I don't know. It could be a problem, but it may just be a stupidity."

"That is a strong word to refer to."

"I don't know." she said with a sigh. "There are things I still do not understand in myself. It makes me frustrate. But I cannot help to think that the answer is so simple."

Aragon half smiled and chuckle lightly.

"Well, I do not know what is on your mind exactly, though I can imagine, but I too understand what it is to feel like something is hard, yet it should be so simple."

"Really, like what?"

"Well for starts my origin. I am the heir to the throne of Gondor, the greatest city of men. It should be natural that the heir would want to take up the throne, but I cannot bring myself to such a claim."

"Because of your ancestry." said Juliet softly.

"Yes, did you already know?" asked Aragon smiling.

"Well you could say that. I did not really know I knew until you said that. It's part of the whole forgetting thing yet still knowing them that I still don't understand."

Aragon laughed softly. For a moment they stayed silent just thinking.

"In matters of the heart, I too know what it is to feel at a lost." said Aragon softly.

"Arwen." replied Juliet with a smile.

Aragon chuckled again in amusement for her sudden knowledge.

"Yes, Arwen. She is an elf, and I am a mortal. She told me she would give up her immortality for me, but it weights me to have her give up her whole life for me. Now her father wants her to leave for the Grey Heavens, and I would have her leave so that she can have a better life, away from all fear and hurt."

Juliet's eyes opened in amazement. Aragon was facing the same things as her. He was a mortal and his loved one had to return to her original home. Aragon saw her face and laughed for he knew she had understood that they were on the same page.

"Come now, you really need to rest. It was very courageous of you to continue with such harsh conditions you faced in the last four days. You really are special Juliet. We can all see it." said Aragon warmly.

Aragon leaned and gave Juliet a tender brotherly kiss on the forehead. Then he stood up and offered her a hand.

"But before we go I have a question for you." he said with a grin that worried Juliet a little.

"Yes?"

"Did you mess with Legolas' shirt?"

A blazing red blush invaded Juliet's face and she took a few quick steps ahead of Aragon, making him laugh sympathetically.

They walked back to the campsite to find Gandalf waiting for them. He greeted them with a warm smile.

"Well, the infamous Juliet returns. I should really like to know our newest member more. I have heard about you from the Lady and from Aragon. But I would like to hear from you."

"Anytime you wish Gandalf."

"Well tomorrow we should have a few hours before reaching Edoras. On our way I will like to hear about you, your arrival and your world."

"Of course Mithrandir."

"Well off to sleep child. From what I have heard you have earned it."

Juliet looked at Aragon with a knowing smile and he just grinned. She accommodated herself with her quiver as a pillow and was fast asleep.

The next day as they rode Juliet fulfilled Gandalf's wishes and told him about her unexpected arrival, and everything he asked her. An hour passed midday they stopped to watch from a distance the buildings that appeared in the middle of the plains.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthroned. Saruman's hold over the king is now very strong. Be careful with what you say. Do not hope for welcome here." said Gandalf as he urged them to continue.

They galloped fast until they reached the entrance of the gate. They slowed their speed as they passed through the dead looking town. Juliet saw the misery these people seemed to be going through.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." said Gimli. Under different circumstances Juliet would have laughed.

As they continued her attention was caught by a woman clothed in white standing above them in the entrance of the palace. Juliet looked at Aragon who also noticed the woman. They exchanged a quick look but when they returned their eyes to her, she was gone. They continued until they reached the foot of the stairs of the palace. There they dismounted and continued up the stairs. As they approached the entrance a man with several soldiers came to their encounter. One look at him and Juliet knew that this was Hámma.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed Gandalf Grey Heim, by order of Grima Worm tongue."

Juliet's eyes opened as if she had just been told they were to face a horrible nightmare. She knew who this man was though she could not yet picture him. She only knew that he had been a great cause for the misery of Rohan and the king.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes a little in surprise before he nodded to them to give them their weapons.

Everyone handed over their weapons. Juliet left hidden the throwing stars inside her quiver and gave all her weapons to the guards. But Gandalf kept his staff.

"Your staff." said Hámma.

"Oh," said Gandalf with pain in his voice. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

After a moment of hesitation Hámma nodded and Juliet saw Gandalf wink at Aragon who smiled.

Legolas gave Gandalf his arm to hold as they entered the Great Hall. They saw the king sitting in the throne and Juliet thought she had seem dead people look more alive than him. Then she looked upon Grima. He was a sick pale, his black hair made him look even paler and his blue eyes looked poisonous. He looked at them before turning to the king to speak.

"My lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe."

They heard the great door being shut close behind them. When they turned their faces they saw that some men where following behind and you could see they had sinister intentions.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," said Gandalf in a loud clear voice.

"He is not welcome." whispered Grima to the King.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked the king in a weak voice.

"A just question my liege." Then Grima stood, descending the dais where the king was.  
"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." he sneered at them like a true snake.

"Be silent!" snapped Gandalf. "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" he raised his staff and Grima looked at it in mild horror.

"His staff." He whispered. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he said in an alarmed cry.

At that moment the followers of Grima launched for them from every corner of the Hall. Rapidly the four began to fight to hold them back as Gandalf continued his travel across the Hall to Théoden.

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." said Gandalf.

When the fight began Legolas turned with alarm to look at Juliet, but the smiled quickly as he remembered that hand to hand combat was her expertise. Two men rushed to her. The first to reach her threw a punch at her which she dodged easily. He tried two more times before Juliet took a hold of his hand, then she locked it behind his back with pressure making him cry out in pain. The second man came behind her but she did not release the other. She simply threw a kick straight at the man's nose, making him fall to his knees. Then she yanked the other man's arm and he flipped and fell over the other man on the floor. One last man tried to stop her but she jumped and turned as she kicked him square in the face. There were gasps from the people standing in the corners of the Hall who had seen Juliet perform. Legolas and Aragon both turned and a hint of a smile was on their lips as they knew Juliet had pulled a stunt. Gimli growled and pinned Grima to the ground with his foot, letting Grima with a terrified look.

"I would stay still if I were you."

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell," said Gandalf as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

The king then lifted his head and laughed mockingly.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." He said still laughing

Suddenly in a way that suggested authority, Gandalf threw back the gray robes to reveal his white attire and Theoden shot back into his chair as if he it caused him pain.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." said Gandalf as he pointed his staff at the king, making him cry out in pain.

At that moment Juliet saw a woman, whom she recognized to be the one she saw earlier, run to the king. But Aragon held her by the arm to stop her. Then it came to Juliet's mind; this was Éowyn, niece of the king.

"Wait." whispered Aragon to her.  
Éowyn looked at him almost begging him to let her go to run to the king. She returned her gazed to the shrunken figure that was now grunting and struggling to be set free from Gandalf.

A voice that did not belong to the king spoke through him.

"If I go, Théoden dies."

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." said Gandalf with authority.

The king tried to lean from the throne looking more angered.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone." He said now pushing the staff further to push him back.

After a brief moment of staring, the king gave a cry and jumped from his throne. Gandalf gave one last thrust and the king fell back onto his throne with a cry. With a moan the king began to fall slowly from his throne. Éowyn pulled away from Aragon who released her, and she ran to hold her uncle before he could fall. His face began to transform before them. His wrinkled and colorless face smoothened and regained the olive tone of the people of Rohan. Much of his white messed up hair and beard disappeared and what was left returned to its dark blond state.

After a moment of heavy breathing the king looked into his niece's face.

"I know your face. Éowyn…Éowyn." He said touching her face in a caress as she smiled with pure joy.

The king turned his face to the wizard standing before him.

"Gandalf?" he asked almost in shock.

"Breathe the free air again my friend." said Gandalf taking a step back from the dais and with an air of happiness.

The king stood from his throne with the support of Éowyn.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He said as he caressed his own hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

Hámma came forth with the King's sword. He took the handle and slowly drew it from its sheath with the sound of metal scraping filling the Hall in a wondrous way. Everyone stared in awe as the great king held his sword, might and dignity returning to him. Then the King turned his face to Grima whose face was now twisted in terror. The king's face became dark and severe. A moment later Grima had been thrown down the stairs in front of the Golden Hall, him landing with a cry of pain.

"I've only, ever, served you my Lord." he said as he tried to crawl away from the King who was walking towards him, anger written all over his face.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he said with a murderous tone.

"Send me not from your side." pleaded Grima.

The king raised his sword against the man who cowered back, with the intention to finish him then and there. But Aragon ran to him and held the king's arm.

"No my Lord! No my Lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

The king calmed down at his words and stood back. Aragon extended his hand to help him up. Juliet thought that he was being more than too kind to this man. And her thoughts were confirmed when she saw that he spitted on Aragon's outstretched hand, and rushed away.

"What a low life bastard." sneered Juliet under her breath. Legolas looked at her with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. He was sure that whatever it meant he was in accord with her thoughts.

"Get out of my way!" screamed Grima and he mounted a horse and left.

The king watched him until he left.

"Hail Théoden king!" said a man and everyone bowed before the king.

Aragon too bowed as the king turned around. Then his eyes darkened.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

**I bit short I know. By Sunday night the next one will be updated **


	8. Chapter 3: A thing of pride and heart

**Note: this is one of my favorite chapters. I won't say why because I don't want to give it away. I hope you enjoy it too!**

**Disclaimer: none of Tolkien's work belongs to me.**

**Chapter three: A thing of pride and heart**

They were all given some time to prepare, to wash the dirt from their bodies and refresh a little. Juliet was given a room apart from the boys. When she entered she saw a hot bath waiting for her. She had longed for this so much that without thinking twice she undressed and jumped into the water. Her sore body ached much from the run, but as the hot water caressed her skin everything seemed like a blur. She closed her eyes for a while and without realizing it she drifted into sleep. She awoke startled when she heard someone clear their throat. Her eyes darted to the person standing next to her. It was Éowyn.

"I am sorry to wake you Lady Juliet, but the ceremony will begin soon." She said trying to control her voice as she felt the pain of the thought of her cousin's death.

"Sorry to have fallen asleep. I did not realize how tired I was."

"Indeed. It must be tiring to travel so much." she said with now a bright smile.

Juliet smiled and waited for her to leave so she could get out from the tub, but Éowyn just stared at her.

"Um can I help you with something?" she knew she sounded very stupid but she did not know what else to say to her.

"Oh, I am just waiting for you to finish so I can help you get dressed." she said with a smile.

Juliet came to a startling realization. Women of this time would help each other dress and wash themselves even if they did not really know each other. It was just something completely normal for them.

"Um, thank you."

Éowyn smiled and still waited for her. Juliet suppressed a frustrated sigh knowing she would not leave and it would be rude to send her away. She reached for the towel and covered herself before Éowyn had any chance to see her.

"Here, I have everything for the evening."

Éowyn showed her what her underwear would be. The top was like a top thank shirt and the bottom looked almost like shorts that reached almost half her hips. Juliet had to suppress a laugh. If only Éowyn knew that what was considered underwear here covered more skin that many fashions in her world.

"Alright, drop your towel so you can dress." She said with a smile.

Juliet felt her whole face go red. She hesitated so much to drop it that Éowyn gave her an odd look. Finally she let go of the towel to reveal her still wet and travel beat body. She felt she would faint if she did not get dressed soon. Éowyn extended her top and Juliet let her slip it on her. She then grabbed the bottom and put it on herself before Éowyn had the chance to do it. She let a sigh of relief when she was covered.

"I had a little trouble finding a dress that would fit you, since you are rather short. But I think this one will fit you."

Éowyn held up a beautiful black and white dress. The whole dress was black except for the sleeves and a white band around the waist that was first tied tightly around the waist and what was left of it would be brought to the front were it would be tied loosely so the rest of the band would fall to the front in a delicate way. The sleeves were long and white. Right above the elbow you would tie a black string and the rest of the sleeves would fall opening widely. Éowyn helped her slip it on and tied it for her. Juliet marveled on the dress. It did marvels for her figure, giving her a sand clock shape.

"Wow it really a beautiful dress!"

"I am glad you liked it. Later we will come back and I will see if I have something else that fist you. Having you as a roommate will be fun."

"This is your room?" she asked a bit startled. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Why do you apologize?" asked Éowyn rather confused.

"Because I just came here and took over the room without knowing it was yours." she said apologetically.

Éowyn laughed. "Now do not be silly. I told the maid to bring you here. There are not many rooms in the palace. And besides, it is not often that I get someone to talk to."

Juliet felt bad for Éowyn. She was a princess who had no one to talk to since she was the only woman in the court.

"Well then, I am glad that we could be friends Lady Éowyn."

"None of that. You will call me just Éowyn. Now come. We must go or we will be late for the funeral." this last part she said it with a sad tone and all smile and happiness left her features.

Juliet understood her pain very well. She took Éowyn's hands in hers, making Éowyn look at her a little surprised. Juliet smiled and then she hugged her.

"I understand your pain in my own skin."

Éowyn understood her and returned the hug.

"Thank you."

The two woman set out to the hall. There many of the men of the court were waiting to go outside. Between them were Aragon, Legolas and Gimli. They all saw the two women arrive. Aragon smiled seeing how beautiful Juliet looked in the dress. But Legolas looked almost as if he was in a trance. He stared at Juliet all the time as she walked slowly beside Éowyn without noticing the presence of the three men. Aragon saw Legolas and had to laugh.

"Blink Legolas or your eyes will surely dry."

Legolas did not respond to this comment. He simply smiled and continued to observe Juliet until she saw them and walked to them.

Soon they were all walking silently behind the men who were carrying prince Théodre's body. They stopped near the tomb and watched the men move him into it. At that moment Éowyn began to sing a song in the rohirim language. Memories of the burial of her parents entered Juliet's mind. She would not cry, but it really burdened her heart to see a similar pain having been to endure by Éowyn and the king himself.

They were all in the Hall with the two children who had come to warn them about the attacks. Aragon sat by the table, Gimli was devouring the food from the table, Gandalf sat next to the king, Legolas stood close to Aragon, and Juliet was with Éowyn tending the children.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the westfold burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." said Éowyn.

"Where is mama?" asked the little girl Freda anxiously. Éowyn hushed her and placed a blanket around her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron," said Gandalf, who was at King Theoden's side. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." said Aragon. "Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," said Aragorn.

The King rose from his throne looking exasperated.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Èomer cannot help us."

Gandalf stood and took a few steps to the king looking like he did not believe what he had just said.

"I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."_  
_"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not," said Aragorn.

The room became a tense silence. The king turned to Aragon with a half darkened look.

"When last I look, Théoden, not Aragon, was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision?" asked Gandalf.

"By order of the King the city must empty. We make for the refuges of Helms Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Hámma announced to the people as the five companions followed Gandalf who looked almost enraged as he walked to the stables.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

They entered the stables and Aragon followed Gandalf more closely.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." answered Aragorn. _  
_"There is no way out than that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre," said Gandalf sounding terribly worried. "Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He looked at Aragorn deeply. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."_  
_"They will hold," answered Aragorn with conviction.

Gandalf turned to Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time." He mounted him. "With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."_  
_"Go."

Gandalf urged Shodowfax and he dashed out of the stable and into the plains. The four separated to help others to get ready for the journey. Juliet had changed to her traveling clothes and left her weapons with her horse in the stables to be freer to help. She was helping an old man to put his things onto a cart when a middle age man approached her.

"Milady, I was wondering if you could help me bring some provisions to the cart. We need hands."

"Of course."

Juliet followed the man away from where everyone was to behind some houses that were already empty. She saw a few boxes with vegetables on the floor and other men carrying some away.

"Are these it?" she asked him.

At that moment the four men who had been "_carrying_" the boxes turned to her and five men closed her in a circle. Juliet felt a knot in her throat realizing that it had been a trap.

Juliet had no weapon as for they were carrying swords. They smirked and laughed at her.

"It has been long since we have visitors as pretty as yourself." said one of the man with a predator look in his eyes.

"Aye, she is a beauty. Rather young to be so far from home don't you think?" said another.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. Let me leave and all will be forgotten." replied Juliet in a self-control tone.

The men laughed.

"Let you go? I think not."

"Now we will have some fun shall we beautiful?" said one of the men approaching her.

Juliet closed her fist and before the man realized it, she dug it in his gut. When he bent in pain she slammed her elbow on the back of his neck making him fall unconscious. The other four men looked at her amazed but angry.

"Come on then." she said mockingly as she rubbed her fists, her eyes narrowed with a mischievous smile. "Or do you not think four men can't a handle a girl?"

Juliet did not notice an old man and a woman who were in an above level and saw the whole thing. The other four men launched at Juliet. She slithered to the side and caught the first man's wrist and body slammed him to the ground. She quickly looked up to see another man an inch from her. He threw his fist at her, which she seized, pulling it down as she dug her knee in his gut and then in his chest, and then she turned his arm to make him fly and fall on top of the one she had thrown first. This all happened so fast that the two that were left stopped in sudden fear. They had underestimated her strength and abilities thinking that she was just a woman, and none of them were actually warriors, so they knew not how to fight against a trained opponent.

"Ready to give up?" she asked confidently.

They drew their swords and went for her. She had no time to get the swords from underneath her fallen opponents so she had to back away to dodge their attacks. She stumbled and hit against the wall of a house and saw a broom that had been left behind. She took it and wacked one of the men in the head so hard that he fell to the floor with a line of blood trailing from his temple. She smiled feeling more confident and went for the other one. Aragon, Legolas and Gimli arrived along with several soldiers and the two who had seen the attack, to see her tacking down her last opponent. The soldiers looked in amazement at her and the five men that laid on the floor, some unconscious and some moaning in pain. She stood victorious with the broom on her hand and a smile on her face. The soldiers walked down to pick up the men who were some of Grima's followers. They looked at Juliet somewhat afraid as if she was some sort of witch or something as they passed her since they could not see how she could defeat them, even if they were not trained warriors and she was. Juliet walked up to the three still smiling. Aragon smiled and embraced her tightly.

"Should I ask what happened?" he said laughing as he held her by the shoulders.

"I was asked to help load some boxes. It turned out to be a trap."

"Why those little rats." growled Gimli. "Should they had hurt you they would have know the wrath of Gimli son of Glóin!"

"Wow Gimli, I'm glad to see you care about me so much." she said as she bent and kissed his cheek. The dwarf turned red and before Aragon or Legolas could comment he gave them a dark look.

"Where are your weapons?" asked Aragon realizing she didn't have them.

"I left them with Chase in the stables. I didn't think I would need them."

"You should always carry at least your sword Juliet." he said with worried brotherly eyes.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll be sure to do so."

Aragon patted her shoulder and turned to leave. Legolas was now before Juliet. She could not tell what was exactly in his eyes. He just smiled gently with deep eyes. Juliet returned the smile and walked back with him.

Juliet was walking inside the hall picking some food for her and the other three when she heard a blade breaking wind. She saw it was Éowyn swinging her sword apparently practicing. She then saw that Aragon was coming from behind and he clashed his knife with her sword. Juliet watched trying not to be seen by either of them.

"You have some skill with the blade." He said.

Éowyn forced their swords apart and stared for a moment.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them." She said as she sheathed her sword. "I fear neither death nor pain."_  
_"What do you fear my lady?" asked Aragorn with intrigue.

Éowyn stopped for a moment before answering. "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." She said with great sadness as if she knew it would happen.

"You are a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." he replied in a deep voice. He put away his knife. After a bow he left her pondering on his words. Juliet sighed. She knew Éowyn would fall for Aragon and soon have her heart broken by it. But she could not say or do anything to stop it.

On their way to Helms Deep Juliet gave her horse to children and she gave them turns letting some ride and rest on Chase. She noticed along the way that Aragon and Legolas seemed to appear near her anywhere she went. She had been moving around much to see who looked tired and needed a ride, but everywhere she saw that she would be in eyesight reach of one of them especially Legolas who seemed to be there every second with his eyes almost glued to her. After a while she became annoyed with them. Was it that they did not trust her to be safe on her own? Once she turned to see Legolas ridding near her and she gave him a very annoyed stare before mounting Chase and ridding ahead, leaving a concerned Legolas to wonder what had happened. He urged Arod to follow Juliet. He reached her when she had dismounted once more. He dismounted Arod to walk by her side.

"Juliet, is something wrong?"

"I would ask you the same thing." she said trying to hide her great annoyance.

"I do not understand." he said softly.

"I would very much like it to be treated as someone who can fend for herself instead of a helpless little girl, especially in front of the soldiers of Rohan who already think me less for being a girl." she said now showing every ounce of annoyance and she sprinted forward leaving Legolas behind once again.

Legolas stayed still for a while until Aragon caught up with him.

"Is everything alright Legolas? I saw Juliet almost dash from your side looking aggravated." he said as he dismounted Hasufel.

"Maybe she is." he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "She realized I was keeping a close eye on her. She felt as she is being thought of less by us and the soldiers when I keep an eye for her instead of trusting she can protect herself. I just wanted to make sure she is safe. I cannot bear to think of what could have happened today if… Even if she is a skilled fighter, a single mistake could have cost her everything."

Aragon could hear true pain and fear in his voice. He knew Legolas loved Juliet though Legolas himself was not fully aware of it yet. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I will talk to her."

Aragon remounted Hasufel and went to search for Juliet. He found her up front. Her expression was hard to read. He knew there were mixed feelings in her right now about her conversation with Legolas. He hurried to her side and dismounted once more. Juliet's eyes were not so kind to him as well.

"Here to check on me as well?" her voice was rather unwelcoming.

"Legolas told me your conversation."

"Yeah well you too are part of it. I cannot believe you would make me look so weak in front of everyone." she said feeling a rush of anger.

Aragon considered what she had said.

"I understand that it is not easy to prove your worth in a world where men rule and women are considered to be a housewife and not much more. If we were in Rivendell or any other elven real the treatment of women would be quite different. I know it is already hard for you being different. But know that Legolas, Gimli and I already know that you are as capable and deadly as any warrior, and we respect you as you are. But we also care for you deeply."

Aragon considered his next words to make sure he did not give away more than he should.

"Legolas just wanted to be sure of your safety because he cares for you. And I care and love you as if you were my own sister. And Gimli already proved he cared for you much." he said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Juliet chuckled. She thought for a moment about his words as they walked in silence. Then she turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you Aragon, for everything. For your words, and for protecting me." she said as she leaned to embrace him for the second time that day. He held her tightly and fondly. "And I'm sorry for being so irrational before."

"No apology is necessary."

"And I say this not just because you said it first, but because I mean it with all my heart; I too consider and love you as my brother." She felt a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Aragon chuckled. "Thank you."

They continued walking side by side in silence for almost an hour. Juliet had once again thought of her feeling of having known Aragon before and wondered if she should tell him. But she thought she might sound stupid and decided to keep it for herself. They continued walking until the King gave orders to stop for a rest.

"Aragon, can I leave Chase with Hasufel?"

"Of course. Where are you going if I may ask?"

Juliet gave him a serene smile.

"To correct some things."

Aragon nodded and Juliet was off. She spotted Legolas before he could her. She tried to walk low to hide from his view until she was close enough. He was scanning the encampment as she came from behind. At first she thought of taking him by surprise, but she thought that it may not be safe to startle an elf, so she approached silently.

"Everything clear on this end?"

Legolas turned and had to really fight a smile of relief. He did not understand what she had meant but that was her idea. She just wanted his attention.

"Juliet I am sorry. I did not mean to…"

Juliet cut him off by shushing him softly and placing her finger gently over his lips. She then caressed his cheek and chin with her fingers. Legolas just wanted to take in every moment of it. Though every moment they spent like this was always bitter sweet as it was accompanied by the thought of separation.

"It is I and not you who should apologize. I was being led by my feelings of pride and I overlooked what was beneath your actions. I wanted to have the respect of these men, when I already have the respect from the people who truly matter. You, Aragon and Gimli are all I need here. And I am sorry for being such a jerk to you."

Legolas gave her a puzzled look since he did not understand the term "jerk". Juliet got his confusion and laughed softly.

"I mean I was mean and insensitive."

"I am still sorry for making it hard on you. I know you are a great fighter and you do not need my surveillance."

"But I do need, and I want it." she said sincerely. "I am far less experienced in these things than all of you and I am not ensured that I will make it on my own. But with help from those who care I know I will get farther."

Legolas smiled sincerely and Juliet smiled back. She bit her lower lip a bit nervously as she looked into his eyes.

"I will…go help Éowyn as I promised her."

Legolas nodded and Juliet turned to leave. After three steps she stopped. She turned to Legolas and walked hastily to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. It lasted about four seconds before she pulled away and with a smile she turned and left. Legolas was left with a bright smile and his eyes shone with pure joy. A few seconds later Aragon came over to him with a knowing smile.

"Not that I was spying on you, but I did see that last part."

Legolas did not answer. He could still feel her lips against his cheek. It was a moment he knew he would never forget. Aragon smiled at his friend and walked away to leave him to his thoughts.

A few minutes later Legolas saw Éowyn walking around with a small pot but took no interest. But after a minute or so he saw Juliet running in her direction looking a bit alarmed. He quickly ran to her as she stopped a few meters from where Éowyn was now offering Aragon some stew.

"What is wrong?" asked Legolas.

"The stew! I've never tasted something so utterly disgusting!" she said in a whisper. She waved her hands to get Aragon's attention. He saw her and understood her gestures but he already had taken the plate and did not want to hurt Éowyn's feelings so he decided to take a spoon. Juliet shut her eyes when she saw this. When she opened them she saw his expression and had to chuckle. When Éowyn turned to leave, Aragon gave a disgust look and was about to spill the soup when Éowyn turned to him again. Legolas laughed this time along with Juliet.

"Well we did all we could. He will just have to sleep with a stomach ache tonight."

Legolas gave her a look that made her laugh.

"What? We cannot do anything for him now. He will just have to survive the night."

Legolas laughed."Come, let us find somewhere to lay our heads tonight."

When night came Legolas and Juliet had found a spot to sleep in peace. Juliet was tired of waking up with bugs and dirt on her hair and face so she found a boulder to lean on for the night. Legolas did not have the same problems as she did but stayed with her none the less. It was almost an hour from the time when they had gone to sleep, but Juliet lay awake because of the cold. As night advanced so did the cold and now she was shivering under her cape. Legolas had already fallen asleep but awoke when he heard her shivering.

"Juliet are you alright?"

"Yes, but this cold is beyond me. Rohan is colder than anywhere we have been so far."

"Here, wrap yourself well or you could get sick." he said handing her his cape.

"But what about you?"

"Elves are not so easily affected by the cold. I will be alright."

When Juliet reached for the cape her hand brushed with his and Legolas realized how cold it was.

"You are too cold!" he said taking her hands in his. For a moment he thought in silence, not letting go of her hand. "Come here." He said extending his arm to pull her closer to him. He turned to sit facing her and gestured her to lay on him. With no hesitation she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and did his best to give her body warmth. The two young ones fell into a wonderful sleep.

Aragon had walked passed them that night and saw them sleeping together. He smiled and promised himself that he would give them the little push they needed to get their relationship going if they survived whatever was in store for them. In the mean time he was content to see two of the people he most loved finally getting over their shyness for each other.

**Well this was one of my favorite chapters because Éowyn and Juliet start their friendship, and because Legolas and Juliet took one step ahead. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 4: Realizing hearts

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but yesterday I was in a run between my mom, my sister and my grandfather's medical dates. But I was very happy to find that others liked the last chapter as well. Thank you so much for the reviews **

**Chapter four: Realizing hearts**

The next morning Legolas was the first to awake. He looked at the precious being that lay asleep in his arms. He could not express the joy of having her so close, of being able to think for a moment that she was his now and forever, that this one night would become many never ending nights where they would be able to spend their time together with no fear or worries. He would not allow this morning any bitter thought to mingle with the sweetness that filled his heart. He would only hope and pray in his heart. He saw how the people were awaking and soon they would be off. He hesitated so long to wake Juliet that she ended up doing so herself. But she would not open her eyes so fast. She remembered the manner on which she had fallen asleep that night and she wanted to enjoy every bit of it. She feared Legolas would already be awake and she would have to move away from him. But she heard people moving around and knew they needed to get ready to leave. She opened her eyes and sighed softly. She felt Legolas's hand run up her back to her shoulder and she slowly sat up. He gave her a breath taking smile and she did the same.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked in a loving tone.

"I did. And you?"

"Never better."

The two could have stared at each other with their _in love_ smiles all day but they knew time was of the essence and they needed to be on their way. They stood vaguely and Juliet went on with Éowyn to help her do some breakfast. This time Juliet would do the cooking. Juliet reached Éowyn who was already bringing out what would be used for breakfast. Juliet came with a broad smile and kissed Éowyn good morning on her cheek and sat by her side grabbing a potato and starting to peal it.

"Someone is in a rather good mood. What happened? You look like a cloud ready to float into the heavens?" she laughed.

"I cannot say I've been happier in long. In fact I've never experienced this type of happiness before!"

"I am going to take a wild guess here. Are you in love?" she asked with an intrigued smile.

Juliet just smiled even more if it was possible. She _was _in love. She had never thought of it before but now she knew it clearly. She loved Legolas.

"Well come on, tell me!" said Éowyn excitedly.

"Do you not know then?"

"Well… I thought that maybe it was the elf. But I am not so sure since you two did not act as a couple or as to have that kind of interest in each other."

Juliet's smile diminished somewhat but she did not frown.

"It is a very complicated thing. Legolas and I experience hardship because he is an elf and I am a mortal. I also need to return home and he would have to follow another path."

"Where is it that you are from?"

Juliet realized what she had just gotten herself into. Aragon had refrained from telling anyone else about her origin. But this was Éowyn and she knew that a girl to girl talk would be safe.

"Well I will tell you if you promise you will not tell a single other being in this earth unless I tell you it's alright to do so."

Éowyn narrowed her eyes in keen interest.

"I promise."

Juliet gave her a quick but detailed explanation about her origin, her time before the fellowship, her joining and her relationship with Legolas. Éowyn was thrilled about it all and was thrilled the more to finally have another female who would share with her the way Juliet did. They finished the soup fast and Juliet accompanied Éowyn to distribute it to the other to avoid them from abstaining from it because of yesterday's incident.

The day went on and Juliet continued giving children and the sick rides while she walked with Éowyn and they conversed happily. Juliet saw Legolas go far ahead from the company with a look she had seen before in Amon Hen. She prayed sincerely that she was wrong. She continued walking with Éowyn without telling her about it until she heard a cry in the distance and the clashing of swords. A screech made her confirm it was an orc attack. She saw Aragon running down the hill.

"Wargs! We are under attack!"

Julie helped the two children down from her horse. She took a deep breath when in her mind she saw what a warg was. She really wished she had not, for now her whole body trembled with fear even though she had never faced them before. But the feeling of what they were was so strong in her that it was as if she had horrible memories of it. She found herself perplexed by her thoughts but this was no time for it. She mounted her horse as Théoden king approached Éowyn.

"You must lead the people to Helms Deep. And make haste."

"I can fight."

"No!" said the King as if her words almost burned a hole through him. "You must do this, for me."

Éowyn gave him a look that assured him she would do as she was asked. Juliet gave her a look that told her she really did not want to have to leave her, but her duty was away from her. Éowyn returned the sad look and nodded.

"Go." she replied her and Juliet nodded.

Juliet urged her horse forward and dashed away to join the others in battle. She spotted Aragon and Legolas some meters away. As she saw the horrible beasts her heartbeat raised. She readied her bow and aimed her first arrow. She released her first arrow which hit a warg on the side of its chest. It was not her best shot since she was not used to shoot while riding. She tried to shot some more but some missed. Eventually an orc riding a warg got close enough to her. She dropped her bow and pulled her sword to meet his. Her inexperience on fighting while on a horse made her loose her balance. The warg charged for her but she was faster and sliced its throat while the beast's fangs barely missed her. The orc fell from his ride and stood to face Juliet. She defeated it quickly and picked her bow. Now that she was on land she could shoot better. She took down with her arrows four wargs before Legolas saw her on foot and hastened to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine."

"Where is Chase?"

"He ran off when I fell."

"Ride with me."

"No. I cannot fight well from a horse."

Legolas had to hold that thought a moment as he shot an approaching warg and its rider.

"Please Juliet you are in far more danger on foot." he said with a pleading, almost begging voice.

Juliet could not argue with his pleading eyes and extended her hand and he helped her up. The battle was not too long and soon they found themselves looking through the plains for survivors. Legolas helped Juliet recover her arrows while he recovered his. After a minute or so they noticed that Aragon was nowhere in sight.

"Aragon!" called out Legolas through the plains.

"Aragon!" also called out Gimli in his sturdy voice.

They walked a little further and Legolas bent to check for a trail that could lead them to him when they all heard an orc laughing while also choking. They walked to him. He was clearly mortally wounded. A closer looked showed that Aragon's knife was impelled in his chest.

Legolas gave him a look of disgust.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." growled Gimli angrily while putting his axe near the orc's neck.

"He's…dead." He said between a cough. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." He laughed.

Legolas had always been cool under fire but this set _him_ on fire. He bent down and violently grabbed the orc from the collar of his armor and pulled it up slightly.

"You lie!" he said in a low, dark and angry voice.

The orc laughed once more before choking and dying. Legolas released the creature and saw something shine in its hand. It was the necklace that Arwen had given Aragon in sign of her love. Juliet had to gasp at the sight of it. Legolas's face transformed with great pain. He stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff. Indeed there were marks of something that slid off it. They all stared down the cliff where a river passed. The grief was eminent. As they looked down with broken hearts to where Aragon had fallen, the king called out.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas's face snapped to the king. In his eyes there was more than words could say. He would have thought the king would send someone to look for him but it would not be that way. The king took a step forward to put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Come." He said gently and left.

Legolas looked at the necklace in his hand as if it could tell him where Aragon was right now. With one last look at the river he turned away. He waited for Gimli and Juliet to follow. Gimli stood by the elf's side but Juliet would not move. She had her eyes shut tight as tears flowed down her cheeks. Legolas turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She slightly gasped but did not look at him. She wiped her tears and took a silent deep breath. She had to continue for Aragon. She turned to Legolas and nodded. A Rohan soldier brought her Chase. She mounted him and rode along side Legolas in silence. In her heart she knew things could change now. Aragon was their leader. Now Legolas would probably take charge. But would they stay in Rohan now? This was not their fight at all. They were here because Gandalf had asked Aragon to be there for Rohan. But now that Aragon was gone she wondered if the elf and the dwarf would change their mind.

They arrived at Helms Deep and Juliet was thankful to get off Chase. She loved ridding but she was not yet used to it and it hurt. She saw Éowyn run and scanned the new arrivals.

"So few, so few of you have returned." She said to her uncle.

"Our people are safe. He had paid for it with many lives.

At that moment Gimli walked over to Éowyn with a mournful expression.

"My Lady." he said.

"Lord Aragon, where is he?" she asked with fear in her voice and expression.

"He fell." he said in an almost broken voice.

Éowyn looked at her uncle and then at Juliet. Her expression became sorrowful and disbelieving.

After a while Gimli and Juliet approached Legolas. In different circumstances he would have laughed to see the dwarf and the girl seek his guidance.

"What's next?" asked Juliet.

"Aragon wanted us to aid Rohan. We shall do so in his memory. We shall wait for Gandalf. He should return soon. We will see what he would have us do. For now if we can help the refuges settle that would be good."

Juliet and Gimli nodded. They all moved to an area where most of the refuges were and searched for who could be in need. As Juliet was helping move a box, a man carrying a box tripped and his knee hit against Juliet's left hip making her wince rather loudly. Legolas heard her and was quickly at her side.

"I'm sorry Milady!" said the man nervously.

"No need to apologize. It was an accident and I'm alright." she said with an honest smile.

He bowed his head and continued.

"What happened?" asked Legolas.

"Nothing, he just tripped and hit my thigh."

Legolas gave her a questioning look. She was stronger than that and he very well knew it.

"Let me see."

Juliet's eyes gave her away. She showed him her thigh which had a long cut on it.

"When did this happen?"

"When I fell from Chase the warg charged at me. I managed to kill it but one of its claws reached me. It is not really deep."

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked with hurt both in his voice and his eyes.

"Because after Aragon, I really did not care for a little wound. I only wanted to do everything he would have wanted us to do here."

"Come, we must see to that wound."

"Where can we go? We know nothing of this place. And for the looks of it there are people in every corner."

Legolas looked around. Juliet was right. There was nowhere they could go to be private.

"Wait here." He told her and walked over to one of the soldiers. He seemed to be asking for directions since the soldier pointed out with his hand.

Legolas took Juliet to where the wounded were being taken care off. It was just an area outside reserved for that at the moment. Legolas brought some cloth and a bowl with water.

"I should ask for them to give you human clothing." he said to her as he soaked a piece of cloth in the water.

"And why is that?"

"Because elven cloth dissolves most of the blood to keep one clean. And it also regenerates itself like skin does if the cut is not too big. And if you get hurt again you might still hide it." he said with a hint of mischief.

"I may just yet." she responded with the same mischief.

"Please do not. You do not know how bad a simple looking wound could turn to be deadly. Many orc blades have poison. A simple scratch could cost you your life. Please promise me that if you ever are hurt in any way you will tell me." He looked deep into her eyes. There was a plead in them. How could she refuse them anything?

"Alright, I promise."

Legolas smiled lightly and nodded.

"May I?" he asked referring to her leg.

Juliet nodded. Legolas raised her leg slightly to have a better look at it. After a thorough examination he smiled with satisfaction. He took the wet cloth and cleaned her wound. It was not really that deep but it would need stitching. But Legolas was skilled with healing plants and he had enough from the Rohirim to do a good job fast. He finished healing her and they were back to their business.

"Le ab-dollen."

Juliet was working with some crates when she heard Legolas speaking elvish. This was strange to her since he had no one to speak to who would understand. She turned as he was saying

"You look terrible."

She saw Aragon who was standing before Legolas and had laughed at the commentary. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to slap herself internally to bring herself to believe that this was real. She stood still until she saw Legolas give him his necklace. He took it and looking very grateful replied to him in elvish. That was when Juliet dashed to him. Aragon saw her and braced himself for impact. But Juliet slowed just before reaching him and capturing him in an embrace. She had no words for him but none were necessary. Her eyes held every word and emotion and Aragon understood.

Aragon marched to the King's hall and entered it. The king looked more than shocked to see him but recomposed himself as fast as he could.

"A great host, you say?" asked Theoden. The four members of the fellowship were scattered around him.

"All Isengard is emptied," answered Aragorn.

"How many?"_  
_

"Ten thousand strong at least." Théoden turned to face him, shock written on his face. "Ten thousand?" he exclaimed.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Théoden stood silently before turning towards the door. "Let them come."

They followed him out to the upper wall.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall," Théoden said to his soldiers as he walked. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." _  
_"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." said Gimli gravely.

"I have fought many wars Master dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." He said rather darkly and passed by him.

Aragon placed a hand on his shoulder before continuing after the king. Juliet felt rather annoyed at the King's reaction to Gimli's words.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." declared Théoden with confidence.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child."

The king turned almost aggressively to Aragon and held his shirt pulling him to him.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would make them make such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance." He said in a hostile voice. With a last look he released Aragon, but he was not about to stay quiet.

"Send out riders my Lord! You must call for aid."

This seemed to make the king angrier.

"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."_  
_

"Gondor?" he said almost enraged. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us! Where was Gon —" he stopped almost abruptly and recomposed himself. "No my Lord Aragon. We are alone."

The king walked away leaving them behind.

"Get the women and children into the caves," said Theoden to his soldier Gamling.

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege."_  
_"There is no time. War is upon us!"

Gamling obeyed. "Secure the gate!" he told the men.

Now Juliet was hit with a dazing realization, war was on their doorstep. She felt her head lighter and thought for a moment she would fall. She sat to recompose herself. There was no way out of it. This was probably her last night alive or at least in one piece. She raised her head when she saw a shadow over her. It was Aragon who looked down at her worriedly. She gave him a smile that made him discard his thoughts. But he still was not completely convinced.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am just a little tired from the trip and the long day."

"You should rest a while. Ask Éowyn if you can spend a few hours in her room."

Juliet frowned.

"How will I find you after?"

Aragon laughed lightly. Juliet was smart and knew something was up. She made him promise he would come and get her or send someone for her before she heeded his words. Finding Éowyn was not an easy task but she finally got to her and she led her to a small room that only had space for a bed on the floor and a tub on the side. Juliet did not find it hard to fall asleep. Three hours later there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it.

"Lord Aragon and the others await you Milady." said a soldier with a bow.

Juliet bowed in return and was led outside. It was nighttime already. She followed the man until he left her in the entrance of an armory. She thanked the man and entered quite unnoticed. As she made herself way through the busy armory she heard Aragon's words.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." said Gimli.

"Or too few." replied Legolas sounding more expressive than usual. "Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The whole room went quiet and turned to him.

"Boe a hyn. Neled herain… dan caer menig?"

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." replied Aragorn.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!"

"Then I shall die as one of them!" replied Aragon losing his temper.

Juliet froze with those words. She had not understood what they had been saying but it was now clear to her. Legolas had said they would die. She saw Aragon storm out and as he walked out he passed her. He did see her but he hardly glanced at her. She turned to see Legolas try to go after him but Gimli held him.

"Let him go lad. Let him be."

Juliet now stood in the middle. Her heart had sunk at the thought of Aragon's words. Now she was sure she would die tonight. She turned and left silently. Legolas got a glimpse of long brown wavy hair leaving the room.

"Juliet." he whispered to himself yet Gimli heard him.

"Her you may follow." said Gimli softly.

Legolas made his way through the armory but by the time he got out she was nowhere to be seen. Juliet had gone out for some air as she felt great terror stir in her.

_Then I shall die as one of them!_

The words just kept repeating themselves over and over in her head. She looked up at the sky but it was cloudy so she could see no stars. She would have cried, but there were just so many things bursting inside of her that she could not even think of crying. She looked out into the distance and took a deep breath. After a while of just breathing deep she smiled to herself. She had no reason to indulge herself in mourning. She would do her best and die as a warrior if it should come to that. It was an honorable death after all. Many died of an overdose of drugs, crashing because they were drunk or as victim of one, in ridiculous fights because one looked at the other funny, in the streets because of drug fights and more deaths that were really pitiful. But she would get to die as a warrior in battle. She turned away from the fields just in time to see Legolas walking nearby. She did not want to call out loud for him so she hurried down the wall. She saw him entering a room and entered after him silently. She peeked to see Legolas holding up Aragon's sword for him.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."  
"Ú-moe edhored Legolas." replied Aragon with a soft smile that Legolas returned as they each put their hand on the other's shoulder.

Juliet entered with a bright smile and shook her head.

"Well you look better." said Aragon to Juliet.

"I feel much better."

Aragon took a second to think. Juliet watched him ponder on his next words.

"Juliet, I need to speak with you." he said a little more seriously but trying not to scare her.

Immediately Juliet narrowed her eyes and gave him a look that told him she knew what he would say and that she would even fight him before she heeded his words. Aragon had to laugh seeing her expression so fast.

"I guess there is no need for me to tell you then?" he said.

"And I guess there is need for you to say it either for you know there is no way I will stay behind." She said crossing her arms.

Aragon sighed. He looked at Legolas for back up but he just smiled weakly letting him know he had no argument on this that could convince her.

"You know this is nothing compared to what we have faced before. This will be the battle of our lives. I do not think you should be here. Go with Éowyn and help her in the caves." He said in an imploring tone.

"No! The Lady sent me to join you in the fellowship and help, which I intend to do in this battle. I will not stay behind now. As a member of the Fellowship it is my duty to stand by you all in ill or better. Plus, if it was my time to go, I am happy enough knowing that I was able to at least live until I became nineteen."

Aragon smiled at her defense. She really made his next argument a hard one. Then he realized something from her words.

"I thought you were eighteen." he said as he took a few steps towards her.

"I um, my birthday was yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why did you not tell us?" asked Aragon holding her shoulders.

"Well I did not know if birthdays were celebrated here so I kept it for myself."

"We do celebrate them!" he while he laughed amused by her words.

"Well then I expect that my present shall be to stay and fight. Plus the only way you will get me not to fight is by tying me down and dragging me to the caves. And once I free myself I will escape and return to the battle." she said in the end-of-conversation way.

"Very well Juliet. You are right. You can fight in this war. But I still wish you would reconsider. There will be need for people to assist us once the battle is ended. And Éowyn could use some cheering from you. She really is fond of you."

"I know Éowyn wished to be part of the battle as well. But she would not have me stand down for her."

Aragon shook his head in defeat and smiled.

"As you wish."

At that moment Gimli entered the room tying to make a chain mail fit him.

"If we had time I'd get this adjusted." He said grumbling as he let the chain mail fall to the floor making it obvious that it was too long for him. Juliet placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "It's a little tight across the chest." Aragon and Legolas smiled at him.

"Gimli, Juliet turned nineteen yesterday." said Aragon with a smile.

Gimli looked at Juliet surprised. "And why is it that I heard the news today?" he asked a little indignant.

"We just found out as well." replied Legolas with a warm smile.

"Well lass, I would like to wish you a happy birthday, but I would sooner wish you a sun in the morning, and healthy limbs to walk under it."

Juliet smiled at the poetic wish. "Then wish them for me Gimli son of Gloin! Wish them with all your heart and may it be heard in the heavens."

"Aye lass, I will." replied Gimli sincerely.

The happy moment was over when they heard a horn being blow. Legolas' eyes widened.

"That is no orc horn."

Legolas was the first to step out and the other ran behind him. They ran to the gate seeing the soldier from levels above looking to the entrance with awe and some even with smiles.

The king reached first the entrance to see an army of elves marching in perfect formation. As they continued their march into the Keep another elf of fair and noble appearance stood before the king.

"How is this possible?" asked the king clearly shocked by the event.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." answered the elf before him.

At that moment the four companions arrived at the scene not little surprised.

"We come to honor that allegiance." continued Haldir now directing his words to Aragon.

"Mae govannen Haldir." Haldir bowed with his hand over his heart but Aragon surprised him with a hug. With a bit of hesitance he patted Aragon's back.

"You are most welcome."

Then the army of elves all turned in unison and lowered their bows.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

They all began to move to their respective stations. Aragon was busy organizing the elves the way he knew would work the best. Juliet was walking between many soldiers who were moving up and down the wall. She was following Legolas and Gimli up the wall when she came face to face with Haldir. Her first reaction was to serene her face as much as she could but she was surprised when she saw Haldir bowed to her with his hand over his chest with a half smile.

"I believe I owe you an apology Lady Juliet. I was rash in judgment with you before. But I have heard you have proved your worth in the fellowship and seeing you ready to stand in battle in this war makes me all the more convinced of your authenticity. I am proud to count you among our allies and warriors and it is an honor to fight alongside you. I wish you the best in this battle Lady Juliet."

"As do I to you Lord Haldir. May the sun still shine on the both of us tomorrow."

She bowed respectfully and he returned the bow and extended his arm to gesture her to pass in front of him as an act of peace and respect. She smiled and accepted and continued her way up while he followed. Legolas had been on the top of the stairs waiting for Juliet and received her with a smile. He bowed at Haldir who did the same and they continued on their way.

**Sorry this chapter was maybe a bit of a space filler but necessary. I liked it because little by little Legolas and Juliet are building their relationship. The next chapter is a real killer so stay tune!**


	10. Chapter 5: I cannot lose you

**Sorry for the typos. I have already someone who reads and corrects them but I guess he doesn't see them all either. Anyway, this is really one of my favorite chapters so enjoy **

**Chapter five: I cannot lose you**

They were all standing in the front wall waiting for the orc army to arrive. Legolas, Juliet and Gimli were together on the wall. Aragon made it to them and stood beside them for a moment.

"Argh, you could have picked a better spot!" complained Gimli to Legolas not being able to look over the wall. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Legolas looked at the dwarf amused. A thunder clashed through the sky making them all stare once more at the approaching army.

"Your friends are with you Aragon." said Legolas.

"Let's hope they last the night." replied Gimli and Legolas nodded.

Aragon left their side and paced across the wall.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" cried out Aragon.

Rain began to fall making the situation grimmer. The orcs were now standing several meters from the wall, all growling and making noises that sounded like hungry lions waiting for their pray.

"What's happening out there?" asked Gimli trying desperately to jump high enough to see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" replied Legolas with mischief in his voice as he looked down at his friend.

Gimli looked at Legolas and laughed in a way that made Juliet chuckle. She was gripping her bow tightly as she tried to keep her head clear from the fear that was creeping into her. The orcs now began to thumb their spears on the ground as they roared as to taunt them. Juliet waited in silence praying inside. The roaring of the orcs stopped abruptly.

"Dartho!" exclaimed Aragon.

Juliet saw that an arrow had been released and had hit an orc in the throat. When it fell on its face all the orcs began to roar now angrily. They charged at the wall with battle roars. Juliet took a deep breath. It had begun. Juliet prepared her arrow and aimed it.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." she heard Legolas say but she knew not at all what it meant.

"Leithio i philinn!" shouted Aragorn.

Everyone released their arrows. Juliet quickly reloaded and prepared to fire again.

"Did they hit anything?" asked Gimli receiving no response.

"Fire!"

A volley of arrows from the soldiers of Rohan crossed the sky and rained upon the orcs. With another elvish cry from Aragon another volley from the elves behind the first wall flew to the uruks.

"Send them to me, come on!" exclaimed Gimli.

Juliet heard the pain cries from several elves. When she looked over she saw some of them falling. She looked back at the uruks and tried to find the ones that were shooting to take them down first.

"Pendraith." Cried Aragon.

"Right!" replied Gimli ready to fight.

Juliet pushed herself over the wall to have better aim at the orcs that were climbing the wall. She heard Gimli as she shot some orcs down.

"Legolas two already!" he said excitedly.

"I'm on seventeen!" he replied with the same excitement.

"What? I'll have no pointy eared outscoring me!"

"Nineteen!"

Juliet was able to smile seeing how they were finding a way to enjoy this. But she had no time to count her fallen enemies since all her being was put in survivor mode. She continuously looked at every side of her to avoid being caught by surprise. She ended up putting away her bow and drawing her sword since she was afraid that one of her arrows could miss their target and hit an elf around her. She tried to avoid confronting the orcs face to face and chose to attack them from behind. Sometime later Juliet was startled when she heard Aragon's almost desperate cries.

"Togo han dad, Legolas!"

Juliet saw Legolas shoot an orc that was carrying a sparkling torch as he ran down a path to the wall as the other orcs cheered him on. The arrow struck him but he continued.

"Dah-go hohn! DAH-GO HOHN!" he yelled even more desperately.

Legolas looked almost as desperate as he shot another arrow which also struck him. But the orc took several more steps before plunging himself to the small hole in the wall. A very loud boom was heard before Juliet felt herself lounged into the sky and all went black.

Juliet woke up dazed from the whole thing. She pushed herself from the ground to see she had landed inside the wall. She saw Aragon charging the orcs along with the elves. She recomposed herself before she joined Aragon.

The fight continued with no apparent end. She could kill twenty orcs and two hundred seemed to appear in their place. By this time she had bruises all over from the fall from the wall as well as trips and stumbles she had from avoiding vicious blades and severel small cuts and scratches that even though they were small, they were starting to make a number on her. In the middle of it all she heard the voice of the king.

"Aragon, go back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad!" yelled Aragon telling them to return to the keep.

"Haldir, Nan Barad!"

Juliet automatically looked at Haldir who was signaling some elves to go. Her eyes widened broadly when she saw him being wounded.

"Haldir!" Juliet screamed and Aragon turned to her and then to Haldir just in time to see one uruk thrust his sword in Haldir's back.

"Haldir!" cried Aragon as he made his way to him.

Juliet watched as Aragon held Haldir and he laid back on him. Aragon moved his hand from his heart to Haldir's. Then he released him and with a battle cry he lounged himself on the orcs.

Juliet continued fighting her way up the Keep but she was now getting very tired. Her body ached from all the bruises and the over use of strength she had done in fighting the creatures. Her luck seemed to be holding well enough until now. But it was about to change. Juliet had just finished cutting off the head of an uruk when another one viciously swung his sword at her. She barely made it to dodge it but the blade cut deep into the right side of her waist slicing a few inches deep. She bent as she cried out in pain. There was more to this pain than met the eyes. It had a fiery sting and she knew it was poisoned. But she had no time to think about it. The uruk sneered at her and swung his blade over her. She was able to block it but the creature pushed her down with his strength. She fell on her knee trying to keep the blade from reaching her. She had to use her left arm to hold the sword handle and her right to hold the other end of the sword steady by pressing her forearm on it. But all her efforts were useless. The uruk's strength was greater and the blade began to slide to the side until it met her right shoulder. Juliet cried out and the uruk laughed clearly enjoying her pain. He had no intention of killing her too fast. He liked watching the girl struggle. But she was not about to give up. With one last push she lifted his sword just enough for her to dive to the side and immediately she sliced the creature's knee making it bend and she finished it with a final blow to the head. As she lay on her knees she saw an arrow fly just above her and she heard a screech behind her. She turned to see an orc fall before it could get to her. She followed the trail of the arrow up to the next level of the wall to see Legolas with a horror look in his eyes. After he shot another orc that was coming to her he dashed to find a way to her. She stood up stumbling and hissing with pain. She ran along with the men up the Keep. But as she ran she stumbled with a dead body and fell to a side. She lay there unmoving while she recovered her breath. After about half a minute she hear Aragon's cry.

"No!"

She felt a hand gently turn her. She opened her eyes to meet the worried eyes of Aragon. He cupped her head in his hands and scanned her face to determine if she was really there. She smiled at him as best as she could. This was enough for him and he hauled her into his arms. He ran up the keep as fast as he could. Juliet could hear faint cries in the distance. She kept her eyes closed until she heard Legolas's voice calling her. She opened her eyes to find herself inside the castle. She was passed into Legolas's arms. He sat on his knees and looked at her with pain and distress. She tried to say something but no words came out, just a grimace and a soft groan. Legolas had to hold in the tears at seeing her this way. Aragon was keeling at her side. He examined the wound but there was nothing he could do for her now. They had no medicine or any means of treatment. Juliet's eyes went from Aragon's to Legolas's before she closed hers. Her chest stopped to rise. Legolas took in a sharp breath as tears fell. He tried to control them but they still came out. Aragon too had tears running down his cheeks. Gimli walked over to them and a silent "No" was all he could say. The king had seen all this as well as the men around them. Some stopped beside her for a moment to bow their heads at her in sign of mourning and respect. She had lasted more than any imagined and had fought like a brave warrior.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." said the king in defeat and despair as the door banged from the foes outside trying to get in.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defended it! They still defend it. They have died defending it!" cried out Aragon as he stood and walked away from Juliet to the King.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" asked Aragon to the king who stayed silent. "Is there no other way?"

One soldier stepped forward. "There is one passage, it leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hay are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" commanded Aragorn.

"So much death. What can man do against such reckless hate?" asked the King still in despair.

Aragon looked at the king deeply.

"Ride out with me. Ride out to meet them."

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan. For your people." replied Aragon.

The king looked once more at Juliet in Legolas's arms. Her death seemed to affect him deeply. In his mind he could see the many women and children who would die this way soon. Aragon turned his eyes as well to the painful sight. Legolas cleared away his tears and leaned to kiss Juliet on her lips. Aragon closed his eyes with pain and opened them again to see his elf brother still with his lips against hers. Never had he seen Legolas in so much pain and sorrow. The pain was deep for Aragon as he saw the girl who he loved and considered as sister dead and his beloved friend in such a painful state. The kiss lasted about ten seconds. Legolas was ready to pull back from her when he felt a hand hold the back of his head and push him down to Juliet. Startled he opened his eyes to see Juliet's eyes half open as she smiled into the kiss. Legolas could not help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he held Juliet against him more as they kissed. Juliet's eyes drifted close and Legolas's did the same. Aragon who had seen this was also startled at first but was now laughing in pure joy along with Gimli who clapped his hands as he laughed. The king stared in disbelief. The elf now laughed melodiously as he looked at Juliet. Then something enkindled in the king. There was still hope. The revival of this girl made him see that all was not lost. They could still revive their Home. And Legolas's laughter was music to the king's ears. Apart from it being beautiful, it held happiness that had once died. He would give anything for these people who had sacrifice themselves in a war that was not theirs to keep the smile and laughter they had now. And he would have those smiles spread through his whole people.

"The sun is rising." said Gimli softly.

The four companions remembered Gandalf's words before he left. _Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east._

"Yes…Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time."

"Yes!" exclaimed Gimli as he ran to sound the horn.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." said the king to Aragon.

Many of the men rushed to get the horses out. Legolas was still with Juliet on the floor. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. Immediately she knew what he was thinking.

"I cannot stay here while you ride. I will only be easy prey for the orcs."

Legolas nodded and lifted Juliet onto his horse. He kept her in front of her to keep her from falling. She looked more strengthened than she had a few minutes before.

The King stood before the cavalry, a death look in his eyes.

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn!"

The horn sounded through the whole keep.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

There was a cry from the men as they charged out to meet the orcs. Juliet had her sword at hand as well. As Legolas fought on one side she fought on the other. As they fought they heard a neigh in the distance and looked up to see Gandalf on the top of a hill sitting on Shadowfax. Soon a man joined his side. Then a whole army of horsemen appeared by their side.

"To the king!" cried Éomer and the whole army raced down the hill.

It was a magnificent sight to see for Juliet. Most of the orcs moved to the front line and pointed their spears at them. But the light of the rising sun behind the riders blinded the orcs and left them vulnerable to the riders. The riders destroyed the orc army within minutes.

"Victory! We have victory!" exclaimed the king and everyone's hearts lifted.

Not long after the orcs were on the run. Éomer rode in front of the line to stop anyone from pursuing.

"Stay put of the forest! Keep away from the trees!"

After all the orcs had entered the forest a loud rumble was heard along with screeches as the whole forest began to shake and move.

Legolas turned to Juliet with concern.

"We must get you to the healing house." said Legolas urging Arod to move carefully through the Keep.

"Do not worry too much Legolas. I feel much better considering how I was a while ago."

"You do look better, which is something that confounds me. You were dead. I held you and you were not breathing nor had a pulse. And out of nothing you came back to life!"

"Maybe it is a Snow White and Sleeping Beauty thing." she chuckled.

"A what?" he asked even more confused.

"Oh I forgot you did not know! They are different fairytales in which a princes fall into a death slumber but it's awaken when kissed by…um." she felt herself redden. Legolas raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Never mind. The point is they awake when they are kissed. But those are just stories."

Legolas brought Juliet into the healing house where the women were already prepared to receive the wounded. Legolas carried her to a corner of the room to be further from the cries of pain and the constant in and out of the people. A woman walked to their side as Legolas laid Juliet on a cloth that was considered to be a bed. She knelt beside her with a bowl of water and a cloth. The woman examined the wound on her waist. Juliet flinched at her slight touch but made no sound. The woman took the wet cloth and smiled at Juliet.

"Sweetie this will hurt, but I need to clean the poison that is still in your wound."

Juliet felt a knot in her throat but nodded.

"Hold her down please." said the woman to Legolas.

He put one hand on her good shoulder and another on the wrist of her wounded arm. The woman nodded and introduced the cloth into her wound. Juliet shut her eyes and bit her lower lip but did not allow herself to do a single noise nor to move an inch. She would prove she was strong as any man could be. She would not cry or struggle to get away from the pain. Legolas, who knew that Juliet wanted to be thought of as strong, knew what she was doing. And he had to admit that she _was _strong. Even more, some men had died of these same wounds but Juliet resisted. Something about Juliet was not normal, he thought to himself. Not that it was not a good thing, but it was indeed rare and puzzling. As he thought of this, Aragon almost dashed to their side. He saw Juliet with her eyes closed as the woman introduced the cloth deeper. He grimaced. He looked at Legolas and they both knew what the other was thinking. Aragon placed a hand on Juliet's forehead for comfort. She opened her glittering eyes but held in all tears.

"You are more prideful than I thought." he laughed.

"It depends on where that pride lies." she replied sounding almost like Gandalf.

Aragon looked with grave eyes into Juliet's. There was something they did not know from her. Something more apart from everything else that had been strange about her. Her connection with Legolas had always been something to wonder, but this was even beyond that. Who was this girl who was brought to this world in such a strange manner? What did she hold beneath those fiery hazel eyes?

"Aragon?" Juliet called feeling the penetrating gaze of the man.

Aragon could only try to smile to hide the thousand thoughts that were consuming his mind at the moment. The woman had finished with her waist and had moved to clean her shoulder.

"I will be back soon." he said as he got up and left the room.

Juliet had now a frown on her face and Legolas knew it was not from the physical pain that was raging in her body.

"Are you alright Juliet?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." she said melancholically.

They waited until the woman finished cleaning her wound.

"I will bring some herbs for her now." she said getting up and walking away.

"I saw Aragon's gaze on me. His eyes held more questions than I have ever seen in a man at once. Yours as well Legolas, hold many questions and confusion. I know you see that I am truly not normal here and I now feel it as well. I do not feel like myself anymore. I feel like I do not know myself. Who am I Legolas? Can you not look into me and tell me?" her voice and her eyes held so much pain and plead that it was almost unbearable for Legolas to watch. But it was also strange they way she had just spoken. She sounded like someone else.

"I do not know A'maelamin." (my beloved)

Juliet's eyes narrowed then widened as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you alright?" asked Legolas with evident alarm.

"Say that again, the elvish part." She said still with the same expression in her face.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. Surely he knew she did not understand elvish.

"A'maelamin?"

Juliet's eyes widened once more.

"Can you translate that for me? And be honest please."

Legolas felt a hint of pink color his face but he held his emotions.

"It means _my beloved."_

Juliet's eyes could not have been bigger. Legolas was now completely in a mist. The woman came back with the herbs.

"Sorry my Lady, but could you leave those here? I need to speak with him in private."

"Certainly my Lady. And you are not to call me that ever. You are by far above me." she said with an honest smile.

Juliet would have disagreed with her greatly but she had no time for it now. The woman left her as she asked and now Juliet and Legolas were left both with deep confusion and curiosity.

"What happened back there?" asked Legolas trying to lower his voice to avoid other from hearing.

"Call me crazy, but I understood what you said. I even felt I knew it long ago. Just say something else in elvish and I will see if I understand. If not then maybe there is another explanation."

Legolas nodded.

"Oio naa elealla alasse'."

"_Ever is thy sight a joy_?"

Legolas' eyes widened and in his face a thousand questions were marked.

"Give me one last one for test."

Legolas thought of what to say that may prove more challenging.

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle."

"_May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back_."

Legolas was now dumbstruck.

"I will go seek Aragon."

Legolas did not eve wait for Juliet's response. He dashed out leaving Juliet also dumbstruck. She pondered deep on what had happened. Everything was growing from strange to bizarre. How could she possibly understand Legolas so well? She had never once before understood a single elvish word. And now she understood his words as if she had known them for life.

She did not take notice of how long it was before Legolas returned with Aragon. By the looks on his face Legolas had explained everything to him. He knelt by her side. His expression was impossible to read. He looked at Legolas who nodded. Then he returned his eyes to Juliet. He seemed to be trying to do something he dared not. Finally words came out of his mouth.

"Lle rangwa amin?" (do you understand me?)

"I do." She replied in a soft voice.

Aragon would have smiled if he were not in so much shock.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (do you speak elvish?)

"I don't think I do. I just understand it all of a sudden."

Aragon looked at Legolas. He had no idea of what to say or do next. The three of them just stared quietly. After a while Juliet got tired of the suspense.

"Is it a bad thing what is happening?" she asked hopeful for an answer. But there was none. Neither man could think straight at the moment.

Juliet sunk on her bed. She had been feeling quite exited to understand elvish, but now she felt it go away at the silence of the men. She would have cried had it not been that she wanted to make herself look stronger. Finally Aragon smiled.

"Juliet I do not believe that there could be anything wrong with you speaking elvish."

"But that is not the problem. It is the suddenness of it. All in me is not normal, and that is saying something in a world like this." she sighed.

Juliet closed her eyes feeling weak. But she did not think of it since she attributed it to the sudden turn of events. Then Legolas and Aragon had almost terrified looks on their faces.

"Juliet!" they both exclaimed.

Juliet had lost all color in her skin and now looked a sickly pail. Neither man could tell how it happened so fast. She now seemed to be having trouble breathing. Her eyes were closed as she choked on her own breath.

"Go get Gandalf!" whispered Legolas and Aragon dashed out the door.

Legolas took Juliet's hands into his. Her pulse was once more weak and slow. He felt panic.

"Juliet, Juliet talk to me. How do you feel? Juliet please do not do this to me again. Please." he pleaded.

Legolas quickly checked her wound to see if the poison had still a grip on her. But he did not see any black marks or any other sigh of the poison in action. Gandalf soon was in the room beside Juliet. He took a quick look at her before he placed his hand on her forehead. He muttered some words but there was no change. His face darkened with concern.

"Bring her with me." he ordered as he walked away.

Legolas carried her in his arms and left to follow the wizard along with Aragon. He led them outside to a solitary part of the keep high on a tower. He looked at the morning sun as if it could see his thoughts. He muttered once more and the sun seemed to blink in response. Gandalf now looked as if he was not all there. And Aragon and Legolas knew what he was doing. He was communicating with Galadriel.

Legolas knelt beside Juliet, his eyes distraught by immense pain. After what felt like eternity for Legolas Gandalf turned to them. The sun blinked once more behind him as he gazed upon the dead looking figure of Juliet. Then he turned once more and this almost devastated Legolas. After another while Gandalf sighed in relief. He turned with a gentle smile and knelt beside Juliet. He placed a hand on her head and caressed it.

"Come on Juliet, wake up. You will have time to rest after you give these two a sign of life to ease their hearts. Come on." He said fondly.

The color returned to her skin as fast as it had left her. She slowly opened her eyes with surprise. Aragon and Legolas sighed with utter relief.

"That is the second time in less than an hour you make us believe you dead." laughed Aragon.

Juliet did not respond to him in her usual cocky wit but sat up as fast as her wounded body allowed her. She looked at Gandalf with so many questions in her eyes that he had to laugh.

"I know child, I know. I will explain everything in time. But now you need to rest."

Her eyes widened as if saying _You can't be serious!_

"Be at ease Juliet. All you need to know for now is that what you are going through is no danger to your life. The Lady has seen this before and she will explain to me as well soon. But now rest."

Juliet's face was of disappointment which made her look like a little girl. She did not wait for Aragon or Legolas to offer her a lift. She stood by her own strength making both men stare a little worried. She had not much expression in her eyes. She looked as though she had retired inside of herself to look for answers. Both men were baffled when she walked away without even looking at them. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. Then she turned to the three men behind her and smiled. This was the Juliet they knew. They returned the smile and walked down with her. She was told by Gandalf to stay in the healing house for a day since they had no room for her. She only nodded and laid her head. She would not speak a single word which was not like her. The two men followed Gandalf out.

"What happened to her Gandalf?" asked Legolas not being able to contain himself any more.

"Lady Galadriel only told me that she had foreseen this and that she would be alright. But more she said should be kept until further notice."

"Can you not tell us then? You said she was going through a transformation." he replied.

"My dear Legolas, your beloved Juliet will be fine. But the Lady said it was best that for now no one else knows what is truly happening. But be patient. This girl is truly extraordinary and she has a purpose here. For now she can rest and you can sort out what your heart wants and what you will do about it."

Legolas could not help the disappointed look in his eyes but he nodded. Gandalf left with Aragon to speak to the King and Legolas returned to Juliet. She had a very thoughtful expression but she noticed his arrival. She turned her head to see him and he gave her the best smile he could.

"I suppose he said nothing?"

"No."

Legolas felt down seeing Juliet in such a state. No smile, no laughter, hardly some words before she would go back to her silent state. Juliet turned to see Legolas with his eyes close and a sad look in his face. She extended her hand to caress his face. His eyes opened and he smiled seeing her soft smile. He knew she had too much weight in her heart and mind and even this was hard for her. He saw that the hand she had used was her bad one since her left would not reach him. He smiled tenderly and took her hand to put it back down.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Juliet looked at him for a moment then genuinely smiled to Legolas' relief.

"I do not know where to begin." she chuckled.

"How about telling me how do you feel?"

"It's not that easy. I cannot explain it. But I'll try. When I woke up after I first supposedly died I felt as if there was something or someone else acting in me, or giving me the strength to return to life. I felt there was someone living inside of me. Then when I could understand you in elvish I felt as if elvish had been my main language through my life. I know it sounds absurd but I felt it so strongly. When I went into my second near death experience I saw things flashing before my eyes and they looked like memories of someone. I could see a beautiful woman and a handsome man. She was speaking elvish to someone I could not see. Love and caring words. I think it was to a child of hers. I saw Rivendell and a place I did not recognize. The last part of it was the woman running I think with the child in her arms. There were sounds of battle close by. The woman put down the child and with tears in her eyes she said _Lema ed' templa. _Everything after was darkness."

"I am not sure, but I believe that could have been a vision. Of whom I do not know. Maybe I am not the only person you have a connection with in Middle Earth. Lema ed' templa is a spell. The woman must have been a she elf with strong magic. They are not very common."

"So I must have a connection with someone else besides you. I wonder who it is then."

"And your parents? Did they ever noticed anything different in you?"

"I don't know. They…were not my real parents. They found me abandoned and with a wound on my head. When no one claimed me, they took me in. My mother could not have children and they said I was the answer to their prayers."

"How old were you when they found you?

"I was five. But I had no memory of my past. They thought the bump on my head had caused me amnesia, memory lost." she added quickly before Legolas could ask.

"Gandalf said that The Lady thought it was best for everyone not to know yet. That must mean there really is something big about you."

"I thought there was already something big about me before this." she said faking a pout.

Legolas laughed.

"Indeed there is. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa." he whispered. ( your heart is that of a lion)

Juliet smiled. Her thoughts returned to the moment when she recovered consciousness to see Legolas kissing her. It was a moment of pure magic. She truly felt like a princes with her prince. And Legolas _was_ a prince! She had no longer desire to return to her world. If she never found a way she would be most happy to stay with Legolas. Legolas used the herbs to heal her wounds and slowly she drifted into sleep. She dreamt of the woman from her vision.

**Did you like it? The explanation of her behavior will have to wait for a few more chapters since more things will be revealed about Juliet soon. **


	11. Part three Chapter one: The Argument

**Note: I am very happy with the reviews I have been getting. Thank you all so much for your support. Sorry it took me a while, but I had no electricity for a few days.**

**Disclaimer: If someone evr thought i own LOTR they mst have losted it.**

**Part three**

**Chapter one: The argument **

Later that day Éowyn ran into the healing room to Juliet's side looking almost horrified.

"Forgive me my friend! I did not know you were injured and I was in the other healing room."

"It's okay Éowyn, I will survive." she said with a mischievous tone that made Éowyn relax.

"What happened? Where are your wounds?"

"On my stomach side and my shoulder."

"I will leave you two ladies to yourselves." said Legolas with a grin. "I will come to see you for lunch."

Legolas got up and with one last smile he left the two girls alone.

Éowyn took Juliet's hand in hers. Juliet smiled widely and Éowyn had an expecting look.

"He kissed me." She said simply but Éowyn almost lost her proper lady manners and was about to scream, but managed to cover her mouth with an exited gasp. The two girls spent a few hours chatting. They had many things in common especially having to prove themselves living among men and their sense of adventure. It was a fast growing friendship.

Juliet woke up the next morning feeling considerably better. She found a simple yet beautiful dress at the foot of her bed. It was a very light pink, almost white if you saw it from afar. The sleeves were tight until after the elbow and the rest opened wide at the end. She had nowhere to change in private so she got up and left the healing house. It proved easier than she thought. Her wound felt incredibly better than the day before. She was fascinated with how quick she was healing. She thought that maybe Legolas's hands with the herbs had something to do with it. She walked around trying to find a place she could use to change. She managed to sneak into a room she found and changed as fast as she could. She came out happy that no one had caught her. She laughed to herself remembering the times in her own world when she had sneaked into her friend's parents room to change after they had had a day of fun. Now to find the others. She walked up and down the Keep wondering where she could find Aragon and the other two. But she did not have to walk long before she found Gimli.

"By the stars lass! I thought we would not see you on your feet for long. Which brings up the question of why you are not resting."

"I rested for over twenty four hours Gimli!"

"Men with your wounds are usually not capable of standing for weeks."

"But I am fine. I cannot stay in that healing room another minute. It's depressing!"

"Well lass, you do look much more in shape, which is not normal for a human to be after such wounds. But I guess that it was stated that you are not a common human." he said with a grin.

"Thank you. So where is everyone?"

"I was just heading to gather with them in the King's Hall."

"Great!"

"By the way, nice dress." he teased.

Juliet slightly scowled him and he laughed. They reached the Hall where the others were already. Both Aragon and Legolas were surprised at the sight of Juliet on her feet looking as if nothing ever happened. When she reached close to the king she curtsy him.

"I am glad to see you on your feet Lady Juliet."

"Thank you Lord Théoden."

She walked over to Legolas who was standing next to a column.

"What are you doing on your feet?" he whispered.

"I feel fine, and the healing house smelled like blood and infected wounds."

If Legolas had not been so concerned he would have laughed.

"Well then it is decided. We shall depart for Isengard in an hour."

The king left the Hall followed by Éomer and some soldiers. Aragon walked over to Juliet.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Very well."

"I came to check on you this morning. You are healing almost with elf speed!"

"I too noticed it. I cannot wait to hear what is going on with me." she smiled.

Aragon looked at her fondly. He knew it would not be fruitful to ask her to stay, she had already told him with her eyes. He smiled one last time before leaving. Juliet turned to Legolas now.

"Shall we prepare to leave?" she asked him.

Legolas gave her a look that told what he would say next.

"I do not think you should travel so far in your conditions."

"What conditions? Aragon even said I'm healing fast."

"But it doesn't mean you are healed. There could be danger in the road and when we reach Isengard. Maybe it is best for you to stay here and travel back to Edoras with Éowyn. It will be a safer and far less long journey."

"Legolas you know I will never stay behind."

"Do not see it as staying behind. We will see each other again."

"What if there really is another attack? You will need every sword you can get."

"I am sure we will be fine without you."

Juliet's face almost dropped. Legolas realized that his words had sounded very wrong.

"I do not mean it like that!"

"So you too think I am just a little girl who barely manages to come out alive from fights and it would be a less burden if I was not around so you don't have to safe my tail every time?" she replied with anger.

"You know I do not think that way."

"Well then why do you not want me to go?"

"Because you are still hurt!" he said now a little more exasperated.

"Then let me ask you this: If you were as hurt as I am now would you stay behind or would you go?"

Legolas was clearly stricken by the question. His silence was his answer.

"Well then why should I not go? Unless I am inferior to you and I am not to be compared to your skills."

Legolas had no answer to this. Juliet's face fell as she had hoped he would response that she was wrong. This made her angered even more. She turned and stormed out. Aragon was just entering the same Hall when he stopped in his tracks seeing Juliet storming out.

"_Auta miqula orqu Legolas_!" (_go kiss an orc_ _Legolas_) she yelled as she went through the door.

Aragon's mouth dropped. He looked at Legolas stunned. He pointed with one finger to the door referring to Juliet, a questioning look in his stunned eyes. Legolas frowned nodded. Aragon dashed after Juliet leaving Legolas to ponder alone. He was surprised at how fast Juliet had walked since he had to run to find her quite far already. When he saw her she was still with an almost running pace.

"Juliet!"

Juliet turned and slowed down to allow Aragon to catch up.

"What happened back there?"

Juliet narrowed her eyes. She really didn't want to start now or she would burst with very colorful language. She had to take a deep breath before she spoke.

"Well it appears that Legolas think I am a weakling who can't stand a chance out there and that you will all be better without me."

"I am sure he did not say that."

"Well he did not say otherwise when I asked him that if he was in my state would he stay or go. I told him that if he would go then what made me any different unless I was less than him. He never answered." she added darkly.

Aragon now understood. But he could not really get on any side because it was a complicated matter since he knew that Juliet had scored a point when she asked him if he would go or stay, but that Legolas really didn't mean that she was less than him. He had just not found a way to explain it to her with the statement that she gave. He decided that he would not interfere for now. He followed Juliet to the healing room where her weapons were. Her uniform was dirty with orc blood. Elven cloth may absorb most of the blood, but the elves that fought were much more careful about getting stained with their foe's blood. Juliet was not so careful and she would almost bathe herself in blood every time she made a kill, so now her clothes were stained and smelly. She sighed realizing she would have to go with the dress. She really did like the dress, but it still made her look a little too delicate for what she was trying to prove. But she decided that she could prove she was though even in this dress. She picked up her weapons and left her traveling clothes with a maid asking her to bring it with her to Edoras and that she would wash it herself when she got there.

When she got to the stables she found Chase in the back stalls.

"_Sut naa lle mellonamin? (how are you my friend?)_

Chase seemed to immediately content when he heard her talking to him. She caressed his mane and kissed his nose. It cost her a little to use her strength to lift the saddle onto Chase. Chase neighed in concern feeling her struggle.

"_Uuma dela Chase. Amin tyava quel." (don't worry Chase. I feel well.)_

Éomer was a few stalls away from her and heard her.

"So you are from the elven realms then?" he asked her.

"Not really. I've been there though."

"Where are you from then?"

"That is what I would like to know." she sighed. It was true; she now wondered where she was from. She knew she had been adopted by her parents but she never felt bad with it in the slightest and she still didn't. But she now wondered more than ever what her origin was.

Éomer thought of her answer and decided he needed not to ask more. "I owe you an apology Lady Juliet. I thought you defenseless before, but my men who survived from the beginning of the war that saw you in action said you are a formidable opponent. They even said you received deadly wounds and my uncle the king saluted your good health, but it is nearly impossible to think that you were near death just yesterday with the way you move around as though it never happened." he said almost in awe as he studied her figure.

"Apology accepted Lord Éomer."

He bowed and she did the same. She finished preparing Chase just as Aragon entered to prepare his new horse Brego since Hasufel had died in the warg attack. She sat in the stall beside Chase to think. She felt anger and sadness because of her conversation with Legolas. She could not even think of the first kiss they shared. It had been her first kiss. She had never been an easy to get girl and she had never fallen in love before and she was not the type to just go out with anyone. But now she could not think of anything else but of how she thought that Legolas thought she was not strong enough. Several minutes later, Aragon's head appeared over the stall.

"Everything alright down here?"

Juliet had to chuckle.

"I just wanted a moment to think."

"Well you will have plenty for our road is long."

Juliet nodded. She was now feeling regret of her discussion with Legolas. She wished she could go back to that moment and change the event before it happened. But now it was done and she was still angry and she would be for a while. She mounted Chase with difficulty but she refused to show those around her, especially since Legolas was now there. She rode out pass him without a word.

It was well past midday when they settled out to Isengard. Juliet kept away from Legolas. It was not long before Gimli and Gandalf, who knew of their love for each other, noticed there was something wrong with the two youngsters. They rode fast through the plains which was very uncomfortable for Juliet's wounds. She tried her best to not let a single trait of pain show, but even with all her efforts and determination a wince would once in a while cross her face. She hated it each time but she would every time recompose herself hoping that no one especially Legolas would see her. But Legolas who was attentive and ready to catch her should she had another near death scenario or slid off the horse because of her wounds, had notice a few times her wince. But he knew it was suicide to ever mention it to her so he swore he would never mention it to her. As night fell they camped in Fangorn. Legolas decided to try to talk to Juliet now. He approached her as she prepared her bed.

"Sut Lle tyava?" (how do you feel?)

"Amin tyava quel." (I feel well) she said coldly not looking at him. She only used elvish to avoid others from understanding that they were fighting.

"Juliet…"

"Kela Legolas. Amin autien rath, Amin anta kaim." (go away Legolas. I'm going to bed, I need to sleep.)

"Quel kaima Juliet." (sleep well Juliet) he whispered silently before leaving her side.

Legolas walked away with a mask to hide his hurt feeling from the people present but Aragon and Gandalf had understood their little conversation. Legolas walked pass them and stood away from the encampment to gaze into the forest. Gandalf who was sitting by the small fire beside Aragon looked at him.

"I can see that Juliet is now speaking elvish freely."

"You should have been there when she snapped at Legolas. It let me in complete shock." he said with a light laugh.

"What did she say?" he asked with intrigue.

"Auta miqula orqu."

"Go kiss an orc?" he replied with surprise.

Aragon nodded a small grin in his face. Not that he was glad about the pretty words that had come out Juliet's mouth, but it amused him that she had recently learned elvish and she already knew how to insult.

"What happened between those two?"

"Legolas asked Juliet to stay. When he insisted she got angry and asked him if he, in her place, would have stayed and if he didn't that meant he thought Juliet was weaker than him. Legolas was unable to counter that."

"Oh! That was a low blow. I can see why she is so upset. Our young friend is not an ordinary girl and she will not stand for being seen as weak right?"

"Yes, she might be humble in every aspect, but when it comes to be thought of as less in the art of battle and endurance that is her limit. I think it came with her even before she joined us since she told me she spent all her life practicing the art of battle the way she knows it. And traveling with men might increase that desire to not be a burden but to be an equal."

"Ah yes. Our dear Juliet has a burden of her own. Being the only girl and the youngest cannot be easy, and much less in the mist of so many legendary warriors. I think Legolas accidentally made her feel like she was not as equally matched as the rest of you."

"That was really what happened. And now Juliet is really not going to listen to him for a while."

"Pity, when you told me that they had kissed I expected to see them together, not fighting and insulting the other in elvish."

Aragon chuckled. Gandalf chuckled as well but then stayed silent for a moment.

"I think I will soon go talk to our elf friend. He and Juliet have a connection that I believe means an eternal bond."

Aragon looked at Gandalf with surprise.

"You really think that they are meant for each other?"

"You did as well."

"I hoped. Though they both face the same problems as Arwen and I do."

"Ah yes, Arwen is immortal and she is leaving to the Heavens. Juliet is mortal and she might still leave to her own world. And Legolas is immortal as well. Quite the couples you two are. Still I think Juliet would stay with Legolas like Arwen would for you. But they need reconciliation if this is to happen."

"Do you think they will reconcile?"

"Well I think that since this began with Legolas, until he apologizes they might need to wait a while."

"Then a while we shall have to wait, for Legolas is proud and will not give in too easily."

Gandalf laughed spiritedly.

"Ah yes, our elf Prince will have to humble himself if he wishes to win back the heart of fair Juliet. Yes it may not be easy. I've know Legolas to go through though times where he was tried to humble, but he would not give in to the point of exasperating his foes."

Aragon smiled weakly. Memories of adventures he shared with Legolas that turned into misadventures flooded his mind.

The night passed swiftly. Juliet asked Aragon to stand guard while she went off to change her bandages. After that they continued their journey and still the two did not speak. After hours of ridding they reached the gates of Orthnac. As they rode in they found that Isengard was flooded. Then a familiar excited laughter was heard. They saw Merry and Pippin sitting above the water level and now laughing in happiness to see them.

"Welcome my Lords to Isengard!" exclaimed Merry.

"You young rascal! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting a-a-and smoking!" yelled Gimli angrily.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts." Pippin replied proudly. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli's face changed instantly to a yearning look.

"Salted pork?" asked Gimli.

"Milady Juliet what joy it brings my eyes and heart to see you." exclaimed Merry with a low bow making Juliet laugh enchanted.

"Greetings my fair Lady. May I saw you look lovely as usual." said Pippin with the same bow as Merry.

"Hello my friends. My heart is truly lifted at your sight." she replied to them.

"Hobbits." murmured Gandalf under his breath.

"We are under orders from Treebeard whose taken management over Isengard." exclaimed Merry.

They entered more into the ruins. Juliet's eyes widened when she saw what looked like a three that had arms, legs, and face and walked. Legolas would have been amused with her clear amazement if he was not in a low mood for her.

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." spoke the three, his voice sounding as if he breathed as he spoke.

"Show yourself." said Aragon in a low voice.

"Be careful. Even a defeated Saruman is dangerous." replied Gandalf.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it!" barked Gimli.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to talk."

A voice from the top of the tower reached their ears. It made Juliet's hair stand. It was Saruman looking down at them from the very top of the tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not have council as we once did my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

"We shall have peace." replied the King making everyone look at him instantly as though he had lost it. "We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!"

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" he replied angrily. "What do you want Gandalf Grey hame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council."

"So you have come here for information? I have some for you." he extended him arm with a Palatir in his hand. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward. "You're all going to die. But you know this don't you Gandalf. You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me… what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom?"

Gandalf's face was now hinted with pain.

"The path you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" said Gimli. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow on his gob." He said in a low tone to Legolas.

As Legolas reached for his arrow Gandalf stopped him.

"No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy I have no use for it!"

With his staff he sent a fire blast at Gandalf. Everyone was alarmed but Gandalf emerged from the flames with Shadowfax unharmed. Saruman was clearly shocked at the turn of events.

"Saruman…your staff is broken."

The staff shattered in Saruman's hand. From behind him a black clothed figure appeared. It was Grima Wormtongue.

"Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down." called Théoden with a merciful voice.

Grima bowed and made to do as he said but stopped when Saruman spoke up.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Théoden looked affected by his words but chose to ignore them.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free." mocked Saruman.

"No." said Grima making Saruman's anger grow.

"Get down cur!" he said slapping him on the face making him fall.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know." said Gandalf once more.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here."

At that moment Grima rose from behind and stabbed Saruman on the back several times. Legolas quickly and skillfully shot an arrow to Grima that went into his chest making him cry out and fall back with another cry. Juliet was very impressed with the amazing aim considering he was in a very hard position to aim to the top of the tower and could not stop herself from looking at him. He quickly realized she was looking his way and looked back. She felt a hint of pink color her cheeks and quickly looked away slapping herself internally for doing that. At the same time Saruman was falling from the tall tower and landed thrusting himself on a large spike wheel. Juliet shuddered and closed her eyes for a second from the horrible scene. She looked paler than usual which was saying something. Legolas saw her reaction and two thoughts came to his mind; go to her and put an arm around her to calm her down, and she is just too young to be seeing such things. He almost kicked himself in anger with the mixed thoughts. Gandalf saw a hint of annoyance in Legolas's eyes but he knew this was not the place or time. Now the wheel Saruman landed on turned burying him under the earth and water.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." said Gandalf urgently.

Threebeard now approached the scene and observed Saruman being taken away.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees."

"Pippin!" called out Aragon rather harshly.

Pippin who was riding with Aragon had jumped from the horse to where Saruman was. He picked something from the water. It was the Palantir that Saruman had been holding before.

"Bless my bark!" exclaimed Threebeard.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" said Gandalf urgently.

Pippin reluctantly handed him the object. After Gandalf wrapped it in his mantle they shared a strange look before Gandalf urged Shadowfax away. Juliet felt bad for Pippin. Gandalf was quite harsh with him. She smiled tenderly at him. He tried his best to return the smile but she knew that right now he rather hurt by this event.

"Well there is nothing else for us to do here. Let us return to Edoras."

The party led their horses out of Orthank and into Fangorn once more. Through the whole journey Juliet felt her heart heavy in her. She now thought of all those moments she had spent with Legolas. The first massage she gave him and the first he gave her. The night in the cave when he held her in his arms when she cried. The night when they were on their way to Helms Deep and he kept her warm in his arms through the night. And the kiss, that incredible first kiss, that had filled her with so much life when she was dying. She wished she could kiss him again and sleep in his arms and caress him and just tell him she loved him, that he was her first love and that she would give anything for him. She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not realize that her thoughts were showing on her face. Aragon was closest to her. He moved his horse beside her. At first he was afraid to snap her from her thoughts and make her fall from her horse. After a minute or so she realized how close Aragon was to her.

"Aragon?"

"Are you alright?"

Juliet really wanted to say she was fine but the words didn't manage to leave her lips. Her silence was enough for Aragon to understand.

"He will come around." he said almost in a whisper.

"I don't need him to come around." she replied sternly.

She looked at Aragon but she also saw that Legolas was not that far from her and was actually beginning to move within her eyesight reach. Her eyes narrowed and she urged Chase to move away from that spot to. Aragon sighed and looked at Legolas who seemed oblivious of her actions. This was more complicated than he thought.

Night came and they camped in Fangorn again. The tension between the two was beginning to concern Aragon and Gandalf. Juliet and Legolas tried to keep from looking at each other but at times they would and when one felt the eyes of the other on them they would turn to find the other staring but their eyes would hold no readable emotion. It came to a point that Juliet had to excuse herself to Aragon and left into the forest. Legolas had now moved away and was standing alone looking into the forest. Gandalf and Aragon looked at each other. This Prince needed some talking to. Gandalf got up and walked to him. Legolas bowed in salute when he saw him.

"Well Legolas I can see that you and Juliet are really not talking. I heard from Aragon what she told him but I want to hear it from you."

Legolas did not look at the wizard when he spoke.

"I asked her to stay. When I insisted she got angry. She asked if I would go in her state and if I did it meant that I thought that she was not as strong as me. But Gandalf I am an elf and I am used to these kind of things. She is just a girl and is not even experienced in the craft of war."

"So you do think she is weaker than you?"

"Not in skills. She is a very skilled fighter, but even you know that she cannot hold a wound like I can and being wounded she is more exposed to danger."

"My dear Legolas, you are an elf that is true. But Juliet is nothing shorter than a warrior. Juliet could never have the strength of an elf, but that does not mean she is weaker than you. If we compared that strength of hers in her human state and yours in your elven state I'd say you are not that apart. Juliet is strong in human as you are in elf life. And is it worth it?"

Legolas now looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean Mithrandir?"

"I mean is it worth being apart from the one you care about over such a foolish discussion? You are unhappy when you should be enjoying the love that Juliet has to offer you. She also misses you. You only need to realize what really matter, what it is that your heart tells you it wants and what are you willing to do and give for it. Think about it."

**I hope you don't hate me for stopping here The next chapters are really interesting so stay tune! **


	12. Chapter two: The voice returns

For all of you who might have already read this chapter, it went through some changes. The elvish i had in the last chapters was Quenya since i could not find a fuller Sindarin dictionary. But at least I changed all the Quenya in this chapter to Sindar. I'm sorry for the errors. I have a reader before I post but I think he might not be the best if there are typos, so sorry. Anyway enjoy this chapter. I really like this one.

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm definitely sure I don't own LOTR

Chapter two: The voice returns

Gandalf left Legolas to think alone. Legolas decided to follow his advice and ponder on what was in his heart. It proved harder than he thought since he could not really make his heart tell him with words he could hear. He tried to clear his thoughts to think only of Juliet. His first thought was the angry look and tone she gave him when he asked her to stay.

"Urgh." he said quietly. He felt slight anger rise in him. He only asked her to stay for her own safety! He never mentioned her strength or anything of the sort. It was she who overreacted. Could he not care for her? Then a realization hit him; he cared for her. That was why he asked her to stay. He cared for her like he had never cared about someone before. He…he was in love. Juliet was his first real love. This human girl had made all the other she elves look like nothing compared to her. Her bright smile, her fiery eyes that had struck him the first moment he saw them, her incredibly skills, her high spirits, her beautiful laughter, her strong and loyal heart, her mere presence. It had all awaken in Legolas feelings that he had never had before. And now being away from her he realized even more how her presence made him feel more alive. It gave him a happy reason to wake up in the morning when the world was coming to a disastrous end. She made him feel like there was still something worth fighting for. She made him feel love.

With a smile he turned and walked pass Aragon and Gandalf, beaming at them as he went. The two smiled at each other knowing what happened. Now Legolas went after Juliet. He would apologize. He would beg her to forgive him if he had to. He would tell her that he loved her and that there was nothing on this earth more important to him than her. As he walked through the forest trying to see or hear where Juliet was he heard a strange but familiar voice.

_I'm here. Yes I'm here._

He froze in his steps. This was really not normal. It was the same voice that he had heard in Lothlorien. Though the voice now sounded sorrowful. He tried to hear as best as he could. Between the echoes of the voice he distinguished something he had not before; it sounded like Juliet. The voice was in the air more than coming from a person. It was as if the trees were carrying the voice and passing it on through the whole forest from one tree to the other.

_I'm here. Follow my voice. The voice of my heart. I'm here._

Legolas was taken by this but he knew it had to be Juliet. He remembered the connection they shared. It said it was the voice of her heart, so maybe Juliet's heart was calling to him. He dashed to follow the voice in a silent run. After almost a minute of running the voice stopped. He knew Juliet had to be close now. In silence he advanced to look behind some bushes. And there she was, sitting beside a little stream that passed through the forest. He should have known she would be close to water remembering what she had told him in Lothlorien.

"Juliet?"

Juliet did not turn her face to him. She merely sat there looking at the reflection in the water.

"_Am man oduleg hi?"_ _(Why are you here?)_ She asked whipping something from her eyes. Legolas realized she had been crying.

"_Díheno nin." (forgive me)_

Juliet turned her head to him as he move to sit on his knees before her.

"I am sorry for making you feel like you were less than me. It was not my intention. I only wanted to protect you. It is not that I think you are weak. It is just hard for me to think…that I could lose you. No one is ever guaranteed to make it out alive from the next battle. I lost you once and almost lost you a second time in one day. You cannot imagine the wreck it caused my heart to hold you dead in my arms. It made me lose hope. You have made me feel like no other being had ever made me feel. Over a thousand years I have lived, and yet I am still considered almost a child in other's eyes. And now I feel even younger with you. I…I…_Le melin.(I love you)_

Juliet's eyes darted into his. She could feel her own heart pounding so loud and she knew that with his elf ears he could probably hear it. His eyes were deeply pleading to hear a response from her.

"_Le melin Legolas."_

Legolas let out a soft sigh of happiness. He took her into his arms and held her tightly. This was so right. He felt there was nothing else in the world but just the two of them. He could die in her arms right now. He felt so light. After a while Juliet released him but her face was to the ground.

"Juliet what is it?"

"What if…what if I do find a way to return? I am not so sure of what my decision would be. I don't want to do something that could hurt you in the long run."

"I understand. But if I may, I want to live in the present, because neither of us knows what tomorrow will bring. Like Gandalf said, the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. I want to let you know how much I love you now in case there is no tomorrow."

Juliet's eyes shined with joy and love. Slowly they closed the space between them until their lips met. Shyly they pressed them together. Legolas placed a hand on her back to pull her closer and the other on the back of her head. Juliet too placed a hand on the back of his neck and with the other she tangled her fingers on his hair. They deepened the kiss slowly. Legolas took her lower lip between his and sucked lightly. A sigh of pleasure from Juliet made Legolas smile into the kiss. He then bit her lower lip shyly to ask for entrance. Juliet slowly parted her lips and Legolas introduced his tongue into her mouth. He gently explored every corner of it. Juliet played a little with his tongue but then she let him lead. They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss. Juliet moaned into the kiss making Legolas feel a hot sensation run in his stomach. They kissed for almost an hour and then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning was creeping into the forest. Legolas awoke early having learned to get up when he needed it. He looked at Juliet asleep in his arms. He remembered the magical night, how they had left this world for an hour and just lived in their own world where only they existed and there was no war or anything that could ever separate them. He knew the party would be awakening soon and they needed to go back. He caressed Juliet's forehead before he called her.

"Juliet, Juliet wake up."

Juliet's eyes slightly opened before closing again. Legolas chuckled lightly. They had not slept much the other night and it was still very early in the morning, the forest was barely lit.

"Come on Juliet the sun is raising. We must head back before they come looking for us."

Juliet lazily opened her eyes. She looked at him with a tired smile.

"Morning." she yawned.

"Good morning."

He kissed her lips deeply as he caressed her face. The kiss sent chills down her spine. When Legolas broke the kiss he suddenly remembered the voice from the other night. His face changed to curiosity.

"What is it Legolas?"

"Last night, when I went to find you, I heard the voice from Lothlorien calling again."

Juliet lifted herself to lay her head on her hand with her elbow on the ground with curiosity.

"But this time I realized it was your voice."

"My voice? But I was not calling you."

"I know. This time the voice said _follow my voice, the voice of my heart."_

"You mean to say my heart has a voice?"

"I think that the connection we share connects even our hearts. That must be how I could sometimes feel your emotions. And when we were apart your heart called to me."

"Wow, and is that normal?"

"It is not really considered normal, but elven grace sometimes gives a little more to some than to others."

"But I am no elf. You must be the one with the grace. You feel my emotions and hear my heart calling. You must have this blessing whatever it may be."

"Maybe. And it is the best blessing I have ever gotten." he whispered as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. For a minute they kissed before parting.

"I need to go change my bandages. Wait for me?"

"Of course." he whispered.

Legolas stood up and helped Juliet up. She accidentally let out a very low grunt escape her lips and Legolas heard it.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I am still wounded." she said in a _duh_ tone.

"We need to see your healing progress."

"Don't worry. I am making good progress, but I'm still human after all."

Legolas smiled and nodded. Juliet walked away and hid behind some trees. As she changed she could hardly contain the excitement and happiness she had from the night before. Her wounds were still deep, but healing fast. She washed her face in the stream and returned to Legolas. The sun was already in the sky and some beams entered through the tree tops. She found Legolas standing waiting for her with a loving smile. They walked back silently to find the party already awake and getting ready to eat. They walked in as if nothing had happened, but Aragon had a large grin at their sight. When they returned the grin, he smiled even more. He would not embarrass them by asking them how their night was, but he would look forward to interviewing them when he could. The king and Éomer had noticed too their absence but they had nothing to say about it, they simply pretended they didn't notice. Legolas and Juliet kept it professional and acted as though they didn't have all the desire to sneak away again and snuggle, and just acted as they always did when they were around each other; with warm but prudent smiles and with common conversations that did not make others to be awkward. Yet the king felt a strange happiness at the sight of the two young lovers. He remembered how he had seen her die or actually think she died, and now seeing them together gave him a satisfaction because he was more grateful for their great help than he would tell, and seeing them alive and happy made him feel like the world was still not completely lost of joy, there was still some left and that meant his people had a chance as well.

They ate quickly and soon they were on their way to Edoras. When they arrived Théoden gave orders to give rooms to them so they could refresh from the journey and prepare for the night.

"If you would follow me my Lords." said a woman to Aragon and Gimli with a bow.

"And if you can follow me my Lord and Lady." said another woman to Legolas and Juliet.

They all walked the same way but in one point they separated when Aragon and Gimli had to go down a hall. Juliet and Legolas continued just a few steps more.

"Here you are. We hope you find it comfortable. If there is anything you need, please ask."

Legolas and Juliet exchanged puzzled looks.

"Is this our room?" asked Juliet trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Yes. Is there a problem with it?" asked the woman clearly troubled by the question.

"No no of course not. We are glad to have a room for ourselves." she said still trying to see if they didn't have separated rooms.

"Well then I will take my leave my Lord and my Lady." she said with a bow.

Legolas and Juliet exchanged amused looks. They entered the room. It had one window so there was not much light. But the first thing they both saw was that there was just one bed, yet it was large enough to fit them both. Juliet saw that there was a small room within the room. When she walked in she saw a bathtub full with hot water.

"Would you like to take a bath first?" asked Legolas.

"No you do it. You are never truly dirty whereas I am a walking dirt magnet. Take a bath first and I will use the same water later. The water will not be really dirty."

Legolas snorted, amused by her commentary. It was truly the first time in his long years of life that someone had said that to him.

"Are you sure. I will not mind to go find more water for me later."

"I am sure. I will wait for you. Take your time."

"As you wish." he said with a smile.

He entered the small bathroom and Juliet sat on the bed. She wondered why they had been given a room together this time. The first time she had had a room apart from the boys. Though she really did not mind it at all. She was glad to have more private time with Legolas. She was sure they would not have much time like this together. Almost half an hour later Legolas came out. He was wearing only the tunic without the over shirt. She smiled to herself. His hair was wet and so was he still.

"Was there not a towel in there?" she asked him amused to see him dripping water.

"Only one. I left it for you."

Juliet tilted her head with a _you didn't have to do that_ smile.

"The chamber is all yours my lady." he said extending his arm to gesture her to enter.

Juliet chuckled and walked pass him and entered the bathroom. Her wounds were still not healed completely but it was making fair advancements. It was really more than fair advancements. A wound like that was something to have left her in bed for weeks, not to be almost healed in four days' time. Over and over she wondered what could be in her that gave her such abilities. She could speak elvish out of nowhere and she could heal faster than humanly possible or imaginable. She examined the wound. It had been over three inches deep and now it was hardly an inch. This was definitely not normal but she couldn't complain. The wound on her shoulder was almost half an inch now of dept. She smiled. Maybe something in her was big. She got into the hot tub. She was right about Legolas. The water was clear as if it had not been used. Another reason she had asked him to bathe first also was to have the water cool down. As much as she loved a hot bath, her wounds were still not in conditions for getting steaming water in them. She winced when the still hot water went into her wound. It took her time to get herself into the water. She was sure that Legolas had heard her little moan but she still hoped otherwise.

After a while of soaking she got out. She smiled when she saw the dried towel, remembering that Legolas had not used it for her. After putting on the same dress she came into the room. Legolas was on the bed with his eyes glazed in elven sleep. Juliet thought it strange since he was not one to look tired during the day. She carefully got on the bed and saw that he was indeed asleep. Legolas's eyes recovered their focus when he felt her presence.

"Are you alright?" she asked him while caressing some hair out of his face.

"I am. I was just taking a little rest." he said in a soft voice, closing his eyes to enjoy her caress.

"Do you feel sick or something?"

Legolas laughed lightly. "Elves do not suffer from diseases unless poisoned. I am just taking this extra time to rest since we rarely get some at all."

Juliet smiled, relieved, and laid herself next to Legolas. He really looked tired. His eyes looked a bit dark. This concerned Juliet again. She decided she would tell Aragon about it when she could. Legolas pulled Juliet into his arms so that their bodies would touch. He enclosed her in a soft deep kiss. Juliet returned the kiss eagerly. They were still kissing when there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it." said Legolas after breaking the kiss.

When he opened the door he saw Aragon and Gimli standing there. He was able to keep a serene face.

"I came to bring you two to the ceremony; otherwise I think you would have stayed here all night." said Aragon with a mischievous grin as he looked into the room where Juliet was on the bed.

Legolas fought a blush that was coming. Gimli simply grunted, obviously uncomfortable to be interrupting them. Juliet quickly jumped from the bed and was beside Legolas in a moment. To avoid further mortification Aragon said nothing more. But he knew he would get them that night.

"Juliet, Éowyn asked for you to meet her in her chambers before the ceremony starts. She said she had to give you some things." said Aragon before they set out to the hall.

Juliet trailed away from them to find Éowyn's room. When she arrived she knocked on the door. When Éowyn opened and saw her she smiled and brought her into a hug.

"Hello my dear friend! I was waiting for you. Come in."

"Thank you Éowyn. Sorry to have left without telling you. We were in a hurry that day."

"Do not worry. A maid gave me this." she said showing her the traveling clothes that the elves had given her.

"Yes that is mine. But I told her that I would clean it myself! What a deer. I will make sure to thank her later."

"I also wanted to give you this."

Éowyn pulled up a beautiful blue dress. It was not too elegant but not casual either.

"Oh it's beautiful Éowyn."

"Come on let us out it on you."

"Right." She said remembering that Éowyn would not leave her t dress on her own.

A little frustrated but not as much as the first time, Juliet allowed Éowyn to help her change into the dress. It was a bright blue with wide sleeves at the end. It had a white line that was wide at her bosom but thinned out into a rectangle as it fell to the edge of the dress. It had a thin white string that would go under her boson, exalting her figure even more. After she was changed, Éowyn sat Juliet on the bed to help her do her hair. As she did so her curiosity peeked at her.

"So how are things with Legolas?"

Juliet smiled. "I would say excellent."

"So is he your lover then?" she asked more excitedly now.

Juliet thought for a second. Being a lover here meant being a couple.

"Yes, he is."

"Oh how wonderful! I wish the best for you two."

Éowyn went into a silence that made Juliet think she wanted to ask something.

"Is everything alright my friend?"

"Yes of course."

"Éowyn, I may have just met you, but I know that there is something you wish to say."

"I do not wish to say something that will not bring more sweetness to your moment."

"You wish to ask about how Legolas and I will work out our very big differences."

Éowyn smiled a bit bitterly.

"I am sorry. It was not in my place to ask such a thing."

"Éowyn you are my friend, my only girl friend to be exact. You can ask or say anything and I will not hold it against you. That's what friends are for."

"Thank you Juliet."

"Well I told Legolas that I did not want to hurt him by being with him because there is still a chance that I may return home. But he said that he knew that, but that neither of us knew what tomorrow would bring, and that he wanted to show me his love in the present in case there is no tomorrow at all."

"Oh how beautiful! You are indeed lucky. But I must ask and I beg you to forgive me if I speak boldly. Would you give up your home in order to stay with him?"

The question was very deep and Juliet found no answer. She had no parents to go to, but she did have more family apart from them. And she had many friends, she had had College plans, she already had an apartment of her own. She had a job but she was sure that she was now fired for her long absence.

"I do not know. I love Legolas and I would not be too sad if I never found a way back. But if I did, then I do not know what I would do." she said a bit sadly.

"Well then, I hope that whatever is the best for you will be."

Éowyn finished doing her hair. She had taken a strip of hair from each side and tied them back together with a silver hair brooch and the rest of her hair was loose beneath it.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Éowyn."

"Come, the ceremony is about to begin."

The two women walked out and into the Great Hall where the ceremony was to begin.

"I must leave you." whispered Éowyn.

"I will see you around then." replied Juliet.

Juliet looked for the other three men. It was not so hard since Aragon was more in the front line. She tried to pass unnoticed but it was futile. Though no man dared to give her a disrespectful look, many did look and smiled in appreciation of her beauty. Juliet felt herself blush at the many looks she received but kept a calm face. She reached Aragon and stood beside him. Legolas and Gimli were behind him.

Éowyn walked up to the king with a cup in her hands and gave it to him. After taking the cup the king spoke.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead." he said, raising the cup.

"Hail!" replied the crowd also raising their cups.

After that everyone began to scatter across the hall. Music had begun to play and men were looking for someone to dance with.

"You look beautiful." whispered Legolas to Juliet's ear.

"Thank you." she replied.

"Come on elf. I want to challenge you tonight. You may be tough in the battle field, but I am about to test your true strength." said Gimli rather exited.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and half smiled amused. He then looked at Juliet as if asking her for permission.

"Go ahead. I would not interfere with your 'boys' only' time. I will just go find Éowyn."

Legolas smiled and nodded and left with Gimli. Juliet searched the crowd for Éowyn. As she walked a man came up to her.

"Would you care for a dance milady?"

"I do not know any of your dances." she replied as polite as possible.

"Then would you care to learn?" he asked in with a smile.

Juliet thought that he looked well mannered. A dance would not hurt.

"If you do not mind my mistakes then yes."

The man smiled and extended his arm for her to take. He led her to the dance floor and began to teach her. She was not the fastest learner but she did well enough considering her lack of knowledge. After the first song ended she danced another one with the same man and this time she was a little better. There was apart in the song where the man had to take the woman by her waist and twirl her in the air. Juliet enjoyed this part the most. When that song ended the man kissed her hand and led her back, then took off to find another dance partner. Juliet was still on the same place when Aragon came from the side. He bowed with a smile and extended his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Would you, after seeing me a few minutes ago?" she asked with a smile.

"I would say you did well."

"Then yes."

Aragon smiled and led her to the dance floor. Juliet was more comfortable with him and was able to do better. Again they had to twirl the girl in the air and Juliet laughed enjoying it.

"So how do you know Rohiric dances?"

"I have spent a lot of time on Rohan to learn."

Juliet had had a slight suspicion that Aragon was behind them having to share a room.

"Aragon, was it you who told the maid to give us the same room?"

Aragon had to smile and laugh.

"Well no, it was more the King's doing. I think that he thinks that you and Legolas were married all along but kept it hidden for etiquette."

Juliet snorted.

"Why would the king even think such a thing?"

"Well besides you two sneaking out in the middle of the night and not returning until the next day?" he replied with a mischievous smile. Juliet had to blush.

Aragon laughed. "Do not worry, he never thought wrong about it. The King is very fond of you both."

"Really? Why is that?"

"You and Legolas represent to him the happiness that he wishes to see I his people. It was when you returned to life and both you and Legolas got your happiness back that the king felt hope return to him and decided to ride out to meet the Uruks."

"Really? I had no idea the king would even notice me."

"He does, and he is very grateful for the help you and us gave him and his people that dark night."

Juliet was silent for a moment. Then she remembered the strange behavior of Legolas earlier.

"Aragon, is it normal for an elf to feel tired?"

"No, an elf is very resistant to any kind of labor. When they really grow tired is if they had really worked beyond themselves and that is not common at all. Even in war they can last almost five times what we can. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Legolas was acting a bit strange. I went to take a bath and when I returned he was asleep on the bed. I have never seen him sleep during the day. He really looked tired."

"Did he say anything?"

"He just said that he wanted to take this extra time to rest since we hardly get any at all. But if he is tired then I figured I should be dying."

The comment would have made Aragon laugh if he had not become concerned for his friend.

"I think you might be right. Legolas is not the kind to do such things. Maybe I can talk to him."

"Please do."

"But I do not think we need to worry. Legolas might just have stayed up last night all night to be sure you were safe, and adding that to the lack of sleep from the War he might have been in need of rest. Even Legolas has his limits."

Juliet felt her cheeks glow red. Aragon chuckled.

"Do not worry Juliet. Legolas is one of the strongest elves I have ever known. I am sure he will be alright."

Juliet danced a few more songs with Aragon. Another man asked for Juliet to dance and she accepted, now more learned. Aragon stood in a corner to watch her dance. Soon Legolas was at his side.

"I saw that Gimli pulled you into a drinking game." grinned Aragon.

"Aye, he did."

"Where is he now?"

"Passed out on the floor."

Aragon had to laugh.

"It will take a lot to move that dwarf from there."

Legolas chuckled. His eyes were now on Juliet. She was being twirled by a man and she seemed to be having a good time. He smiled happy to see her enjoying herself.

"Will you take her out to dance?" asked Aragon.

"I do not know any of these dances. The rohiric dances are stronger than the elven or even the gondorian's dances."

"A slow dance is sure to come in soon. Take the chance there."

"I know you have something to do with it." said Legolas out of nowhere.

"I beg your pardon?"

"With me and Juliet being in the same room." said Legolas now grinning slightly at Aragon.

Aragon laughed.

"Why is it that I am the one you blame?"

"Well?" he said, insistently.

"As I told Juliet, the King seems to think that you two are married."

"So he did notice that Juliet and I had taken off last night?"

"He did. And he wants to make us all as comfortable as possible in gratitude for our services in this war."

Legolas nodded. He did not think that the king would take it at heart like that. Aragon was now thinking of what Juliet had told him. He looked at Legolas but thought that he looked completely fine. He decided to not ask anything for now.

Soon Juliet was tired of dancing and went to find Legolas. She found him with Aragon.

"Where is Gimli?" she asked estranged that he was not with them.

Legolas and Aragon both turned with grins to where Gimli laid on the floor. Juliet tiptoed to get a better look. She laughed when she saw the passed out dwarf on the floor. A while after Aragon left to go talk to Gandalf and Legolas and Juliet were left on their own. As they talked a slow song began to play.

"Do you wish to dance?" he asked her.

"I would love to."

Legolas did not lead Juliet into the dance floor, but rather took a more empty space on the side of the hall. He placed a hand behind her back and took her other in his. Juliet had never slowed danced before, but it was easy for her to get the hang of it. Legolas led her on the floor and for that moment they both forgot that there were other people besides them. They stared deeply into each other's eyes with deep love and a meaningful smile and stayed like that for a long time. People had stopped to see the beautiful couple who seemed to be gliding so gracefully across the dance floor. They looked like they were spreading magic through the hall as they danced with their eyes locked with one another. The beautiful elven prince and the beautiful girl that most believed to be an elf as well had taken the public's eyes. It was indeed a beautiful sight to see. When the long song finally ended the two stopped dancing but still held each other. Legolas bent to place a soft kiss on Juliet's lips. The people who saw them were deeply moved by the display of pure love.

"_Sevim dhaw an gwad?" (may we go?) _asked Legolas almost in a whisper.

"_Ben iest lîn. (as you wish) _she replied in the same tone.

If there was someone who doubted that Juliet was not elven thought otherwise now when they heard them exchange elvish words.

Legolas smiled and led Juliet across the hall and out of it. They walked silently to their room. Legolas closed the door behind them and turned to Juliet with a loving smile. He caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply. He nipped at her lower lip and she granted him entrance. Tenderly but passionately he kissed her. She returned the kiss as they both went deeper into each other. Without breaking the kiss, Legolas gently pushed Juliet to the bed. She laid flat on the bed and Legolas lay on her side still kissing her. He entangled his fingers on her hair and caressed her lovingly. She too tied her fingers on his hair caressing the back of his neck. For over another hour they continued kissing and then they fell asleep in each other's arm.

The night would have been completely perfect if it weren't for what happened in the early hours of the morning. As they slept, Legolas's eyes snapped to reality and he sat up in an instant. Juliet was startled by the sudden movement and was sitting in an instant as well.

"What's wrong?"

"He is here!" breathed Legolas in actual fear.

Juliet did not ask for an explanation and ran after Legolas down the hall. They saw Aragon running in direction of a room where there were cries for help. He arrived before them slamming the door open and entering where most of the men had gathered to sleep. The sight was one that almost froze Juliet. Pippin was trashing in what seemed like utter pain and he was holding the palantir which was now glowing fiery red. Aragon quickly took the object from his hands and immediately he fell to his knees being taken by the palantir. He managed to drop it and it rolled a few feet before Gandalf threw a blanket over it.

"Fool of a Took!" yelled Gandalf as he turned to see Pippin lying on the floor with his eyes wide open but his body stone still.

Gandalf dashed to his side pushing Merry out of the way in the process. He took one of Pippin's hands in his and muttered some words as he placed a hand on the Hobbit's forehead. A moment later Pippin gasped for air with fright in his eyes.

"Look at me." commanded Gandalf softly.

"Gandalf…forgive me." he whispered as he began to close his eyes.

"Look at me!" said Gandalf more loudly. "What did you see?"

"A tree… there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone… it was dead. The city was burning"

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" asked Gandalf

"I saw… I saw Him!" he said now with terror. "I could hear His voice in my head!"

"And what did you tell Him? Speak!" commanded Gandalf with eminent fear in his voice.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" asked Gandalf alarmed.

Everyone was Hall. The King had also heard of what had happened and was there.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," said Gandalf. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men! If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Théoden King now moved forward looking rather unpleased. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

There was tension in the room.

"I will go." answered Aragon.

"No!" replied Gandalf.

"They must be warned!" said Aragon with more energy.

"They will be." Said Gandalf then he approached Aragon to speak only to him. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." Then he turned once more to the whole group. "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone." this last part he said it looking at Pippin.

Juliet stood there waiving at the two that were ridding away into the plains. She sighed hoping that they would reach their destination safely. Legolas was at her side also watching the two leave.

"Do you think they will make it?" she asked him.

"I do not doubt it."

"Pippin might not be an easy person to be with, but has such a sweet heart. I hope that Gandalf does not kill him before we can see them again."

"I am sure he will not. And I am sure Pippin will behave better after this morning's experience."

Juliet snorted. She leaned her head on Legolas's arm and he gently kissed her head.

"Tonight we will go early to bed." stated Juliet.

Legolas looked down at her amused by the sudden comment.

"Why is that?"

"Because we only slept three hours and I want to enjoy as much hours of sleep as we can before we are off again."

"I agree." smiled Legolas. "So what do you want to today?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can practice my archery. I am a little rusty."

Legolas smiled. He too wished to get into some practice.

"Well then let us go get our things."

They both walked back to their room and got their weapons. Juliet was indeed a little rusty at her archery skills but with a few hours she would catch up.

"Give it up Juliet! There is no way you can beat my score."

"Hmp, not to be a sore loser, but you are not being fair, my Prince." She mocked.

"Oh?"

"Yes, two thousand years of knowledge on the arts is not fair to be matched on only five mortal years."

"I did not say you could beat me. I only said you could try."

"Oh really? Then perhaps my Lord would want to try his skills on another weapon."

"I am sure I have more experience on any other weapon you might choose."

Juliet smiled mischievously. She dropped her bow and pulled out three throwing stars from the pocket in her quiver. Legolas, having trained hundreds of years to keep his emotions under control no matter the circumstances, held a calm gaze at the weapons in Juliet's hands even if inside he knew he was well beaten. Juliet smirked, knowing that she now had the upper hand and with that she turned and threw the star which impelled itself in the center of the target.

"Would my Lord care to try?" she asked in mock respect.

Legolas smiled and took the weapon for the first time in his hands. He was not sure how to take it since it was sharp all over. Keeping a calm face he studied the weight and the shape of the object.

"The orcs would have gotten to you by now dear Prince." teased Juliet.

Legolas decided that it was enough studying and threw the object. The star flew away from its target making a curve and hardly scraped the edge of it. Juliet laughed.

"You were the one saying that a thousand years were not compared to five. Yet you have known this art for over eight years and I none."

"Still, a thousand years is a more unfair count. Is the Price of Mirkwood ready to concede defeat or would he dare challenge me?"

Legolas grinned. "I humbly accept defeat, and I ask for your sharing of the knowledge of this art."

"Well said."

Juliet began to teach Legolas the proper way to hold the star, the movement of the wrist at the hour of throwing and the correct way to impose force. Try after try Legolas got a little better. He then decided to teach her to use the twin knives. It was easy for Juliet to get the hang of it since she already owned the proper control of her body. A few hours later Gimli arrived at the scene.

"I do not wish to interrupt your bonding time, but it is already lunch time." said Gimli as Legolas had been holding Juliet's arms while leading her movements.

"I am sorry Gimli." said Juliet. "I have taken over Legolas and forgot he has friends who want to share him as well. I will leave you two for _your bounding time."_

"Will you not eat then?" asked Legolas.

"Later. I need to get my traveling clothes from Éowyn's room. And maybe I will spend some time with her."

"I will see you for dinner then."

Legolas left with Gimli and Juliet went to find Éowyn. After finding her the two girls spent some hours talking and Juliet helped Éowyn with whatever task she had to do. The two had a great time together.

A few days passed before any news of anything came. Juliet of course spent a great deal of time with Legolas. But she would also share some time with Aragon and Éowyn. Even sometimes she would join Gimli and they would talk for a while as she allowed him to tell her about his own stories in life.

So how was it? Feel free to comment if you wish. Anything is accepted and corrections are welcomed.


	13. Chapter three: A separation

**Author's note: Just in case you didn't know, the elvish in the last chapter was changed from Quenya to Sindarin and the rest will be in Sindarin. Well I don't think I have more comments so please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No LOTR owner around here.**

Chapter eight: A separation

One morning though, something happened that Juliet was startled beyond herself. She awoke when it was still early in the morning. She smiled remembering the happiness she had from those last few days. But her smiled was erased and she had jumped to her knees when she saw something she had not seen before. Legolas was asleep with his eyes closed. She knew elves only slept with their eyes closed if they were gravely wounded or otherwise dead.

"Legolas! Legolas!" she called out desperately.

Legolas shot up with lightning speed and his first reaction was to look around to see if someone had invaded their room. When he saw that they were alone he immediately looked at Juliet.

"What is wrong?" he asked holding her by the shoulders.

Juliet's eyes were tearful from the fright.

"You…you had your eyes closed." she said trying to recompose herself.

Legolas tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"Your eyes, they were closed. You never close your eyes. I thought something bad had happened." she said shaking a little.

"It is alright." he said holding her in his arms.

"But why? You have been acting strange lately. You were tired during the day and that never happens. And now you slept with your eyes closed. What is wrong?"

"I do not know Juliet. But be at peace. I will speak with Aragorn to see what he thinks."

Juliet had to use every ounce of strength to keep the tears that had welled up in her eyes from falling.

"I am alright _Muinë." (dearest)_

The two prepared themselves for the beginning of a new day. They left for the Hall hoping to find Aragorn there. Yet he was not there. The two decided to wait for him to show up and they helped themselves with breakfast. As they ate, the doors of the Hall slammed open and Aragon came in running with an urgent look in his eyes.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" he said with a burning look in his eyes.

Everyone in the Hall was utterly silent. They all stared at the King waiting for his response.

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the rohirim!"

At once every man in the Hall moved to prepare for departure. Juliet gave an urgent look at Legolas and looked at Aragorn.

"It can wait Juliet."

Juliet breathed in a sigh before nodding.

Outside everyone was quick to prepare. Juliet was once more in her traveling clothes.

Soon they all departure to Dunharrow. There they were given a tent. This time Juliet would stay in Éowyn's tent. All four walked around the encampment. Legolas was the first to observe the behavior of the horses.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." he said addressing Éomer.

"They grow nervous at the shadow of the mountain." he replied turning his head to the Mountain. There was an opening which looked to be a path.

"That road there, where does that lead?" asked Gimli nervously.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." answered Legolas a bit darkly.

"No men who ventured there ever returned. That mountain is evil." said Éomer darkly.

A moment passed after that little conversation when Juliet heard Gimli call Aragorn. She turned to see that Aragorn looked startled but Gimli did not notice.

"Let's find some food." he said as he walked away.

Aragorn gave the eerie place one last look before walking behind him. Juliet and Legolas followed behind. At one point Legolas brought his hand to his head but brought it down fast.

"_Le vaer?" (are you well?)_

"Aye." he replied with a small smile. Juliet nodded.

They walked for a moment more before Legolas collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Legolas!"

Juliet quickly knelt by his side and Aragorn and Gimli were there fast.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked while looking over the elf.

"I don't know. He just collapsed. He…this morning I found him with his eyes closed."

Aragorn suddenly looked with fear at Juliet.

"Closed? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he gave me such a fright. We were going to tell you but then the news came and he said it could wait."

"Legolas, can you hear me _mellon nin_?"

"Open your eyes elf!" barked Gimli though you could see the concern and worry pouring out of him.

Legolas's eyes darted open. When he saw that he was on the floor he quickly jumped to his feet.

"Do you feel well?" asked Aragon.

"How long was I out?" he asked ignoring the first question.

"No more than a minute. What happened?"

Legolas looked puzzled himself.

"I do not know."

"Juliet said you were sleeping with closed eyes today."

"Aye, she told me I was."

"Then what is happening?"

"I do not know Aragorn. I feel tired as I have never felt before."

"Then you must rest."

"But Aragorn I have rested. These last few days I have not done any hard work and I have slept even more than we usually do in missions."

Aragorn thought for a moment.

"Juliet told me she found you resting the first time when we arrived from Isengard. Was it then that you first felt tired?"

"Yes, but for some reason I thought nothing of it. It was when she found me with my eyes closed that I thought there could be something wrong."

There was a pause for a moment.

"I cannot think of a reason as to why this is happening. But at least you should rest."

"I cannot rest now. I does not feel proper."

"Legolas please, do it for me. I am worried." Juliet pleaded.

Legolas looked at Juliet and smiled lightly.

"For you I shall."

Legolas went into the tent and rested. Juliet would have gone with him but for etiquette's sake they decided he would rest alone. But he found that it was not so easy to fall asleep now. It took him time to do so.

It was night time when Juliet was outside sitting with Gimli just talking. As they spoke they saw Aragorn walking away with his horse ready to be mounted. Gimli quickly jumped to his feet.

"Just where do you think you are off to?" he asked like a father when he finds his child trying to sneak off.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli."

At that moment Legolas came around the corner with Arod and Chase ready to be mounted.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" he asked with a slight tease.

"You might as well accept it. We are going with you lad."

Aragon sighed in defeat. But then he looked at Juliet with sorrowful eyes.

"You cannot come Juliet." he said in a soft voice.

"What? Why not?"

"Listen to me. Lord Elrond came bearing news to me. He is the one who told me to take the Path of the Dead. He also gave me Andúril reforged from the shards of Nársil. But he brought news from the Lady of Lórien. She said that your connection with Legolas is the cause of his weakening. She would not say why though. But she did say that for now you two must separate. You must not see or be near each other for a while. It is for Legolas's own safety. He will need all of his strength to ensure his safety."

Both Juliet and Legolas were stunned.

"I…I don't understand. I am the cause of Legolas's present state?"

"It seems to be so. Lord Elrond said that the Lady said that you must stay away until the fight is over to avoid any harm come to him."

"So you will leave, and I will stay and ride to war on my own." sighed Juliet.

Legolas was still stunned.

"Go then and make haste. I will be waiting for you at Minas Tirith." she said now with more energy.

Something stirred inside Legolas. He hated to think that she would leave to war on her own with no one to watch her back. But he had to trust her.

"I will be there sooner than you think." He said as he walked closer to her. "We will see each other soon."

"I know." She whispered. "But just to be sure…"

Juliet pulled out a familiar object. She undid the safe from her necklace and hanged it in her hands so that the white flower was visible to the others. Legolas's eyes widened. He remembered the conversation they had had so long ago when he first awoke with her in his arms that day in the cave.

"Your necklace?" he asked visibly stunned.

Aragorn and Gimli were taken by the great surprise of Legolas and exchanged puzzled looks.

Juliet smiled at Legolas' reaction.

"It is not yet time to reveal what is hidden within it, but I cannot do so if I do not have it. That is why I am giving it to you. I expect you to return."

The other two understood a little more. The necklace had a meaning that they had not been aware off. That was why Legolas reacted as he did. He knew more than they did.

Juliet's hand went to Legolas's neck. She clasped the necklace around it with a deepness that went beyond the other two. They stared at each other for a moment in silence until Gimli broke it.

"What are you waiting for elf? Kiss her. And do it as if it was you first and your last."

All three were surprised by his comment but smiled. Legolas took Juliet's face in his hands and kissed her like Gimli said, as if it was their first and their last. The kiss was so deep and so full of love and meaning that for a moment they were out of themselves and forgot everything that was going on around them. When they broke apart there were no tears in Juliet's eyes. She would not let him see her cry before he left. She just looked into his eyes as if for the last time.

"Go, I will be waiting for you."

"I promise to return to you."

Legolas placed one last kiss on Juliet's forehead before he mounted Arod with Gimli. He looked back one last time before turning and disappearing into the encampment. Juliet slowly followed behind with Chase following her loyally until she saw them disappear into the night as they passed into the road of the mountain. She could hear the many whispers and questions from the men. One even called out for Aragorn without receiving response.

"He leaves because there is no hope." said one of them.

"He leaves because he must." said the King loud enough to catch their attention.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." said one of the captains.

"No, we cannot." Then he fell into a silence for a second. "But we will meet them in battle none the less."

The king was about to leave when he realized something.

"I did not see Lady Juliet leave with them. Has anyone seen her?" he asked.

"I am here my Lord." said Juliet stepping out from the shadows. The king stared at her deeply but with care.

"Were you not aware that your companions left?" he asked trying to sound as if he was talking to a daughter but also to a warrior.

"I am my Lord. I was asked to stay and help in battle."

The king smiled as he walked forward to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your services are most welcomed Lady Juliet."

Juliet bowed her head in response and so did the king before he walked away.

Juliet walked away and tied Chase where he had been before. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She had not been afraid of the upcoming battle until now. Now she was alone. But she would not run from the battle. She would face the enemy with as much courage she had in her. And she would wait for Legolas to return. With that last thought she entered Éowyn's tent. There she was seemingly deep in thought and Juliet noticed the dried trail of tears on her cheeks. She was startled when Juliet came in unannounced.

"Juliet!" she said jumping to her feet.

"I'm sorry! I was not aware of you not seeing me enter!" said Juliet taken by the sudden reaction of Éowyn.

"No, it is alright." she said sitting down again.

Juliet sat close to her.

"What is bothering your thoughts my friend?"

"It…it is Aragorn. He cannot love me as I love him."

Juliet felt her heart sink.

"I, I am sorry. I know how it feels to be rejected."

"Have you been rejected then?"

"Once, two years ago. I was not really completely in love, but I did have feelings for the boy." Juliet snorted. "It took me a while to recover after he shot me down."

Éowyn looked down.

"But now you have Legolas." she said almost bitterly, not because she envied her, but because she also desired that happiness.

"Then you should see it this way: I was shot down and even if it hurt I know now that it was not meant to be. He was not meant for me even if I truly cared about him. Legolas is the one I love, the only man I have ever fallen in love with. You might not see it now, but even if Aragorn cannot love you, that doesn't mean that you will not find true love. It will come when you least expect it. Trust me, I know." she said with hint of mischief.

Éowyn felt just a little lighter. She smiled at her friend fondly. It helped her to have her by her side. Juliet was the only girl with whom she had ever had a true friendship.

"Thank you Juliet. Your friendship lightens my heart more than you know."

Juliet smiled and hugged her friend tightly. When they released each other, Éowyn was aware of something.

"If Lord Aragorn left that must mean that the other left with him right? Or did you all not know?"

Juliet's smiled dimmed a little.

"No, they were aware. Legolas was the first to know and he prepared our things for departure."

"So what happened?"

"I cannot go. My connection with Legolas seems to have affected him. He passed out today, and elves do not even pass out unless knocked out. Lord Elrond, the King Rivendell, brought the message to Aragorn. We must be separated until the battle is over for Legolas's sake. And I would have him be away from me if it means his safety."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"Do not be my friend. If not I would not have been able to be here with you tonight."

Éowyn smiled brightly and hugged her friend once more.

"But will you leave for battle?" she asked as she let her go. Juliet frowned.

"I must. That is my place."

"I know." replied Éowyn bitterly.

The two women talked for another while before falling asleep. Juliet would need to stay awake for the long ride ahead. Early in the morning Juliet awoke. After having Éowyn help her to prepare for battle, which meant only to wear her arm bracers and secure her weapons, she was out and ready to leave. She spoke in elvish to her horse knowing that it would create a stronger bond between them. When she was ready she entered Éowyn's tent but did not find her there. She searched the encampment eagerly desiring to find her friend to say goodbye. But when the call was sounded she had to mount Chase and leave without finding her friend.

The road was long and tiresome. But it was mostly lonely. Juliet felt a little awkward between so many men. Some would look at her as if they pitied her future; others knew her skills and would smile grateful that she had not abandoned them, and others looked at her and she could tell they really thought that she was out of place. Others pretended she was not there. But Juliet did not care at all what any of them thought. She just wondered where the other three were and if they were safe. She could still hear Éomer in her head when he said that no one who ventured there ever returned. She shook her head. No, they will return. This was Aragorn she thought off. She knew that if Aragorn was good at one thing besides killing orcs and making it look as a simple child's game, it was at defying the odds in suicidal missions. They will return.

The time to rest was short and soon they were on their way again. Juliet still regretted not being able to say goodbye to Éowyn.

Juliet could see the White City. By order of the king she was to be on the second line in honor of her rank, which she thought was ridiculous since she was no more than a simple girl. Yet her skills in the last battle earned her to be seen as almost a legend. Plus many still believed her an elf. She gazed on the plains and the City. The flames covered many parts of it and gave it an apocalyptic sight. There were thousands of orcs rampaging outside its wall and she could see smoke and flames inside the City as well. She could hear the King giving instructions. Her hands were slightly shaking with fear, yet she had a composed face. Unlike the rest of the men she had no armor besides her arm bracers and she had no helmet or shield. Her hair waved slightly in the wind and she regretted not having anything to tie it back. Still she did not allow any fear to be reflected on her face. She sat up proud but not arrogant. Many men were indeed inspired by her serenity.

"…A sword day, a red day, and the worlds ending! Death!"

"Death!" yelled the crowd in response to the king's words.

"Death!" repeated the king.

"Death!" replied the crowd once more.

The one final death was cried and the whole crowd exclaimed at the top of their lounges. Juliet also yelled with all her might as she felt the adrenaline rush through her system.

"Charge!"

The king led the charge and everyone followed. Juliet could see that arrows were shot in their direction. Some riders fell yet none stopped. As they approached the line of orcs more arrows were shot. But the rohirim army pressed forward with determination. Soon they made contact with the enemy. Juliet had her sword at hand and was soon chopping off orc heads. She found it harder and easier at the same time to fight from Chase's back. Harder because she could not reach as well from above. Easier because the orcs could not reach her as easy either.

The fight seemed to be going well. But no sooner than a victory cry was being made, everyone's heart sank. Juliet herself felt a knot on her throat at the terrifying sight. She recognized the approaching creatures as Oliphaunts. The King redid the line and sounded the charge. Juliet lunged with the rest of the men to face their new enemy. It was a terrifying moment for Juliet when an Oliphaunt's leg almost crushed her. She had tried to wound it with her sword but nothing seemed to make much effect. As she rode around it looking for options she heard Éomer's voice.

"Aim for the heads!"

"Aim for their eyes!" cried out Juliet.

With that she rode far enough to have a good angle to shoot from. After a careful aim she released her arrow which went straight into the Oliphaunt's eye.

The creature stood on its back legs causing many of the men who were riding it to fall. The creature trashed around until it crashed against another Oliphaunt and they both fell, one crashing the other. Éomer and other men who saw this were astounded and nodded to Juliet in acknowledgement before returning to the battle. The battle went on and Juliet was alright. But then things turned. Chase was stabbed by a knife that had been thrown from afar. Chase tried not to kick too much to avoid throwing Juliet off. Juliet searched for the cause of Chase's sudden reaction and saw the wound on his back leg. Chase was limping so Juliet dismounted to keep her friend from being harmed by her. She began to fight from the ground. The orcs viciously attacked her but she managed to kill them. She received a backslap from one orc which earned her a nasty bruise on her forehead plus a line of blood that dripped down her face. Yet it was not a serious wound and she continued fighting with strength. She also received a cut on her arm and leg but they were considered minor in contrast to what she had been through in the last war. Juliet kept close to Chase who had loyally stayed close to her and would warn her if an enemy approached her. When Juliet finally had a chance she looked at Chase's wound. It was deep and it was beginning to turn a dark color. She knew that the blade was poisoned. Chase neighed softly as if telling her that he was aware that it was not sure he would make it. She caressed his mane reassure him that she was there for him. She whispered comforting and friendly words to Chase for a while. She looked around and saw that there was no orcs close. She was surrounded by many dead or wounded bodies. She sighed as she felt sorrow for the so many dying. She looked at Chase's wound another time. But this time she felt something strange inside of her. As if another force was working inside of her, she moved her hand to gently touch the wound. Chase neighed in complain but did not move from his rider's touch. Juliet then felt a power inside her that she had never felt before. Not knowing where the words were coming from she whispered in elvish.

"_Tanka harwar."_

The wound on Chase's leg was suddenly close and completely healed. Juliet had to wait to recover from the shock of her own actions. Then something else stirred inside her. She knew what to do. She knew now that she could help. She did not know how she knew, but she knew it anyways. She ran ahead followed by Chase who refused to leave her side. She reached a fallen Oliphaunt and climbed it all the way until she was on top and had a plain vision of the war zone. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She then extended her hands out to the plains.

"_Poika tel' taurninin." _

The words came out like a soft yet potent whisper that flowed through the whole battle field and into the White City itself. Every single man and orc heard it clearly. They were all drawn to the source of the voice as if it was a magnet. They all saw a girl standing on the top of an Oliphaunt with her hands stretched out to them. Then something extraordinary happened. All who were wounded healed. All who were in their last agonizing moments, even those who had given up and had only a string of life left that was already leaving their bodies suddenly stood up straight, their bodies full of new life and energy. All of them looked at Juliet and not knowing how, they knew she was the one who had done this. With a renewed battle cry full of hope the men launched an assault to their enemy who was now more afraid than ever at the incredible turn of events. In between the crowd of those who had witnessed this event were Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They has arrived not long ago and now they stared with wide eyes and deep fascination and love at Juliet who looked so majestic and beautiful as light emitted from her and life all around was restored. Legolas gazed to his beloved with a sense of delight and over joy at seeing that she was alright and that she had discovered such a power within her. But Juliet had not seen him or the others and was quickly on the ground again fighting. Her own wounds had not been healed but she was not even aware of them now. She was fighting as hard as she could to kill as many orcs as possible and keep as many men alive as she could.

On the other side of the plain were the three men fighting. Legolas and Gimli continued to count the enemies they took down. Legolas heard Aragorn's call and turned to see what his friend's call was for. He saw an Oliphant heading their way. With a determined will he leapt onto the creature's leg. He climbed up the creature's back until he was standing on its back. From there he shot some of the men that were riding on it without losing count.

"Thirty three, thirty four…"

After shooting a few more he swung himself by a rope that was tying the enormous saddle on the Oliphaunt's back and as he did he cut it. The saddle fell and Legolas used the pull of the rope to get himself back on the creature's back. When he was back on top he ran to its head. He fitted three arrows at the same time on his bow and shot the Oliphaunt's head. As the creature came tumbling down, Legolas jumped on its trunk and gracefully slid all the way down to the floor. He gave Gimli a look that said that he had taken it down on his own and that meant something, but Gimli would not allow it.

"That still only counts as one!" he barked before continuing to fight.

Juliet had come closer to where the three men were fighting and saw how Legolas took down the creature. Her heart was fluttering with joy at seeing that he was back but she quickly jumped on Chase and rode in the opposite direction remembering the reason why they had separated in the first place.

The battle did not last long after this. Juliet saw as an army of what she thought was ghosts enter the battle field and took down the remaining foes in seconds. After that there was silence through the plains. People began to search for wounded men. Even if Juliet had healed all of the ones who were hurt at that moment, the battle had still gone on a while after and men were wounded and even killed. Juliet sighed. She knew that she had not the strength to heal all of them again. She didn't really know how she did it the first time. She had just followed a voice inside her. Now she stood for a moment as the thought struck her. She had followed a voice and a familiar one as well. It was the voice of the woman she had seen in her vision. Juliet was greatly distracted by her thoughts to notice that the three were advancing in her direction. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a voice musical and beautiful called her name. She turned with a smile on her face and quickly walked the space between her and Legolas. Legolas took Juliet into his arms and twirled her around a few times before he put her down and kissed her. The kiss was quick but full of love and meaning.

"Are you alright?" asked Legolas running his finger close to the cut on Juliet's head.

"I am fine. It is just a little cut. It is healing already."

Juliet gave Legolas a mischievous smile.

"I saw you take down that Oliphaunt by yourself. How many did that score on your count with Gimli?" she asked turning her head to Gimli with the same smile.

"The elf only took down one creature, so that means it is still just one in the count, no matter how big it was." replied Gimli in an _end of discussion _tone.

"What? That is so not right!" laughed Juliet.

"But there is something I saw you do as well." said Legolas with a laugh yet with a serious tone. "How did you know you could do that?"

"I, I don't know. I felt something in me, and heard a voice that guided me."

Before they could discuss it any further, a pain filled cry resounded through the fields. They all turned to see that Éomer was the owner of the voice and that he had just thrown himself beside a fallen figure as he continued to cry out. When he raised it in his arms they saw golden hair. It was Éowyn. Juliet felt her heart stop and her knees go weak. When she recovered she ran to Éomer's side and dropped beside him. Aragorn ran behind Juliet followed by the other two. Éomer turned with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Please, can you heal her?" he asked as his eyes penetrated her with pleading and despair as he held out his sister to Juliet.

Juliet swallowed hard. She was not sure of how to do it, but still she knew she would know if she tried. But she also knew that even if she was on her feet and seemingly strong, her strength were almost spent because of the strain she took when she healed so many men.

"Let me see her." she ordered softly.

Éomer placed her before her on the floor, and Juliet examined Éowyn. Her skin was beyond the normal pale it always was. Now it was a sick green, almost transparent color. She checked for her pulse but it took a while to find it since it was so weak. Juliet knew that Éowyn was dying and no amount of medicine would help her. She was broken inside. She knew not how she knew it but she did. Later they would know that it was because when the Nazgul crashed his maze against her shield not only did he break her shield arm, but the force was enough to break several organs and bones inside of her. She sighed and looked at Éomer.

"Your sister…she is not well. Her body is broken inside. I will do my best to heal her."

Then she looked at Legolas who was standing by her side. She smiled a reassuring smile.

"I will be alright." she told him. He narrowed his eyes but did not ask knowing that she had stopped there for a reason.

Juliet placed a hand on Éowyn's heart.

"Do not leave me my friend." She whispered closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"_Tanka harwar."_

All the present saw what looked like white energy veins run down Juliet's arm and into Éowyn. After the energy passed completely, Juliet collapsed to the side unconscious. Legolas's elven reflexes helped him catch her before she hit the floor. In his eyes there was alarm from the way she reacted but he did not call her. He knew she knew this would happen. She reassured him that she would be alright. Yet he looked back at Gandalf who had also been present from afar. Gandalf walked over to them with a calm look on his face.

"She will be alright Legolas. She had to use all of her strength and even her own health to save Éowyn. But she will recover."

"Did she really know she would be alright?" Legolas asked him.

"I think you know Juliet well enough to know that whether she really knew or not she would have still done it."

Legolas nodded and took Juliet into his arms. At the same time, Éowyn's breathing had become stronger and her pulse had rose to a more stable beat. Both women were carried into the City. Éowyn was taken to the healing room where Aragorn continued to tend to her since she was still very weak and Legolas took Juliet to a room he had been given to rest. Though Aragorn spent most of his time tending to Éowyn and other wounded men, he would pass by Legolas's room several times a day to check on Juliet.

Time passed. Éowyn awoke the next day. She was still weak but she would be alright. Juliet had not yet awoken. Since the moment she healed Éowyn, Juliet had gone into a deep sleep. Gandalf told them she would be alright, that she only needed to regain her strength and that it was even better that she had not yet awoken since if she did it would be hard to keep her in bed as she needed. Needles to say was that Legolas refused to leave her side. Food was brought in for them and Legolas had only slept because Aragorn threatened to tell Juliet that he had not slept because he was watching her when she told him she would be alright. Gimli spent some time with Legolas. He would keep him company and they would converse as the time passed.

Later that second night Juliet felt life in her. She slowly managed to half open her eyes. She could feel someone close to her and she knew it had to be Legolas. After a while she had enough strength and could open her eyes. She saw Legolas who was sitting with his back to her.

"Legolas?"

Legolas quickly turned and after a second he smiled.

"Juliet, I thought you would never awake again." he teased.

Juliet frowned.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since yesterday."

Juliet frowned again.

"Why are you not sleeping?"

"Because you are awake." he replied in a mischievous tone.

"Legolas, were you waiting for me to wake up?" she asked a little annoyed.

"No _Muinë." (dearest) _smiled Legolas. "Aragorn threatened me to tell you if I did not sleep while you still slept. But it is only eight in the night. I was not yet tired."

"Well, I am glad you are not tired then." she replied with mischief in her voice.

She pulled Legolas to her and he obliged with no problem. They enclosed their mouths in a deep hot kiss. Juliet entangled her fingers in Legolas's hair while he put one hand under her back and another under her head to pull her closer to him. Their bodies touched each other and it made them both feel a hot sensation run through their bodies. Juliet had to moan when Legolas's knee touched her inside hips. She tightened her grip on Legolas's hair to pull him closer. She ran a hand over his back and slid it under his shirt touching his skin and earning her a moan from Legolas. She broke the kiss and pulled Legolas to lie beside her. She then laid herself on top of him. She looked tenderly at him and he smiled the same way.

"Are we not quiet overdue for my massage?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, we are. But I think that will have to wait." she replied with the same mischievous smile.

Juliet bent down and placed a quick kiss on Legolas's neck. Then she trailed light kisses around his neck. She stopped where the neck and the head connect right under the ear. Then she licked it making Legolas shiver slightly. She smiled into his skin before she sucked on it. Legolas moaned softly making Juliet suck harder and even bit down softly but enough to make Legolas moan louder and get him to shudder. Juliet did the same thing lower on his neck earning her a few more moans. She got to the same spot on the other side of his head and did the same thing as before, knowing that that is one of the most sensitive places for a nice kiss. As she was making Legolas moan with kisses all over his neck she began to open his tunic. Legolas shivered when soft hands touched his bare skin. Her hands rubbed against his bare chest making Legolas shiver with the passionate touches from very nimble hands. Juliet returned her lips to Legolas's and they kissed for a while. But Legolas decided it was his turn to show Juliet what he could do. Without breaking the kiss he flipped with her so that she was now underneath him. He had been looking forward for some private time with her for a while now and now that they had it he was more than willing to make the best of it.

The night was long and pleasurable for the two lovers. They had managed to let go of each other after several hours of deep caresses and kisses and were now asleep in each other's arms.

The first rays of the sun entered through the curtains and caressed the two lovers. Slowly they opened their eyes to find each other smiling.

"Good morning." yawned Juliet.

"Good morning _A'maelamin__." (my beloved)_

Juliet buried her face in Legolas's bare chest and he held her tightly. Juliet did not want that moment to end. It was too perfect. Legolas knew what Juliet was thinking and also wanted that moment to never end. But he knew that soon Aragorn would arrive to check on Juliet.

"_Muinë, (dearest) _Aragorn will soon be here to see you. And after that there will be a small meeting this afternoon to discuss our next step. Do you not want to get ready?"

"No, I want to stay here with you _A'maelamin__ cundu_." (_my_ _beloved prince_) she said with a childish pout.

Legolas laughed and kissed her tenderly on her lips. As they were kissing, Legolas turned his head towards the door.

"We have company _Melamin__."_ (my love)

Juliet raised an eyebrow but a second later there was a knock on the door. Both Juliet and Legolas looked at each other with mischievous smiles like children who are about to be caught by their parents doing something mischievous.

"Should I get it?" asked Legolas in a soft whisper.

There was another knock on the door.

"Put your tunic on first!" Whispered Juliet as she silently jumped to her feet and helped Legolas button his tunic. They had only time to do a few buttons before Legolas jumped to the front of the door and opened.

"Aragorn." said Legolas with a smile.

"Legolas." he replied slightly narrowing his eyes as he suspected there was something wrong but in a good way. "Should I be entering this room?" he asked with a slight smug smile.

"Of course Aragorn." said Legolas as he stepped aside to allow Aragorn passage. "She awoke last night."

Aragorn walked pass Legolas, firstly raising a suspicious eyebrow, then ignoring for a moment what he thought had happened during the night.

"Hello Juliet. How are you feeling?" he asked with a loving smile.

"I feel very well Aragorn."

"I'm glad to hear that. Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"Yes of course." Juliet realized for the first time that she was starving. She had not eaten well since she had been unconscious and all they could give her were very concentrated juices.

Juliet got off the bed and went to wash her face in the bathroom. Aragorn went to join Legolas who had already washed his face and was putting on his over shirt. Aragorn looked at Legolas with a slight smile. He was sure that they had had a _good _night. Juliet came out with her hair combed and her boots on.

They began to walk down the corridors.

"I forgot to ask, how is Éowyn doing?"

"She is well. She awoke some hours before you. She is now in a room in the palace. She wanted to speak to you as soon as possible."

"I will see her after breakfast then. I would go now but I feel like I have not eaten forever."

"You should also know that Gandalf said that it is alright for you and Legolas to be together again. Whatever had been happening before has passed."

"I am certainly glad to hear that." she smirked.

They came into the dining hall and ate. As soon as Juliet had finished she excused herself and went to find Éowyn. She had a lot of trouble finding her in such an enormous place. But soon she found her in a terrace.

"Éowyn!"

"Juliet!" the two women ran to take each other into an embrace.

"I am happy to see some color back in your cheeks my friend." teased Juliet since Éowyn was known as the White Lady of Rohan for her very pale complexion.

"I will bear your idea of humor because I owe you my life."

"Well then I shall find all ways to tease you since you must bear it." laughed Juliet.

"But I am serious my friend. I owe you my life." said Éowyn now more seriously. "Éomer told me what you did. You gave me your own life to save me. I am forever in your dept."

"Nonsense! I am sure you would have done the same for me in an instant. Our friendship is bigger than life."

"I agree my friend. Our friendship is now proven to be bigger than life."

The two women smiled at each other for a moment. Then they turned when they heard approaching footsteps. Juliet saw a young man with sandy blond hair and white skin. She instantly knew it was Faramir, but she would pretend otherwise. Faramir came to be a few feet from them. Juliet noticed that Éowyn had a smile that she wanted to contain but failed to do so. It was a shy yet joyful smile and she knew that Éowyn had already encountered Faramir before.

"Good morning my Ladies." he said with a bow. He first smiled at Éowyn and then turned his face to Juliet. "I do not think I had had the pleasure of meeting you before my Lady. I am Faramir. May I ask what your name is?"

"I am Juliet." she answered with a curtsy.

"You are Juliet then! I have heard many men speaking of you and your deeds in the battle field. I am honored to meet the Morningstar of Gondor."

"Morningstar?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes, that is the title you have been given. The Morningstar represents a new born or a new beginning. You gave many men a new beginning when you healed them in the battle field. You are also renowned for your battle skills both here and in Rohan as far as I have heard."

"Well, I was not aware of that title. Yet I am honored and I am always at the service of the peoples of Middle Earth." She said with bow.

"I also heard you were the one to bring Lady Éowyn back to life by giving your own. A most honorable deed and one I thank you with all my heart." finished Faramir looking Éowyn's eyes deeply.

Juliet got the hint of the little look exchange and smiled.

"Well I must be off. Sorry to have to leave you so soon my friend, but I must see someone. I will leave you to the care of Lord Faramir."

Juliet looked at Éowyn with a playful smile and Éowyn smiled knowing that Juliet only wanted to leave her to spend some personal time with Faramir.

"I will see you later my friend."

Juliet left and went to find Legolas and the others. She told them about being called Morningstar and Aragorn explained it better to her. She did not know that everyone had actually seen her heal the fallen during the battle. She thought that maybe a few that might have been close saw her. But everyone who had been in the plains saw Juliet like a work of magic. As she slept many men had wanted to go to her and thank her. And in what time she was out around the palace that day many men came to her to thank her not only because she had healed them, but because she had healed many women and children that had not been able to escape on time when the orcs entered the city. Juliet was greatly surprised to know that her spell of a sort had even healed the women and children.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Éomer and Juliet were all in the white throne room. Legolas, Éomer and Juliet were standing next to each other on one side of the room. Gimli was sitting on the other side of the room smoking his pipe. Aragorn was standing apart from them with his arms crossed and Gandalf was in the middle of them all.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." said Gandalf in a heavy voice.

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." replied Aragorn in a firm statement.

"It's only a matter of time." said Gandalf. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" said Gimli in his cloud of smoke.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." replied Gandalf almost sternly. Then he turned with a pain filled look. "I've sent him to his death."

Aragorn took the word.

"No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" asked Gimli.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." said Aragorn in a reassuring voice but Gimli cough as if he had choked on his smoke.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." replied Éomer.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." breathed Legolas with a small smile.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" replied Gimli making Juliet snort with amusement.

"Sauron will suspect a trap." said Gandalf. "He will not take the bait."

"Oh I think he will." said Aragon with an air of certainty."

**I love these chapters and I hope you do too. Please feel free to review.**


	14. Chapter four: The last war

**This chapter is a bit short, maybe the shortest one of all, but more will come very soon. For now please enjoy.**

Chapter eleven: The final battle

Juliet was getting into her new traveling clothes. Even though she preferred to wear her first uniform, Gondor had given her a uniform to represent her as honorable maiden of Gondor and as Gondor's Morningstar. The uniform was color black and where the shoulders begin a darker black came down in an upside down triangle that went down to the end of the upper piece and the skirt was as dark as the triangle. In the very center of her chest was a silver star, though its shape was not as the pointy stars she was used to see; it was more like silver rings that entwined with one another making the shape of said star. The sleeves were long and tight all the way to the wrist. The skirt was half way down her knees and her legs were cover by a black legging. She had also been given matching black boots where she kept a knife that she had been given by a child who wanted to thank her for saving her brother.

She looked at herself and smiled. She was ready. She went to say her last goodbyes to Éowyn. She found her where she would usually be, in a garden terrace where she first met Faramir. When Éowyn heard steps from behind she turned and smiled fondly at her friend. They hugged for a moment.

"You look ready for battle. And I must say that black goes well with you. It matches your dark hair and brings out your eyes even more."

"It was nice of them to make me a new uniform, but I was kind of attached to the other one. But to not look ungrateful I decided to wear it."

"You look very good in it. Very elegant and lady like." she teased.

"Haha, at least the blood stains will not be so visible. I've got to learn not to make a mess when I kill those things."

"I will be waiting for your return you know. You cannot leave me here alone."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on dying. And you," she said in a more serious tone. "There will be no more gallivanting or sneaking out this time alright? Besides, I don't think a certain Lord will be too happy if you are not here to keep him company." she teased.

"I promise I will stay this time. Go and kill those disgusting creatures for me."

"When I see them I'll be sure to tell them that you said hi before I chop off their heads."

Both friends shared a laugh. After one last hug, Juliet left and joined the small army that marched to the Black Gate.

They had reached the Black Gates and everyone was in battle position. The front line was marked by Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Juliet and Merry and Pippen who were ridding the first with Gandalf and the other with Aragon. They were all waiting in silence for the answer of the enemy but nothing moved.

"Where are they?" asked Pippen in a whisper.

Aragorn urged his horse forward and was followed by his comrades. The reached closer to the enormous gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

At that moment the gate began to open. It only opened enough to let through one rider. He was clad completely in black and had a helmet that covered his face entirely minus his mouth which was covered with ugly looking cuts.

"My Master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." said the rider with a tilt of his head in a _friendly _smile.

Everyone stared at him with disgust. Juliet mainly noticed how the cuts in his face would open as he spoke making her feel a little sick with disgust. The smile on the rider disappeared and his tone changed to annoyance.

"Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." said Gandalf with authority I his voice.

"Old Greybeard." mock smiled the rider once more. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." the rider pulled out a white shirt and hanged it to the display for all to see.

Everyone's heart seemed to stop. It was Frodo's Mithril shirt. The rider threw the shirt to Gandalf.

"Frodo!" said Pippen with despair in his voice.

"Silence!" commanded Gandalf.

"No!" said Merry.

"Silence!" ordered Gandalf harder.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." mocked the rider. At this moment the hatred with which all were looking at the rider was enough to make anyone flee in terror.

Aragorn softly urged his horse to walk forward. He strode slowly by the rider with a calm and casual look in his face.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade."

Before the rider could even realize it, Aragorn drew his sword and with an angry cry he cut the rider's head clean off.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Said Gimli in a way that if they were not about to die, the ones who heard him would have laughed.

"I do not believe it! I will not." said Aragorn firmly.

At that moment the Black Gates opened wide to reveal a massive army of orcs that were marching towards them. They could now see the tower of Barad-dûr and the eye of Sauron that gazed upon them.

"Pull back! Pull back!" cried Aragorn and they all rode back to the front line.

When they got there Juliet dismounted Chase.

" _Boe i 'wael mellon nîn__,__delio__" (You must go my friend, hide) _whispered Juliet to Chase as she urged him to leave the battle scene, and he did only because she asked him to.

The men were now visibly terrified. They were stirring in the crowd and looking around as if wanting to run away.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" ordered Aragon with strength. "Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see inyour eyes the same fear that would take the _heart_ of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship, **but** **it is not this day**. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, **but ****it is not this day**! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, **Men of the West!" **he said with a potent voice that made all men shout a battle cry.

Aragon dismounted his horse and they all waited as the enemy's army surrounded them.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." said Gimli almost ironically to Legolas who was beside him.

"What about side by side with a friend?" replied Legolas with a smile.

"Aye, I could do that." Said Gimli in a voice that for Gimli it was almost as saying _I love you my friend."_

Juliet took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she looked for the power within her. she then extended her arms slightly to the sides and whispered in elvish.

"_Vara tel' taurninin, Ama poldora_."

Her whisper resounded through the whole army like an echo carried through the mountains.

Instantly all of the men felt as if they had the strength of ten men in them and as if they had a shield before them. Juliet had casted two spells; the first to give them protection against any harm, and the other to give them strength tenfold. Since they were really not that many men in their little army, it did not cost her hardly any strain to cast both spells. She smiled to herself and Aragorn turned and nodded with a thankful smile which she nodded to in return. Legolas smiled at Juliet.

"_Le melin Juliet." (I love you Juliet) _whispered Legolas.

"_Le melin__ Legolas." _replied Juliet with a loving smile.

All looked tense. They knew that they were all probably doomed. Their army was a hundred times smaller than them and even with Juliet's spells to strengthen them they knew they could not last forever. As they all stood there, Aragorn heard a voice that others could not.

"Aragorn…Elessar…" whispered the voice in a malevolent way.

Aragorn took a few steps forward, taken a little by the voice. Then he turned his face and looked at Gandalf who raised Frodo's shirt. Aragorn smiled lightly.

"For Frodo." he said softly and with that he ran to face the enemy.

All behind suddenly gave a cry and followed behind him ready to kill and die.

Everyone mingled between the two armies and the battle began. The men fought with all their strength and silently thanked Juliet for many knew that her spells were keeping them alive. Juliet fought with all her strength. It was hard to breath or move with all the men so close to each other. Juliet had her sword as well as the knife she had been given at hand since while she was blocking one attack she had to kill another attacker behind her. After a while of battle, Juliet looked around. Some men were wounded. She needed time to cast the healing spell.

"Legolas, Gimli, cover me!"

Legolas and Gimli made their way to her.

"What do you need?" asked Legolas as he continued fighting.

"I need time to cast a healing spell, and maybe another protection spell if I still have enough strength. Call more men. Tell them to gather around me."

Legolas and Gimli called out to several soldiers who quickly did as they were asked. When Juliet was safe behind the surrounding wall of men she cleared her thoughts.

"_Poika tel' taurninin! Vara tel' taurninin_!"

Once again the men found themselves with the now familiar voice of Juliet as it rang like a whisper through them and the feeling of renewed strength for those who were wounded and another protective force for all.

Juliet fell to one knee as she grinded her teeth and raised one hand to her forehead as a pain exploded in her head.

"Juliet!" cried Legolas as he turned to see her on her knee and with pain.

"I am alright Legolas. The two spells were too strong to use together after having done the other two before and it took a lot from me. But I will recover in a minute."

The men did not leave Juliet but fought with eagerness to protect their Protector. After almost two minutes Juliet was well enough to return to the battle.

But it seemed like they would kill one orc and ten would take its place. The battle was becoming heavier as time progressed yet they were still standing. When the battle seemed as if it could not get worse everyone heard a heart stopping screech. The Nazgul were coming. Juliet looked at Gandalf who had a mix of fear and hope in his eyes. Then she saw, as everyone else did, that eagles had arrived and attacked the Nazgul.

"Eagles. The eagles are coming!" exclaimed Pippen with joy and hope.

But even if they were holding, the enemy was beginning to get an upper hand. As they were fighting there was a loud roar close to Aragon. Juliet raised her head to see the look of terror in Aragon's eyes before he turned to see that a troll was approaching him and had him as his target. Juliet tried to move to him but she was trapped and there was no one close to help her and her progress was minimal. As she struggled she cried out to Legolas who was very far from her. He turned to her thinking that she had been wounded but saw that she was pointing somewhere. When he looked he saw Aragorn who at that very moment had fallen to the ground. His eyes widened with terror as he saw his friend on the ground and the troll approaching. He pushed aside the orc he was fighting and tried to run to his friend. But he too was having difficulties to get to Aragorn. He saw as the troll pressed one of its large feet against Aragorn who was still on the floor. Legolas called out to his friend at the top of his lungs but he still could not get to him. The battle seemed to be futile when a loud wind roaring sound filled the skies. Both enemy and men stopped what they were doing to look back at the dark tower. The troll removed his foot from Aragorn, giving him time to get up. At that moment the Black Tower came tumbling down along with the Great Eye. Before it reached the floor the Eye exploded and a strong wind blasted through the land. As the enemy ran for their lives most of the land around them fell into a void taking the creatures with them, but the men stayed safe in the center.

Everyone began to cheer and cry victory. The hobbits were yelling Frodo's name with all their might and everyone was celebrating. But the celebration lasted too short. Mount Doom erupted in a furious explosion of lava. The members of the Fellowship stopped their cheering and a look of horror and deep sorrow was on them. All of them knew that Frodo and Sam were up there and that there was hardly a chance at all that they survived the catastrophe. The hobbits were on their knees crying and so was Juliet. Legolas made his way first to Aragorn who had a nasty cut through his face, but apart from simple cuts and bruises he was alright. Then he went to Juliet who was crying on the floor next to the hobbits. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest as she shamelessly cried and sobbed. She did not care that there were men watching, she couldn't care less what they thought of her. She just cried beside her friends and they mourned for Frodo and Sam.

**Very short I know. Please forgive me but be sure that the next chapter is coming very soon. good, bad, terrible, awesome, needs work done so far, all suggestions are appreciated, but please keep in mind I'm human too. Thanks again for all the reviews. It lets me know that my work is appreciated and not wasted. I forgot to mention earlier, the spells that I use are all real, at least that's what I think. I found them in one of the elvish dictionaries. Since they are spells that means that they are in Quenya since that was considered a higher language. **


	15. Chapter five: Final separation

**I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Have fun reading!**

Chapter twelve: Final separation

The members of the Fellowship were waiting outside a door. There was silence as they waited for a sign that their hours of standing outside waiting would prove worth it. Then a sound of laughter was heard from the room and another voice joined the merry laugh. It was laughter of pure joy. The first to run to run to the room were Merry and Pippen. Their laughter joined the other two as they ran inside. Gimli was next in line to enter.

"Gimli!" exclaimed Frodo as he saw the dwarf enter. Juliet now entered with a huge smile as she almost ran to the foot of the bed.

"Juliet!"

"Frodo!" she replied as she took his hand in hers.

Now Legolas came in and Frodo exclaimed at his sight. The last to come in was Aragorn.

"Aragorn!"

Laughter and cries of joy filled the whole room as the two hobbits on Frodo's bed jumped around in excitement and happiness and everyone looked with fondness at the hobbit on the bed. After a while another figure entered the room but stayed close to the door. It was Sam. He and Frodo exchanged a meaningful stare that only they knew what it meant; only they knew what it held. It was long before they were all kicked out by Gandalf to allow Frodo more rest.

It had been several weeks since they had defeated Sauron. It had been a time of rebuilding and a time for Aragorn to begin his duties as soon to be king, so he had not been spending much time with the group. Yet Aragorn's coronation was in five days and he had taken a little break to respite and be with his friends. The whole fellowship was gathered for lunch in a private dining room. They were all laughing and telling stories about their travels and their battles. All but Gandalf were there. When lunch had ended, they were all still there just waiting a while before they would leave the dining room. Then the doors opened and Gandalf came in. He smiled at the sight of the happy reunion.

"Gandalf! I am afraid you got here too late. Gimli has already gobbled up all the meat that was brought for lunch." teased Legolas and Gimli growled with a slight pout.

"I did not come here to eat my dear elf. I came to deliver a message." Gandalf's face had lost part of the smile though there was still a trace of it left in his lips. Everyone straightened to hear the message.

Gandalf looked at them all and then looked at Juliet. Somehow Juliet knew what was coming. The only reason why Gandalf could deliver her a message looking like that was if this was the message.

"Juliet, the Lady of the Golden Forest has communicated with me. Are you ready to know who you really are?"

Juliet tightened her fists. She felt all eyes on her.

"I don't know if I am ready, but I am willing to find out the hard way." she said in a form of a tease and people chuckled. Aragorn looked fondly at her.

"Well then have Legolas stay close to you in case you find yourself falling to the floor if the message is too overwhelming."

"He is already close to her. Can't you see? He looks like the tail of a dog, always behind her." said Gimli taking his chance to tease Legolas back.

The elf gave him a dark glare that made the others laugh.

"Well then I shall tell this as best as I can. Do you remember the vision you had?"

Juliet nodded.

"When Legolas told it to me I thought that you did have a connection with someone else besides him. But it is not so. That vision was of you, and your real mother."

Juliet's face turned so pale that she looked like a dead. Legolas crossed his arm to hold her shoulders.

"My…real mother?" she asked in a string of voice.

"Yes, you see Juliet, your original home, was Middle Earth. Your mother was an elf from Lothlorien, and your father was a Dunedain ranger from the North. Your mother's name was Minuialwen. She was Galadriel's niece. That makes you of noble birth. Your grandfather Aegnor, who is brother to Galadriel, is of the House of the Noldor and that is where your darker hair comes from, though you also bear Sindar from your grandmother's side. Your father, Crelegon, was a ranger, one of the very few that were allowed to pass into Lorien at that time to deliver messages. Your father met your mother in his travels to Lorien and they fell in love. But your mother's father, Aegnor, was against their marriage. So one day after another visit from your father to Lorien, they decided to escape together. Minuialwen would ride out first to avoid suspicion and she would wait for Crelegon to meet with her at the borders of the forest. They married soon and soon you came and you were named Nostariel, which means noble birth since you are after all of a noble mother. Your parents would visit Rivendell often, which is why you saw it in your vision. But you all lived in a house in a village in the Northern forest. One day when you were five there was an attack on your village. The enemy outnumbered the village and soon they all had to flee. Your mother took you and fled into the forest. But a number of orcs followed. Your mother knew that they would catch on soon so she did what she had to save you. _Lema ed' templa _is a teleportation spell that goes through dimensions. She teleported you to a dimension where you would be safe. Your mother had been a powerful magic worker. As you entered the world you know as your own, you went through some changes. For example you lost your elf ears. Since your mother was an elf that made you a half elf which meant you had elf shape ears. You also inherited your mother's ability for magic. But all of that was lost when you entered your new world. Your body adapted to that world. That is why your eye is a color that we had never seen before. It changed to adapt to the appearance of where you would live. Your height is also as that of those in your other world. Your skin lost a bit of its former paleness too. Yet you still bore elven blood within you and that is why you did not lose your elven part for grace and beauty and you were faster in acquiring skills and abilities. Part of the spell your mother used was to make you forget what you had lived here because it would be impossible for others to understand where you came from and it would be less hard for you to adapt. But that also means that the decision for you to choose between immortality and mortality was made for you. But then you had to return to Middle Earth. You were brought here by the Valar himself. When you came into contact with Legolas that was the first time you came in contact with the elven grace. As you two became closer it gave you access to the grace all the more. That is why you were able to survive in Helms Deep. After you died for a moment, the grace in you acted up and returned you to life by accessing that strength and grace of the elves. You healed fast, almost as fast as an elf because the grace was now stronger in you. That is also why you were able to recover a glimpse of your memory of your past life and your ability to speak elven. The second time you fainted it was because since your body had reached the elven grace within you, it wanted to restore you to what you once were as much as possible and your body took a strain while doing so. Now, when Legolas became weak by being close to Juliet, it was because Juliet's body wanted to have more access to the grace and so it needed to take it from another. This was because her body knew that she would need much grace to complete her mission. You had a mission that the Valar knew only you could accomplish, and that was to protect and heal the men in battle, particularly the last battle which would have been lost if you had not given them the strength, health and protection they needed to survive and win. That was your mission, and now you have completed it. But there is one thing that the Lady did not explain to me, and that is the strange connection between you and Legolas. Him being able to sense your thoughts and emotions at times and of hearing your voice when you did not speak are something beyond us still."

There was a moment of silence. Juliet had not so much as moved from her position after Gandalf began explaining. Now she looked as if she was a statue that sat there looking straight with a deep gaze. Finally she was able to recover her speech.

"Is she, are they still alive? My parents?" she asked with hardly any emotion but a slight hope.

"No my dear, they did not make it out alive after that assault. Hardly anyone did."

"Oh." she said with a sigh. A single tear decorated her cheek and she wiped it off quick. "Alright, so is that all?"

"No, it is not all." Gandalf took a deep breath as if it was hard to say what came next. "Now is the time for you to decide. You can return to your old home, or stay in this world. If you decide to return I have a spell that will open you a gateway to your world. But you need to decide today, since it was decreed by the Valar to Galadriel that you had to choose as soon as you were told of your origin. You have until before midnight tonight."

If Juliet had been pale before, now she looked like a ghost. Life itself seemed to have been drained from her. Legolas too looked paler than ever. All eyes were on the couple.

"I know it is not an easy decision child. You have a few hours to think about it well."

Juliet turned to look at Legolas. His eyes held pain of the upcoming decision.

"I, I have nothing to think about. I will stay."

There were silent gasps in the room.

"Are you sure my child, that you will not think of it? This is your only chance you will get to return home. There are many I'm sure, that miss you and you them."

"That is true, I do miss them. But I will not leave my family here. I have Aragorn and Gimli and the hobbits and you. And I have Legolas. I can't just leave him."

Legolas narrowed his eyes. He knew that Juliet was staying mainly because of him. He knew she missed her old life, her friends and family there. She had told him many stories of the things she loved to do with her loved ones and the many plans she had had for the future. Juliet was giving up everything because she did not want to make him feel like she left him.

"No, you cannot stay." said Legolas in a soft voice. There were louder gasps in the room.

"What? Why not?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because…I will not allow you to give up all you ever knew and loved just because you feel that you will hurt me if you go."

"Legolas I-"

"You belong in your old home. Even if you were born here, your whole life is in that other world. Most of what made you an elf before is gone. You are a human from another time in every sense. We both know that you will never fully belong here."

"Legolas jus-"

"If you stay just for me, then you will regret it someday, and I too will regret having been selfish and making you suffer. I cannot be the one person standing in your way."

"Legolas-"

"You need to be with those who you love and love you."

Juliet was silent for a few seconds. Then she took Legolas's hand in hers.

"_Le melin__. __Ni melil? (I love you. don't you love me?)_

Legolas was silent. Only Gandalf and Aragorn had understood these last words and by the looks on their faces, the rest could deduce what she has said. They waited as the silence of the moment created such a thick tension that it could almost take physical form.

"I…I cannot."

Juliet felt as if she had just been hammered by a troll. Her face held the forms of treason, dreadfulness and _deep_ pain. She released Legolas's hand slowly and pulled her hands to close them in fists on her lap. For the other five who were there but could not understand elvish, they could still guess a little what had been said by Juliet's reaction.

"Legolas…" said Aragorn trying to make his friend see reason.

"No Aragorn. You of all people should understand this."

Aragorn had to stay quiet. Legolas was right in that part. He had let Arwen go because she belonged with her people. Juliet belonged to another world even if she had been born here in the first place. All her culture, her dreams, her goals and everything she ever knew and loved was in that world.

"You…cannot? And why is that?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

Legolas did not look at her but looked at the floor. She looked at Aragorn who looked baffled to words. She knew what Legolas meant when he told him that he should understand.

"I see." She said darkly, her face transforming to a stern look. She was furious now. Legolas had just told her indirectly that because she was not an elf he would not love her. She who had been so willing to give up her whole entire life to be with him, had now been told that she was nowhere near good enough to be with the Prince of elves. This made her feel as if he had stayed with her for pity, but now that he got his chance to get rid of her, he had taken it without a fight. Everyone could see the anger in her fiery hazel eyes and no one dared to look too long for fear of getting caught in the firestorm glare. Her eyes now looked like two flames that flared like an inferno.

Legolas once more felt something that almost made him change his mind. He felt the flaring anger within Juliet as well as the deep feelings of sorrow and betrayal that fueled it. And after a few seconds of it he felt her fade away from his heart. There was no turning back now.

Tears had welled up in Juliet's eyes, but she would sooner die than let him see them fall.

"When is it that I must leave Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighed. He knew that Juliet was beyond hurt. He tried to smile gently to her.

"Any time today. But it must be early enough for we need to ride out of the city for you to have a place to open the portal."

"Then I will go and say my goodbye to Éowyn and the others. Can I meet you in here in two hours?"

"Of course child."

Juliet walked out the dining room without a single glance at Legolas, whose expression was unreadable. Secretly he was thankful to her that she had not commented any longer about it, but he felt as if he had backstabbed the one who he had most loved.

It took Juliet little time to find Éowyn in the balcony where they would spend many hours talking. As she arrived and found her friend gazing to the plains, she smiled inwardly as memories of her time with Éowyn flowed to her mind.

"Are you feeling homesick my friend?" teased Juliet as she saw how she looked at the plains.

"You can read me like an open book." smiled Éowyn.

Juliet walked to stand beside Éowyn and looked out to the plains in silence for a moment.

"There is something you need to say." said Éowyn in a simple statement.

"It seems you can read me well too."

Éowyn smiled.

"Then what is it that you wish to say?"

Juliet sighed deeply. She felt tears fill her eyes but she pushed them in.

"I am leaving for my own world."

Éowyn felt her heart stop for a moment.

"Leaving? But why?"

"I, I did not want to. I told everyone I would stay, for Legolas. But, he said he could not love me. Aragorn tried to talk to him, but Legolas told him that he should understand, meaning that Aragorn had to let Arwen go because she was immortal. I am a mortal, and he an elven prince. I am not good enough." these last words came out with a mixture of pain and anger.

Éowyn was stunned.

"I…I really cannot believe this. I thought you loved him and he you."

"So did I. He was the first person I ever gave my heart to, and after he had a try, he decided he wants better."

"No elf queen could be better than you! You are a true marvel in so many ways. You are greatly talented in the art of battle, you are so fair, you have a heart of a lion, and at the same time a heart of the gentlest lamb. How could he ever dare to think that he could find someone better? For goodness sakes you are a member of the legendary Fellowship of the Ring! And you are a legend alone in the fields of Pelennor! The Morningstar! He will regret his decision. But you do not have to leave! You can stay here and make your own life. You have friends who love you still. You can find someone else to share your life with. Someone who will know to valor you as you deserve. Please stay!"

Juliet sighed.

"I wish it were that easy, but it is not. I have no purpose here anymore. Gandalf told me that I used to be a half elf here in Middle Earth. When my parent's village was attacked, my mother sent me to my other world to save me, and thus I became human. I was brought here by the Valar because my mission was to help Middle Earth win the war by using the gift of magic I inherited by my mother. But now my purpose is done, I have nothing else for me here. I could stay in Gondor with Aragorn. I am sure he would not mind. But what could I do? Where I come from I grew up seeing the future in a very different way. I would study and have a profession. Then I would merry and raise a family. Here I could wait to find a person to merry, but I cannot live the rest of my life waiting around the house and doing nothing. Much less, I cannot live where I will be constantly remembered of Legolas. He will still be here until Aragorn dies, and that will not be anytime soon. He is a Dunedain a few more hundred years as will I too, seeing that I still have a bit of my mother's blood in me. I will not bear it for so long."

"You truly love him don't you?"

"More than my own life." She said as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I have nothing else left for me here. My mission is done. I will return to my family. They are sure to be terribly troubled for my disappearance. And I will continue my life as I once dreamed to do so. And you my friend," she said turning to face Éowyn. "I wish you the best in life. You earned to have the life you wanted. Faramir is a very lucky man. You will be happy."

"And I know that you will be happy in life as well. You are the one who told me that just because Aragorn could not love me that it did not mean I would not find true love. Legolas does not know what he lost. You will find someone who will truly love you and you him, I know it."

Juliet smiled and embraced her friend who returned the embrace. They kept each other tightly held for a moment.

"Will you come to see me off?"

"Of course! And you have to tell Faramir. He is so fond of you."

"I will miss him too. He is a good friend."

"We will all miss you terribly."

Juliet snorted. "It's too bad too, I was going to be your kid's Godmother."

"Godmother?"

Juliet laughed. "Well apart from the baptism, the Godmother is like a second mom to the kid and helps him or her with anything they need. And if ever came a tragedy and the kid lost his or her parents, the Godmother takes them in."

"Is this a common thing in your world?"

"Pretty much, I think. It depends on your religion."

"Well I may not know much about your religion, but I know that I would have chosen you to be the Godmother of my children."

Juliet laughed. "Believe me; I would not have left you a moment's peace if you hadn't."

"Is that a threat?" she said in mock seriousness.

"Possibly, but seeing as I am leaving now it makes no difference."

Juliet went around the castle to say a personal goodbye to the members of the fellowship. Aragorn was the last one. As she came to him, she could not help the tears that escaped her eyes.

"I will miss you too much Aragorn." She said as she hugged him.

"And I will miss you terribly as well." He said in a whisper.

"I wish I could come and visit, but that will not be possible."

"You will not leave us truly. You will always be in our hearts…and in Legolas's too."

Juliet's face darkened a little.

"He is the one who sent me away. I would have stayed for him, but he prefers someone who is _not_ a mortal."

Aragorn sighed. It was hard to say otherwise when Legolas himself made it sound like that.

"I wish you would still stay, but I know that Legolas was the reason for you to give up your whole life. Do not live in sorrow. You are a beautiful woman, and you deserve a great life. You will find it wherever you decide to live."

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. All of the members of the fellowship, plus Éowyn, Faramir and Éomer were out in the field in front of the wall. Juliet stood silently as she took a deep breath.

"_Lema ed' ando en' templa_."

In the middle of the empty space a portal opened. It was a large oval entrance of light. Juliet turned to look at the people who were there to see her for the last time. She gave them an honest smile.

"I am leaving, yet you will not leave my heart. Though I know some of you more than others, I hold you each in my heart like a precious jewel. I will not forget any of you ever."

She looked at each one separately one by one. When her eyes fell on Legolas, they were not cold as he expected them to be. They were in fact soft and gentle, as if she was telling him she forgave him for breaking her heart. This almost made him mad.

They had all, minus Legolas, had an individual time to say goodbye and hug one another, so they just waited for her to take her leave.

"We will not forget you either My Lady." Said Merry as tears crystallized his eyes.

"Yes, not ever in a thousand years." said Pippen in the same way as Merry.

"Goodbye malady." said Sam in a soft smile.

Frodo just looked at Juliet with deep eyes that spoke for him.

"Goodbye my friend." said Éowyn as she gave her a quick, but tight hug. "I will never forget you. You are the best friend I ever had."

"Goodbye Lady Juliet. It was an honor to fight by your side and to count you as a friend." said Éomer as he came by Éowyn's side.

"Goodbye Juliet. Your friendship is one that will never die in my heart." said Faramir who had also come by Éowyn's side.

Juliet smiled as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I will miss you all."

Juliet took a few backward steps. Then she turned to face the portal. As soon as she was entirely in it, it disappeared, leaving many heavy hearts to return to the city as they thought of how they would never see their beloved friend again. Everyone silently turned and walked back to the City. Legolas looked back just one time to where he had last seen Juliet, and knew that that was the last time he would ever see her.

As they were walking back to the top of the city, Legolas pulled out from under his shirt the necklace that Juliet had given him before they had to separate. Aragorn who was walking behind him saw it.

"You did not return it to her?"

Legolas turned his head to Aragorn who had reached his side.

"I wanted to, but I did not find the strength to approach her after what happened in the hall."

"Why did you do it Legolas? She was willing to stay because she loves you."

"But she would lose the rest of her family and the life she once dreamt of having. You and I both know that she belongs in her own world."

"Sometimes love requires sacrifice and she would have done it. Why could you not accept it? Is it because you were afraid of the end when she would die and you would stay?"

Legolas was silent. He wanted the best for Juliet and he knew that she belonged in her world. But in part it had been also because he was afraid of someday after sharing and tying his life with hers, she would end up dying and they would never again be together and he would wonder alone for the rest of his existence. He felt ashamed to not be as capable as Juliet would have been in sacrificing herself for him. Yes, both would have had to sacrifice much in order to be with each other, but he could not bear to see her suffer in longing for her own kin, and him for her as well. What good would that bring them?

They reached the castle and Legolas quickly disappeared and the others dispersed. It was a day of mourning for many. And the city people themselves had now the knowledge of Juliet's departure and they lamented her departure.

**ATTENTION: ****I am looking for a good beta reader for my next story which will come out right after this one, so if any of you can suggest me one, preferably one that returns the edited materials fast, please feel free **

**Sooooo…yep that's what happened. Are you happy to finally know the truth about her origin? I hope you found it original. At least I have never seen a similar case. For those of you who might not know, her grandfather, Aegnor, is actually Galadriel's brother but he died in war. I decided to use him so I could give background to Juliet. Plus, any fanfiction changes the destinies of its characters one way or another so it's really not that bad. Please review. Oh, and it's not over yet so stay tune for more ;)**


	16. Chapter six: Never again

**Hello to all! So here is another chapter. I won't comment on it so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR, not me.**

Chapter thirteen: Never again

Juliet had just entered the portal when she heard a flash of wind behind her. When she turned she saw that the end of the portal had closed. She sighed deeply. As she began to take her first steps down the hallway of light, she felt her knees weaken and shake under her. Falling to her knees she began to cry and sob miserably. She had never felt so much pain apart from the time she lost her parents which had been hardly a year ago. Now she had lost her loved ones again. Aragorn who was a brother to her, Éowyn who was like a sister, Gimli who she also loved so deeply, Faramir whom she had come to love deeply as a friend in her days spent in Gondor. She had danced with Éomer the day they returned victorious from the last war and since then they had good become friends. She already missed Gandalf's stories during meal times, and the hours she would spend with the hobbits walking in the gardens. And she missed Legolas. She missed him so dreadfully much. She felt like she had lost the ability to breathe. How could she live now when she had no heart? She had given her heart to Legolas and even if he rejected her in the end, he still held her heart. She felt like life would never be the same. She felt she was dying but could not end her agony. How could this had happened?

She stayed on her knees crying for what felt like hours until the shudders in her body were too violent and she had to force herself to calm down. She rested her head on what appeared to be a floor, since being in a tunnel of light made her wonder what she was really standing on. But there she was, lying between one world and another and yet not being able to complete the few steps she needed to trespass the hallway and return to her old life. How could she try to forget what she had lived. She knew that it would be something that she would remember for the rest of her life. But she thought of her family and friends. She had a life before and she was happy despite the death of her parents. Yes, she had a good life with friends and family and loved ones. She had a future planned. Why could she not follow her dreams? Had she not dreamed of a life like every other teenager in her world dreamt of? Why did her old dreams now looked as if they were nothing? She examined herself. She was not the same as she was a few months back. She had fought wars, come face to face with death, seen horrible scenes of pain and death unfold before her eyes, heard the blood curling screams of the terrified, the wounded and the dying. She had sworn her life, loyalty and friendship to the members of a Fellowship and she followed them to the death. She had fallen in love so deeply that she would have died to save her beloved. Yes, she was definitely not the same. She had matured faster than the teenagers in her world. The sight of so much pain and suffering, the call of duty to fight and defend her friends and those around her had made her mature. She was not a girl any more, she was a woman.

Juliet got to her feet. She began to search within her for a spell that would help her see what she needed to see.

"_Elea i'dolen." (revealing spell)_

Before her eyes appeared what looked like a mirror that floated in mid air. When she looked in it she saw her house. The mirror changed to the house of her grandparents from her mother's side with which she had been living since her parent's death. They looked alright. Her grandfather was sitting in the porch looking out to where the children were playing in an open field a few feet from him. Her grandmother was cocking dinner in the kitchen. They looked happy. She wondered if they had stopped looking for her.

"Nana." She whispered to herself.

Her grandma suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned with an anxious look.

"Juliet?"

"Nana?" replied Juliet realizing her nana had heard her.

"Where are you Juliet?" she asked looking around her.

"I am here nana."

Her nana turned and was now face to face with Juliet who was inside some sort of hole in the middle of the air. Nana gasped at the strange sight.

"Nana don't be frightened. It really is me."

"Robert! Robert come here please!"

"I'm coming Merry!"

Grandpa Robert ran into the kitchen ready to defend his wife when he stopped abruptly at seeing the same thing as his wife.

"Can you see it dear?"

"Oh, so I am not seeing it alone? Thank goodness." replied Robert placing a hand over his heart with evident relief.

"Juliet dear, what is happening? Are you…are you dead?" she asked holding her husband's arm tightly in fear of the answer.

"No nana, I am alive. But I am in a hallway between a world and another."

"I don't understand dear."

"Nana, papa, I know now who my biological parents are. Do you remember the book _The Lord of the Rings_? It is real. Where I am standing is the gateway to enter it. I was summoned there to help the people in the war. My mother was an elf that married a human. I am half elf. In an attempt to save me from death she sent me here. But now I am coming back, but…I can't bring myself to do it." she said with sorrow.

Her grandparents were silent as they exchanged looks.

"Sweetie, your grandpa and I, we did not understand before, but now we do. We could feel, sense that you were alright. We cold sort of feel that you were…there, wherever you are now but we could not understand it. But now I think we do. Robert, do you remember how Giselle and David found Juliet?"

"Yes, it was one evening when they were taking a walk around the river. They said they saw a bright light that descended some meters away from them. They ran to see what had it been, when they found a little girl passed out on the ground. They called to see if anyone was around that would claim you. But no one was anywhere near you. Your parents carried you back and they sent word of you around town. You woke up the next day. You did not remember anything but that you were born on March 2 and that you were five and live in a forest. You did not even know your name. Your age was the only certain thing we ever knew about you. But now that this happened, we believe what you said."

"But what now dear? You said you could not bring yourself to return. What happened?"

Juliet sighed.

"Well nana, through this time I was gone, I traveled with some people, the fellowship members, and I fell in love."

"You in love dear? Oh how wonderful!"

"Yes, but that is the thing nana. He is an elf."

"You met an elf? I need to read that book again. It's been too long for my memory."

"Well nana, the thing is that I love him. I love him so much, but I need to go back to you guys. I…I really feel so torn by the decision."

The two elders exchanged looks and they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Juliet, honey, your grandpa and I love you with all our heart. We were so worried for you. But now that we now you are alright, we now that you have a decision to make, and we will not stand in your way. You are a young woman dear. You have much to live. You are adventurous, you always have been. And this will be a great adventure for you. You found out where you came from, you had a journey and you fell in love. You should not let that go because of us."

"But nana, I love you and papa."

"And we love you. But soon you will leave anyways. You are growing and you will make your own life."

"That's right sweetie. Your nana and I are old. We will sooner or later cross to the other side. But you are just starting to live. Live your life Juliet, we have lived ours."

"Will you not be sad that we will not see each other again? I cannot go back after tonight midnight."

"Of course we will want to see you, but we know that you will be happy, and that will make us happy. Here, let me see if we can do something."

Nana left the kitchen and returned shortly with some pictures.

"Can you take them dear?"

"I don't know. Let me try something. _Lema ed' templa_."

The pictures disappeared from her nana's hands and came to be before Juliet. She extended her hand and took them.

"There you have pictures of you with your parents and us on that vacation trip you took last Winter, and a few others of all of us in different situations. There you have something to remember us by. And we have many pictures of you here. You will always be in our hearts."

Juliet closed her eyes and smiled as a few stray tears damped her cheeks.

"Thank you nana, papa. I will miss you, but I will never forget you."

"We love you sweetie. Your nana and I will always remember you."

"But since you have until midnight, could you stay and tell us of your adventure wherever you were? That little magic act you just performed plus the weapons I see you are carrying tickled my curiosity."

"Yes, yes of course!"

"Good, you have three hours so you should not spare the details." She teased.

"Well it began with my arrival to Bree. I was…"

Juliet spent every second of her three hours detailing her adventure to her beloved grandparents. After another tearful farewell and a few last words of love and thankfulness Juliet walked back down the hallway of light. When she reached the end she cast the spell to open the dimension door. _Irma haeannon_. She silently thanked her mother for her magic abilities. When a large door appeared before her she looked back with one final smile to her grandparents before she entered and the hallway of light disappeared.

She was now standing in the Plains of the Pelennor fields. She was not where she had left the first time. She was a very long distance from the City walls. She realized that she had not really specified where in Gondor she wanted to be taken. But it did not matter to her. She smiled and took in the scent of grass. She looked at the night sky. The moon was almost full and the star shone bright in the big dark void. She began the long trip back to the city which took her over an hour. It was over one in the morning when she got to the foot of the wall. She went to the gate and knocked on it.

"Who goes there?" a voice yelled from the other side.

"It is I, Lady Juliet, one of the ten walkers."

A small window slid to allow a soldier to look out. He knew Juliet from the battles and he recognized her when he saw her.

"Lady Juliet! What in all the Heavens are you doing alone outside the walls at these hours? Hold on a moment."

The guard commanded and the door opened for her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcomed my Lady. But why were you out there alone and at this hour? We heard you had left for your own lands."

"I did, but I decided to return. There are things that are hard to do, but it could be even harder later if you do not do them."

"Wise words milady. And it is an honor to have you back with us. I would escort you to the palace myself, but I cannot leave my post. But I can lend you my horse, Windbreaker. She is one of the fastest horses in all of Gondor. She can take you to the top of the City in no time."

"Thank you my lord. I will be sure to have her returned to you tomorrow."

"No need. Just have her taken to the stables and I will get her in the morning."

"Thank you again my lord."

"Anything for you my Lady." he said with a bow.

Juliet mounted Windbreaker and urged her to gallop fats up the City. It was well over two when she got to the front of the Palace doors.

"Halt!" exclaimed one of the guards at the entrance. "Lady Juliet?"

"Yes, I am sorry to disturb at such hours. Can I enter the Palace?"

"Of- of course my Lady."

The doors were opened for her. After she left Windbreaker with the guards she entered the palace. It was lit by many torches. She stood in front of the throne for a moment and she smiled. It was good to be back. She was about to head to Legolas's room now, but no sooner than she thought it, she heard a voice in the air.

"_I am here. Just follow my voice."_

Juliet gasped. It was Legolas's voice. Yet she did not hesitate to follow the voice. She was sure it would lead her to him. She had to walk a great deal around the Palace. She kept going up and up through long staircases and corridors, passing many door of some rooms which she knew the owners and other doors she did not even know where they led to. But the voice was persistent in leading her and she was willing to follow it all night. As she continues she was led through passages she had never gone through before. Up and up she climbed the staircases until the voice stopped before a door she had never seen before. She took a deep breath and as quietly as possible she opened it. She saw that it lead to a quiet large balcony that was high up in the palace. As she peeked through the door she saw a figure with long golden hair that seemed to glimmer when the moonlight hit it. It was Legolas. He was gazing out to the plains with his head slightly lifted and she knew he had his eyes closed in thoughts. She opened the door just enough for her to go through. She took a few silent steps and was greatly surprised that she was sneaking up on an elf without him noticing her presence. She walked all the way to him and stopped when she was about six feet from him. She waited to see if he would realize her presence but he seemed completely oblivious to her. Finally she decided to break the silence.

"Had a hard time sleeping?"

Legolas spun around so fast that it looked as if time had stopped while he turned before he was face to face with her. His eyes widened enormously and for a moment Juliet realized that he was not breathing. There was a pause of silence. Juliet saw that his eyes were crystallized with a few tears. But still he kept silent and motionless.

"Well, have you nothing to say to me?" asked Juliet slightly amused and slightly annoyed.

"I… I am so sorry. I wish…I really wish you were here to forgive Me." he said as his voice broke a little.

"Am I not here?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

"I must have stranded into a dream without noticing. But if it is a dream, then I pray to the Valar I will not awake from it ever." he said bowing his head and closing his eyes to pull back the tears that were accumulating rapidly in his eyes.

Juliet realized that Legolas thought he was dreaming. It was after all well past midnight, almost three in the morning, and they had seen her disappear into the gateway. Juliet smiled warmly. She wondered if she should take her payback now or just forgive him completely.

"Why did you do it? Why did you let me go so easily?"

"I swear it was the hardest thing I ever did."

"Really? Because you looked pretty eager to send me away. Just be honest please, is it because I am not an elf?"

"No! It was not like that! I, I was afraid. I could not bear to have you give up so much and then someday regret your decision. But I was a fool too. I was afraid of having to someday watch you die and all we ever did fade along. I was a coward. You were so willing to make your sacrifice, but I was so scared and selfish that I could not make it myself. I do not know if I will be able to live with it. I do not think I will. The pain will consume me and I will fade if I do not leave for Valinor soon. I cannot live with myself after knowing that I hurt you so much and that I will never see you again, never hold you and tell you that I love you. I am sorry. I am so sorry." he said the last part in a whisper that held terrible despair and pain.

At this moment tears fell freely from Legolas's eyes like a silver waterfall. Juliet decided this was enough. As Legolas began to slowly bend his knees to fall on the floor, Juliet ran the short distance between them and caught him in her arms and held him up with all her strength.

"No Legolas! I am truly here! Hold me, touch me. I have returned!"

Legolas was shocked and still weak. He was not sure if this was real or not.

"Legolas I am back. I decided to return. Now I am here. Do not fret. I am here now." she fervently said as she tightened her grip fiercely around Legolas to uphold him and make him feel that she really was there.

"But, how is it possible?" he asked still trying to decide if it was real or not.

"I could not leave, not completely. I stayed inside the gateway for hours. I was able to communicate with my grandparents and now that they knew I was safe, I could chose to return here. And here I am. You will not fade, you will not die! I am here. Please see that I am truly here or I will slap you senseless until you realize I am real!" she said desperately as she could feel him beginning to fade right in her arms.

Juliet was holding Legolas so tightly and grasping his shirt so hard that he could feel a slight pain from it. He slowly brought his arms to softly hold Juliet as well. Then it hit him. This was real, she was truly here and she was holding him, keeping him from dying. She was grasping not only his body, but his soul. He then tightened his hold on her greatly as he felt as a river of tears of both joy and deep sorrow flooded his face. He buried his face to cry into Juliet's hair and he grasped Juliet in his arms with all his strength, afraid that if he let go he would awake from a dream and she would be no more.

"_Díheno nin__.__Len iallon.__Díheno nin__." (Forgive me. I beg of you. Forgive me.) _he said almost desperately.

"Sh_, __Avo bedo.__Tíro nin" (don't speak. Look at me)_

Juliet softened her grip on Legolas and moved back slightly without releasing him to be able to see his face. But when Legolas backed away he kept his face down. He had stopped crying but his body still shook a little.

"Legolas _Lasto nin. __Tíro nin." __(Legolas listen to me. Look at me) _she said softly.

Legolas raised his head to look into Juliet's eyes. She had a tender and loving smile.

"Legolas I forgive you. I am sorry I left without saying goodbye to you. I was hurt. I thought for a while that this had been an excuse for you to leave me because I was a mortal and so not good enough. But I knew deep down that that was not true. I came back because I love you, and I am willing to fight for our love. That is, if you love me. _Ni melil?Legolas?" (do you love me Legolas)_

"_Le melin__. __Le veleth e-guil nîn." __(I love you. you are the love of my life)_

Juliet smiled a profound and meaningful smile.

"But…do you really forgive me?" asked Legolas looking deeply into her eyes for a sign of any kind of hesitation.

Juliet's eyes penetrated him. Without a word she raised herself and fiercely captured Legolas's lips in hers in a fiery kiss. Their lips burned as they touched each other, a burn that would make fire bow in shame. All the feelings of pain, lost, regret, shame and sorrow were shoot out through that kiss, followed by an intense feeling of love and self surrender to one another. Legolas held Juliet's head with one hand and her body tightly with the other. Juliet parted Legolas's lips with her tongue and he obliged granting her full entrance. Their tongues danced together a dance of passion. Flames enfold their bodies as they held each other so hard that it was beginning to hurt. But they did not mind the pain. They just wanted to hold each other as close as possible. Finally after almost an hour that could have gone forever they separated. Legolas looked deep into Juliet's eyes. They had flames in them, but these were not the same flames he had seen before when he told her to leave. These were flames of pure love and passion. He leaned and kissed them one by one. Then he softly held her face in his hands and tenderly kissed the side of her face, her forehead and every inch of her face entirely. He wanted to show her that he loved her, that he never meant it when he said that he could not love her. He wanted to be with her eternally. He brought his lips to Juliet's neck and softly caressed her neck with his lips as he brushed them softly on her skin and allowed his hot breath to touch her skin. Juliet softly grabbed Legolas's shoulders and arched her neck slightly to let him know she liked what he was doing. Legolas smiled against her skin and kissed it, sending little shivers down her spine. He softly nipped on her neck and then he sucked on it. Juliet tightened her grip on Legolas's shoulder and moaned softly making Legolas smile and suck gently on another spot. He found her soft spot and sucked on it. Juliet gasped quietly and her breath became a bit heavier. Legolas caressed with his hand the other side of Juliet's neck while he slowly trailed kisses where he was. As he kissed he reached her jaw and kissed it as well. Then he stood up and looked into Juliet's eyes. They were shining with the deepest love he had ever seen as they looked at him. Legolas smiled and embraced Juliet in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as well and they stayed like that for the rest of the dawn. Finally the orange rays of the sun came to shine upon the two lovers. They had been standing while in each other's arms for almost two hours yet it felt as if it had been only seconds. Legolas looked up and smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun caress his face. He was now sure that this had not been a dream. The day had come and he still had Juliet in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up into his eyes. There was love cascading from them.

"I love you Legolas."

"And I love you, now and forever. Please, never leave me. I will never push you away. I love you. Never let me go. _Gweston?_"(do you promise?) he said almost pleadingly as he looked into her eyes.

"_Gweston. (I promise)_Never again." she whispered before bringing him down for a kiss that would seal her promise.

**Yes in the dictionary "gweston" meant both "do you promise" and "I promise" so don't think it was a mistake. Anyway I seriously loved this chapter, sorry it was short though. Did it bring a smile to your faces? Please tell me what you think of it Oh and by the way, there's more to come!**


	17. Chapter seven: Together Forever

**I just fixed a few errors I found, mainly on the title and stuff. I love all chapters from the last one and down since they are all more of my creation instead of following the pattern of the movie. I hope you enjoy them too. This chapter was not beta read since my beta reader was not doing a very good job any ways, so I tried to revise it myself. I hope there will not be too many errors. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned LOTR, but since I don't, I just write fanfics and hope you like them.**

Chapter seven: Together forever

Aragorn was up and ready to start his day. He began by going to see his night watchers to see if there had been any troubles during the night. He entered the throne room and saw that the guards were already there.

"Good morning my Lord." said the first guard.

"Good morning Beren, any news for me?"

"I do have news my Lord. Last night at the first hour of the day Lady Juliet came to the City gates."

"What?"

"Yes, she came at the first hour of the day. She said she had decided to return."

"Are you sure it was her?" he asked still not believing it could be truly her.

"I saw her with my own eyes my Lord. Astor and Safer were the ones who let her into the palace an hour after."

"Yes my Lord. She came in the second hour of the day." replied Astor.

Aragorn could not believe his ears. It was not possible. Gandalf had said that after midnight the portal would be forever closed, but they said she had come in the first hour. Still he felt an immense urge to search for her. He had to see for himself to believe it. Aragorn turned and left almost running to search for her. If she was really here then she would be with Legolas. He ran to Legolas's room. He knocked on the door but received no answer. He knocked harder but nothing. He decided to open the door slowly as to warn them of his entrance. But when he finished opening the door, the room was empty. He decided to check Juliet's room but it was the same as Legolas's. He remembered that he had not seen Legolas since Juliet's departure. He had not even come to dinner with them. He rubbed his face with his hands as he thought of where she might be. He checked around Éowyn's room, the balcony where she spent much time with her and all around the Palace until he returned to the throne room. He stood there thinking of how this might had not been Juliet after all. Then again he had not seen Legolas yet either so there must have been places where he had not looked. The Palace was such a huge place, where else could she be? As he was thinking he heard a voice call him. He knew that voice well and spun to look at Legolas who had a half smile. Aragorn stared at him just waiting for him to tell him what he wanted to hear. Then Legolas smiled and moved aside and from behind him came Juliet with a wide smile.

Aragorn smiled widely and ran to capture Juliet in an embrace. He twirled her around a few times as he laughed with happiness. Then he placed her back on the floor and gave her a brotherly kiss on the side of her forehead.

"You came back! But why? And how? The guards said it was very past midnight."

"I came before midnight, but I made a small mistake with the spell and it brought me quiet far out from the wall. That is why it took me so long to get here."

"But why?"

Juliet smiled.

"Like I said to the guard this morning, there are things that are hard to do, but it could be even harder later if you do not do them. I already knew that my place was here with my new family, with you and Gimli and Legolas." then Juliet looked at Legolas with loving eyes. "I knew that I had to fight for what is right. Also my grandma and grandpa helped me. I was able to communicate with them while in the gateway and they supported me. Plus," she said taking a mischievous tone. "I refuse to miss your coronation after I worked my butt off to get you to the throne. I need to be there to at least get some credit and boast about it."

The two men laughed. This was their beloved Juliet. When breakfast time came Juliet was already in the private dining room and when the remaining members of the fellowship came in. They were all surprised and overjoyed to see Juliet. After breakfast Juliet excused herself to go find Éowyn.

Legolas was walking with Aragorn while they talked. Then Legolas stopped walking. Aragorn turned to his friend.

"Is everything alright Legolas?"

"Yes Aragorn, but I need a favor. I need two rings. I want to propose to Juliet."

"You will ask her to marry you?"

"Yes, the short time she was gone was enough to make me understand that I cannot live without her. I want to marry her."

"But what about your immortality? Will you still love her when she is old and you are as young as ever?"

"I will love her every second of her existence."

Aragon smiled and placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"I will get them by tonight." He smiled.

"Hannon ne."

Legolas and Juliet were watching the sunset on a terrace. They were sitting against a wall, Juliet had her head on Legolas's shoulder and Legolas had his head on top of Juliet's. Juliet was dozing off on Legolas since she had had no sleep the night before. The sun was at its best position where its rays shone bright orange and Legolas knew that this was the moment.

"Juliet?"

"Yes Legolas?" she asked a bit sleepily.

Legolas stood up and helped Juliet up. She looked at him a bit puzzled. Legolas took her hands in his.

"Juliet, I had not known you for too long, but my heart belonged to you ever since we first met even if I did not realize it back then. It took me so long to find the courage to tell you that I love you, and soon after I almost lost you out of my own fears. But in that short time you were gone I realized that I cannot live without you. You give me life, you make my heart beat. So I want to ask you something."

Legolas pulled out a small box and got on his knee and opened the little box revealing a silver ring. Juliet gasped.

"_Juliet Ni mestathol?" (will you marry me?)_

Juliet's wide eyes looked at Legolas. Without a word she dived into a kiss. Legolas held her tightly as he returned the kiss. Finally after a while she broke apart.

"_Le mestathon Legolas. Haryalyë melmenya_ _Legolas." __(I will marry you. you have my love) _she said with happy tears in her eyes.

Legolas recited the betrothal vows.

"_Annon i gorf gelebren hen a meleth nîn anden, a gweston dhe mestad." (I give you this silver ring with my love, and I promise to marry you.)_ Then he placed the ring on her middle finger as was custom among elves. He held up the other ring and Juliet took it and repeated his words.

"_Annon i gorf gelebren hen a meleth nîn anden, a gweston dhe mestad." _Then she placed the ring on his finger.

After that they kissed. Life was perfect for the two. That night Juliet and Legolas talked and decided that the wedding would be in Mirkwood. Legolas wanted to take her to meet his father. Juliet was scared half to death at the thought that he might not accept her because she was a mortal but Legolas encouraged her. Being too happy at the moment she pushed aside her fears. Juliet wanted Aragorn to be the one to walk her down the aisle and Legolas wanted Gimli to be the ring bearer. Juliet also mentioned that if it was possible she wanted Éowyn to be the maid of honor.

It was May one. Everyone was in the White Courtyard. Aragorn was kneeling with his back facing the people and before him was Gandalf. He held up the crown then placed it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blest."

Aragon stood and turned to face the people. Everyone cheered for him.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all."

Everyone cheered again. But everyone stopped when he began to sing in elvish. He began to walk down the courtyard. Everyone would bow when he passed them. Legolas came marching with Juliet by his side and elves following behind. They stopped before him. Aragorn stopped and with a smile he placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and another on Juliet's.

"Hannon ne."

Both Legolas and Juliet smiled. Legolas made a small nod to the back and Aragorn look to see what he meant. He saw the elves of Rivendell and Lord Elrond. They parted to the sides and from behind a banner appeared Arwen. Aragorn's face was of shock. He walked towards her and stopped to stare at her. Arwen bowed her head but Aragorn quickly took her chin and gently lifted her head. He then crashed his lips with hers and he pulled her into his arms to twirl her around as they kissed. It was a beautiful moment to see. Arwen then took her place beside Aragorn. He continued walking until he was in front of the Hobbits. The four little ones bowed to Aragorn.

"My friends!" exclaimed Aragorn and the hobbits looked up at him. "You bow to no one."

With that Aragorn bent his knee and bowed low to the four hobbits. Everyone who was present did the same, leaving the four hobbits the only people standing as a thousand people bowed to them.

Music was playing and people were dancing. As Legolas and Juliet were dancing, they saw that an elf approached them.

"My apologies for the interruption," he told them. "But Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel wish to speak with both of you."

Legolas and Juliet exchanged wondering looks before they followed the elf who led them to a group of elves, among which Lord Elrond and Galadriel were. As they reached the two elves Juliet and Legolas gave a respectful bow.

"_Mae g'ovannen Legolas and Juliet." _said Lord Elrond to the two. "Nostariel, _Gwannas lû and." (Nostariel it has been too long.)_

Juliet raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of her elven name.

"We meet again young Juliet." smiled Lady Galadriel.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again my Lady." said Juliet with a curtsy.

"What did you mean when you called Juliet Nostariel and said it had been too long?" asked Legolas as curious as Juliet.

Elrond smiled.

"I knew Juliet when she was little Nostariel. I was friends with Crelegon and Minuialwen, your parents. They would visit Rivendell very often and spend many days in each visit. You loved it particularly there. And you would spend much time with me in my gardens and with my Sons. They loved to take you out on walks or horse rides and to tell you about their adventures and you would always sit and listen. They are here and are eager to see you."

Juliet closed her eyes for a moment to try and remember. Then her eyes widened and she smiled.

"I remember, I do! I remember you in the gardens, the pool where you would let me swim. You would take me to the terrace in your room and you would tell me stories. And Elladan and Elrohir too! They were like big brothers to me."

"And you like a sister to them. They were some of the people who looked for you after the death of your parents. But none of the survivors knew where you could be. Elladan and Elrohir searched for very long to try and find you. They were brokenhearted when you never appeared. They really loved you. Oh, and something Aragorn still does not know; he also knew you when you were a child, and he would join Elladan and Elrohir at times when he was here to spend some time with you." Elrond smiled brightly.

Juliet's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She was taken back to a memory where Aragorn was spinning her around until she was almost sick, but that had been the intention from both of them.

"Estel…" she whispered more to herself yet the others heard her.

Elrond smiled again. "Yes, you had a strong bond with all three of my sons. And with Arwen as well sometimes you would find yourself. Since she was less adventurous and mischievous than my sons you would not be with her too often, but she always knew how to put you to sleep."

"That is why I felt that I knew Aragorn before I came here. I did know him; he was like a brother to me."

"You could feel you knew Aragorn before?" asked Legolas puzzled since she had never told him that.

"Yes, but I thought I just really cared for Aragorn a lot or something. I never said anything since I thought it might sound silly."

"Since you had known Aragorn, he was recalled to your heart when you came in contact with him. I never saw you since my niece never returned to Lothlorien, but never the less you are still my niece as well. And you will someday meet your grandparents." said Lady Galadriel taking the word.

Juliet smiled widely realizing she still had a family here.

"But there is more we wish to tell you." she smiled brightly. "When your mother sent you to your other world, the circumstances made your choice for an immortal life no more. But, after you decided for yourself that you would return to your original home and be with Legolas, the Valar granted you the Grace. You are now an elf Juliet."

Juliet and Legolas's head snapped to look at each other with incredulity. With a smile Galadriel took a step closer to Juliet and moved her hair back to reveal her now pointy ears. Legolas half gasped, half laughed with happiness as he saw her ears and knew that she was now an elf like him. Juliet brought her hands up to touch her ears and gasped at the feeling of their new shape.

"Now there is no need for you to fear her death Legolas Thranduilion. You and Juliet will be together for all eternity. You will journey across the sea together and stay in Valinor for all ages."

This was a moment of pure joy for both, but it was more for Juliet. She had hated that Legolas would have to someday watch her die and they would never see each other again, but now that sacrifice would never be made. She threw her arms around Legolas's neck and he wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled her face in his neck. Legolas was startled when he felt hot tears wash his neck. He pulled Juliet to face him.

"Juliet is everything alright?" he asked alarmed at seeing her crying.

Juliet just smiled and laughed softly as she took Legolas' face in her hands.

"I am more than alright. I have never been so happy!" she exclaimed softly. "I hated to think that you would have suffer see me die someday. But now you don't have to, and we never have to part from each other again."

Truly the love and affection that were pouring from Juliet was enough to make tears appear in Legolas's eyes. He smiled loving smile he had and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"But you do know now I would have still loved you and married you none the less right?" he asked as he also came to hold Juliet's face in his hands.

"Yes, I know." she sniffed. "But the truth is that while I would die and never suffer again, you would live on with my memory. And it ate me inside to think of how that could affect you."

"Why did you not mention this before?"

"Because it was only last night that we spoke of this and I was planning on telling you as we rode to Mirkwood."

The two stared at each other with cheer adoration. Then Legolas who was facing the other two elves suddenly remembered their presence and looked in their direction and quickly followed Juliet. Elrond and Galadriel smiled affectionately.

"There is yet more good news." added Galadriel with a broad smile. "The Valar wishes to reward you for all your help in this war that was not yours, and for your brave decision in staying with Legolas. Therefore you will be granted to return to your own world for one day twice a year during the summer and winter solstice. That day you can visit your home at any hour and return before midnight. I am afraid that Legolas cannot go further than the gateway of light since the darkness of your world would affect him too much. But since you have lived such environments you can go unaffected. But at least Legolas can enter the gateway and you can present him to your family through your revelation spell."

Legolas turned to Juliet and cupped her face once more. "Have I mentioned how great it is for you to have magic abilities?"

"I think not." She said in a tease.

Legolas laughed and kissed her forehead once more.

Lady Galadriel moved forward to the two lovers. They broke apart to pay attention to whatever the Lady would say. They were surprised when she did not speak but only reached her hands to Legolas's neck. She unclipped the necklace that Juliet had given Legolas before they had to separate and then she tied it around Juliet's neck.

"This necklace holds a meaning and bears within it more than you yet know Legolas. When the time comes, Juliet will reveal to you its meaning, and you will never doubt that you will never stop loving her and her you. From the beginning you were meant to have this necklace. The connection you and Juliet share is one so rare that it has been only heard off a handful of times before. How does it happens no one knows. But it is said that it is a way for the Valar to demonstrate that one was made solely for the other. As elves can hear the other's song when they become one, so can you hear your hearts call to one another even if you are still not one."

Juliet and Legolas smiled at each other deeply.

"Will you be leaving soon to Mirkwood?" asked Elrond engaging in the conversation once more.

"We are not sure." answered Legolas. "We want Aragorn to be able to come. But if he is just crowned then it might be a while before he can leave. Still I wish it would be as soon as possible." he added with a loving smile to Juliet.

A few minutes of conversation was made. Then from behind Legolas' and Juliet's back, two noble elven figures of fair features came to be beside them.

"Pardon the interruption." said one of them.

Juliet turned to see the two people and her jaw dropped open. Two identical elves stood beside them and moved to Lord Elrond's side. They looked at Juliet who had her mouth open in awe and her eyes glued to them. They both had a smile tugging at the side of their lips but they kept it hidden since they were not so sure of who was this girl. Yet seeing her with Legolas and their Father they were almost sure of who she was.

With her eyes crystallized with tears she smiled meaningfully at them. "Elladan, Elrohir." She said in a soft voice that carried much emotion.

Both elves finally smiled broadly and had to laugh with great joy and happiness.

"Little Nostariel." said Elrohir with a smile though Juliet could not really tell them apart yet.

Juliet jumped to catch them both in an embrace. They both took her in their arms and hugged her tightly. After a moment they separated.

"I cannot believe it is actually you." smiled Elladan. "Look at you! You are no longer that little girl who insisted so much in hearing our adventures. You had one adventure that covers almost all of our adventures! You have grown much Nostariel."

"Actually I go now by Juliet. Yet I wonder if I should try to return to my old name."

"Nay Juliet." said the Lady of Light. "Keep your name and those who knew you by Nostariel can still call you by it. That way you will ever be reminded that you come from two worlds."

Juliet smiled and bowed low. "Thank you my Lady."

"So that means it is alright we call you Nostariel?" asked Elrohir.

"Yes, it is more than alright by me." She smiled.

"Then I hope you do not mind that we exchange rolls and ask you for a change to tell _us_ of your great adventures." said Elladan with a mischievous smile.

"Not if you don't mind telling me what you have been doing while I was gone."

"Apart from searching madly for you?" replied Elrohir with a mischievous grin.

"Elrohir is right. We searched high and low for you for weeks. It took a lot for us to accept your apparent death."

Now both twins turned their gazes to Legolas. He had been smiling and watching their encounter.

"Legolas, what a pleasure to see you my friend." said Elladan with an honest smile.

"A pleasure indeed. Sorry to have neglected you, but we were eager to see little Nostariel since Ada told us that she still lived."

"Do not apologize. I too am glad of your sight. And I will look forward to an exchange of the events of our lives since last we met."

"Indeed. Shall we get together this evening after the celebration had dialed down?"

"We will look forward to it." replied Legolas.

That night when the celebrations had wounded down, the fellowship, along with Arwen, Éowyn, Faramir, Elladan and Elrohir were reunited in the dining hall.

"I cannot believe you are an elf now!" exclaimed Frodo and there were others who joined in on the exclamation.

"Believe me I cannot seem to grasp the whole concept either." she replied slightly darkly.

"Do you not like the idea?" asked Merry at her expression.

"Of course I do. But it also tells me that I will be immortal and that is something I cannot yet comprehend. I lived knowing that I could die easily and soon. How would you feel if suddenly you turned into another species or race that it's so different from who you were?"

"Hm, I guess it would be hard to grasp. But you are happy aren't you?"

"Of course! Though I know I will outlive all of my friends and family, I will still have an eternity to spend with Legolas." this last part she said it while looking at Legolas and he smiled looking into her eyes and for a moment it seemed as if they forgot that they were not alone.

"I don't know about you but I feel as if I am intruding." said Elladan loud enough for them to snap out of their thoughts.

Juliet turned to look at him with a mischievous grin. "That is just talk from someone who is jealous because he has no one to share these types of moments with."

"Ouch! She got you there." replied Elrohir.

There was another round of laughter.

"Hm, not bad. Maybe you can still be taught." replied Elledan with an intriguing smile.

"Taught?" asked Juliet with a raised eyebrow.

"These two are masters at pranking and withy remarks." said Aragorn. "They dragged me into many of their pranks while I lived in Rivendell and even when I visited after I left."

"Yes, they always got into so much trouble and I was always covering for them as I could." retorted Arwen with a grin that his mischief.

"She is right. We may have been behind so many master plans, but without Arwen's help for cover many of them would have ended in catastrophes." replied Elrohir with a brotherly smile to his sister.

"Many did end up that way! Remember the incident with you and Glorfindel?" said Elledan and his brother's face lit up blazing red.

"What happened?" asked Juliet intrigued by Elrohir's reaction.

Elrohir looked at his brother with pleading eyes but Elledan was not about to miss this chance to embarrass his younger twin.

"We decided to put itching powder in Glorfindel's robes. I was outside in his balcony watching out for Glorfindel's return. I saw that he was on his way up and it would not be long for him to reach us. I ran to Elrohir and told him that he was coming, but he thought I meant that he was upon us. He tried to open the powder box so fast that he ended up throwing it all over himself. He began to scratch himself so violently that he could not run out. Finally he threw away his own robes and jumped into Glorfindels' bathtub. I was desperately trying to get him out and I did not hear Glorfindel come in until I heard a throat clear and looked back to see it was him. Elrohir was in his underwear in Glrofindel's bathtub and his body was covered in aggressive red lines from his own nails from trying to scratch himself. I think Glorfindel thought it was punishment enough for him to suffer being caught this way and suffering the intense itch. We _were _only going to put a bit of it on his robes. That thing was brutally itchy."

There had been a blast of laughter from the point of the story when things turned and Elrohir was blazing red and glaring at his brother. Juliet extended her arm across the table and took Elrohir's hand and squeezed it for comfort. He smiled at her in a brotherly way.

"What I cannot believe is that you did not remember me when Gandalf said who I really was!" exclaimed Juliet to Aragorn with mock offense.

"I never knew your parents because they were always out while you were with us. And you had blue eyes at that time too. They changed when you left remember? How was I to know that?" replied Aragorn defensively.

"Hmp, It makes me think twice about you being the one to walk me down the aisle." she said in mock irritation.

There was a sudden silence in the hall and everyone looked at the couple. Legolas smiled since it had been their intention to announce their engagement that night. He took this chance and stood up leading Juliet to do the same.

"There is something we would like to announce." he paused to smile at Juliet. "Juliet and I are getting married."

There was an explosion of applause and cheers from the other eleven people in the room. Éowyn was the first to jump to embrace Juliet.

"Oh how wonderful! I am so happy for the both of you!"

"Yes, and I was hoping you could make the trip with us and be the maid of honor since you are my best girl friend."

"I think I am your only girl friend so far." she teased. Though she was right; apart from Éowyn, Juliet had not established friendship with any other woman in Middle Earth.

"So would you do it? Faramir can come too if he wishes."

"Where will it be?"

"Well…" she said with a sheepish smile. "In Mirkwood. That is way beyond Gondor and Rohan. Yet if you cannot I will not hold it against you."

"I am well up for it. But I need to confer with Faramir."

Now the hobbits came to hug Juliet.

"Best wishes to the happy couple." stated Merry very enthusiastically.

"I am so happy for you. It was about time though." said Pippin.

Juliet raised an eyebrow in a curious smile. "How so?"

"Well we spent much time together in Lothlorien," replied Merry. "And later traveling before we were captured, but neither of you seemed to dare to take the first step. Then when you found us in Isengard you two still didn't seem to be getting ahead."

"Oh we had gotten one step forward, but we were just having a small discussion at the time." She laughed.

Frodo came up to Juliet with a smile.

"Congratulations, I had hoped to see you two together."

Juliet smiled meaningfully. She knew that even if everything was over, Frodo still bore many scars both physical and emotional and that he would never be the same as before. He had matured greatly, more than many could in their whole lifetime.

"Thank you Frodo." She said as she embraced him.

"Many well wishes Juliet." said Faramir who had finished congratulating Legolas. "To you as well." she said smiling while her eyes nimbly moved to Éowyn. Faramir smiled and gave her a quick hug.

Aragorn came with a wide smile and took Juliet in his arms and spun her around a few times before giving her a tight hug.

"I am so happy for you!" he said when he finally released her from the hug, yet he kept his hands on her shoulders. "And I am honored that you chose me to walk you down the aisle."

"Yeah, well I still think the elf did a mistake asking me to bear the rings!" exclaimed Gimli.

"Why ever would you think that?" asked Juliet as she hasted to his side.

"Well let me begin with I am a dwarf and this is an elven marriage. I just seems improper. Second and most importantly, your fiancé seems to forget that his father has had a feud with the dwarves for ages! He hill have my neck before I can even get a glimpse of the forest!"

There was a loud laughter from the present. Legolas came to Gimli's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my friend, you need not worry. You bear the title Evellon! That is friend of elves! And it was given to you by the Lady herself. No one would dare contradict the Lady. If she deemed you worthy of such title you should be proud and not worry."

This seemed to calm Gimli down a little and everyone returned to continue eating and talking.

"Hey, what about us?" exclaimed Elladan. "I mean I know it has been only a day since we were reunited."

"And there were fourteen years in between from our last meeting." continued Elrohir.

"And we arrived to see you ready to be married." continued Elladan making Juliet and most of the present smile amused at how the twins finished each other's sentences.

"But we want a part in your weeding." finished Elrohir. "I mean we did know you first, and we spent a great deal of time searching for you after you disappeared."

"So it would be a way to sooth our hearts from the ache they experienced when we thought we had lost our little sister that dreadful day." he said overdramatically.

Juliet crossed her arms around her chest. "Alright, there is no need to get all dramatic."

Everyone in the room but Legolas who was now familiar with the term raised an eyebrow at the term _dramatic. _She turned to Legolas.

"Alright, so we never really talked much about how elven weddings are and what they bring. Is there something they can do?"

"We still do not have the two people who will carry the silver goblets and the wine."

"We can be the ones to do it!" exclaimed Elrohir.

"What is that about?"

"Two people, normally one from one from each family, will bring two goblets and a bottle of wine and serve it for the couple. They will drink it representing peace between the two families." explained Legolas.

"Yes, and since you were accepted as family when you were brought to Rivendell, I say we are fit for the job." said Elladan.

"Yes, but that still leaves one of you out. One of the members has to be from my family."

"How about the exchange of the décor?" said Elrohir. "You also need a member from both families."

"And what is the décor?"

"You will both wear a crown of white flowers to represent you are pure and individual. But right before you are proclaimed as one, someone will come up and exchange the white flowers with any other colored flower the couple chooses."

"Alright then we have you both on the list. Now let's finish eating." said Aragorn.

Everyone sat at once again and continued their meal in between chatter and laughs.

"So Juliet, how does it feel to know that you will e the next princess and possibly queen of Mirkwood?" asked Aragorn.

There was a loud cough and everyone turned to see Juliet who choked on her beverage. Legolas quickly patted her back to help her regain herself. After a moment of violent coughing she shot her eyes at Aragorn.

"Come again?"

Aragorn seemed taken aback by her behavior.

"Did you not know?" he asked frowning a little.

Juliet shot a look at Legolas who looked just as confused as Aragorn and everyone else in the room for that manner.

"I thought you knew. It was rather obvious." he stated softly as if afraid that she might conjure another portal and disappear through it.

"Wait, wait, wait, _**I **_would have to be princes or Mirkwood?"

"Or queen." stated Merry with a grin.

Juliet shot him a wide eyed stare before returning to Legolas.

"Why did you never mentioned this before?"

"I told you, I thought you knew since I _am_ the prince of Mirkwood."

"Bu- b-but-" she staggered. "But I thought that your father was immortal, hence he would not have to leave the throne."

"His time in Middle Earth might soon end. If he leaves then it is up to us to take charge of the elven realm until all elves departure to Valinor."

Juliet's eyes could not have been wider.

"But it will not be soon. It might not even happen if he decides to stay. I have not heard him say he wishes to leave yet." he continued trying to soothe her. "Besides, Aragon wishes me to be a representative here in Gondor and that will entail me staying. Besides," he said now looking over to Aragon with an affectionate smile. "I will not leave Gondor until certain people here decide to leave. That is an oath."

Juliet understood that he meant until Aragorn died and there was a knot on her throat just by the thought of seeing him dead. She looked at Aragon with tender love and fondness.

"May the King have a long life then, because it will be the end of Gondor soon if he dies, because my tears will cause great floods."

Aragon smiled lovingly at Juliet and his eyes seemed a bit bright by unshed tears. There was silence while the two shared looks that said more than words could. Then Juliet sighed and looked away.

"But I am sure that Mirkwood would explode itself if it knew who is about to be its quee-" she could not bring herself to say the word.

"Queen?" said Frodo more like a statement than a question and with an amused smile. "Personally I think you would make a great Queen."

"What did you smoke to give you that idea?" She asked rather bitterly yet everyone else laughed.

"Besides you being a remarkable warrior, capable of defending your people with such fire and courage, you are also greatly kind and gentle and you put other's needs before you like you did with Éowyn and with the men several times during the battles. And most importantly, you are strong enough to sacrifice yourself for the one you love." he said glancing at Legolas. "That is the makings of a queen if you ask me."

"He is right." said Elledan who she could tell him apart from his brother since they were dressed in different colored tunics. "You do possess many queen-making qualities. And besides, you are part Noldor, and the Noldor are the wisest of all elven races. You have more wisdom in one finger than this dim-witted-soon to be husband of yours." he said almost in exclamation mode.

"And that is without even being a Noldor." added Elrohir.

Legolas glared at both of them and the others laughed. Juliet laughed lightly but then encircled her arms around Legolas's waist and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"I do not think you are dim witted." She said with a smile as she looked tenderly at him. A few moments passed before Elrohir spoke up.

"If you two are done making goo-goo faces at each other, please because if not I suggest you take it to your room. Some of us wish digest our food."

Both Legolas and Juliet looked mortified as they flushed bright red. Aragorn took pity on them and decided to get back to the other subject.

"Do not fret Juliet. You are already sung in songs that will last for generations to come. I am sure that the rest will be heaven walk compared to these last few months. You proved to be a natural to protect and defend, and that is what a princes and queen need."

"Well not that I am any more comfortable or convinced with this, but I guess that what is, is."

There was another hour of merry conversation before everyone split up and went on their respective ways. Juliet was walking with Legolas to her room when she noticed that he was not leading her there. Instead they had taken a turn that would take them to their small garden terrace. Juliet did not say anything until they reached the garden.

"Is everything alright Legolas?"

Legolas looked at Juliet deeply and took her hands in his.

"Are you uncomfortable being a Princes or Queen?"

Juliet was puzzled by such a question in such a manner.

"Well kind of. I mean there is no such thing as a Monarchy. We choose our leader every four years. But there is no such thing as noble birth or any of the sorts. So it is kind of strange and disturbing that I may be a ruler by default. But why are you so worried?"

Legolas just looked into her eyes, and in his own eyes there was a hint of fear.

"Legolas what is it?" she asked softly yet with worry in her voice.

"I just don't want you to feel obliged to anything. If you really don't want to be queen or princes then I can just renounce my title."

Juliet's eyes widened with shock and surprise. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Why would you think I feel obliged? And why would you think that I would require of you to leave your position for me? You have been acting a bit strange since I returned, almost as if you thought that with the slightest discomfort or problem I will walk away forever."

Legolas's eyes flashed and Juliet understood that this was it. Her face softened to a very tender look.

"Legolas, I love you. Don't ever doubt that. If you could count all the stars in the sky, all the leaves in the trees and every grain of sand on the ocean, it would not even be a cold breeze to say how much I love you. I would have to be dragged in chains to be parted from you. And even if I was taken to the other side of the earth I would not stop looking for a way to return to you. _Le veleth e-guil nîn."(You are the love of my life)_

Legolas's eyes twinkled with joy and love. He took Juliet in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Juliet returned the kiss happily as she placed a hand behind his neck and another with her fingers entwined with his hair. Legolas broke the kiss and slowly brushed his lips across her cheeks, softly caressing her in the process. He reached her ear. He first simply brushed her ear with his lip before he ever so lightly nibbled on it. Juliet's body instantly shuddered intensely as she also gasped. Legolas immediately pulled back a little alarmed by her reaction.

"Did that disturb you?" he asked concerned.

It took a moment for Juliet to respond. She flushed deeply before she could respond.

"N-no, it was…" she stammered a little before flushing even more.

Legolas smiled thrilled. "When I first did this you had human ears. But now your elven ears are much more sensitive to these things."

Juliet was as red as a person could ever get.

"Did you like it?" he wanted to make sure if she really liked it before he did it again.

Still flushing violent red she was at least able to nod half an inch. Legolas closed again the space between them and breathed into her ear again. Juliet gripped his shoulder softly as his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Legolas then nipped her ear again and felt as her whole body shuddered with pleasure. A smile of delight snaked through his lips and he used the tip of his tongue to lick from the edge of her ear to the tip of it. Juliet gasped before moaning softly. Legolas continued to do this for a while longer before he changed to her other ear. By the time he finished, Juliet was trembling lightly in bliss.

"That, was truly something amazing." she breathed.

Legolas smiled delighted. "I am more than happy you liked it."

Juliet returned the smile and just stared at him for a moment. Then a mischievous smile crossed her lips. Legolas tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity for her demeanor.

"Have a missed something?" he asked rather amused.

"I just realized I have never touched your ears when we cuddled before."

Legolas smiled shyly and had the grace to blush. Juliet smiled once again before pulling Legolas to sit with his back to the wall before she imitated his previous actions while Legolas sighed in bliss when Juliet's lips first brushed his ears.

**What did you think of it? Please review. Next chapter will come soon **


	18. Chapter eigth: The adventure

**Sorry I just fixed a few typos but nothing changed. This chapter is one of my favorites because it focuses on the girls of LOTR and their friendship.**

**So I have a new beta reader,****Phoenixica24****. Thanks for your help!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned LOTR, but I'm happy writing fanfict.**

**Chapter eight: A story of the Evening star, the Lady of the Shield Arm and the Morning star.**

Almost four months passed while the whole Fellowship stayed in Gondor helping Aragorn rebuild it. But in the end everyone had to go their own way. August twenty second was marked as the day of the Breaking of the Fellowship. Since it would be a long time before Aragon could travel far from Gondor, Legolas and Gimli set out to fulfill the promise that they had made to each other to travel together for a year. Juliet stayed behind with Aragorn to help him rebuild Ithilien and with everything else that Aragorn needed to establish connection with the rest of the peoples of Middle Earth. Juliet would often serve as the personal messenger for the King between Rohan and Gondor when the message was more personal. Through that time she had her twentieth birthday which was celebrated greatly since it was the age that men considered women to become of age. Juliet would also spend much time in Ithilien visiting Faramir and Éowyn and they would also come to Gondor often.

One day Éowyn and Juliet were sitting in their favorite garden terrace. Éowyn had brought a book with stories from Aglarond in Helms Deep, also known as the Glittering Caves. They had just finished a story about a young boy named Hasfer who had found a hidden chamber deep within the caves, which was filled with new and strange jewels. By the end of their reading section both women had the sense of curiosity and adventure tickling them.

"Is the story real Éowyn? Is there a hidden chamber?"

"I do not know. I had not heard about it before. I found this book in the old archives when I went to visit Éomer in Edoras. But that is why I brought it to you." she said with a very mischievous smile.

Juliet knew exactly what she meant and returned the smile.

"You wish for us to ride to Helms Deep and explore the caves." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "What made you think I would even say yes?" she trying to look as serious as possible, but the twitch in the corner of her lips was a sign that she was struggling not to laugh.

Éowyn grinned. "We are both known as the most adventurous women in Gondor. This is an adventure that comes once in a lifetime."

"Both things that you just said may be true, but a journey so deep into the caves is very dangerous. We could get lost or caved in and starve. Plus I do not think that Aragorn or Faramir would be pleased to let us wonder alone into the cave."

"That I know. And you might be free to come and go as you please, but I am tied to the laws and cannot go about without asking permission from the King first."

Both women stopped to think for a moment.

"I am not saying that yes to this little quest, but if we were to do it…" she stopped to grin. "I know how we can get away with not telling Aragorn."

"Of course! You always are after all the one with the plans. So what are you contemplating my Lady?"

"I was thinking that a certain Evenstar Queen may be able to help us. If Arwen gives us permission we can both leave legally."

"As always the mastermind has shone."

"Yes, but I still think that this quest is too dangerous."

"We are the Morning star and the Lady of the Shield Arm! A cave cannot bring us down!"

The temptation was becoming harder to resist and Éowyn knew this by the dark gleam in Juliet's eyes.

Éowyn smiled."Since we need her highness's permission, why not invite Arwen to join us as well?"

Juliet's head shot up.

"I don't know. Is it a good idea to bring the Queen of Gondor to a quest where survival is an uncertainty? If something happened to her, Aragorn would banish us, considering we are alive as well or that Aragorn does not kill us both in a fit of rage." she said half mocking, half serious.

"Maybe you are right. But I am almost certain that Arwen will want to join us. She might not be publicly known as adventurous, but you and I know differently. She might want a respite from a year of ups and downs of being Queen."

"Great, when do you think we can go?"

"I think if we get Arwen's permission we can set out tomorrow."

"Then let's see if her Highness will help us."

"Let me see if I understand. You want us to ride to Helms Deep without the consciousness of my husband or yours. All to chase some myth that may or not be real, through the caves, and risk getting killed for it?"

Juliet and Éowyn exchanged looks and nodded with a smile. Arwen smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Juliet laughed."You sound like Gimli when Aragorn proposed the suicidal mission at the Black Gates."

"When can we leave?" asked Éowyn.

"You asked for tomorrow right? Then tomorrow morning we leave. But we must be clever. We shall leave with ordinary clothing and bring our tunics hidden as well as any supply that might give us away."

"Yes, and we also need to leave a note to our husbands." added Éowyn. "We cannot just disappear for days."

"Then maybe sneaking out is not the best option." replied Arwen. "I can tell Estel that I wanted a breath and that I wish to spend it with you outside of Gondor, which is not a lie at all. I desire a lot to have some fun with my friends and not need to be in a position where my actions are always observed by my subjects."

"That is perfect!" exclaimed Juliet.

"It is indeed!" added Éowyn.

"Good, then I will speak to Estel after lunch."

The three women left at dawn of the next day dressed in casual clothing, but hidden they brought supplies and clothing for the adventure. It was a three day ride nonstop to reach their destination. Finally, at the late hours of the third day they saw the walls of the Deep. They stayed inside the Deep for the night to gather supplies and rest for the next day. Éowyn got a map of the cave and coal to draw a new map as they entered the cave.

The next morning, with a large supply of food and water and dressed in their tunics the three women entered the cave. It was the first time for Arwen and Juliet to actually see the caves. They were in awe when they saw why they were called the Glittering Caves. In the walls there were little jewels that glittered and gave it an enchanting appearance.

"So how do we know how to find this hidden chamber?" asked Arwen as they ventured deeper into the caves.

"I have the book with me." replied Éowyn. "According to Hasfer we need to follow the river farther into the cave. We must keep our eyes open for a place where there is a small tunnel where part of the water diverts into it. There we swim into a chamber. The rest I will tell you when we get there."

"We have to swim?" asked Arwen.

"Yes. It said it was a short distance, but I have a plan. If we find it then I will tie a rope around me and you two will hold one end. I will swim in and if there is any trouble you can pull me out."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Arwen with concern.

"Is is the only way. We should at least try. Besides, we can't send you because if you drown Aragorn would exile us, or call it an "_unfortunate accident_" for the three of us." she teased.

"So if all three of us were to die, then it is best to just let Juliet see if she can defy the odds." teased Éowyn.

"Hey!"

King Aragorn had seen his wife off with the other two women. He was glad that Arwen would have some time to relax and have some fun with her friends. Then he thought _why not have some fun myself?_ He called Faramir.

"You called my King?"

Aragorn smiled."I was just thinking Faramir. Since our wives have left us, should we not have some fun as well?"

Faramir smiled."I think that sounds like a plan my Lord."

"Faramir pack your hunting gear. We are going hunting."

The three women followed the river for almost two hours. The caves had a supply of torches which the women made use of when needed. Finally Arwen spotted the small tunnel in the wall of the cave.

"There." she said while pointing. "Is that what we are looking for?"

The other two looked at the place where Arwen was pointing and saw the small, almost unnoticeable upper part of the tunnel.

"I think that should be it." said Éowyn.

"Great, let's get this started." said Juliet as she dropped her bag and searched for a rope. "Since we don't know how deep or long this is, we should tie our three ropes together."

When they had done so and Juliet had tied the rope around her, they all stood in silence for a moment.

"Alright, just release parts of the rope as I go. If I tug on it three times, it means you must pull me out. If I pull four times then it means I reached a place to breathe."

"Alright, good luck." smiled Éowyn.

"Good luck Juliet, and be careful."

"You got it!"

Juliet dove into the water. It was cold and it took a moment for her to adjust. When she did, she submerged and went through the tunnel. It was dark but her elven sight was greatly helpful. She allowed the current to guide her through until she saw light ahead. With her breath almost spent, she impulsively pushed herself and raised herself out of the water allowing her lungs to take in a deep breath. She looked around. It was dark but her elf eyes could make out a tunnel that went further into the cave. She smiled and caught her breath and tugged on the rope four times. When she had rested enough she pulled three times and felt the rope being pulled on the other side. She swam along to help the other two and she was back on the other side in no time.

"Are you alright?" asked Arwen.

"I am well. And I think we are on the right track. I arrived at a chamber where I saw a tunnel. But it was dark. I think your eyes are better than mine Arwen. You will be the one to lead us through it."

"That means I will have to depend on both of you to lead me through the dark." said Éowyn.

"Yes, and to be sure we do not get separated, we will hold on to the rope."

"Alright, shall we be going?" asked Éowyn with an exited smile.

The three woman jumped into the water. Juliet was to lead since she had already gone through before, Éowyn in the middle and Arwen in the back so that she could steer Éowyn in the dark should she stray. The women resurfaced with a strong intake of breath.

"You are right, it is dark." said Éowyn.

"Here, let me lead you to shore." said Juliet taking Éowyn's hand.

After they recovered they continued through the tunnel while Juliet and Arwen kept on the lookout for any bush with wood they could use. After an hour of walking they didn't need fire anymore. They got to a large chamber were light entered through a series of small tunnels on the roof of the cave. There were two different tunnels to choose from.

"It seems like Hasfer's story was true." smiled Éowyn. "We found the water tunnel and now the chamber with the crossroad."

"Where to from here?" asked Arwen.

"That is the thing. Little Hasfer just took one tunnel but did not say which it was." replied Éowyn.

"So how do we choose which one to follow?"

They stared at the two tunnels for a while. They decided to have lunch and then choose.

"So what now?" asked Juliet.

"There is nothing that can tell us which way is the right one. We must decide upon one soon and simply follow it." answered Éowyn.

"Did the book say how long it took Hasfel to reach the chamber after he entered the tunnel?" asked Arwen.

"It said he walked for about two hours before he reached the chamber." said Éowyn.

"Then if in two hours we are not there, then we turn back and try the other tunnel."

"Then let's go. We can try right first and then left?"

"Yes, let us go before the day catches up with us."

The three friends set out once more. They talked and exchanged stories while they traveled through the dark. It had been almost two hours but they had not yet gotten to the end of the tunnel.

"Do you think we should be heading back?" asked Juliet.

"If in the next twenty minutes we do not find the cave then we return." replied Arwen.

But after twenty minutes there was no sign of the chamber.

"Well, we have walked for much over two hours and we found nothing. I think it's time we return." said Juliet.

"I think you are right." sighed Éowyn.

"Then let us return now. Night will catch up to us if we do not hurry."

And again the three were walking back to the other chamber. It was almost four in the afternoon when they reached the crossroad chamber.

"Should we try the next chamber?" asked Juliet unsure.

"We came this far. We are not returning until we see for ourselves if this chamber is real or not." Replied Arwen confidently.

"As you wish your highness." she replied with a tease bow.

They laughed as they entered the next tunnel. It was a long two hours in the dark. But their spirits lifted when they saw a shine at the end of the tunnel. They stopped to observe from afar.

"Could it be?" asked Éowyn.

"Only one way to find out!"

At that the three friends set out on a run to the end of the tunnel. They stopped when the amazing sight of the chamber came into view. They stared in awe at the walls of the chamber that were covered in amazing crystals. There were so many that there was hardly any rock visible, only the amazing gemstones could be seen. They were like diamonds, only that they glimmered in different colors, and so the whole chamber sparkled in different colors. In the middle of the chamber ran a stream which captured the glow and reflected it through the chamber as well. They were so in love with the beautiful sight that none could speak for a long time. They just took in the sight and each played in their mind the wonderful and romantic time they would have if their husband or loved one was here to share this moment. After several minutes of silent contemplation Juliet ventured more into the chamber. The other two did the same and separated to walk around.

"What Gimli wouldn't give to see this." breathed Juliet as she caressed the gemstone wall.

Éowyn turned to smile at her. "I would bet that the Master Dwarf would kill us if we tell him about our discovery and do not bring him to see it."

"I don't think he could swim through that tunnel. He is broad to fit and may get stuck and drown before we can get him out." teased Juliet.

"Right you are my friend." laughed Éowyn.

Juliet turned to look at Arwen. She was looking at the wall while running her fingers over some of the crystals.

"Is everything okay Arwen?"

Arwen turned to smile at Juliet.

"It is. I was just wondering if we have permission to take some of these gems home."

They turned to look at Éowyn.

"What do you say Éowyn? Is it alright if we take a few of these back to Gondor?" asked Juliet.

"I think we can, as long as we keep it a secret. I do not wish for men to plunger here and destroy this beauty because of greed."

"Good call. Only our closest friends can know about it. And don't worry about Gimli. He once told Legolas that his kind would never dig the gems from the Glittening caves for the sake of its beauty. He would say the same if he saw this."

Éowyn smiled and nodded.

"So we just take a few of these and return. We will not make it out tonight. We should either stay here and rest for the rest of the day, or we at least return to the crossroad chamber and camp there until tomorrow."

"The guards saw us enter the caves today. They will go mad when they realize we did not return." said Arwen. "I suggest we cover as much ground as we can today so we can be out earlier tomorrow."

"I think you are right." said Éowyn. "I think they might have already gone in after us. And after not finding us they might send word to Aragorn."

"Yes, we might be looking at a disaster if we do not return soon. Let's get some gems and be on our way." replied Juliet.

The women quickly began to search for gems that were loose enough for them to pull out. They were almost done when they heard a low rumble in the cave. They stopped to look around and then at each other. The rumble repeated itself again and they gazed at each other but did not dare to speak knowing what the rumble meant. Seconds later a louder rumble came and the cave shook. Arwen and Juliet were able to stay up more gracefully since they were elves, but Éowyn fell comically on her back. A moment of shaking and then an angry loud rumbling accompanied the rocks that began to fall. The entrance of the chamber collapsed and a cloud of dirt covered the chamber, leaving them blind for a moment.

"Is everyone alright?" called Juliet.

"I am alright." answered Arwen.

"Éowyn are you okay?"

There was a cough before an answer was heard. "I am alright I think. But my leg may not be."

Juliet and Arwen followed her voice until they reached the figure of Éowyn who was sitting on the floor looking at her right leg. Arwen and Juliet ran what distance was left to reach their friend.

"Let me see." said Juliet.

The right leg had a swollen red spot half way under her knee where a rock had fallen on.

"Can you heal it?"

"I should be able. _Tanka harwar."_

Juliet frowned when nothing happened. "_Tanka harwar." _But nothing happened. "_Poika tuulo' 'kshapsae._" Yet even the change of spell did not help. "I don't get it. They are the same spells I have used over and over to help cure and heal. But now I cannot do anything. It doesn't make sense."

They exchanged looks.

"Why do you think you cannot use your magic?" asked Arwen.

"I have no idea. It has never happened before. I'm sorry my friend."

"Do not be. It is all part of going on adventures." smiled Éowyn.

"We have to get out of here before something worse happens."

"I agree." said Arwen.

"Here, let us help you."

With Arwen on one side and Juliet on the other they helped Éowyn up. When they turned to the entrance they were shocked to realize entrance had collapsed.

"Oh no." whispered Juliet.

"The quake." whispered Arwen.

They placed Éowyn back on the floor and walked to the scene. It looked pretty bad.

"Do you think we can clear it?" asked Juliet.

Arwen studied the scene carefully. "I do not think so. See those rocks there?" she said while pointing at some very big rocks. "We have not the strength to move such rocks. And besides, I think that moving those crystals was what triggered the quake in the first place. If we continue moving rocks we might create a worse scenario."

Juliet sighed."You are right. But we cannot just stay here until we ran out of supplies and starve."

"I know. There might be another way out if we look carefully."

Juliet and Arwen walked around the chamber and for more than an hour they studied every corner of the cave searching for another way out. Finally after they were sure that every stone had been turned they sat beside Éowyn.

"We are toasted." said Juliet.

"I cannot argue with you there. Our husbands are going to kill us!"exclaimed Éowyn.

"That is if we are even alive for them to do so." added Arwen.

"I can see it now. Legolas will be here in three months only to find that his fiancé disappeared into a cave and has not been found. He will go mad!"

"That is not going to happen." said Arwen with authority. "There must be a way out of here."

"Well, we have food for another three days. That is as much as we have to find a way out."

The soldiers of Rohan were in a frenzy. They had seen the three women go in early in the morning but had not seen them for hours. And after having gone after them in the afternoon, they never found them.

"What could have happened to them?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I do not know. There was only one pair of footprints to follow. How could they not leave footprints?"

"Are not two of them elves sir?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have hear that elves do not leave footprints."

The other man looked at him disbelieving. "And you could not say that three hours ago?"

"I was not here three hours ago. I got here by the end of the search."

"Oh, right. Then we have no choice. I will send a messenger hawk to Gondor."

Aragorn and Faramir were riding on the plains before returning to Gondor when Aragorn saw a messenger hawk flying towards Gondor. Aragorn whistled to it and the hawk flew down. It landed on Aragorn's shoulder as it was trained to do. Aragorn untied the message from its leg and the bird took flight at once. Aragorn read the message and his eyes widened while his face transformed with fear.

"What is it Aragon?"

Aragorn handed the letter at Faramir.

"What? Aragorn!"

"I now, let us go now. We will not return Gondor first."

The two Lord set out on a fast gallop to Helms Deep. They were already ahead and they were not stopping until they arrived to Helms Deep.

The sun rose for the first time since the women had been trapped in the cave. Juliet opened her eyes and saw Arwen, who was looking around the cave. She stretched and looked up, annoyed at the light that had awakened her. As she looked for the source of the light she saw a light tunnel in the roof. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet and walked to stand under the light. She could not see the exit since the tunnel seemed to be horizontal at first but she could see that the light was potent, which meant that the way to the surface was not far.

"Arwen come here."

Arwen did as she asked and stood beside her.

"Look, that is our way out."

Arwen narrowed her eyes. "Is is too high up for us to reach."

"Maybe not. The cave looks to be about three stories tall. The walls have gems for us to use as edges. And the exit is close enough to the wall for us to reach by arm length."

"But what about Éowyn? Her leg will not allow her to climb."

"If you and I make it there we can hoist her up with the ropes."

Arwen meditated for a moment. "Well, I believe we do not have any other options."

"Then let's go."

The two woke Éowyn and told her their plan. After a careful examination of the wall they determined the best place to climb. Their packs were almost empty except for a few gems and what little food was left so it was not going to weigh them down. Juliet was the first to climb since it was her idea. She would check every gemstone before using it to hold herself. Finally after what felt like ages but was really four minutes, she reached her goal. She told herself continuously not to look down. She stretched her arm and grabbed the edge. She took a deep breath before swinging herself. She hoisted herself up and was able to enter the tunnel.

"I'm in!"

"Alright, my turn." said Arwen.

She began her journey up the wall. Soon she joined Juliet in the tunnel.

"Alright Éowyn, we will drop the rope, you tie it around you, and we will pull you up."

"Alright."

Éowyn could not help to feel scared since she was relying only on the grip and strength of her friends. But she trusted they would do everything they could for her.

"Alright, I am ready."

"Okay Arwen, one, two three, pull!"

The two she elves began to pull up with all their strength. They would brace themselves with their body weight while pulling. Soon enough Éowyn had joined the two.

"Great! Now let's get out of here before this thing gives way."

They exchanged a quick glance before crawling up the tunnel. The sunlight blinded them for a moment before they could open their eyes. They were at the foot of the White Mountains, a mountain chain that ran behind Rohan and was close to Helms Deep.

"Yes, we made it!" exclaimed Juliet as she threw her hands in the air and jumped.

"Yes, we did make it." said Arwen with a wide smile.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Helms Deep is our closest refuge." said Éowyn. "I suggest we make our way there."

"Alright, to Helms Deep we go."

Juliet and Arwen supported Éowyn all the way. They had to go slow so the night caught up with them. In the morning they had no more food.

"Well we better reach Helms Deep today because that was the last of our food." said Juliet as she pulled out a piece of bread they shared.

"I am sorry I have slowed us down." said Éowyn."

"Don't be silly. If anything I am sorry I could not heal you."

"Juliet, try to heal Éowyn again." said Arwen in a tone that got the others curious.

"What makes you think this time will work?"

"Just try and I will tell you after."

"Alright, let me see your leg._Tanka harwar."_

Instantly the swollen wound disappeared.

"How did you know?"

Arwen smiled."I remembered a class I took many centuries ago. It was about magic rocks in Middle Earth. This gem is called a Cëlicha. It was found in the first age when dwarves and elves still had strong bonds of friendship. The elves realized that when they were near gem eat amounts of it they would lose their magic abilities. The rock is somehow alive in a sense and when it senses magic it absorbs it to create more of its kind. But in little amounts such as the ones we have will do us no effect."

"Well that is good to know."

"Now that I am healed we can make haste to return."

The three friends almost ran the remaining distance to reach Helms Deep. By half morning they were close to the wall.

Inside the Keep Aragorn and Faramir were discussing what they had seen in the cave. Aragorn had followed Éowyn's tracks and was as bewildered as the rest to have found that they ended in the stream. He doubted they had somehow fallen in. And even if they did the water currents were slow so they could not have been dragged away in the river. They were discussing their next move when a guard entered the room where they were.

"My Lords! The Ladies are coming from the west!"

Aragon and Faramir dashed out and in minutes they were at the entrance of the Keep where the women were. They dashed to hug them. Aragorn first went to his wife as did Faramir. Then Aragorn went to embrace Juliet. When the hug fest ended Aragorn stood back. He was not angry but he wanted answers.

"What happened? The men say they saw you go in but not out. And now days later you come from the west! How did that happen?"

The three friends exchanged smiles.

"The trip back to Gondor is long enough for us to tell you my love."

Aragorn and Faramir were shocked with the fact that they even dared to swim through those tunnels and then go further in. But most of all they were shocked to know that they almost lost their loved ones.

"You three are going to make legends someday."

"Aragorn," said Juliet. "We are the Evening Star, the Maid of the Shield Arm and the Morningstar. We already are legends!"

Everyone laughed. It would be a tale to remember. And someday they would all be sitting in the Halls of Minas Tirith and Gimli would be falling head over heels hearing of their findings and almost burst when they showed him the gems. Juliet gifted him with a large gem which made Gimli extremely happy.

**Did you like it? Please review **


	19. Chapter nine:Annon gûr nîn anlen

**Okay so I don't know if it's because the chapter is so long (because it's my longest chapter yet) but I swear that I've fixed it far too many times now and every time I look at it on the net, the same thing happens; the words have mingled with each other. Once again I copied it and went through it all and fixed every word that had mingled with the other. I hope it does not happen again because it's getting ridiculous. **

**To answer to Ember darkplum23, if you mean that if that is me as in ME, then I wish it was me! Otherwise it's just a beautiful pic I once came across with and fell in love with. It kind of represents Juliet though Juliet had hazel eyes. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**So I simply love this chapter like crazy and I hope you guys too. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: who ever even thought of the possibility that I own LOTR? It's crazy!**

**Chapter nine: Annon gûr nîn anlen.**

Three months later Juliet awoke like any other day. She went down to help in the kitchen with the cutting and serving as she would often do even if Aragorn insisted that she needed not to worry about it. It was a way for Juliet to make new friends. She came down to the private dining room which was used when there was no need for Aragorn to dine in the Dining Hall. They liked the more personal meals.

"Juliet,after breakfast I need a favor."

"Of course Aragorn. What do you need?"

"I need you to go down to Ithilien. A man will be waiting with a message at the edge of the woods that lies across the Anduin before the city of Ithilien. Bring it to me."

"Theforest edge? Can he not enter the city?"

"Themessage is very private. I do not want to risk it being opened by any of the soldiers."

"As you wish then."

Afterbreakfast Juliet changed to the same traveling gear she had used for the Quest. She kept it because she had grown attached to it and people recognized her better in it. The soldiers who saw her coming did not stop her. She just stopped to greet them and continued quickly. She reached her destination and dismounted. She looked around but could not see any man. She walked a little into the forest. She loved this place. The trees were thin and not too tall. The grass was shiny green and there were flowers everywhere. Ithilien was a land full of many woods, gardens, gentle slopes and swift-falling streams. Apart from Lorien, this was her favorite realm. She breathed in the scent of the forest in a deep breath. Then she felt as if she was being observed. She turned and looked around. She felt no threat but still she suspected someone else was there.

"Hello?"

She turned once more and her breath was caught. A beautiful elf with cascading golden hair that shone when the sunlight hit it and deep sky blue eyes stood before her smiling with a smile that made her legs go weak. For a moment they stared at each other, one waiting to see if this was just a trick of her mind, the other enjoying the sight of his beloved.

"Legolas!"

Julietdarted to meet her lover. Legolas opened his arms and caught Juliet. He raised her and twirled her around while they embraced as his musical laughter filled the forest and made nature smile at its beauty. Then he kissed her, still carrying her. Juliet wrapped her legs around him and he hoisted her higher. She entwined her fingers in his hair as they hungrily claimed each other's lips. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and Legolas put Juliet on her feet but did not let her go. She wrapped her hands around him and laid her head on his chest. He held her tightly and rested his head on hers. He caressed her neck and hair gently, loving to have her so close once more. She had not been expecting to see him in at least two more weeks since it was only August second, but Legolas had decided that it had been too long and returned earlier.

"Lemelin Juliet." (I love you)

"Le melin Legolas. I've missed you." it was not a sad I missed you, but more like the I am so happy to see you again type.

Legolas separated from Juliet enough to see her face. He tenderly kissed her lips and for a while their lips just stayed gently over the other. When they broke apart, Juliet's face lit up in an excited smile, one that Legolas had greatly missed.

"Was there ever a message I was supposed to receive? Or was this part of Aragorn's sneaky set up?"

Legolas laughed. "It was all part of the plan. I arrived with Gimli in Ithilien yesterday and I sent a note to Aragorn asking him to send you here. I really wanted to be with you before I rode to the White City."

This was Legolas and Juliet's favorite place to be since it was a beautiful place and the woods were a place where they could be alone and have a good personal time without interruptions. They would walk deep into the forest for hours and they could be elves as they were meant to be.

"I brought you a birthday gift. I am sorry I was not here that day."

"Do not apologize. I cannot say at all that I didn't wish you were here, but I can't ever hold it against you."

Legolas smiled. "Well, I am honest when I tell you that I could not stop wishing I was there that day. You became a woman and I was not there. I am sorry. But I hope my gift may compensate a little for it. Come with me."

With his hand around her waist he led her into the forest. On the way he told her a little about his travels. But they had not much time to talk before Legolas brought her to a small waterfall. Juliet smiled at the beautiful sight. Both stared at it for a moment in silence. Legolas smiled down to Juliet.

"Wait here a moment."

"Alright but don't be too long. I already waited a year." she teased.

"I promise." He said before kissing her hand and running off.

Juliet waited patiently and seconds later Legolas appeared with something behind his back.

He smiled excitedly. "I know this does not make up completely for my absence, but I hope you will like it."

Legolas pulled from behind him a dress. Juliet's eyes widened her eyes and gasped silently. The dress was made to look like two dresses since it had an upper piece with a different color. The bottom piece was white and so were the sleeves. The top piece was sky blue and it opened right under the breast and fell in layers so that you could see the white skirt beneath. Golden vines decorated above the breast and all around the bottom edge of the skirt which flowed like leaves in the wind. The white sleeves fell as graceful as a waterfall and widened at the end. It was simple, yet enough to make the girl who wore it feel like a princess. Juliet smiled and touched the silk fabric. It was soft like a feather caressing the skin.

"I love it Legolas. But where did you get a dress?"

Legolas chuckled. "In our travels Gimli asked to pass through Lorien. There I had it made for you. It is not much but since I know you did not like to wear those more complex gowns that were offered to you in Gondor, I thought that something simpler would acquire your taste more."

"I love it. Thank you my love."

Juliet tiptoed to reach Legolas's lips. They spent that night in the forest and they traveled the next day to Minas Tirith along with Gimli.

A month after Legolas returned, Aragon was able to arrange to ride to Mirkwood, which was now renamed Eryn Lasgalen or Greenwood since Galadriel cleansed the shadows away, since the elven Prince would be an ambassador in Gondor and that gave him a chance to ride out and "meet" with the King first before other negotiations were made. But it was mainly because Juliet and Legolas wanted to marry soon. So Legolas and Juliet decided to ride out a month before the weeding so that Juliet could get to know his father and the rest of Eryn Lasgalen. Aragon would ride out later with Gandalf, Gimli, Faramir, Éowyn and the hobbits and at least a half dozen guards. Aragorn thought it unnecessary but the law required it. They would arrive the day before the wedding and leave three days after it, making a total of only five days that he could spend in Greenwood. He wished for more but there was much work to be done in Gondor and he needed to be back as soon as possible.

So as planned, Legolas and Juliet set out early in the morning and riding at a fast pace, they would reach Eryn Lasgalen in seven days. The two elves did ride fast and only stopped to give their horses a quick respite. They rode through most of the night and now on the second day they stopped in the morning to let the horses rest, and for themselves to rest as well. Legolas was preparing their breakfast which was composed of dry fruits, some bread and water. He noticed that Juliet was a little uneasy.

"May I ask my soon to be beautiful wife what is troubling her?"

Juliet looked at Legolas with a hint of a mischievous smile.

"Do you mean to say that I am soon to be beautiful or soon to be your wife?"

"Valar forbid that I ever think you not the most beautiful elleth to have walked the Earth!"

"Now you are just being dramatic." she replied half amused.

"Never! You are the brightest jewel that a dwarf could ever dig, the brightest star that the heavens ever had, the most beautiful flower an elf could ever find. Your eyes shine more than fire in the deepest darkness, for I always said that your eyes were like flames themselves. Your voice is like the songs of a nightingale, graceful and melodious. Your heart has the purity of a snow white dove and your soul cannot be matched to any living creature that ever walked this Earth. Your beauty both within and out has not and cannot be matched ever."

This was enough to bring tears to the corner of Juliet's eyes. Legolas smiled that smile that could melt icebergs and freeze volcanoes and Juliet gave into his arms. For a moment they stayed like that and a few tears stayed from her eyes. Then she pulled away and quickly cleared them.

"Yes, well, don't ever let Lúthien hear you for she is told to be the most beautiful being that ever lived. Her spirit might come and smite you for those words, or else curse me and take away supposed beauty." she teased.

Legolas jumped to his feet and pulled out his knife.

"Nay, let every soul heed my words, let none ever dare harm Lady Juliet or they shall face the wrath of the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen."

Juliet laughed and pulled him back down by the wrist.

"Alright, don't hurt yourself."

Legolas did not lose his smile as he put away his knife and looked at his soon to be wife.

"But I will ask you again; what is troubling you my love?"

Juliet had a half smile as she sighed.

"I am just a bit afraid Legolas. It is not an everyday thing that a girl has to meet the parents of her significant other when said other's father is a millennia old Great elven King. How can I ever make a good impression on a King? With his age he has seen it all!"

Legolas laughed. "Are you calling my father old?"

"Old? Old is an understatement of epic proportions! He has lived more than my greatest of grandparents! But do not ever tell him I said that."

Legolas laughed even more.

"Should I ask you what do you think of my age compared to yours?"

Juliet blushed slightly.

"Well, to say that I am twenty and my meaningful other is 2,732 years old might be the cause of mayor scandal in my home, not to mention that it would be a sure way to give my parents and grandparents a heart attack or make my dad bring out the riffle and shoot you before I can even complain. Hmph, I always said I would not be with someone who was over five years older than me…"

Legolas's eyes widened with apprehension which made Juliet laugh.

"But of course elves are an exception." she said, leaning in a bit seductively.

Legolas smiled and took her in his arms again and she sat leaning on his chest as his arms wrapped around her arms and body.

"Do not worry about my father. He might have a strong reputation, but for his child he is the most supportive and caring father."

Juliet looked up with a smile. This was the first time she had heard him speak about his father.

"Tell me about your Father. What is he like?"

Legolas smiled in delight.

"He is everything I would ask in a father. He is a strong and wise leader, but he always took time to be with me since I was a child. He always showed me that he loves me and that he was there for me. And when my Mother died, he stood up and never allowed me to feel alone. He would help me with my training, take me hunting, and we would always take a walk on the gardens at least twice a week. Even now we would as long as I was in Greenwood. I could never claim that he was not there for me." Legolas snorted. "Once, when I was only five hundred,"

Juliet chuckled since _only_ five hundred sounded funny to her. Legolas looked down at her and smiled.

"I began to fade into the darkness. It had been only three years since the departing of my Mother, and my heart ached so much for her, I felt alone, I began to stop being with my friends. And as time passed I was beginning to fade. One day the pain of it all was too much. I was going mad. So I left Eryn Lasgalen not knowing where I was heading and without telling anyone. My father had been waiting for me to go on our walk on the gardens. When I never came, he searched for me. An elf told him that he had seen me ride out. Without hesitation he rode out after me. I remember I was sitting beside a stream just looking at myself as I felt the throbbing pain in my heart and soul. I wanted to die, and I was ready to let go. But before I could do it, I felt strong arms wrap around me and press me against a warm body and heard the words "Ion nîn, Le melin." ( my son, I love you) It was enough for me. I sank into my Ada's embrace, and for long I wept in his secured embrace, and he wept with me. After that I never doubted I was not alone. He was there for me, and I would be there for him."

"That is beautiful." she said softly. Legolas placed a kiss on her head.

There was a moment's pause while Juliet considered her next question.

"Legolas, how did your mother die?"

"When Greenwood was Mirkwood because of the shadow that had befallen it, many of our elves lost their lives defending our forest, or being caught unprepared. My mother had gone out for a walk. She was wise and stayed inside the perimeter, but orcs had trespassed and she was overtaken along with her friend. Some warriors heard the commotion and ran to their aid, but it was too late. They died shortly after being brought back, but not before they said goodbye to their loved ones."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not feel sorry. Someday you will meet her when we sail. Let us sleep now. The road ahead is long."

With no complaint, Juliet followed her beloved to lie down and in his arms she slept peacefully.

They were minutes away from their destination. Juliet's heart was beating with such force that it hurt. But for a moment she had forgotten her anxiousness as they rode through this part of the forest. No longer being Greenwood, the spiders and other dark creatures had left and Eryn Lasgalen was alive with beautiful towering trees that were very different from the ones Juliet had seen in Lorien, with flowers and singing birds and little streams and wild life. Now they had reached populated areas and Juliet felt a mixture of excitement and shyness at the sight of the many elves that had stopped to observe and smile at the Prince and stare curiously at his strange companion. Juliet had won a game of Rock, paper and scissors so Legolas had to go in to his father first, and after a while he would call Juliet in. So they made it to the Caves where the palace was. Juliet was greatly surprised. She thought they would be underground, dark dank caves, but she saw that it was actually a path that led into the Palace. Juliet smiled.

"Are you sure you will not come in at once to meet my father?"

"Yes, you need to spend some time with him. After being apart for almost two years he you should get to talk to him alone for a while. At least an hour so you can talk alone before I come into topic."

"What will you do in that time?"

"I think I'll just-"

Juliet stopped short when a majestic and strikingly beautiful elf with long golden hair and blue eyes appeared with open arms and a wide smile full of joy and love.

"Ion dvuin nîn. Im gelir ceni ad lín." (my beloved son. I am happy to see you again)

Legolas who had turned as soon as the familiar voice reached his ears, had now an expression of pure joy and Juliet could swear that she saw his eyes glimmer with unshed tears.

"Ada."

Without a moment's hesitation, Legolas hastened to reach his Ada who had his arms wide open for his son. The moment he was near him, Thranduil caught Legolas in a crushing embrace as their musical laughter mingled. Juliet smiled as her eyes got teary at watching the beautiful reunion. Juliet could see the deep happiness traced in Thranduil's face as he embraced his son and kissed his cheek lovingly. His deep blue eyes twinkled and Juliet could see stars in them as well as many centuries of experience, wisdom, deep love and sorrow. Finally after a long while, which did not bother Juliet at all, Thranduil released his son but not completely. He kept his hands on his son's shoulders as he looked into his son's face lovingly.

"My son, how I have missed you."

"I missed you also Ada." replied Legolas lovingly.

Thranduil laughed joyfully as he cupped his son's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Then the Lord's eyes traveled to the figure of Juliet. He smiled at her once before looking back at Legolas.

"My son, you brought a guest." he said with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Legolas smiled and turned to look at Juliet.

"It would seem that you will meet my father right away, love. Ada, this is Juliet. She is my fiancé and soon to be wife."

The gleam in Thranduil's eyes was impossible to hide. He took a few steps forward to the young elleth with a warm welcoming smile. He observed the elleth for a few brief seconds. Her eyes were the thing that caught his attention the most. Their fiery hazel color made great contrast with her dark hair. Her height was certainly something that almost amused him in a good way, and her body held more curves than a normal elleth would. And just by looking at her he could tell that she was indeed very young.

"Maeg'ovannen Juliet. Please do not be offended, but I must say that you a very different elleth, and your name certainly is not in the tongue of the First born. Can I ask you where you are from?"

Juliet smiled in Legolas's direction then looked at the elf Lord.

"My Lord, that is a very long story."

Thranduil smiled graciously. "Then why don't we move inside and my son and you can tell me everything. Surely such a beautiful elleth with such exotic characteristics is not easy to find. How did my son get so lucky?"

Juliet blushed quite red. Legolas smiled and came to stand beside her.

"I truly am lucky." he said with a loving smile to his beloved.

"Then come. We have many hours to spare, for I wish to hear this great tale of how my son at last found someone who captivated his heart."

Juliet could feel her face burning as she blushed even more with the King's words. Thranduil led them into the Palace and into the family room. There many hours were spent as Legolas told his father of the Fellowship and how he and Juliet first met. Thranduil was thrilled by the whole story and ever so eager to hear Juliet explain how she had been born a half elf, but sent by her mother to her other world and so turned human. By the end of it all he could not stop smiling.

"Well my son I have to admit, an elleth who so willingly sacrificed herself for you in such a manner is praiseworthy, and I do not think you could have chosen any better."

Once again Juliet blushed as she smiled shyly.

"Thank you my Lord. You are too kind."

"My dear, you shall never call me Lord, always Thranduil. I am sorry to know that your parents are no more in either world, but I would be honored if you trusted me in the way you trusted them."

Juliet smiled honestly. "Thank you."

"Well my son, there are still a few hours of sunlight left. Perhaps you could take Juliet around."

"Actually sir, he wanted to spend some time with you. I will only steal him for a moment while he takes me to a place where I can refresh from the journey."

Legolas could not help to chuckle. She had her way of getting what she wanted done.

"I will take her to my room and return to you Ada."

"Very well my son. I will wait for you here. And Juliet, know that you are most welcomed here. I will look forward to speak to you more."

"As do I, Thranduil." it was incredibly hard for Juliet not to call him Lord, but she would get used to it.

Legolas guided Juliet to his part of the Palace. Instead of taking her to his room, he took her where their house would be. He had a whole area just for him. It was a house within the Palace and it belonged solely to Legolas. When they were nearing it, Legolas covered Juliet's eyes and led her into the house.

"Alright, now you can look."

Legolas uncovered Juliet's eyes. She gasped silently when she had the first glimpse of the place. There was a large living room with exquisite furniture in different shades of beige and at the end there was an open glass door with curtains that led to the balcony. To the right there was a kitchen and in front of it was the dining room. To the left further back was the family room and a small fireplace. Then further left she could see other doors which she guessed were rooms. She walked around enjoying what would be her house for the next month or so. There were other pieces of furniture like rugs, paintings, small tables and vases that decorated the home. She could not help to smile as she ran her hands over the tables, and decoration. Giggling she threw herself on one of the couches and hugged a pillow. Then she jumped on her feet and peeked out the balcony. She gasped in delight as she gazed at the beautiful view they had. Returning inside she examined the kitchen. She had never cooked in a fire or an oven that required wood and fire, but she was exited to give it a go. Then she looked enthusiastically at Legolas and gazed at the other doors. She bit her lower lip excitedly wanting to see the bedroom. She ran to Legolas who was smiling as he observed her run around the house. She ran to his side and embraced his arm and leaned to him with a grin.

"Aren't you going to show me our bedroom?"

Legolas grinned in return.

"Right this way my Lady." he said as he extended his arm to amuse her, which worked.

Still holding his arm, Juliet followed Legolas who led her to one of the closed doors. Stopping to smile at her first, he opened the master bedroom door. Juliet gasped and squealed in delight seeing the beautiful interior. There were two large wardrobes made of light colored wood with forest designs. There was also a small table with two chairs on one side of the room. The vanity had a beautiful mirror with beautiful designs on the edges and perfume bottles. She saw a half open door and peeked in it. Opening the door more she saw that it was the bathroom. It had a large pool like tub. Juliet sighed just imagining the wonderful hot bath that was waiting for her. She turned back into the room and observed the enormous bed. It looked just so inviting after having slept on the hard ground for so long. She looked at Legolas with a mischievous grin. She bit her lower lip and smacked it. She gave her beloved a suggestive look.

"I cannot wait to share this bed with you tonight."

Legolas grinned. "I cannot wait either love."

Juliet grinned and walked to him. "Well go now to your dad. I'll be waiting for you." then she leaned to whisper in his ear. "But I will not touch this bed until you are here. I want to enjoy it for the first time with you."

Her whisper sent shivers down Legolas's spine. He smile and anticipation welled up in him.

"Then until tonight, my beautiful lady."

Legolas left the house and Juliet lost no time to jump into the tub. This would definitely be a pleasant experience she thought as she soaked her body in the hot waters.

It was very early in the morning. The sun would not even start to show its rays in at least another hour. That is why Juliet was surprised when she heard her lover's voice calling her gently. For a moment she thought something might be wrong.

"Hm, what is it love?" she asked rather sleepily but just awake enough to be concerned.

"I am sorry to have awakened you so early, but can you follow me?"

Juliet tilted her head to the side clearly confused but nodded. One thing that Legolas loved about Juliet was her ability to do and follow without the need of being explained or given reason. She quickly changed to a simple dress that she had brought in the journey. Legolas took her hand and silently led her out of the Palace. They only met some guards at the entrance who greeted Legolas cheerfully before they passed into the forest. Legolas was walking rather hastily but Juliet didn't complain even though she was about to collapse and continue sleeping wherever she fell. They had been almost running for the past half an hour when Legolas finally stopped.

"Will you now tell me where we are?" she asked gently.

Legolas took a deep breath taking in the scent of the forest.

"This has been my favorite place to go since I discovered it when I was an elfling."

Juliet began to observe the place. The trees here were not so close to each other, allowing more space for grass and beautiful white flowers. There were a few large stones that gave the place a touch that said "enchanted forest" in Juliet's mind. The grass was taller here. It reached a bit above her ankles. She observed that they were at the foot of a slope and looking back she realized that they had come down another slope themselves. A few morning birds sang and it made Juliet smile since she had always loved how you could only hear those songs if you were out early in the morning. It was an enchanting place to be. When Legolas saw that she had finished observing he spoke.

"Not many people come this way, and if they do they go around avoiding going through the slopes. I once brought my mother here as a young elf. She loved it. She said that one day something magical would occur here, something that would stay in my heart forever. She refused to tell me what it was, but she made it clear that it would happen." he turned his face to his smiling lover. "I am sorry to have awakened you so early, but I wanted to bring you here before the whole forest awakes. I also wanted you to see the sunrise here. The golden rays of the sun are for some reason more potent here and when they go through the trees they create an image impossible to forget. Come."

Legolas led Juliet to a nearby tree and they sat there for a while. It was still dark yet it was beginning to turn from dark black to grey. Juliet rested her head on Legolas's shoulder and was deep in thought. She could hear Legolas's calm heartbeat, and felt it against her body. She could hear his soft breathing as he slowly rose and dropped beneath her. All this made Juliet think of how she loved to have him close, just to hear his breathing and feel his heartbeat. How wonderful it was to say that she was only his and he was only hers. She loved him, she loved him more than anything, she loved him with such fervent fire that at times it burned her heart and it hurt. She loved him like he was her breath and soul, the beat of her heart, her reason to live. She nuzzled her face in his neck and he responded by cuddling closer to her. She loved him. Oh how she loved him! She was sure of her love for him above anything else in the world. Her thoughts were so strong that a few happy tears escaped her eyes. When Legolas felt the trail of water on his neck he felt concerned.

"Is everything alright my love?"

Juliet rose to sit before him and she smiled meaningfully.

"Yes, but when happiness and love are so overflowing, a little bit of it can escape through the eyes."

Legolas smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. After he had done so, Juliet looked deep into Legolas's eyes.

"Legolas, do you remember that morning in the cave in the wilderness when you first held me through the night?"

"How could I ever forget it? It was when I first realized that you meant to me more than I could understand at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"I shared with you part of a secret that day, and today, I will share it wholly."

Legolas breathed in a bit deeply as he anticipated her next words. Juliet brought her hands behind her neck and she undid the safe of her necklace. There she held up the white flower that he had waited for quite long to see since Galadriel had returned it to Juliet more than a year ago back in Gondor.

"Do you know what flower this is?"

"It is a white Carnation flower."

"And do you know what this kind of flower represents?"

"A white Carnation means sweetness, innocence and pure love."

Juliet smiled. "Yes, this is what a white Carnation represents. This necklace is me in a way. Within its meaning it holds what I am now, and what I want to give to the next owner of the necklace."

She stopped to look deeply into Legolas's eyes. His held such love and caring which assured her of what she would say next. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears of love and fervor.

"I told you that the meaning in it was secret and could only be revealed to one person when I was as sure of it as I am that I breathe every day to stay alive. Today I will give you this necklace, because it means that I give you myself. All that I am, my innocence, my upmost love, all I give it to you, and only you Legolas Thranduilion, because I am sure that I do not wish to be with anyone else but you as long as I live. Annon gûr nîn anlen." (I give you my heart)

A few tears had decorated her cheeks as she leaned and secured the necklace around Legolas's neck. When she pulled back to look at him, she saw his eyes gleam with tears. As one tear rolled down his cheek, he inclined to reach Juliet's lips. Gently holding her head in his hands he tenderly kissed her. Slowly the kiss gained heat until they were kissing open mouthed. They continued kissing until the golden rays of the sun caressed their skin. They broke apart and looked at each other and their eyes said more than world could. Smiling, Juliet turned to watch the sunrise. The sun shone bright gold through the trees and it gave the place an even more magical appearance.

"You were right, the sunrise is beautiful here."

Legolas looked at his beloved. He could not stop himself from bringing her back into a kiss. His hands lovingly caressed her neck and hair. He could not remember a time when he felt so alive, so full of joy and love. This was the moment his mother had spoken about when she prophesied that something magical that he would never forget would occur here. Finally he was able to break apart from her.

"Le melin Juliet."

"Le melin Legolas."

After staring deeply into his beloved, something else caught Legolas's eyes. At his strange expression, Juliet turned to look at where he was looking. It was at the white flowers that decorated the place they were in.

"Juliet, what flowers are these?"

Juliet's eyes widened. "They are white Carnations!"

Legolas chuckled. "I guess this place was meant for us from the beginning."

Later in the morning the two made their way back to the palace. To their surprise King Thranduil was waiting for them in front of the Palace.

"Ada, did we miss breakfast?"

Thranduil smiled and his eyes were shining incredibly. Both Legolas and Juliet were confused at the King's behavior.

"No Ion nîn. I was just waiting for you to return." he said without losing his smile.

Legolas tilted his head slightly.

"You knew we were out here? How?"

Thranduil smiled with a bit of mischief, yet with immense love. It looked to the other two almost as if he knew what had happened that dawn.

"I have my ways, son."

Thranduil moved forward and stretched his hand and took in his fingers the necklace around Legolas's neck. He beamed at his son and gave him a smile that could only mean that somehow he knew exactly what had happened. Thranduil gazed at Juliet with a loving smile and nodded. Juliet smiled as she blushed lightly.

That same day Legolas took Juliet to see more of Greenwood. That evening Thranduil had organized a dinner in which he announced to everyone of his son's engagement. Very soon Juliet made many friends among the elves and within the first week she was out and about with her new elleth friends.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like how everything has moved so far. Criticism is welcome since it would only help me get better. Thank! Next chapter will come in a few days since I am on the move a lot. But by Monday afternoon in my time it should be up. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter ten:Merry making and the wedding

**So I want to thank Nia since there was no link, but thank you so much for your kind review! I learned to use the PM just a while ago too, I was not even aware it was there lol, so thanks to all of my readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: whoever thought that I own LOTR is nuts!**

Chapter ten: Merry making and the wedding.

Finally three weeks after Legolas and Juliet had arrived to Greenwood, Juliet was waiting in the outskirts of the forest for the arrival of Aragorn and the others. She was accompanied by two other elves who had become good friends of her. With much excitement Juliet was able to see her friends approaching, and she quickly rode to meet them. She had hardly gotten to them when she jumped from her horse as did Aragorn.

"You're here!" she exclaimed as she embraced him.

"Of course I am! I would not miss this for the world!"

Éowyn quickly dismounted and hugged her friend.

"I am so glad you made it!"

"So am I! This I would never dare miss."

"I am happy to see you again Juliet." said Faramir as he approached Juliet.

"And I you Faramir."

Juliet then saw someone she had not expected to see.

"Éomer you came!"

Éomer smiled. "I am afraid I cannot say that I only came for the wedding, but for other reasons as well."

"He came because he did not want me to travel so far without him." said Éowyn. "And because he wishes to make peace with the Lord of Greenwood."

"That is good news!"

Finally the hobbits managed to dismount.

"Lady Juliet ever is thy sight a joy!" exclaimed Merry while bowing.

"Juliet, lovely to see you!" exclaimed Pippin the same way as Merry.

"Hello m'lady." said Sam as shyly as always.

"Hello Sam, how is Rosy?"

"She is as lovely as always. Our first child may come in about five months so she is starting to make preparations."

"A child! How wonderful. I think I have not been to the Shire in a while if I didn't know that news. Frodo, I am happy to see you are here!"

"Hello Juliet. I am more than happy to be here to see you getting married." he beamed.

Gimli had been waiting in line to say hello to Juliet.

"Well girl, I hope that we will hear that you came to your senses and decided not to marry that elf." said Gimli in mock seriousness.

"Actually Gimli you are right. I realized that my heart belongs to someone else. Someone who is short, stout, has the cutest orange beard and carries around an ax. Take a hint?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

Gimli could be seen turning red underneath his beard. There was a roar of laughter.

"I say well done little Nostariel. You got a dwarf to blush." said Elrohir who had now approached Juliet and embraced her.

"Quite so," added Elladan. "But I thought that if you ever realized you loved someone else, it would have been me. After all who else in Middle Earth is as handsome and courageous warrior as me?"

"Hm let me think. No, I think if I were to chose then it would be Elrohir, he is much more handsome than you."

There was another fit of laughter as Juliet embraced the elf.

"And Arwen?" she asked looking around for her friend.

"I am here my friend."

Both friends embraced. The rest were now the six guards that had tagged along to escort King Aragorn. All of them she knew, two of them more personally.

"Hello Casirm, I am glad to see you tagged along."

"I had to almost beg the King on my knees to do so." he said in a mischievous smile. Casirm was a young guard only two years older than Juliet who had become a close friend of hers. He loved her free spirit and had taken her hunting and patrolling during the year of Legolas's absence.

"And Amer. How did the two youngest warriors came to tag along on this journey?"

Both boys exchanged smiles.

"Lots of begging and pointing out who were your friends." said Amer. "We also were of the few that did not mind making this journey since it is for you."

"Aw I am truly touched that you wanted to come."

The other guards were known to Juliet as well. They were Hametir, Baremor, Aber who was Amer's elder brother, and Eode. They all saluted Juliet.

"Well since I know your party, may I introduce mine? Will you come out?" she called out to what most of them thought was no one.

From the trees fell two elves that landed gracefully. Some of the men of Gondor were a bit startled for a moment.

"Meet my friends Nithron and Ferendir."

Both elves bowed to salute the party. Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn already knew these elves and quickly exchanged hugs and pleasant words.

"Shall we now be getting back? You look like you could use a nice hot bath and a bed."

"Aye we should be getting on." said Gimli. "But where is the elf lass? Why did he not come to meet us?"

"I do not know what Legolas is doing. He left me a note saying that he will arrive shortly and will wait for you all in front of the Palace Gate. But come, I know you will love staying here. I have everything already set for you so that you can all relax as soon as you arrive."

"Oh that sounds lovely." said Éowyn. "After such a long journey I feel the need to freshen up."

"Yet you look as fresh as a rose in the morning." said Faramir as he encircled his arm around his wife's waist.

"If I am a fresh rose, then you are the dew that keeps me fresh my love."

"You are far too beautiful to ever be rouged by anything."

"That is because I have you to be my sun to give me life and verve."

"You do not even need the sun to shine because you shine mor-"

"Oh for the love of Durin's beard could you wait until you are alone to express your love in such an unsettling way?" Gimli barked.

"I do not think it is so bad." said Juliet.

"You speak of that which you do not know." said Éomer.

"Yes, try traveling with them for a week and see if you will think of it as you do now within the first day! I certainly hope I will not have to endure you and Legolas acting in such manner or else I am leaving Greenwood even if I have to walk back to Gondor!"

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "I can see it must have been disturbing if you are willing to leave in such a manner. Never fear, I will keep our love expressions to a minimum level when you are around. I would not want to lose my wedding ring bearer."

"I still think you should ask somebody else."

"Nonsense. I will not have any other to bear my wedding rings."

Gimli sighed loudly but insisted no more. Everyone returned to their mount and they were off to the Palace Gates. In a few hours they came into view of the Palace.

"I can see Legolas. He is back." said Juliet happily.

They stopped before the great gates and some elves were there to help them dismount. Gimli saw a waterfall of golden hair standing with his back to him just a few feet away talking to Juliet.

"Legolas make yourself useful and help me dismount. It has been enough pain you have made me suffer making me take this trip to such forsaken parts of the woods you insufferable elf."

Gimli's eyes widened and the color drained from his face when he realized who he had addressed. The Elvenking of Eryn Lasgalen had turned and was now facing him. Juliet's face had also lost its color as she waited tensely for the King's reaction. Thranduil simply strolled towards the dwarf and offered his hand.

"King Thranduil I…"

"So you think my son is insufferable Gimli son of Glóin?"

"He, that is…he has come to that point at times King Thranduil."

There was a smile tugging at the King's lips. Slowly he allowed a gentle smile to decorate his fair face. Both Gimli and the King turned to look at the other members of the party. Simultaneously everyone turned their face away trying to look as casual as possible but the tension was thick in the air. Thranduil allowed himself to laugh. His musical laughter lightened the mood somewhat.

Aragorn came from behind Juliet and whispered into her ear. "You should breath now." he said teasingly.

Juliet released the air she did not know she was holding. Aragorn laughed when he saw how pale she was. Her heartbeat was loud enough for the other elves around her to hear and they chuckled. Ferendir closed in on Juliet to whisper to her.

"Did you think the King would banish you after bringing that dwarf that insulted his son and the rest of Eryn Lasgalen?"

Juliet glared at the chuckling elf and turned to go to Gimli who still looked shocked from the events.

"I thought you said Legolas was here." he said in an angry low whisper.

"He is. He left into the Palace before we reached it." she said with a remorseful tone and her eyes held a bit of fear.

Gimli grunted but took pity on the girl who looked just about to fall on her knees to beg forgiveness. "Argh, it's alright lass. I had it coming anyways."

Juliet smiled weakly but relaxed.

"Some of you might be familiar, but may I present Lord Thranduil, King of Greenwood."

Everyone bowed and some went to embrace the King since they knew him more personally.

"Well I am sure that you all wish for some time to refresh and rest. Juliet has everything set for you. Tonight there will be a celebration to welcome you all to Eryn Lasgalen."

"Come follow me." said Juliet.

As she turned to go into the cave they all saw Legolas standing there with his arms folded over his chest and a mischievous grin.

"You just cost me greatly, elf." growled Gimli.

"Indeed I think I did. Am I really that insufferable?"

"Right now you just became even more so." he said darkly.

Legolas laughed. "I am sorry Evellon. But at least you met my father. That part can be considered done without much of a catastrophe."

"Legolas, it is good to see you my friend." said Aragorn while going to hug his friend.

"Likewise, Aragorn."

After everyone had greeted Legolas, they were led by the two elves to their quarters. The guards of Gondor asked to be given rooms they could share with each other. The rest got rooms of their own except for Éowyn and Faramir who obviously had one for themselves. Legolas and Juliet left them alone so they could refresh and rest before the night came.

"Where did you go to this morning?" Juliet asked Legolas as they walked to their house.

"You will find out soon enough."

Juliet raised an eyebrow but accepted his answer. When they stepped into their house, Juliet stopped suddenly when she saw who was in their house. Lady Galadriel rose from the seat and smiled at the two. Juliet smiled widely and felt the urge to run and hug her since she was after all her aunt. Galadriel smiled even more as she could see her thoughts and opened her arms to her. Juliet smiled and walked up to her and allowed herself to be hugged by the Lady of Light.

"I…I did not expect to see you here."

Juliet turned her head to look at Legolas who was smiling. She gave him a look that said _So this is what you were doing this morning._

"I would not miss my niece's marriage to the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. I brought something for you, but I will need Legolas to leave us for a moment." she said with a smile as she looked over at Legolas.

"As you wish." he said with a bow before he exited the house.

"This is my wedding gift to my niece."

Lady Galadriel picked up from the couch something that was wrapped in red cloth. After taking away the wrapping, she held out the most enchanting wedding gown Juliet had ever seen. The angelic gown had beautiful beaded and embroidered silk breasts, with satin silk down the front and transparent silk georgette flowing over it. The top would hug her body, allowing everyone to see her hourglass shape. The rest of the dress was made from crushed velvet and a shimmering satinsilk and the skirt flowed open under the waist all the way to the floor where it flowed across the floor. It had ethereal flowing silk georgette sleeves, which were slightly transparent with ethereal designs along the arm and at the end it opened in a trumpet shape that flowed all the way to the floor.

Juliet's eyes were glued to the dress and Galadriel smiled widely very pleased with her niece's reaction to her gift.

"Do you like it then my child?"

"Like it? I love it! I-I do not know what to say. Thank you."

"You are very welcomed my child. I only had a daughter and she sailed West long ago, but since you have no parents here and your grandparents sailed long ago as well, I will be the one to bless your marriage as your mother would have. I heard from Legolas that Elladan was going to be the one to carry the goblet of whine and had it as a union of the families, but since you belong to my family by blood, I will be the one to do it. Elladan can be the one to take your cape after you march down the aisle."

"Cape?"

"Yes, you will march with a white cape with gold embroidered in the edges and a hood over your head which symbolizing that you have preserved yourself pure only for him, and when you are before him Elladan will remove the cape away. It is normally done by any other person of the family besides the father to show the acceptance of the marriage from all."

"Huh, a cape. Back home we actually use a veil that goes over the bride's face to represent the same thing as the cape. The groom will lift the veil from her face when she reaches the altar before him or even the father in some cases if it is decided to be that way. But a cape works too."

"A veil you say? That is indeed interesting since veils normally mean mourning for us."

"It can mean mourning to us if it's black. But at a wedding it means the purity of the bride."

"This wedding will be one for history, for even if we had seen marriages from humans to elves, it will be the first time that a half elf who was once a human and belonged to another world will ever take place and to make it rarer for the first time a dwarf will be the ring bearer. And to top it will be the wedding of the only son of King Thranduil. How much more of a legend can you become?"

"Trust me; even now I am still trying to fit all of the events in my head."

"Do not ever linger too long in those thoughts. Just allow the magic of the moment to lead you and you will see how your life will flow in this new environment. Trust Legolas and your love for him. He will be your life now. And I hope that you will not doubt to come to me whenever you wish it. Whether you wish to have a family member close to lighten your heart and listen to you, or just wish to spend some time with family, I will always be there for you, and so will be Celeborn. He is here as well and he will see you before this evening's festivities. I do not believe you ever attended an elven party. We celebrate them under the moonlight and they go on until the sun comes up again. I believe you will enjoy yourself tonight."

"I am greatly looking forward to it."

"You can come in now Legolas." said Galadriel in the same tone of voice she had been using to speak with Juliet, but Legolas's elf ears could hear it clearly.

Legolas entered the house and smiled. Galadriel had put the dress back into the wrapping s that Legolas could not see it yet. He smiled atGaladriel who smiled in return. She looked at the necklace around his neck and for a moment they stared at each other with warm smiles and Juliet knew that they were talking to each other through their minds.

"I will leave you to yourselves. I will see you this evening."

After head nodding and more smiles, Galadriel left.

"So what did she tell you?"

"Like you weren't listening from outside the door."

"Why would you say that?" he asked with a fake hurt and innocent look.

"Cut it out. You are as hurt and innocent as you are ugly."

"I must agree with you on that one."

"Someone is a little full of himself."

"I do not know the exact meaning of what you just said, but I think I can infer its meaning."

"It means you are too proud of yourself you dummy."

"Dummy? That is indeed the first time I have ever been called that."

"Someone had to be honest with you."

"I am hurt. You will have to pay for that."

"I will? What punishment have you in mind then?"

Legolas smiled roguishly before he pressed Juliet against the wall and leaned in to gently bite her neck, causing her to gasp and moan in surprise and pleasure. It was not long before his lips became bolder and Juliet had to fight to suppress her moans.

All of the elves of Greenwood had gathered that evening to celebrate the upcoming wedding of Legolas and Juliet and the arrival of their friends and family. They had moved large tables outside and everyone dined under the stars. After dinner the tables were removed and music began to play. There were different kinds of flutes, harps, bells, drums, strange looking guitars and other instruments which Juliet and the rest who had never been to an elvish party did not recognize. All of the members of the party that had traveled that day to Greenwood minus Elladan and Elrohir, were sitting at a table, too uncomfortable to move around. Aragorn was with them though he did not feel uncomfortable among the elves, but simply because he did not wish to leave them to fend for themselves. They looked almost as unarmed people surrounded by a party of orcs. They watched the elves as they danced to the lively music. The elves laughed, leaped and spun their partners around, and some were happily dancing alone, just leaping and spinning around in between the other elves. The dance seemed to have neither pattern nor order. They just moved and laughed merrily and gracefully, and in a sense they almost looked like innocent children dancing and leaping like lambs; like free forest spirits that had taken bodily form under the moonlight. Among them were Juliet and Legolas who were enjoying themselves greatly.

"It is strange how they do not have any order to the dance. They just move around as they chose to. Though I must admit they do it with undeniable grace and beauty."said Éomer to his companions.

"It is not that strange." said Pippin. "In the Shire we also dance to our own choosing, with or without a partner and with no pattern to the dance."

"The elves do have dances with ordered patterns, but in celebrations such as these, they prefer to dance freely as they are. Soon a ballad will come out and they will organize themselves for it." explained Aragorn.

"Do you wish to dance to your heart's rhythm my love?" Faramir asked Éowyn.

Éowyn smiled a bit shyly. "Perhaps I would like to try it."

Faramir led Éowyn not too far from the table where they were and they began to just let the music guide them into creating their own dance. Soon Juliet arrived at the table.

"Why are you all here? Will you not follow Faramir and Éowyn's example and dance?" asked Juliet as she turned to look at the laughing couple as they merrily leapt and spun. "By the way, where is Arwen?"

"She is with some friends of hers. It has been long since she visited Greenwood."

"Well come on then. Or do you plan to stay at this table all night?"

"I think they need a little push before they head out into this new battalion." Aragorn teased.

"Well, for the hobbits there are still tables loaded with all kinds of food. And for the men there is also food and drink. You can take a walk and see where that leads you."

"Sorry, but even with all the stories I heard as a child, nothing prepared me for this." said Casirm, Juliet's friend. "It is like entering a whole new world."

"Come now Casirm. A handsome single man like you should enjoy himself at a party full with single beautiful women." Juliet teased.

"They scare me." he said with complete honesty.

"I am with Casirm on this one." said Amer, Juliet's other friend."When you think that these women could be your great grandmother, it makes you feel like a child dancing with a woman."

"Then dance with me!"

"I rather stay here wher- hey!"

Before Casirm could argue, Juliet had pulled him from his seat and led him to the dance field. She began to move around trying to make him move. At first Casirm was as red as a tomato and tried to return to his seat but Juliet would not let him. Finally he slowly began to loosen a little until he was leaping and spinning with Juliet. With the corner of her eyes, Juliet saw Santiel, a young elleth who had befriended her, and was dancing on her own. Casually Juliet led Casirm closer and closer to Santiel. The elleth saw Juliet and quickly understood the look she gave her. With a smile she prepared to receive the young warrior, then Juliet passed him to her. For a moment Casirm was stunned at the sudden change of partners, but seeing the way the two elleths laughed, he decided to just go along with it and enjoy himself. Juliet returned to the table.

"Where is Casirm?" asked Eode, one of the guards from Gondor.

"He found a new dance partner. So who is next? Amer?"

The young man blushed at the thought of dancing among the elves but allowed himself, without as much of a fight as Casirm, to be led out to dance. After a while Juliet repeated the same trick with another elleth friend of hers and Amer was off dancing with another she elf. When she returned to the table, the hobbits were already gone. Only Éomer, Aragorn and the other four guards of Gondor were left.

"Anyone else care for a dance?"

"I think I only wish for a drink." said Éomer.

"Would you follow me to them?"

Éomer looked back at the men, who nodded.

"Then just follow me."

She led them through the mass of elves. She knew they felt awkward. Even after a month she sometimes felt strange among the elves. She brought them to a large table with drinks.

"Now remember, even if you are used of drowning yourselves in ale, this is elvish wine. It is stronger since elves have a much stronger resistance to its effects. So don't drink more than a few cups. And please stay away from the Dorwinion wine. It can even put an elf into a stupor. I will bring Aragorn and Gimli his cup."

Juliet left the men on to themselves and returned to the table where Aragorn and Gimli still were.

"Here, I brought you some wine."

"Wine, bah! These elves do not know the meaning of drinking."

"You underestimate them Gimli. Some of these wines are more potent than ale." said Aragorn as he took a sip of his drink.

"If elves can get drunk just for a bit of wine that is just pitiful. I do not know how Legolas beat me in Rohan but now I know it was just pure beginner's luck."

"Say what you wish. You will soon see the truth." then he looked down at Juliet's bare feet and smiled. "I can see you are embracing the elven culture quite nicely."

Juliet smiled. She was about to reply to him when they all heard a strange singing which did not belong to elves. They turned their heads to the source of the singing and Juliet felt mortified when she realized it was coming from the drink table.

"Oh no what have they done?" she exclaimed as she dashed away.

Aragorn and even Gimli got up to follow Juliet to where the men were. Beremor and Hametir were leaning slightly against the table with their arms crossed with one another, singing tavern songs. Juliet hastened to them and snatched away the cup of wine from their hands. She dipped her finger in it and tasted it. She had to fight the urge to throw the cup at the drunken men.

"I told you not to drink the Dorwinion wine!"

"Valar they did not!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Luckily they had only a cup so they didn't faint." she said, but just them the two men changed to an even louder song. "On second thought, it would have been better if they had just taken the whole thing and passed out." she said darkly. She looked at the cup on her hand and her eyes shone darkly.

"Do not even think about it young lady." said Aragorn in a chuckle.

"What? I was just going to-" she sighed deeply. "Fine. Where are Éomer, Aber and Eode?"

"I do not know. What will we do with these two?"

"I still think we should let them have another cup so they can just pass out."

Aragorn looked at the drunken man who were increasing their voice volume even more and for a moment had the urge to follow Juliet's plan. At that moment Legolas came running.

"What happened?"

"These idiots drank Dorwinion wine!" said Juliet.

"Dorwinion wine! Ai Valar." he sighed.

"Yes, and there were more with him so we have to look for Éomer, Aber and Eode. If they are as drunk as these two they could get into much trouble."

"Let them have their fun lass! The night is young and the spirits are high!" exclaimed Gimli in a half drunken voice.

The three of them turned their heads to the half drunken dwarf who had a cup full of newly poured wine.

"Is he drunk?!" asked Juliet almost bewildered.

"Gimli mellon nin, what did you drink?" asked Legolas quite amused.

Gimli was about to take another sip of his drink but Juliet snatched away the cup, making Gimli pout. She sniffed it and groaned in exasperation.

"Dorwinion! Really Gimli, Dorwinion wine?" she muttered under her breath something that got Aragorn and Legolas wide eyed.

"Interesting choice of words Juliet." Aragorn teased.

"We should try to find the others to see if they are intoxicated. Maybe-"

There was a loud roar of laughter and they all turned their heads to the source of it.

"Do you think…?" asked Juliet.

Legolas narrowed his eyes to see further. "Yes, I can see Aber. We need to get there fast."

They turned to look at the other two drunken man but they were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Juliet.

"And Gimli is gone as well." said Legolas.

"How did he sneak away?!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Should we separate to find them?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes, we will gather them faster that way and avoid more trouble."Legolas replied.

"Good, we will meet at the table when we have them."

They all spread out. Juliet went after Aber while Legolas and Aragorn went after Gimli and the other two.

Juliet followed the laughing voices and reached a group of elves that had gathered around to see something. She made way to the front and gasped when she saw what the elves were laughing about. Aber was swaying back and forth, with half of his clothes on the floor, his tunic completely unbuttoned and a bottle of wine in his hand. He was examining his own chest as if it were something that had never been there before.

"And 'ave you notist tha it 'as some hair coming out of it?" he asked as he pulled a few strands of hair from his chest.

The elves roared in laughter and Juliet had to bite her lips to prevent herself from doing the same.

"Ai and I'ave a 'ole in me!" he said as he touched his bellybutton.

The elves could not keep from laughing. Aber began to whine as he touched his bellybutton.

"I 'ave a'ole, I 'ave a 'ole! I'm going 'o die!"

The elves were laughing so hard that some had bent holding their aching bellies. Juliet decided this was enough. She broke through the laughing elves and pulled Aber by the arm.

"Give me that!" she said taking the bottle of wine from his hand, almost tempted to smack him on the head and knock him out cold with it. She handed it to one of the elves and left dragging a sobbing Aber away.

She was nearing the table when Amer, Aber's younger brother, saw them. He excused himself from the elleth he was dancing with and ran to the other pair.

"What happened?" he asked alarmed thinking something bad had occurred.

"Your brother decided to be a fool and drink Dorwinion wine."

"Dorwinion? What is that?"

"Something you will not try. It is the strongest wine in all of Arda. It can get elves into a stupor. Can you watch over him while I look for the others?"

"Of course."

Juliet left to continue the search. As Aragorn searched for the other two, he heard a voice he recognized. It was the voice of Eode. Aragorn ran to the source of the voice and saw Eode standing in the middle of a group of elleths who had taken that place to respite from the dancing. But Eode had invaded them, yet they were just chuckling and observing him curiously. Most had never seen a human in a drunken state and they found the scene very amusing.

"What about you lov'ly? Did you see me when I threw down tha Oliphaunt all by myself? I put up me sword and was like HA!" he said using the cup of wine to imitate his actions. After a few swings he tumbled to the floor unconscious, making the elleths laugh.

Aragorn grinned as he picked up the man and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"_No vaer I thin." (_good evening) he said before he left with Eode.

It was not long before Legolas heard the singing voices of the drunken men. His eyes widened when he saw them sitting on a tree, almost falling off the edge as the swayed back and forth with a cup of wine in their hands as they sung tavern songs. Some elves had gathered close to the three, curious of the scene.

"Hametir, Beremor, could you come down please?" Legolas asked trying to sound calm to avoid the men getting violent. He had seen how some men in Rohan and Gondor could get very violent when drunk.

"Oi Hametir, I think that girl is making eyes at me. She told me to come down." said Beremor pointing at Legolas.

For a moment Legolas felt a slight rush of anger being just called a girl, but reminded himself that these men were intoxicated. An elf beside him snickered at the comment. Legolas shot him a dark glare which only made the elf laugh more.

"No Beremor, she was talking to me I think. Ain't she a beauty? Nice long gold 'air and blue eyes. I think I'll go down to meet 'er."

"No I'm going down to meet 'er!" he said shoving Beremor to the side. Since he was so intoxicated he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Before he could get up, Hametir lost his balance as well and fell over him. Both men lost their conscious. Legolas grinned satisfied, but sighed when he wondered how he would carry them both back. He looked around for someone to help him.

"Rhovanion, please help me carry one of them back." he said addressing his friend who had laughed earlier. The elf smirked and walked forward.

"Which would you like?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Legolas gave him a glared making him laugh once more. "Shall I leave you with the one who complimented your hair and eyes, or the one who shoved the other off the tree to get to you?" he asked without hiding his amusement.

"Not another word from you Rhovanion." he said in a dangerous tone.

Rhovanion laughed and picked up one of the men and followed Legolas who had the other. When they arrived at the table, Legolas was surprised when he saw Aber sobbing miserably, his brother desperately trying to sooth him, and Eode passed out on the table.

"You got them then?" Aragorn stated more than asked with a grin.

"Oh he got them alright." said Rhovanion. "He could have gotten them into his bed if he had wanted to had they not shoved each other off a tree trying to fight for the _pretty_ _lady_."

Rhovanion had to jump away to avoid Legolas's fist.

"Really? Hametir and Beremor fought each other for Legolas?" asked Aragorn amused.

"Well, well, I leave for a few minutes and I miss all the fun."

They all turned to see Juliet arriving with a sane looking Éomer.

"Is he drunk?" asked Aragorn.

"Do I look drunk, son of Arathon?"

"He is the only one that heeded my words. Has anyone seen Gimli?"

"Not a trace." Aragorn replied.

"How could a dwarf hide in a crowd of elves?"

"He have to find him. There are still some elves who do not take it lightly with dwarves." said Legolas with worry.

"Let's go."

They began to walk together and eventually separated from one another to cover more ground.

Meanwhile Gimli was walking around, stomping hard with each step he took. He grunted ashe fixed his eyes trying to find something, though he himself didn't know what. Finally something caught his eyes. He began to walk forward, almost in a trance. Then he sprinted into a run. He arrived at the feet of a statue of a she elf that was sitting looking down with a beautiful smile. At reaching her foot, Gimli fell to his knees and gave a cry of joy.

"Oh, of all the stars in the heavens I find myself at the feet of such a lovely and beautiful maiden. My lady, I am unworthy of casting my eyes on you, but I would beg you to at least allow me to kiss your feet."

Gimli bowed to his knees and began to kiss the feet of the stone she elf. Thranduil was sitting at a table nearby and saw the whole thing.

"I hear the dwarves love the stone and earth more than anything, but this has taken it to a different level Gimli son of Glóin."

Gimli heard the King's voice and rose to his feet.

"King Thranduil, who is this beautiful maiden who has grace me with her smile upon me?"

Thranduil had to chuckle. "That Gimli so of Glóin, is just a statue that one of my elves made to decorate the garden."

"How dare you call this lovely lady a statue? She is more fair than the stars in the heavens!"

Thranduil chuckled. "I suppose there is no rational reason for me to argue with you."

Thranduil took another sip of his wine. For that moment Gimli forgot about the stone woman and strolled to Thranduil's table.

"I bet ya'r as weak as Legolas when it comes to ye drinks. How about it King Thranduil, want to test your resistance against a true drinker?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "You must be more drunk than I thought."

"And you are just afraid to be beaten by a dwarf. I bet that by the end of that bottle that you are drinking you will be in a stupor just like your elves in your prison cells when Bilbo rescued my father."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow once more and looked at the bottles of wine on the table. "I was not planning on drinking more than I already have served. It is Dorwinion wine and I do not wish to be intoxicated."

"Hehe! What did I say? He can't hold his licor even with a little bottle of wine! Come on, we will drink the rest of the bottles until one of us unconscious. Then we will see who the real drinker is."

Thranduil scoffed silently. "If you ask for it, Gimli son of Glóin."

Thranduil had to hide the smile that was threatening to form on his lips. He served a cup for Gimli and refilled his own cup.

"Bottoms up elf!"

Gimli drowned the whole cup while Thranduil took a few sips of his own wine. Gimli returned the cup roughly to the table.

"Another one elf?" he asked though it sounded more like "Anu'er on elf?" and then his eyes crossed and he fell back unconscious.

Thranduil smirked triumphantly and took another sip of his wine. Juliet and Legolas had arrived just to see the dwarf fall backwards.

"_Nan aear ar in elin Ada!" (by the sea and stars father!)_

"You made Gimli drink himself to stupor?" asked Juliet in disbelief.

Thranduil smiled smugly. "Earlier he called Legolas insufferable and the forest forsaken. I think it is fair revenge. Besides, I cannot be held accountable. He challenged me."

"Yet you knew he would pass out with the first cup." replied Legolas trying desperately to look disapproving, yet the smile tugging on the corner of his lips betrayed him. Thranduil smile all the more.

"Do not worry son. He was already intoxicated enough and will not remember this by tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence between the three elves. The Juliet began to chuckle silently until she could hold it in no more and she was laughing out loud. Thranduil followed her laughter and after a moment Legolas joined in the laughter. Aragorn was passing by when he heard the laughing and saw who it was. He approached them and saw the passed out dwarf on the floor.

"Should I be asking what happened?"

Thranduil recounted what had happened. By the end they were all laughing hard.

"Well, this has been an interesting night, and it has only just begun."Juliet stated.

"We just need now to keep Casirm and Amer from the drinks and wait for Aber to stop his sobbing and fall asleep. After that we should be safe to enjoy this party." said Aragorn as they returned to their table.

Aragorn was right. The night was young and they were able to enjoy the celebration with no further interruptions. The party went on through the whole night until dawn came. It was an hour before the sun would come out. Everyone had scattered and now Legolas and Juliet were making their way back to their house. Juliet had never exceeded a cup of wine in Gondor or Rohan, but that night she had sat down with Éowyn and Faramir to have a drink and did not realize that she was having more than she could, and eventually the three of them were laughing merrily as they continued to pour drinks in their cups. Now she was wobbling around as she walked with Legolas who was trying to keep her steady.

"Legolas have you noticed I have five fingers in one hand and five in the other that look the same as the ones in the other hand?"

Legolas chuckled. "I have noticed. Everyone should have five fingers in each hand to match the other hand love."

"Really? Let me see your hands."

Juliet raised Legolas's hands and her eyes widened, and then she started laughing hysterically.

"You have hands like mine! We must be twins!"

"Nay Juliet, we are not twins, we are lovers."

"Lovers? Lovers?" she said with a thoughtful face. Then she smiled mischievously. "If we are lovers, then why don't we go make love right now?" she said leaning onto Legolas seductively and batting her eyelashes.

Legolas felt his face redden.

"Oh look, your face has changed color! Do it again! Make it green this time!"

"I cannot make it green love."

"Hihi, love. I like that. Call me that again."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Love?"

Juliet giggled like a school girl. "Yai, I like that name. Let's go Legolas, let's go and make love." She said tugging at his arm.

"Shsh," said Legolas, trying calm the increasing volume of her voice since this was a conversation he most definitely didn't want anyone else to hear. "We cannot make love tonight. We need to be married first."

Juliet pouted. "Awww, but I wanted to make love. You said we are lovers. That's what lovers do, they make love!"

"Shsh Juliet, you will awaken the whole palace."

"Actually the whole palace is in a deep stupor right now thanks to the intoxication most received last night." said a voice from the shadows.

"Ada! What are you doing here?"

Thranduil emerged from the shadows with a grin. "I could hear Juliet's giggles from all the way down the entrance."

Juliet narrowed her eyes as she studied the elf before her. Then she gasped. "Legolas that elf looks so much like you! He **must**be your twin!"

Thranduil laughed.

"No love, he is my Ada."

"Ada, you mean father right?"

Legolas nodded. Juliet took a step forward.

"Since you are his father you must know; are Legolas and I lovers?"

Thranduil had to fight the urge to laugh. "Yes, that is true."

"Then why won't he make love with me? After all a lov-"

Legolas had clasped a hand over her mouth and she was now struggling to get free. Thranduil could not hold it in and laughed.

"Is it the first time she gets drunk?" he asked amused. Legolas nodded. Thranduil laughed once more. "Juliet, Legolas is tired tonight. Perhaps you could wait until tomorrow so that he can recover his strength."

Juliet stopped struggling. Almost fearfully Legolas removed his hand from her mouth.

"Oh, is that true Legolas? Are you tired and that's why you don't want to make love?"

Legolas was mortified but decided to answer. "Yes love. That is why. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Okay then. But your dad heard you. Tomorrow we make love when you are not tired!"

Legolas hoisted Juliet onto his shoulder and ran off before he could see his Ada's reaction, but he could still hear his Ada laughing heartily as he ran down the hallway.

The next day Juliet would hear of her behavior in front of Thranduil and would feel the mortification that Legolas had experience that night.

Finally the big day came. All of the elves were talking about the events that were about to occur. Éowyn and Arwen were helping Juliet prepare. They were helping her into the dress. She had not yet seen herself in the mirror since Arwen was now doing her hair.

Juliet's hands were restless on her lap. She was breathing hard and slightly shaking.

"You look like one who is about to enter his first war." said Éowyn looking at her friend.

"A battle would be relaxing right about now."

"Are you that nervous?" asked Arwen.

"Were neither of you nervous when you got married?"

"To be honest, I was not at all. I had waited for years to marry Aragorn and was happy when the time came."

"Well I was nervous. You remember Juliet, you were the one helping me."

"That is true, you were shaking like I am now."

"So why are you so nervous?" asked Arwen.

"I, well I, I'm about to get married to someone who is above anything I ever dreamt possible when I was in my own world. I am going to become a princess in the process, and then, then there is tonight. How do I know what to do? It's not like there is a book that can tell me." _At least not in this world,_she thought to herself but kept her thoughts to herself.

The other two women looked at each other and laughed.

"Is that what worries you so much, mellon nin?"

"Well, that is one of my biggest worries." she replied while blushing.

"Do not worry my friend. When the moment comes you will not need any more guidance than your heart." said Éowyn reassuringly.

"Alright, I am done with your hair. Take a look at yourself."

Juliet took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped at her own looks. The dress was incredibly beautiful on her. It captured every curve in her body. The dress flowed like a waterfall on her and it gave her an appearance of pure beauty and innocence. Her hair was free except that on each side she had a thin braid that kept her hair back. She already had the crown of white flowers over her head. She could not take her eyes off of herself. She looked like a princess out of a movie.

"You look beautiful." said Éowyn.

"Yes, Legolas is a very lucky elf."

Juliet took a deep breath and pulled in the tears that were threatening to come out. There was a knock on the door. When Éowyn opened it she bowed upon seeing Lady Galadriel. She entered the room and looked upon her niece with a smile.

"You are ready my child. This will be a day that will stay with you for the rest of your existence."

"Thank you my Lady."

Galadriel smiled. "Aragorn is here to take you to the altar."

Juliet felt her stomach wrench but kept a calm face. Her hands were shaking a little harder than before. Galadriel opened the door and Aragorn entered. He looked at his sister and tears of joy formed in his eyes. He went over and cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead on hers.

"I love you. You fill my heart like a sister of blood. I am so happy for you that words cannot describe it. I wish you the best in life Juliet."

"I love you too Aragorn and I also wish only joy and love in your life with Arwen."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Elrohir from the door.

Juliet laughed and went to hug him. He pressed her tightly against him.

"You will be the happiest bride in all of Arda."

"Thank you Elrohir."

"It is now time. Come, Legolas is waiting for you." said Galadriel.

"Right, let's go."

Galadriel put the cape over Juliet and raised the hood over her head. Aragorn extended his arm for her to take and they all walked outside. In a large clearing in the forest all of the elves were gathered anxiously waiting for the bride to arrive. Finally all heads turned when they heard them coming. Juliet looked all the way down a carpet where Legolas stood with Elladan at his side and Gimli slightly back also at his side with the rings on a red pillow. Juliet looked one more time at her two friends. Galadriel had already left them to be in front with Thranduil. Music started playing and Juliet was led by Aragorn. As she walked she saw her friends, the hobbits, the men of Gondor and everyone else she had met in her stay in Greenwood. As she approached Legolas, she could feel her heart beat like a drum against her chest. He was dressed in gold and blue attire and he had his crown of white flowers over his head. Finally Juliet was face to face with Legolas. Elladan came to her, and with a loving smile he removed the hood from her head and then took the cape away.

Everyone gasped and sighed at the beautiful elleth who was now looking deep into her lover's eyes. Galadriel was the first to step forward.

"_Tirio Elbereth i vest hen a verio dan i nguruthos.__Cuio a velo 'odref Legolas a Juliet n'uir ben innas Eru."_(May Varda watch over this marriage and protect it from the shadows of death. May Legolas and Juliet live and love together always according to the will of Eru Ilúvatar.)

Then Thranduil stepped forward.

"_Tirio Aran Einior i vest hen a verio dan i nguruthos.__Cuio a velo 'odref Legolas a Juliet n'uir ben innas Eru."_(May Manwë guard this marriage and shield it from the shadow of death. May Legolas and Juliet live and love together always according to the will of Eru Ilúvatar.)

Then it was Legolas's turn. Gimli came forth and held out the rings. Legolas took one.

"_Annon i gorf gelebren dhîn a chorf vallen adh i veleth uireb nîn anden, a dhe meston_."( I give you your silver ring and a gold ring with my eternal love, and I marry you.)

Legolas gave Juliet her silver ring plus a new gold ring. Now Juliet had to do the same. She took the ring from the pillow and recited the vows.

"_Annon i gorf gelebren dhîn a chorf vallen adh i veleth uireb nîn anden, a dhe meston_."( I give you your silver ring and a gold ring with my eternal love, and I marry you.)

Galadriel came forth with a goblet full of wine and beside him came a member of Thranduil's family. Galadriel drank from the goblet and passed it to Legolas who drank as well. Juliet drank from the goblet of the other elf.

Finally Elrohir came and took away the crown of white flowers from Juliet and replaced it with one of yellow Celandine flowers which meant forthcoming joy. Another elf did the same with Legolas and they were now both wearing the yellow flower crown.

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss."

They jumped into each other's arms and kissed passionately. All of the elves were exclaiming in happiness. For the longest of time they kissed as the rest of the elves jumped and shouted with joy.

There were celebrations throughout the whole day. Everyone danced and feasted. The soldiers of Gondor stayed away from the wine for their own sake and the couple's. Legolas and Juliet would not stop dancing while staring into each other's eyes with love. After a while they stopped to get a drink and Aragorn took the opportunity to approach them once more.

"Well wishes to the happy couple." he said almost teasingly.

"Is that all you can say to us after all that we have been through together? I am hurt." said Legolas in mock hurt.

"Then let me add something else; may the Valar have compassion over Juliet and give her children that do not resemble you."

Aragorn could not escape the blow on his arm. He hissed as Legolas's hand came into contact with his shoulder. He tried to get back at him but Legolas was too fast and dodged him. Juliet came in between.

"Now, now break it up you too. And Aragorn, now that I think of it, I have not yet considered children yet. Are elven pregnancy the same as human pregnancy?"

"No. Elves conceive many years after they marry and there is also a large gap between the next child. As an elf you will be able to know very quickly that you have conceived and when exactly. That is why elves celebrate their day of conception as their birthday. It also lasts longer, exactly one year."

"A year? And I thought that nine months were too long to wait for a child!"

"When you begin to see the world and time as an elf, it will not seem long." Aragorn replied.

"I am still working on that."

Legolas bent to place a kiss on her hair. "Do not worry. You have all the time in the world for that, but tonight you do not need to ponder on that thought."

They returned to dance, but as the night advanced nobody noticed when Legolas and Juliet sneaked away.

Legolas led Juliet to their home. After he closed the door to their room, Legolas turned and captured his wife in a fiery kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he led her to their bed and he gently laid her on the bed as he laid himself on top of her. After a while of kissing, his lips went to her ear. His lips caressed the tip of her ear making her moan softly. He brushed his lips down her ear to her neck. He kissed the skin there making Juliet sigh deeply. He teased Juliet by sucking gently on her soft spot, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. When there was no place in her neck that his lips had not touched he returned to her lips. As they kissed, Juliet's hands went to his clothing. She first opened his over shirt and threw it away. Then she undid the buttons on his tunic and also threw it away. Legolas moaned into the kiss as her hands touched his bare chest. Her hands went lower on his abdomen making him moan deeper. He broke the kiss and leaned back to watch his beautiful wife. They exchanged a deep smile for a moment. Then Legolas bent to kiss her forehead. After that his hands went to the lace that tied her dress.

The night was one of magic, passion, ecstasy and pure love for the couple. After they had become one, they fell asleep tightly in each other's arms as they listened inside their hearts to the song that had been born that night and that they would share for the rest of their life.

**I really hope you liked it. The wedding vows are actually real from a Sindarin site I found. Also the one year pregnancy and everything to do with it that I mentioned came from Tolkien's original works. But the things about the cape and flower crowns and wine cup were of my creation. And um…yeah there is another chapter still coming so stay tune!**


	21. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**I just fixed a few details and spelling errors so it should be okay. Thanks a ton for all who ever read my story. **

**Epilogue **

Seven years had gone by since the day Legolas and Juliet got married. Two months after the wedding they left Greenwood and Legolas brought with him many elves to help restore Ithilien to its former beauty. Legolas had built a house in the forest of Ithilien right beside a waterfall and there he dwelled with his wife.

Legolas was reading under the shade of a tree in a cool spring day. He did not hear the careful footsteps behind him until his eyes were covered by soft hands. Lips brushed over the tip of his ear and made their way down to place a kiss right beneath his ear making Legolas moaned softly in surprise and pleasure. She whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"_Le melin Legolas n__în."_

"How I love it when you catch me by surprise and in such a pleasurable way _Melamin_." (my love)

"And I enjoy it every time." she said as she leaned over him to kiss him.

They were there for a while just kissing. Finally they broke apart. Juliet sat on his lap facing him as she lovingly caressed his face.

"I have a surprise for you love," she said and something in her voice betrayed the calm tone she was trying to keep.

"Is that so? May I know?"

Juliet smiled widely. "My love, in a year you will be called Ada."

Legolas's eyes widened with surprise and a broad smile decorated his fair face. His hand went to her womb and he gently pressed his hand to it. His eyes went to his wife's.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I do not recall it," she teased.

"Then let me show you."

Under the trees they showed their love to one another in the deepest way. They would always remember how they first came to feel the presence of another life joining theirs. And there they stayed, under the shade of the trees, just savoring the fruits of their love as they looked forward to seeing their future child.

A year to that day there was commotion throughout all of Ithilien. The Greenwood elves that were living there were all gathered around the house waiting to see the newborn of their Lord and Lady. Inside the house in the room, Juliet was on the bed, covered with sweat and breathing hard. Éowyn and Arwen were the ones who would help her bring this new child to the world. Legolas was beside Juliet holding her hand in his. It had been a few hours since her labor began and he was more anxious by the minute. Outside the room were Aragorn with his two year old son Eldarion, Faramir with his four year old son Elboron, Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir who were almost as anxious as Legolas. They could hear the occasional cries of Juliet and each time they would cringe. Even though she would never scream, she would cry out and pain was written clearly in the still musical notes of her voice.

"Daddy why is aunt Juliet screaming? Is she hurt? Is someone hurting her? Why are you not helping her?" asked the little child, Elboron.

"Peace Elboron, your aunt is not being hurt. She is giving birth."

"You mean the baby is hurting her?"

"No my son. All women feel great pain when they give birth. It is a natural thing that cannot be helped."

There was another chocked cry from the room and all five men cringed noticeably. Elboron still looked confused.

"Did mommy feel pain when she brought me?"

"Yes she did, as do all women Elboron. Do not worry. It will all pass soon."

Not really understanding still, little Elboron leaned back into his father's chest and waited.

The room seemed to be getting hotter and hotter for Juliet. She felt as if she was being consumed inside a boiling cauldron, yet she would not show those emotions. She wanted Legolas to relax and be as calm as possible. Legolas had not left her side since she was brought into the room. She was thankful that elves knew the exact day of the birth of their child because she was able to give Arwen and Éowyn the exact date she needed them to be here. And now here she was, ready to see her firstborn. All this pain would soon prove worth it when she held the babe in her arms. But for now she had to bear the pain and stay calm and patient.

"…push, push a little more!" exclaimed Éowyn.

"You are almost there Juliet, just one more push!" Arwen exclaimed.

Juliet let out a mixture of a cry and a sob as tears escaped her eyes. With one last push, she felt the pain suddenly vanish as she heard the cries of a baby.

"It is a girl!" Éowyn exclaimed overly excited.

"Valar Juliet she is beautiful!" breathed Arwen as she contemplated the newborn.

After cleaning her, Éowyn passed the child into Juliet's arms. For the first time the parents were able to behold their first child.

"She has your hair Legolas, but whose eyes are these?" Juliet asked as she looked into the blue-green eyes that shone like river gems.

Legolas looked closer, then his expression became so soft and tender that it rivaled the softest of silk and wool.

"They are my mother's," he said emotionally.

Juliet looked at Legolas with the upmost of love.

"What shall you call her?" Arwen asked.

Juliet looked at her child. She was indeed beautiful. "What do you think of Vancarmiel, Legolas?"

Legolas smiled broadly. "I think it is perfect."

"What does it mean?" Éowyn asked since she did not understand the elven language.

"It means beauty created," Arwen replied. "I think it is time to let everyone else know."

Arwen opened the door to the living room and at once all seven heads, including the children, turned to her. She laughed at the comical sight.

"You may come in now to see their daughter."

"They had a daughter? What is her name?" Aragorn asked as he almost ran into the room.

"Vancarmiel."

Aragorn knew the meaning and was ever so eager to see the child that bore such a name. They all entered the room and approached the mother with the child. Meanwhile Arwen went to the balcony of the room and opened it. She saw all of the elves of Greenwood look expectantly at her.

"Prince Legolas and Princess Juliet have now a daughter!"

There was an explosion or roaring cheers from the elves. Happiness spread like fire over gunpowder. Riders set out to take the news to King Thranduil right away.

As for the others, they all surrounded the parents and child.

"She is one beautiful baby," Faramir commented.

"She truly deserves her name," Aragorn added. "It is nice to see that a girl was added to the family. Do you like her Eldarion?"

The two year old child looked at the baby girl. He was still too little to be able to truly speak, but he reached out a hand and caressed the beautiful golden head. Vancarmiel's little eyes opened and went in the direction of the child. Both of them stared at each other for a long moment, and everyone could have sworn that they were speaking to each other in their minds. Eldarion then smiled and looked at his father and swung his arms around his neck. Juliet smiled widely at Aragorn and he knew what she meant and smiled deeply.

"What about you Elboron, do you like your new little friend?" asked Faramir as he carried his son closer to see the child.

Elboron's big blue eyes widened so much at being so close to the tiny figure and he whimpered.

"Do you not like her Elboron?"

The child looked at his father. "She is so small. How will she protect herself from orcs?"

There were chuckles all over the room.

"She will need someone to protect her while she is small. Will you do that Elboron? Will you protect Vancarmiel?"

Elbornon returned his gaze at the child. Then he smiled. "Yes daddy, I will protect her."

There were soft chuckles through the room.

"What a little beauty she is," said Elladan as he ran a finger over her little cheek.

"She is so little. It has been very long since last I saw an elfling," said Elrohir as he curiously stared at the child.

"But those eyes belong neither to the mother or father. Whose are they?" Gimli asked.

"They are Legolas's mother," Juliet replied with a loving smile.

"Your mother? Is not that a wonder?" exclaimed Aragorn.

"My mother was famous for her eyes. Blue and green like a river gem. I only wish that she could be here to see her granddaughter."

Juliet looked into her husband's eyes and smiled tenderly. "Someday she will, when we sail."

Legolas smiled and kissed her temple.

"And your grandparents? Will you take her to meet them?" Aragorn asked Juliet.

"Yes, in the next summer solstice. But she cannot go all the way through just like Legolas. I will have to keep her in the in between lane."

"How come you have not taken any of us to meet your parents?" Elladan asked with a hint of mischief.

Juliet looked at him surprised. "I never really thought about it."

"Then the next time you go you must bring us."

"Alright, I promise."

After another half an hour, Arwen and Éowyn threw everyone out of the room so that Juliet could rest.

Soon after that they would ride to Greenwood where they would stay for a month to present the child to the family. Years later they had a son with golden hair and Juliet's hazel eyes whom they called Galasrinion which meant 'Crown of laurels' because on the day of his birth which took place in Eryn Lasgalen, King Thranduil placed a crown of laurels on his head just like the one he always bore, and later another daughter with dark hair like Juliet and Legolas's blue eyes whom they named Lostariel which means blooming since she was born on the first day of spring. They were a beautiful family.

Years later when both Eldarion and Vancarmiel were of age, the half she-elf and the Dunedain fell in love and married. After Aragorn's death, Legolas and Juliet stayed a few years and were able to see Eldarion take the crown along with his wife Vancarmiel and they were there to see the birth of their first two grandchildren. After that Legolas took Juliet, Galasrinion and Lostariel who were still very young, and traveled over Seas to Valinor, taking Gimli with them as well. And there they spent the rest of their existence among their loved ones until the ends of time.

**So first of all I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart everyone who read and reviewed. This was my first fanfic and I am happy with the results. It is funny to think that just last year I was sitting writing on my bed this little story just for the fun of it and now it has come to be a published fanfic. IT IS NOT REALLY OVER YET! There will be a sequel, not very long. It will take place several years before Legolas and Juliet had their first child. I will only say that it will be about a trial that the couple must face in order to be together. Look for it! Also I might just write the story of Elboron and Vancarmiel but that would be after the sequel, and who know? Maybe I will try to do another sequel with Legolas bringing his family to Valinor and how Juliet meets her original parents and adapts to a few thing. I will be also posting soon a new story as well so if you want you can check it out as well.**

**I also wanted to put this song as an end credits sort of thing because this song was the one that inspired me to write this story. It is called "The voice" from celtic woman. I recommend you all to hear it. It is very beautiful. Again thank you all for your support **

I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice

**Oh no, here come the water works. I am getting teary eyed because I am so happy that I was able to accomplish this being the first time I do it, but also kind of sad that it ended. Oh well thanks again for your support! **


End file.
